Regional Academy
by Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o
Summary: a school for States and Regions,and Capitals.The Teachers, yes teachers, will be...Nations/contries! Rp fic. T for language
1. Teachers Needed!

**Inspired be Hetalia Academy.**

**This is a school for States and Regions**

**Possibly Capitals also.**

**The Teachers, yes teachers, will be...Nations/contries!**

**It is going to lean towards an Rp fic.**

**soo~**

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>

**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**

**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**

**Name of Nation/Country:**

**Human Name:**

**Prefered Staff Position:**

**Personality:**

**Native Language:**

**DOB/Independance Day:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color/Length: **

**Describe Personality:**

**The History of Your Country:**

**Alliances with other countries:**

**No weapons allowed.**

**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**

**Good Bye and Good Day.**

**Signed,**

**Principal Germania.**

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

National Flower:

National Animal:

Flag Colors:

Favorite Food:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):

Rate Your Sociability (1-5):

Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):

Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>An anyone up for being Principal and Vice?_**


	2. Student Enrollment!

**Inspired be Hetalia Academy.**

**This is a school for States and Regions**

**Possibly Capitals also.**

**The Teachers, yes teachers, will be...Nations/contries!**

**It is going to lean towards an Rp fic.**

**soo~**

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital:**

**Human Name:**

**Human Appearance Age:**

**Personality:**

**Native Language:**

**Date Of Birth:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color/Length: **

**Describe Personality:**

**Your History:**

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

State Flower:

Favorite Animal:

Flag Colors:

Favorite Food:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sex _*giggle*_: M/F

Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):

Rate Your Sociability (1-5):

Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):

Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):

Prefered Elective:

Prefered Club:

Prefered Sport_(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting)_:

Prefered Roommate:

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

Pet(s) Name(s):

Pet(s) Species:

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>An I Call California!_**


	3. Class Schedules!

**_This will be updated accordingly_**

* * *

><p>California<strong><em><span>(1<span>_**):

**History - 308**

**Tennis - 610**

**Biology - 126**

**Geometry - 472**

**Ceramics - 41**

**Language Arts - 594**

-hetalia!-

Rome:  
><strong>Lnguage Arts - 531<strong>  
><strong>Art - 15<strong>  
><strong>Biology - 126<strong>  
><strong>Soccer - 602<strong>  
><strong>Algerbra I - 489<strong>  
><strong>History - 383<strong>

Week breakdown Rome:

Mon.:  
><strong>All classes, Break after Art and lunch after soccer<strong>

T&T each class two hours long:  
><strong>Art<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>soccer<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>history<strong>

W&F each class two hours long**:**  
><strong>Language Arts<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Biology<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Algerbra I<strong>

-Hetalia!-

Florence:  
><strong>Geometry - 472<strong>  
><strong>Soccer - 602<strong>  
><strong>Biology - 126<strong>  
><strong>Art - 15<strong>  
><strong>Language Arts - 594<strong>  
><strong>History - 308<strong>

week breakdown Florence:

Monday:  
><strong>All, break after soccer, lunch after art<strong>

T&T each class two hours long:  
><strong>Soccer<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Art<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>History<strong>

W&F each class two hours long:  
><strong>Geometry<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Biology<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Language Arts<strong>

-Hetalia!-

Alice:  
><strong>Biology - 126<strong>  
><strong>History - 383<strong>  
><strong>Archery - 617<strong>  
><strong>Geometery - 472<strong>  
><strong>Weapon itroductionusage - 608**  
><strong>Language Arts -531<strong>

Week brakdown:

Mon.:  
><strong>All classes, Break after history and lunch after geometry<strong>

T&T each class two hours long:  
><strong>History<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Geometry<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Language Arts<strong>

W&F each class two hours long:  
><strong>Biology<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Archery<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Weapon introusage**

-Hetalia!-

Henrich:  
><strong>History - 308<strong>  
><strong>Soccer - 602<strong>  
><strong>Pre-Calculus - 489<strong>  
><strong>Chemestry - 129<strong>  
><strong>Music - 40<strong>  
><strong>Language Arts - 594<strong>

Week breakdown

Mon.:  
><strong>All classes, Break after Soccer and lunch after chemestry<strong>

T&T each class two hours long:  
><strong>soccer<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>chemestry<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>language arts<strong>

W&F each class two hours long:  
><strong>history<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>pre-cal<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>music<strong>

-Hetalia!-

Boston:

**History - 308**  
><strong>Art - 15<strong>  
><strong>Baseball - 600<strong>  
><strong>Language Arts - 594<strong>  
><strong>Geometry - 472<strong>  
><strong>Biology - 126<strong>

Week breakdown:

Mon.:

**All classes, Break after Art and lunch after Language arts**

T&T each class two hours long:

**Art**  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Language arts<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>biology<strong>

W&F each class two hours long:

**history**  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Baseball<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>geometry<strong>

-Hetalia!-

Porvoshki:

**Chemestry - 129**  
><strong>Language Arts - 531<strong>  
><strong>History - 383<strong>  
><strong>Soccer - 602<strong>  
><strong>Geometry - 472<strong>  
><strong>Choir - 37<strong>

Week breakdown:

Mon.:

**All classes, Break after Language Art and lunch after soccer**

T&T each class two hours long:  
><strong>Language Art<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>soccer<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Choir<strong>

W&F each class two hours long:

**chemestry**  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>history<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>geometry<strong>

**-Hetalia!-**  
>Alaska:<p>

**History - 383**  
><strong>Choir - 37<strong>  
><strong>Hockey - 648<strong>  
><strong>Physics - 140<strong>  
><strong>Language Arts - 531<strong>  
><strong>Calculus - 490<strong>

Week break down:

Mon.:  
><strong>All classes, Break after choir and lunch after Physics<strong>

T&T each class two hours long:  
><strong>choir<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>physics<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>calculus<strong>

W&F each class two hours long:  
><strong>History<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Hockey<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Language Arts<strong>

-Hetalia!-

St. Petersburg:

**Language Arts - 594**  
><strong>Biology - 126<strong>  
><strong>Hockey - 648<strong>  
><strong>Geometry - 472<strong>  
><strong>History - 308<strong>  
><strong>Choir - 37<strong>

Week breakdown:

Mon.:

**All classes, Break after Biology and lunch after Geometry**  
>T&amp;T each class two hours long:<p>

**Biology**  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Geometry<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Choir<strong>

W&F each class two hours long:

**Language Arts**  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Hockey<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>History<strong>

-Hetalia!-

Young Moscow:

**History - 308**

**Hockey - 648**

**Home Economics - 54**

**Geometry - 472**

**Biology - 126**

**Language Arts - 594**

Week breakdown:

Mon: **All classes, break after Hockey, lunch after geometry**

T&T each class two hours:

**Hockey**

_**break**_

**Geometry**

_**lunch**_

**Language Arts**

W&F:

**History**

_**break**_

**Home Economincs**

_**lunch**_

**Biology**

**-Hetalia!-**

Florida:

**History - 308**  
><strong>Language Arts - 594<strong>  
><strong>Archery - 617<strong>  
><strong>Geometry - 472<strong>  
><strong>Biology - 126<strong>  
><strong>Agriculture - green house A-7<strong>

Week Breakdo wn:  
>Mon.: <strong>All classes, break after Language Arts, lunch after Geometry<strong>

T&T each class is two hours:  
><strong>Language Arts<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Geometry<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Agriculture<strong>

W&F each class is two hours:  
><strong>History<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_

**Archery**  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Biology<strong>

**-Hetalia!-**

Older Moscow:

**Chemestry- 129  
>Pre-Calculus -489<br>Adv. Choir - 38  
>Track - 673<br>Language Arts -531  
>History - 383<strong>

Week break down:

Mon.:

All classes, break after Pre-cal, lunch after track

T&T each class two hours:  
><strong><strong>Pre-Cal<br>_break_  
>Track<br>_lunch_  
>History<strong>**

W&F each class two hours******:******

**Chemestry**

**_break_**  
><strong>Adv. Choir<strong>

**_lunch_**

**Language Arts**

-Hetalia!-

Votka:

******Geometry (472)******

**Home economics (54)**

**Biology (126)**

**Language Arts (594)**

**Football (611)**

**History (308)**

Mon:****** all classes break after home ec. lunch after LA  
><strong>****T&T each class two hours:******  
>Home ec.<strong>****

_break_

LA

_lunch_

History

W&F each class two hours:

******Geometry******

_break_

Biology

_lunch_

Football

-Hetalia!-

Michigan:

******Writing (18)  
>Biology (126)<br>Gymnastics (618)  
>Language Arts (594)<br>Geometry (427)  
>History (308)<strong>****

Mon:******All classes, break after Bio lunch after LA************  
><strong>****

T&T each class two hours:  
><strong><strong><strong>Biology<br>_break_  
>Language Arts<br>_lunch_  
>History<strong>****

W&F each class two hours:  
><strong><strong><strong>Writing<br>_break_  
>Gymnastics<br>_lunch_  
>Geometry<strong>****

**-Hetalia!-**

Ohio:

**Geometry(472)**

**Language Arts (594)**

**German (92)**

**Biology (126)**

**Band (643)**

**History (308)**

**-Hetalia!-**

Ontario:

**Hocky (649)  
>History (308)<br>Geometry (472)  
>Biology (126)<br>Language Arts (594)  
>Weapon introusage (608)**

Mon.:**All, break after history, lunch after biology**

T&T each class 2hrs:

History

_Break_

Biology

_lunch_  
>Weapon introuseage

W&F each class 2hrs:  
><strong><br>Hockey**

_break_

Geometry

_lunch_  
>Language Arts<p>

-Hetalia!-

Wisconson:

**Music (40)**  
><strong>Biology (126)<strong>  
><strong>Football (611)<strong>  
><strong>Algerbra I (489)<strong>  
><strong>Language Arts (594)<strong>  
><strong>History (308)<strong>

Mon. :** all, break after bio, lunch after algerbra**

T&T each class 2hrs:  
><strong>biology<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>algerbra I<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>history<strong>

W&F each class 2hrs:  
><strong>Music<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Football<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Language Arts<strong>

Valencia:

**Soccer (602)**  
><strong>Spanish (91)<strong>  
><strong>Language Arts (594)<strong>  
><strong>History (308)<strong>  
><strong>Biology (126)<strong>  
><strong>Geometry (472)<strong>

Mon:** all; break after Spanish; lunch after history**

T&T each class 2hrs:  
><strong>Spanish<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>History<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Geometry<strong>

W&F each class 2hrs:  
><strong>Soccer<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Language Arts<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Biology<strong>

Mississippi:

**Pre-calculus (489)**  
><strong>Weapon introusage (608)**  
><strong>language arts (531)<strong>  
><strong>history (383)<strong>  
><strong>Art (15)<strong>  
><strong>Chemestry (129)<strong>

mon: **all, break after weapon intro/usage, lunch after history**

T&T each class 2hrs:  
><strong>weapon introusage**  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>history<strong>  
><strong>l<em>unch<em>**  
><strong>Chemestry<strong>

W&F each class 2hrs:  
><strong>Pre-calculus<strong>  
><em><strong>break <strong>_  
><strong>language arts<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Art<strong>

**-Hetalia!-**

Manitoba:

**history (383)**  
><strong>physics (140)<strong>  
><strong>hockey (648)<strong>  
><strong>art (15)<strong>  
><strong>calculus (490)<strong>  
><strong>language arts (531)<strong>

mon**: all, break after physics, lunch after ar**t

T&T each 2hrs:

**Physics**  
><strong><em>break<em>**  
><strong>art<strong>  
><strong><em>lunch<em>**  
><strong>Language art<strong>

W&F each 2hrs:

**history  
><em>break<em>  
>hockey<br>_lunch_  
>calculus<strong>

**-Hetalia!-**

Rhode Island:

**Weapon intro/usage (608)**

**History (383)**

**Pre-calculus (489)**

**Drama (51)**

**Language Arts (531)**

**Chemestry (129)**

-Hetalia!-

Peurto Rico

**Language Arts (531)**  
><strong>Art (15)<strong>  
><strong>History (383)<strong>  
><strong>Physics (140)<strong>  
><strong>Baseball (600)<strong>  
><strong>Pre-Calculus (489)<strong>

Mon**: All, Break after Art lunch after Physics**

T&T each 2hrs:  
><strong>Art<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>Physics<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Pre-calculus<strong>

W&F each 2hrs:  
><strong>Language Arts<strong>  
><em><strong>break<strong>_  
><strong>History<strong>  
><em><strong>lunch<strong>_  
><strong>Baseball<strong>

**-Hetalia!-**

Tokyo:

**Office Aid (Office)  
>Physics (140)<br>History (383)  
>Language Arts (531)<br>Tennis (610)  
>Calculus (490)<strong>

**-Hetalia!-**

Mayo County

**Biology (126)  
>weapon introusage (608)  
>Algerbra I (489)<br>Language Arts (594)  
>History (308)<br>Baseball (600)**

**-Hetalia!-**

Kansas

**History (383)**

**Language Arts (531)**

**Pre-calculus (489)**

**Spanish (91)**

**Chemstry (129)**

**Football (611)**

**-Hetalia!-**

Arizona

**Football (611)**

**Biology (126)**

**Geometry (472)**

**Art (15)**

**History (308)**

**Language Arts (394)**

**-Hetalia!-**

Belgrade

**Hockey (648)**  
><strong>History (383)<strong>  
><strong>German (92)<strong>  
><strong>Physics (140)<strong>  
><strong>Language Arts (531)<strong>  
><strong>Calculus (490)<strong>

**-Hetalia!-**

Nova Scotia

**History (383)**  
><strong>Chemestry (129)<strong>  
><strong>Language Arts (531)<strong>  
><strong>Pre-calculus (489)<strong>  
><strong>Hockey (648)<strong>  
><strong>Drama (51)<strong>

**-Hetalia!-**

Liverpool

**History (308)**  
><strong>Baseball (600)<strong>  
><strong>Music (40)<strong>  
><strong>Language Arts (594)<strong>  
><strong>Geometry (472)<strong>  
><strong>Biology (126)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 - my school goes by this schedual so it was a bit pointless to add that.<em>**


	4. Teacher Class list

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia - history(308)<strong>

**Greenland - history (383)**

**Croatia - Weapon Intro/usage (608)**

**Quebec - Music (40)**

**Serbia - Biology (126)**

**Lebanon- Language Arts (531)**

******Spain - Spanish (91)******

********N. Italy - art (15)********

**Denmark - soccer (602)**

**America - Football (611)**

**Australia - Tennis(610)**

**Germany - German (92)**

****Paermita - security gaurd ((omfg EVERYWHERE))****

****Catania - Lunchlady (cafeteria((i swear i spell it differently each time .)))****

* * *

><p>Above: Someone else is writing as.<p>

Below: I am writing as and anyone can take them if they want.

* * *

><p><strong>China - geometry (472) <strong>

**Canada - hockey (648) **

**France - home economics (54) **

**N. Korea - Algerbra I (489)**

**Thailand - Pre-calculus (489) **

**Russia - chemestry (129)**

**Switzerland - Archery (617)**

**Turkey - Track (673)**

****Romano -********Ceramics (42)****

****Japan - Baseball (600)****

****Norway - Adv. Choir (38)****

****Sweden - Choir (37) ****

****Ukraine - Agriculture (A-7)****

****Czech - Physics (140) ****

****Greece - Calculus (490)****

****Poland - Band (643)****

****Liechtenstein - Gymnastics (618)****

****Egypt - writing (18)****

****Albania- Drama (51)****

******England - Language Arts (594)******

******Brazil - Film (50)******

****Hungary - Nurse (Hospital wing)****

****Austria - Librarian (Library)****

****Lithuania - Aid (office)****

****Latvia - Aid (office)****

****Estonia- Aid (office)****

* * *

><p><strong>((am i like the only one who can see those three as office aids?))<strong>

_**did i miss a class?**_


	5. Roommate List

**_Roomie update!_**

**_Everyone got one!_**

* * *

><p><strong>California - <strong>_Michigan_

**Königsberg - **_Porvoshki_

**Boston - **_Berlin_

**Rome - **_Washington_

**Porvoshki - **_Konigsberg_

**Washington - **_Rome_

**Florida - **_Young Moscow_

**Ol'Moscow - **_St. Petersburg_

**Berlin - **_Boston_

**Montana - **_Votka_

**Michigan - **_California_

**Rhode Island - **_washington D.C_

**Tokyo- **_Ohio_

**Ohio- **_Tokyo_

**Manitoba - **_Ontario_

**Ontario- **_Manitoba_

**Valencia - **_Basque Country_

**Mississppi- **_Peurto Rico_

**_P_eurto Rico- **_Mississippi_

**Mayo county- **_Arizona_

**Arizona-**_Mayo county _

**Kansas-**_Belgrade_

**Belgrade- **_Kansas_

**Nova Scotia- **_Liverpool_

**Liverpool - **_Nova Scotia_

**Florence - **_Alaska_

**Alaska - **_Florence_

**St. Petersburg - **_Ol' Moscow_

**Young Moscow - **_Florida_

**Votka - **_Montana_

**Washington DC - **_Rhode Island_

**Basque Country - **_Valencia_

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Dorm layout:<strong>

two sides  
>right side has the window.<br>White walls, that you can decorate,  
>a plush one-person bed on each side.<br>Two closets  
>Two dark brown dressers<br>Two light brown desks in oppisite corners of the room  
>Two computer chairs<br>A bathroom/shower/bath  
>Two lamps on bedside tables<br>two Alarm clocks  
>A TV<br>A small couch  
>A mini-fridge<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Also rooms are cut into section of B-H<strong>

**A is excluded because those are used for the greenhouses**

Ontario and Manitoba : C-12

Mississippi and Peurto Rico : B-13

Porvoshki and East-Berlin : D-17

California and Michigan : E-3

Boston and West-Berlin : E-8

Rome and Washington : D-4

Florida and Young Moscow : C-5

Older Moscow and St. Petersburg : B-9

Montana and Votka : H-13

Rhode Island and Washington D.C. : G-10

Tokyo and Ohio : G-8

Valencia and Basque Country : D-2

Mayo county and Arizona : F-1

Florence and Alaska: B-4

Kansas and Belgrade : E-5

Liverpool and Nova Scotia: F-2


	6. School layout

"Well, here we are, Blue, Jay." I sighed, scratching behind my dog's ears as my cat rubbed her face against my cheek, the two were the only comfort i had in this new place.

It was large, remarkably so, but the square layout and plain buildings gave me an uneasy feeling. The dormrooms created a wall around the school, in the middle of the box was a cafetria, south of that was the office with the hospital wing branching off to the east. Branching off the cafeteria to the Noth, East, and West were long halls, presumed to be filled with classes, also around the Cafeteria were four large towers.

"What could those be for...?" I trailed off not really expecting an answer.

Nearer to the dorm wall were four large buildings, one to the North-west, North-east, South-west, and South-east, diagnal to the the cafateria and the south-west building was a large pond/small lake; a park-like area was a little ways north of the south-east building. There were random green-houses filled with all kinds of flowers and crops, probably for anyone who gets home-sick or to help supply the kitchen.

"Wanna go to the park-thing?" I asked, Blue barked before running off. "B-blue! W-wait! I only have two legs!" i cried racing after my excited dog, Jay mewled her protest and sank her claws into my shoulder to keep from falling. "Owie."

"Blue, Halt!" a ruby eyed girl with long, wavy silver hair commanded, causing my dog to skid to a stop.

"hehe~ Sorry Alice, i said the 'P' word and he got excited.."I laughed, nervously scratching my head, Jay finally retracted her claws.

"Nah, it's fine, at least now i know Drake will have someone to play with!" Alice waved off my apology as her german sheperd tackled my dog, issuing a play fight between the two animals.

"So, is Richie here too? 'Cuz Jay missed Ratchet..." I asked but trailed off seeing the look she gave me.

"Jay missed Ratchet or _you_ missed _bruder_?" She teased.

"Of course i missed Richie, he's my bestfriend!" I cried, waving my hands to express that there was no way i could_forget _about Richie. _That was like forgetting to shower! Gross and wrong! You can't forget about your bestfriend!_

My answer was apparently the wrong one, because Alice just shook her head with a groan, "Never mind, Cali...Bruder is probably just tring to find all his classes, speaking of which, what classes did you get?"

"Umm...let's see.." I mummbled, patting my pockets to find my class schedual, after a few seconds of not finding it i grew frantic. _Oh, god please don't tell me i lost it! Ahh! There you are! _With a small cry of happiness, i spun around to pull a piece of paper sticking out of my back pocket and presented it to the waiting capital.

"Hmm..._History - 308_

_Tennis - 610_

_Biology - 126_

_Geometry - 472_

_Ceramics - 41_

_Language Arts - 594_**"** She read aloud, handing me hers to read also.

"_Biology - 126_

_History - 383_

_Archery - 617_

_Geometery - 472_

_Weapon itroduction/usage - 608_

_Language Arts -531"_ I read, before look up at her. "We have math together!" i cried, glomping Alice, causing her to stagger under then unexpected weight.

"Kesese~ You also have first and last with Henrich." Alice laughed, patting my head.

"No way!" i shouted in astonishment, letting go to look up at her. _That means there are three classes where i wont be alone!_

"Ja." She chuckled, and Jay nuzzled her hand that was resting on my head.

"Alice i found my chemestry and pre-cal class bu-"Henrich said, coming into view, with Ratchet trailing after.

"RICHIE!" i shouted cutting him off to tackle him, as Jay pounced on Ratchet.

"C-cali? W-what?" Henrich stuttered, tring to pry me off, Alice just laughed as she watched us.

"We have first and last period together Richie! And Alice and I have math together! That's hella cool!" I yelled, excited to be with my bestfriend again.

"That's fine, but get off of me!" Henrich cried, squirming under me.

"Alice! Are your other brothers here too?" I popped up and turn to her.

"Well, i know Prussia is, he dropped us off; but i'm not sure about Germany.." Alice said thoughtfully.

"Bruder got a job as a teacher here, i'm not sure what position he got though." Henrich added, as he dusted himself off.

"What? Really? Why didn't he tell me?" Alice demanded.

Henrich scoffed, "He _did..._you should really use that brain of your once in a while, it could really help you."

Alice growled and opened here mouth to retort, but i cut her off, "Well, why don't we go find him? Then we can ask what he is going to teach."

"Fine. Drake!" Alice called, finally stopping the dogs' play fight, Jay climbed back onto my shoulder and Ratchet went back to Henrich.

"Blue, can you, like, find Prussia, please?" i ask, Blue gave a short bark and started to trot forward, with Drake beside him. "What classes do you have, Richie?"

"_History - 308_  
><em>Soccer - 602<em>  
><em>Pre-Calculus - 489<em>  
><em>Chemestry - 129<em>  
><em>Music - 40<em>  
><em>Language Arts - 594"<em> He stated, the nerd memorised his schedual. Suddenly Ratchet paused, sniffed and started rolling aroung, _what the hell?_

"Richie, dude, yo' cat is goin' postal." I nudged Henrich, causing him to look at his cat freaking out.

"...postal?" Alice asked as Henrich dragged his cat away from cat-nip.

I sighed before explaining, "Postal - To go insane/freak out/bug. Sometimes i feel like a 1904 in sacratomato, with you guys.."

"1904...Sacratomato?" Henrich asked, completely lost.

"Ugh..Sacratomato- refers to sacramento's tomato canning buisiness; 1904 - San Diego, 19 is the 19th letter in the alphabet S and 04 is the 4th letter in the alphabet D, SD; capeesh?" i groan.

"Californian..."They 'whispered' together.

"...Oi! Wa'll have bent ways of talkin!" I yelled flushing, _at least it's better then Hellafornian..._

_"_We're just teasing, Cal." Henrich said as Alice raised her hands to show she ment no harm.

"Cali! Bruder missed you!" Alice yelled. _W-what! Richie missed me? Awww._

"Richie! I missed you too! I'm sorry for, like ignoring you, but i needed to get ready for school! You understand right!" I cried, tackling Henrich again.

"C-cali!" a blushing Henrich yelped, tring to pull me off, as i nuzzling his shoulder and cooing to him at how adorable he was.


	7. Teachers Applicant: Prussia

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>

**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**

**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**

**Name of Nation/Country:** The Kingdom of Prussia

**Human Name:** Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Prefered Staff Position:** History

**Personality:** I'm awesome!

**Native Language:** German

**DOB/Independance Day:** Derp?

**Eye Color:** Red

**Hair Color/Length:** Silver and short

**Describe Personality:** Awesome

**The History of Your Country:** War. Nuff said

**Alliances with other countries**: Germany, France, England, Hungary, America, and Spain

**No weapons allowed**.- Damn!

**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**  
><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>

**Good Bye and Good Day.**

**Signed,**

**Principal Germania.-** HI VATI!

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower_: Knapweed

_National Animal:_ Black Eagle

_Flag Colors:_ Black, white, black

_Favorite Food:_ Pancakes & beer

_Likes:_ Awesome stuff

_Dislikes:_ America & unawesome stuff

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 100

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 100 1/2

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 200

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 4

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>An anyone up for being Principal and Vice?_**


	8. Student Enrollment: California

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Name of StateRegion/Capital: **California, United States

**Human Name: ** Calivin Cassadara Jones

**Human Appearance Age: **15

**Personality: **Varies from bubbly to violent, verges on Bipolar

**Native Language: **American English

**Date Of Birth: **August 13

**Eye Color: **Green-Blue

**Hair Color/Length: **Chin-length Gold-blonde w/auburn streaks

**Your History: **Origonally spanish territory; Became an official American State August 13, 1850; Best know for the Gold Rush

_State Flower:_ copa de oro (Cup of gold); Eschsholtzia californica; California Poppy

_Favorite Animal: _Dogs! Yay!

_Flag Colors:_White, brown, green, red (Picture of a brown bear with a red star)

_Favorite Food: _Corn~

_Likes: _Music

_Dislikes:_ Small confind spaces

_Sex *giggle*: _Female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5): _5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5): _3

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5): _...2

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5): _4

_Prefered Elective: _Ceramics

_Prefered Club: _FFA (Future Farmers Alliance)

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting): _Tennis

_Prefered Roommate: ..._someone who wont rape me..?

_Pet(s) Name(s): _Blue! and Jay

_Pet(s) Species: _Dog(Husky-Akita mix) and Cat(Abyssinian)


	9. Student Enrollment:Porvoshki

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Name of StateRegion/Capital**: Porvoshki, Turtleland

**Human Name:** Nikita Ivanski

**Human Appearance Age:** around 17

**Personality**: quite friendly and gives lots of hugs, but if ya mess with me you will get quite i beating.

**Native Language**: Turtlish, and english

**Date Of Birth:**Novermber 4th

**Eye Color:** Blue/purple color

**Hair Color/Length:** kinda like russia's color except a tad more brown

**Describe Personality:** if i like you you will get hugs. if i don't, wathc your back.

**Your History:** Turtland was founded in 2010 but the personification got a kickstart in life to keep up with modern day things. Porvoshki was the second province founded next to Nuffle, and after her, came Turtlind.

**No weapons allowed**. CRAP!

**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**

**Good Bye and Good Day.**

**Signed,**

**Principal Germania.**

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower:_ Rose (blue)/ Lillies

_Favorite Animal:_ Cat

_Flag Colors_:dark blue,white and black

_Favorite Food:_ Sushi

_Likes:_ doing karate, my cats, drawing, reading, writing, and painting, and playing my flute and the piano.

_Dislikes_:discrimination, insects, when people mock my shortness

_Sex *giggle*:_ Female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 5?

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_3?

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_2?

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_4?

_Prefered Elective_: creative arts? i dunno bout this stuff

_Prefered Club_: concert band, choir, or some sort of creative writing or drawing club.

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):_

_Prefered Roommate:_ my sisters if they applied, other than them one of the Canadian provinces

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Katrina and Niko

_Pet(s) Species:_ Cat (norwegian forest) cat (American Shorthair)

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_

* * *

><p>is it ok for it to be a made up country province wahtaever you call it?

**_it depends, i will accept it if everything is filled out, but i would prefer if every one was an actual country/state/region/capital_**


	10. Student Enrollment: Rome

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Name of StateRegion/Capital**: Rome (Lazio Region, Capital of Italy)

**Human Name:**Oria Vargas

**Human Appearance Age:**18  
><strong><br>**

**Personality**: Selfish, extremely spoiled, and a wicked tongue, as well as an  
>unfortunate and completely harmless habit of "borrowing without intention to<br>return" things she likes. However, she also loves to be a part of big groups  
>of her friends, partying, sharing stories, and sitting down for good food and<br>drink. 

**Native Language**: Italian, Latin

**Date Of Birth:**April 21 

**Eye Color:** brown

**Hair Color/Length: **short choppy brown

**Describe Personality: **Come across as aloof and outright rude to those she  
>doesn't consider her friends. If someone is a friend however, Oria is the<br>most warm, maternal, and passionate person in the world

**Your History: **Long and bloody. Being the capital of several different  
>"countries" throughout western Europe's history, Rome has effectually<br>become the "Eternal City." She served as the capital the Roman Republic  
>and Empire, the long rule of the Catholic Church, and finally the Kingdom and<br>Republic of Italy. Rome has been through periods of peace and Renaissance and  
>an equal time in poverty and been invaded and sacked countless times. Now she<br>lives with the growing pressure of modernity, torn between embracing her  
>proud, noble history and being relevant to the world today. <p>

**No weapons allowed**.

**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**

**Good Bye and Good Day.**

**Signed,**

**Principal Germania.**

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower_:(None, but for the sake of consistency going with Italy's)  
>Daisy<em><em>

_Favorite Animal: _italian wolf

_Flag Colors_: orange and dark red

_Favorite Food: _Loves food in general. Pasta, pizza, wine, cappuccino, smoking  
>(it is a food group in Rome)<br>_  
><em>

_Likes:_Art, architecture, history

_Dislikes_:Fire, technological things

_Sex *giggle*: _F

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5): _3

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_1 (With those she doesn't know or like) 4 (With  
>those she does, or at a club) <p>

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_5 (Roman is right there in the word, mio amore)

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_2 (Except Germans. In which case it's  
>0) <p>

_Prefered Elective_: History (If that's even an elective.) Art

_Prefered Club_: Art, Confraternity of Christian Doctrine (CCD)  
>.<p>

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting): _soccer

_Prefered Roommate:_Good luck to whoever that ends up being

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s): _Selvaggio

_Pet(s) Species: _Wolf-pup

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	11. Student Enrollment: Boston

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Name of StateRegion/Capital**: Boston

**Human N****ame: **Sarah M. Newland

**Human Appearance Age:**

**Personality**: I love anime and i'm english and irish ok and i play the rock  
>guitar and sing favorites bands the beatles rolling stones nirvana sex pistols<br>and green day and video games sims3 harvest moon call of duty series and love  
>Rum!<p>

**Native Language**:English

**Date Of Birth: **september 7, 1630

**Eye Color:** blue

**Hair Color/Length: **brown in a ponytail medium length

**Describe Personality: **Loving, loves sports and books/manga

**Your History: **well, boston tea party and was in all the wars U.S.A was in and  
>was a pirate<p>

**No weapons allowed**. Whaaat?

**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**

**Good Bye and Good Day.**

**Signed,**

**Principal Germania.**

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower:_Mayflower

_Favorite Animal_:Horses dogs cats

_Flag Colors:_blue whit gold

_Favorite Food_:clam chowder and fish'n chips and boston sandwich

_Likes_:Flowers Animals Red Sox! books/manga's and drawings! and macking dirty  
>jokes<p>

_Dislikes_:girly girls =^= and Perverts

_Sex *giggle*: M/_F not since the 70s 80s and 90s

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_4

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_5

_Prefered Elective_:drawing

_Prefered Club_:anime and music

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting)<em>:baseball and Soccer

_Prefered Roommate_:NO girly girls =^=

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_girlcat-max looks brown main coon and tabby mix

_Pet(s) Species_:sleeps on my bed

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : we need male students~ and more teachers!_**


	12. Student Enrollment: Königsberg

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>

**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Königsberg/East Berlin

**Human Name**: Alice Rosarianna Beilschmidt

**Human Appearance Age**: 18

**Personality:** Crazy & wild

**Native Language:** German

**Date Of Birth:** 300

**Eye Color**: Ruby red

**Hair Color/Length:** Waist-length wavy silver hair

**Describe Personality:** Königsberg is crazy and wild, but does have a protective motherly side

**Your History:** Königsberg

**No weapons allowed.**

**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**

**Good Bye and Good Day.**

**Signed,**

**Principal Germania.**

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower_: Knapweed

_Favorite Animal:_ Dogs & Birds

_Flag Color_:(Prussia)-Black white Black (Germany)-Black Red Gold

_Favorite Food_: Beer

_Likes_: Traveling, Partying, Helping others, Cooking, Geting into fights, Winning

_Dislikes_: Fighting with siblings, Being stuck in one place, Russia, Losing

_Sex *giggle*: M/F_: Female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5

_Prefered Elective:_ Weaponary

_Prefered Club_: Fight Club

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):_ Archery

_Prefered Roommate:_ Moscow

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Drake

_Pet(s) Species_: Large German Shepard

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	13. Student Enrollment: Berlin

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

**Alice's little brother!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>

**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**

**Name of State/Region/Capital:** Berlin/West Berlin

**Human Name**: Henrich Jay Beilschmidt

**Human Appearance Age**: 16

**Personality**: Strict & neat

**Native Language**: German

**Date Of Birth:** 1840

**Eye Color:** Light blue

**Hair Color/Length**: Straight long hair that is usually pulled back except for the bangs

**Describe Personality**: I can be fun, but I like order and neatness. I also like being adventurous.

**Your History**: Berlin didn't come until after the Wall was built. After it fell, and Königsberg reunited with Germany, he became West Berlin

**No weapons allowed.**

**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**

**Good Bye and Good Day.**

**Signed,**

**Principal Germania.**

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower:_ Knapweed

_Favorite Animal:_ Dogs and cats

_Flag Color_: Black red Gold

_Favorite Food:_ Potatos

_Likes_: Staying in one place, order, farming, doing adventuring things, fighting with sister

_Dislikes_: Messes, Russia

_Sex *giggle*: M/F:_ Male

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ -5

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 4

_Prefered Elective_: Music

_Prefered Club_: History Club

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):_ Soccer

_Prefered Roommate:_ Unknown

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Ratchet

_Pet(s) Species_: Gray cat (tabby)

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Yay! First male student!_**

__**But we need teachers, can't leave it up to Prussia!**


	14. Student Enrollment: Florence

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

**Oria's little brother!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name of StateRegion/Capital:** Florence (Capital of the Tuscany Region in  
>Italy)<p>

**Human Name**: Luca Vargas

**Human Appearance Age:** 16

**Personality:** And affable, optimistic young man who gets along with almost  
>everyone, encourages a sense of pride and individualism with those he meets.<br>Unfortunately has the tendency to neglect the bigger picture outside his  
>canvas, and frequently is left behind in most conversations that are about<br>real (or current) issues. He does have random bouts of insanity, but these are  
>very VERY few and far between.<p>

**Native Language**: Italian, Latin

**Date Of Birth:** June 24

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Hair Color/Length**: Medium length dark brown hair, tied back into a low pony  
>tail<p>

**Describe Personality**: He loves exploring philosophical and humanist issues  
>through writing and art, and champions those that do the same. He has the<br>tendency to not finish things he starts, very easily distracted by some other  
>idea or thought - often leaving in the middle of one project and starting<br>another (which is just as unlikely to be finished as the first.)

**Your History:** Best known as the birthplace of the Renaissance, Florence has  
>been home to some of history's greatest artists, architects, and writers.<br>Founded early in the Roman Empire, Florence flourished towards the late middle  
>ages with the rising power of the Medici bank. This wealth translated into a<br>rich convention of patrons and their artists, free to explore new ideas of  
>individualism and humanism, such thinking ultimately manifested in the<br>Renaissance. Since then, Florence has been valued for its achievements in  
>human thought and remained a mecca for artists and tourists alike.<p>

_State Flower:_ Lily

_Favorite Animal:_ N/A

_Flag Colors:_ White and Red

_Favorite Food_: Dessert things - gelato, tiramisu, coffee

_Likes:_ Any and all things creative, writing, art, music. Also has a strange  
>fascination with banking.<p>

_Dislikes_: Has issues with authority and working in groups.

_Sex:_ M

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 3 (He is Italian after all)

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 4 (Unlike his sister, he actually tries  
>to get along with people)<p>

_Preferred Elective_: Art

_Preferred Club_: Art club! Painting, sculpting, drafting

_Preferred Sport_: Soccer

_Preferred Roommate: _

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ N/A

_Pet(s) Species:_ N/A

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Yes! Another boy!_**


	15. Teachers Applicant: Greenland

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Appliant,<em>**

**_We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy._**

**_Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals._**

**_Name of Nation/Country_:**Greenland  
><strong><br>_Human Name_: **Kiista Eriksøn

**_Prefered Staff Position: _**Teacher of Norse History

**_Personality: _**

At first glance, Kiista seems like the sort of girl that is quiet and  
>reserved. One that takes things as they are and thinks often. But in reality<br>she is not. Kiista has a dark side and won't hesitate to show it.

Yes, she's loyal till death, but that's saved for those she knows well and  
>likes. She has a short temper, but won't get really mad until pushed. She's<br>not willing to give up secrets. She believes trust should not be given  
>lightly, one must gain it. Same with respect and loyalty.<p>

Kiista will always trade anything for knowledge, including more knowledge! She  
>is merciless towards any that fight her, but knows when to hold back. Kiista<br>is a bit sarcastic, though she tries to be nice about it.

She does have a meanstreak, though, so I advise against making her mad.  
>Whether it be family, friends or her possessions, Kiista is protective of it.<br>She hates people messing with anything of hers, and will get snappy  
>sometimes.<p>

**_Native Language:_ **Kalaallisut

**_DOB/Independance Day_**:June 21  
><strong><br>_Eye Color_:** Dark Grey, left eye is usually covered with a black eyepatch. It  
>was damaged in a fight and she is blind in that eye<strong>.<strong>

**_Hair Color/Length: _**White, falls to about mid-back. Usually in a braid or  
>ponytail<strong>.<strong>

**_The History of Your Country:_**

(2500BC-800BC) The Saqqaq people, the earliest known culture in southern  
>Greenland, thrived over this period<p>

(982) Greenland discovered by the Erik the Red

(986) Erik the Red returns to Greenland with settlers

(1000) Leif Eriksson, the son of Erik the Red, departs Greenland on his  
>journey to the north-east coast of North America. He made it to Newfoundland,<br>500 years before Christopher Columbus sailed to America.

(1006) Thorfinne Karlsefni arrived in Greenland

(1500) King Manuel I of Portugal sent Gaspar Corte-Real to Greenland in search  
>of a Northwest Passage to Asia<p>

(1600) Viking settlements in Greenland vanish; Inuit peoples remain

(1721) Danish settlement built near present-day Nuuk

(1750s-1900) Greenland explored and mapped

(1888) Fridtjof Nansen of Norway led a 5-man team across Greenland on skis

(1897) Robert Peary, Arctic explorer arrives in Greenland

(1924) Denmark controls Greenland; Norway ends claim

(1940) With Denmark occupied by the Germans, the United States assumes  
>protective custody over Greenland for the duration of World War II<p>

(1953) Greenland becomes an integral part of the Kingdom of Denmark and  
>obtains representation in the Danish parliament.<p>

(1953) The Danish authorities expel Inuit hunters from their ancestral lands  
>in the far north of the island to expand US airbase at Thule<p>

(1968) An American B-52 bomber carrying four hydrogen bombs crashed at North  
>Star Bay, Greenland, killing one crew member and scattering radioactive<br>material

(1972) Denmark and Greenland join the European Community

(1982) Greenlanders vote to leave the European Community

(1999) A general election sees Jonathan Motzfeldt re-elected as prime minister

(2000) Greenland celebrates the 1000-year anniversary of Leif Eriksson's  
>voyage to North America. Queen Margrethe of Denmark attends along with several<br>Nordic heads of state

(2005) Hans Enoksen continues as prime minister in a coalition involving his  
>Siumut party, the Inuit Brotherhood and Atassut<p>

(2008) Greenlanders vote in referendum for more autonomy, greater control over  
>energy resources and granting Kalaallisut or Western Greenlandic status as<br>official language in place of Danish

_**Alliances with other countries:**_ Gets along fairly well with the other  
>Nordics...<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania**_.

****_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower:_Niviarsiaq  
><em><br>National Animal: _Polar Bear

_Flag Colors:_ Our flag is red and white and the coat of arms is blue with a  
>silver polar bear.<br>_  
>Favorite Food: <em>Beef stew ^.^ 

_Likes:_Hunting, working outside, the snow. Night time. Winter. Piracy. Cats  
><em><br>Dislikes: _Strangers, Summer weather.

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5): _4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 5  
><em><br>__Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 2  
><em><br>__Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 4  
><em><br>__Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	16. Student Enrollment: Alaska

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

_**Name of State/Region/Capital:**_Alaska

_**Human Name:**_Aleksi Braginski-Jones

_**Human Appearance Age:**_19

_**Personality:**_

Personality wise, Aleksi is quiet and a bit... Shy? Thats probably bot the right word. Anywho, he tends to spend a lot of time alone. Alaska is hard to befriend, and because of that, he doesnt have many good friends. When provoked, Aleksi will do anything for his family and friends.

Underneath all of that however lies an insanity and a crualty that matches Russia's. He doesn't show it often, but when Aleksi gets really upset or distressed, he can be scary.

Aleksi is sort of bitter towards Russia for selling him to America, but still enjoys his company.

_**Native Language**_: Russian, then English.

_**Date Of Birth:**_January 3, 1959

_**Eye Color**_: Violet-blue, very much like my fathers.

_**Hair Color/Length:**_silvery-white, cropped short. It's sometimes spiky.

_**Your History:**_

1500's - 1600's

(1578) Cossack Chieftain Yermak Timofief journeyed eastward from Russia across steppes

(1639) Cossack horsemen arrived; built first Russian village 1700's

(1725) Vitus Bering explored Northwest coast; established Russia's claim

(1728) Bering sailed through Bering Strait

(1741) First Russian ships arrived; animal trappers began fur trade

(1774) Juan Perez discovered Prince of Wales Island, Dixon Sound

(1784) First white settlement established at Three Saints Bay 1800's

(1802) Tlinglit Indians destroyed Russian fort at Old Sitka

(1804) Russians attacked Kiksadi fort on Indian River; Russians lost

(1847) Fort Yukon established

(1853) Russian explorers found oil in Cook Inlet

(1857) Coal mining began at Coal Harbor

(1861) Gold discovered in Stikine River

(1867) Russia sold (present-day) Alaska to United States for $7.2 million (about 2 cents per acre)

(1868) Alaska designated Department of Alaska

(1869) Sitka Times, first Alaskan newspaper, published

(1872) Gold discovered near Sitka

(1874) George Halt first white man to cross Chilkoot Pass in search for gold

(1876) Gold discovered south of Juneau

(1882) First commercial herring fishing began

(1884) Steamships began bringing tourists

(1888) More than 60,000 arrived in search for gold

(1897 - 1900) Klondike gold rush 1900's

(1900) Capital moved from Sitka to Juneau; White Pass and Yukon Railroad completed

(1902) President Theodore Roosevelt established Tongass National Forest

(1903) Alaska-Canada border was established

(1912) Mt. Katmai exploded, created Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes

(1913) First Alaska Territorial Legislature convened; women granted voting rights

(1914) Congress authorized construction of Alaska Railroad

(1916) First bill for Alaska statehood introduced; Alaskans voted in favor of prohibition

(1917) Treadwell Mine caved in

(1924) Indians received U. S. citizenship; airmail delivery began

(1926) 13-year old Benny Benson won contest for design of Alaska flag

(1935) Matanuska Valley Project established; 900 gold mine workers struck for 40 days

(1940) Fort Richardson and Elmendorf Air Force Base established

(1942) Japanese invaded Aleutian Islands

(1943) American military forces retook Aleutian Islands from Japanese

(1948) Alaska Highway opened to civilian traffic

(1956) Alaska Constitution adopted

(1959) Alaska became 49th state

(1964) Good Friday earthquake occurred, property damage over $500 million; town of Valdez completely destroyed

(1967) Chena River flooded Fairbanks

(1977) Trans-Alaska pipeline completed; first oil arrived in Valdez

(1980) Personal income tax repealed; Congress passed Alaska National Interests Land Conservation Act

(1982) Time zones changed to include all Alaska

(1985) State purchased Alaska Railroad from federal government; oil price decline caused budget problems; Libby Riddles became first woman to win Iditarod Trail Sled Dog Race

(1988) Two whales trapped by ice, rescued near Barrow; Anchorage population reduced by 30,000

(1989) Oil tanker, Exxon Valdez, spilled 11 million gallons of oil into Prince William Sound, 1,500 miles of coastline polluted; clean-up took more than three years

(1990) Over 800,000 visitors came to Alaska

(1992) Alaska Highway celebrated 50th anniversary; Spurr Volanco erupted three times; dumped ashes on Anchorage; Hillary Lindh won Olympic Silver Medal in downhill skiing

(1993) Chairman of Alaskan Independence Party, Joe Vogler, mysteriously disappeared

(1994) $5 billion verdict in Exxon Valdez case; Tommy Moe won Olympic Gold Medal in downhill ski competition; several Koyukuk River communities washed away by flooding

(1996) Fire destroyed homes and property near Big Lake

(1997) High winds caused Japanese ship to go aground, spilled 39,000 gallons of fuel

2000's

(2002) State study showed glaciers melting at higher rate; earthquake damaged highways and rural homes

(2004) Federal judge ordered Exxon to pay $6.75 billion for 1989 oil spill

(2006) British Petrolum oil spill at Prudhoe leaked 267,000 gallons oil; crew rescued from cargo vessel listing by Aleutian Islands

(2008) Republican Presidential nominee, John McCain, chose Governor Sarah Palin as VP running mate

(2009) Mount Redoubt had series of eruptions, caused limitations of flights to, from Anchorage; Sarah Palin resigned as governor, 18 months before end of  
>term<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania**_.

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower_: Wild Forget-Me-Not

_Favorite Animal_: Wolf

_Flag Colors_: Navy blue and gold

_Favorite Food_: Elk. /smirks. Don't believe me? It's not too bad.

_Likes_: The outdoors, Inuit lore and history, snow, wi ter, night time.  
>Hunting, playing hockey with Mattie.<p>

Dislikes: Summer, cats, his "siblings", loud noises. Being inside.

_Sex *giggle*:_ Male

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 1

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5_): 2

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 3

_Prefered Elective:_ Choir

_Prefered Club_:Yearbook, photography. Something like that.

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em> Hockey

_Prefered Roommate:_ I don't care.

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet Name:_ Tzar

_Pet Species:_ Grey Wolf/Siberian Husky mix

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Yes! Another boy!_**


	17. Student Enrollment:Washington

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Washington

**Human Name**:Catherine K. Jones

**Human Appearance Age:** 18

**Personality**: Shy, reserved, silent. When you get to know her, she is louder  
>and hyper, but during group events or alone, she is reserved and silent,<br>calculating. Is kind, but has short temper. Has endless amounts of patience,  
>but will snap<p>

**Native Language**: American English

**Date Of Birth**: November 11

**Eye Color**: Forest Green

**Hair Color/Length**: Short curly brown hair to just above the shoulders

**Your History:** Originally Spanish Territory, Yakima city (Now Union Gap) moved  
>on logs to current location, Eruption of Mt. St. Helens in 1980. Became an<br>official state in 1889.

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania**_.

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower_: Coast Rhododendron

_Favorite Animal_: Cat

_Flag Colors_:Green, Yellow (w/ picture of George Washington)

_Favorite Food_: Apples, Sweets

_Likes:_ Calm atmospheres, art, Fresh air, cats, rainy days, Cosplay, Tourism,  
>adventures.<p>

_Dislikes:_ Closed in spaces, holding the door open when others are holding onto  
>the door, jerks, sock monkeys, Summer heat.<p>

_Sex *giggle*: M/F_ Female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5_): 4

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5

_Prefered Elective:_ Phycology

_Prefered Club:_ Art

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em> Tennis

_Prefered Roommate:_ People who wont cause a ruckus

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Willow, Bell.

_Pet(s) Species:_ Willow Goldfinch (bird), Epsilon Bengal (cat).

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	18. Student Enrollment: Florida

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

_**Due to externall circumstances, Florida is not with us at the moment, but i'm not taking her down, she can just 'transfer' in later in the year.**_

_**This goes for anyone who wants to join after this has started, anyone is free to transfer in at anytime!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**:Florida

**Human Name:**Carmen Rodriguez

**Human Appearance Age**: 16

**Personality**: Average, Sarcasic, Always happy (America XD), Bright, Acts like  
>an idiot sometimes, Nice, Kind.<p>

**Native Language**: Spanish, english

**Date Of Birth**: March 3, 1845.(this is when she bacame a state...so...yeah.:))

**Eye Color**: Brown

**Hair Color/Length**:Shoulder/dark brown

**Your History:**

became the twenty-seventh state in the United States on March 3,  
>1845.<p>

William D. Moseley was elected the new state's first governor, and David Levy  
>Yulee, one of Florida's leading proponents for statehood, became a U.S.<br>Senator.

By 1850 the population had grown to 87,445, including about 39,000 African  
>American slaves and 1,000 free blacks.<p>

records about life in Florida began with the arrival of the Spanish  
>explorer and adventurer Juan Ponce de León in 1513.<p>

Sometime between April 2 and April 8, Ponce de León waded ashore on the  
>northeast coast of Florida, possibly near present-day St. Augustine.<p>

He called the area la Florida, in honor of Pascua florida ("feast of the  
>flowers"), Spain's Eastertime celebration.<p>

Other Europeans may have reached Florida earlier, but no firm evidence of such  
>achievement has been found.<p>

On another voyage in 1521, Ponce de León landed on the southwestern coast of  
>the peninsula, accompanied by two-hundred people, fifty horses, and numerous<br>beasts of burden.

His colonization attempt quickly failed because of attacks by native people.

However, Ponce de León's activities served to identify Florida as a desirable  
>place for explorers, missionaries, and treasure seekers.<p>

gained control of Florida in 1763 in exchange for Havana, Cuba,  
>which the British had captured from Spain during the Seven Years' War<br>(1756â€"63).

Spain evacuated Florida after the exchange, leaving the province virtually  
>empty.<p>

At that time, St. Augustine was still a garrison community with fewer than  
>five hundred houses, and Pensacola also was a small military town.<p>

The British had ambitious plans for Florida. First, it was split into two  
>parts: East Florida, with its capital at St. Augustine; and West Florida, with<br>its seat at Pensacola.

British surveyors mapped much of the landscape and coastline and tried to  
>develop relations with a group of Indian people who were moving into the area<br>from the North.

The British called these people of Creek Indian descent Seminolies, or  
>Seminoles.<p>

Britain attempted to attract white settlers by offering land on which to  
>settle and help for those who produced products for export.<p>

Given enough time, this plan might have converted Florida into a flourishing  
>colony, but British rule lasted only twenty years.<p>

The two Floridas remained loyal to Great Britain throughout the War for  
>American Independence (1776â€"83).<p>

However, Spain participating indirectly in the war as an ally of France  
>captured Pensacola from the British in 1781.<p>

In 1784 it regained control of the rest of Florida as part of the peace treaty  
>that ended the American Revolution.<p>

the Civil War, Florida was not ravaged as several other southern  
>states were.<p>

Indeed, no decisive battles were fought on Florida soil.

While Union forces occupied many coastal towns and forts, the interior of the  
>state remained in Confederate hands.<p>

the final quarter of the nineteenth century, large-scale commercial  
>agriculture in Florida, especially cattle-raising, grew in importance.<p>

Industries such as cigar manufacturing took root in the immigrant communities  
>of the state.<p>

_**No**** weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower:_Orange Blossom

_Favorite Animal_:Florida panther

_Flag Colors_:multiple colors (cause there are so many,haha)

_Favorite Food_:Citrus fruits (Especially Oranges)

_Likes_:citrus fruits (Especially Oranges), nature, attention, going to theme  
>parks with friends, going to the beaches, Conservation<p>

_Dislikes_:Citrus Greening, Racism, Poaching

_Sex *giggle*:_Female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_2

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_4

_Prefered Elective:_agriculture

_Prefered Club:_ anime


	19. Student Enrollment: St Petersburg

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: St. Petersburg

**Human Name:** Innokenti Witte

**Human Appearance Age:** 15

**Personality:** Stand-offish, kind, shy, in certain situations brave, innocent,  
>curious, he has this problem with flashbacks, he is diagnosed bipolar this is<br>when he snaps and become like Russia, over all he is a genuinely kind person  
>who doesn't scare easy.<p>

**Native Language:** Russian

**Date Of Birth:** May 27th, 1703

**Eye Color**: violet

**Hair Color/Length**: Pale- almost white- blonde, parted bangs over left eye and  
>mid neck length hair- always tucked behind ears.<p>

**Describe Personality:** Willing to fight for people he thinks of as friends, it  
>takes A LOT to make him angry, he is very patient and understanding, and he<br>tends to put others before himself.

**Your History:** St. Petersburg was founded by Peter the Great and made the  
>capital until his death when his son moved his seat back to Moscow, Then<br>Empress Anna of Russia moved her seat back to St. Petersburg in 1732, where  
>the seat would stay for 186 years until the fall of the Romanovs and the start<br>of communist revolution, St. Petersburg had it's name changed 3 times after  
>this, and a lot of blood and battles.<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania**_.

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social I have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower:_ Chamomile

_Favorite Animal:_ Russian bear and Eagle ( russian national animal and bird)

_Flag Colors_: St. Petersburg flag is red, white and gold

_Favorite Food_: Beef Stroganoff

_Likes:_ family, friends, history, culture, movies, music, architecture, and  
>cookingbaking

_Dislikes:_ Silly Americans who don't know when to shut UP, people who hurt  
>friends or family, Belarus (she scares Vanya)<p>

_Sex *giggle*:_ M

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 1 1/3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5

_Prefered Elective_: choir, art, band. Home ec.

_Prefered Club_: art, tech, anime

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em> hockey, soccer

_Prefered Roommate:_ I don't mind comrade,

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Dmitri and Ana

_Pet(s) Species:_ Baby Russian bear and eagle

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	20. Student Enrollment: Moscows

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

_**A/N before anyone says anything, i know there a two moscows here, but it just works; like having two berlins, Anastasiya is the older one, the time divider between the two will be the burning of Moscow during the nepolianic wars**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital:** Moscow

**Human Name**: Anastasiya Braginski

**Human Appearance Age**: 17

**Personality**: Moscow is a solitary shy child, but is very out going if she knows you.

**Native Language:** Russian

**Date Of Birth:** 1283; During the time of the Grand Duchy of Moscow

**Eye Color:** Violet with a long slanted N-shaped scar under her right eye.

**Hair Color/Length**: Raven black hair that no one knows where it came from that reaches mid-back.

**Describe Personality:** Moscow is really shy & quiet in public & around people she doesn't know. But when she is with people, she's bubbly and a joy to be around. She's fiercely loyal to friends & family. If you get on her bad side, you may find yourself a victim of her pipe. Moscow, unlike Berlin, can see that Henrich is jealous of her close relation with his sister.  
>Moscow usually cannot really express herself except through the music she writes.<p>

**Your History:** Moscow was an isolated child with no friends. Not until the Berlin Wall went up did Königsberg & Moscow meet. The two began a slow friendship that soon made them inseparable.  
>Moscow slightly fears Poland since he once destroyed her city and made her part of Poland. She fears Poland will really reenact Polish War and really make make Warsaw Russia's Capitol.<br>Moscow doesn't fear death because her city has been sacrificed or destroyed many times in war.

_**No weapons allowed**_.-Awww

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower:_ Camomile

_Favorite Animal_: N/A

_Flag Colors:_ White Blue Red

_Favorite Food:_ Vodka

_Likes:_ Singing, Vodka, being with Berlin

_Dislikes:_ Snow (General Winter), being alone

_Sex *giggle*:_ Female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5_): 5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ -10

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 0

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 2 or 3

_Prefered Elective:_ Advanced Choir

_Prefered Club:_ Song & Lyric Writing

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):_ Track & Field

_Prefered Roommate:_ Berlin

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Whitewing

_Pet(s) Species_: Snowy Owl

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital:** Moscow, Russia

**Human Name:** Anatoli Braginski

**Human Appearance Age**: 15

**Personality**: A quieter boy but with several traits shared with Russia, mostly  
>the childish cruelty. He emphasizes with Alaska, who is still a friend of his.<br>He has cruel thoughts but thinks of them innocently.

**Native Language:** Russian, then English to communicate with otehr countries.

**Date Of Birth:** Unknown, before 1147

**Eye Color:** Violet

**Hair Color/Length**: Platinum blonde, short.

**Describe Personality:** Like said above, he has a personality similiar to  
>Russia, although he is much quieter and does not carry a pipe or wear a scarf<br>all of the time.

**Your History:**

(1147) Moscow is first mentioned.

(1156) The Kremlin was ordered to be built, it has to be rebuilt multiple  
>times.<p>

(1480) Russia is broken free from the Tatars and Moscow becomes the center of  
>power in Russia<p>

(1905) Alexander Adrianov become the first mayor of Moscow

(1918) Moscow becomes the capital of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist  
>Republic and less than five years later, Soviet Russia.<p>

(1980) Hosted the Summer Olympics

(1992) The Soviet Union is dissolved and Moscow stays Russian capital.

_**N****_o_ weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower:_ Sunflower

_Favorite Animal:_ Russian Brown Bear

_Flag Colors:_ Red and white

_Favorite Food:_ Shashlyk (a kind of shish kabab)

_Likes:_ the sun, sunflowers, Russia, the kremlin,Alaska

_Dislikes_: America, save for Alaska.

_Sex *giggle*: M/F_ Male

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_2

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_1

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_2

_Prefered Elective:_ Home Economics

_Prefered Club:_ is there a sunflower club?

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em> Hockey

_Prefered Roommate:_ Surprise me.

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Anuva (female)

_Pet(s) Species:_ tabby cat

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	21. Teacher Applicant: England

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**_

_**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**_

**Name of Nation/Country**: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern  
>Ireland (DONT INCLUDE THIS IN THE FORM!England represents the UK but has<br>brothers named Wales and Scottland...O.O)

**Human Name**: Arthur Kirkland

**Prefered Staff Position:** English/Language Arts

Artie's **Personality**: Gentleman.((Pfft...))

**Native Language**: English

**DOB/Independance Day**: April 23 (St. Georges Day.)

**Eye Color:**Green

**Hair Color/Length:** Blond, short, and don't forget about the eyebrows.

((Reviewer))**Description of Personality:** Although gentlemanly, he can by  
>cynical and sharp tongued. He likes to think he can cook.<p>

**The History of Your Country:**

(1707) The Kingdom of Great Britain was created due to political union of the  
>Kingdom of England, and the Kingdom of Scotland.<p>

(1776) Former Colony of the United States becomes independant from England

(1800)The Act of Union 1800 joins the Kingdom of Ireland with the rest of the  
>United Kingdom, forming the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland<p>

(1792-1815) The UK emerges as principal naval and economic power of the 19th  
>century.<p>

(1914-18) The British were one of the major forces against Germany and its  
>allies in WWI<p>

(The entirety of WWII) The UK was one of three major coutries allied against  
>the Germans and their allies<p>

(1972) The Republic of Ireland becomes its own country and Northern Ireland is  
>left as part of the UK<p>

(1992) The UK is one of 12 founding members of the European Union

**Alliances with other countries:** France, Canada, Germany, Italy, Spain, the EU  
>and NATO, The Commonwealth Realm(Canada and the rest of the former UK colonies<br>who till recognize the UK) its WWII allies of Russia, China, and the US.

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower_: Depending on the country. England's is the English Rose.

_National Animal_: England has the lion.

_Flag Colors:_ Blue, red and white.

_Favorite Food:_ Scones? Anything he cooks.

_Likes_: Embroidery, craftsmanship, literature, rock music, and criticising  
>America's movies. Mint bunny and its friends<p>

_Dislikes:_ France, the 4th of July, many other things.

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_3

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_2

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5_):2

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	22. Teachers Applicant: Croatia

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**_

_**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**_

**Name of Nation/Country:** Croatia

**Human Name**: Mirko Cro Cop

**Prefered Staff Position:** Anything to do with Physical Education.

**Personality:** Mirko is proud, strong-willed, and is affable to be around  
>mostly, but he can be very serious.<p>

**Native Language**: Croatian

**DOB/Independance Day**: June 25th

**Eye Color:** Dark brown

**Hair Color/Length**: Buzz cut, black hair

**Describe Personality**: Mirko can be serious at times almost to the point of  
>being scary, but he has a lot of pride, and with that pride comes a strong<br>will. Despite his seriousness, he can be very kind.

**History of Your Country:** The Croats arrived in what is now Croatia in the  
>early 7th century.<p>

The first king of Croatia, King Tomislav, was crowned in AD 925.

Croatia entered a union with Hungary in 1102.

In 1527 Croatian Parliament elected Ferdinand from the House of Hapsburg to  
>the Croatian throne.<p>

1918, Croatia was included in the short-lived State of Slovenes, Croats, and  
>Serbs that declared independence from Austria-Hungary.<p>

After World War II, Croatia became a founding member of the Second Yugoslavia.

June 25, 1991 Croatia declared independence, becoming a sovereign state.

**Alliances with other countries:** The UN, NATO, Mediterranean Countries.

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower:_ Iris

_Flag Colors:_ Red, white, and blue.

_Favorite Food:_ Ćevapi

_Likes:_ Architecture theatre, sports

_Dislikes_: Serbia, laziness, long hair

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 2

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	23. Teachers Applicant: Denmark

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**_

_**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**_

**Name of Nation/Country**: Kingdome of Denmark

**Human Name**: Mathias Kohler

**Prefered Staff Position**: I could, like, be a counslor. Ooooooor, anything  
>physical!<p>

**Personality:** Awesome! , Good with kids, serious when I need to be

**Native Language**: Danish, Norwegien, some Swedish

**DOB/Independance Day:** June 5th

**Eye Color**: Light blue

**Hair Color/Length**: About sholder length and dirty blond

**Describe Personality:** childish, irresponisble (Norge,Don't put that I won't  
>get the job!) Exitable, loves to teach,<p>

Like to be students friends

**The History of Your Country**: Vikings!

**Alliances with other countries**: Norway, Sweden (ew!), Finland, Iceland

_**No weapons allowed**_. AWwww~

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower_:Marguerite Daisy

_National Animal:_ Swan

_Flag Colors:_ Red and white

_Favorite Food_:Frikadeller

Fried meat balls from ground pork/calf , served with boiled potatoes, sauce  
>and vegetables or with potato salad, tomato slices and lettuce( now I'm<br>hungry!)

_Likes_: Kids,having fun, vikings, Norway

_Dislikes:_ Bullying, ignoring someone when they have a problem

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ over nine-thousand!

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	24. Student Enrollment: Montana

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital:**Montana

**Human Name**: Melora R. Newman

**Human Appearance Age**: I'm told eleven but I'm actually fourteen

**Personality**: Random, Hyper,Funny, A Ball of sunshine, slightly lazy

**Native Language:**American English

**Date Of Birth:**November 7, 1889

**Eye Color:**Sapphire Blue just like a yogo sapphire

**Hair Color/Length**: About mid back, brown/blond

**Describe Personality:** I'm slightly crazy, funny, random, and consider(though I don't agree)  
>arrogant.<p>

**Your History: **Well, I came around before world war 1. Before that we had the battle of  
>little big horn take place one our soil. Not much else, besides we have a rich<br>mining history.

_**No weapons allowed**_.

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower:_Bitteroot

_Favorite Animal_: Grizzly Bear

_Flag Colors:_The main is blue and then on the crest thingy there is alot more

_Favorite Food:_Steak

_Likes:_Football, Hockey, Nascar, Annoying people

_Dislikes:_Most vegetables, idiots

_Sex *giggle*:_Female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5_): 3

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5): _2

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5): _Damn 0's not an option fine 1

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_5

_Prefered Elective:  
><em>What? Is it political or something XD  
><em><br>_

_Prefered Club: _Dun have one

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting): _American Football

_Prefered Roommate: _I dun know whoever

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):  
><em>I have about fifty how about I just name my favorite, Kitten, Mac, Niagh,  
>Beausefus, and Harley<p>

_Pet(s) Species_: Barn Cat, Boxer Dog, Barn Cat, Cocker spaniel/beagle mix, Great Dane mix

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	25. Student Enrollment: Votka

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

_**A/N :**_**i am the territory of Turtleland****  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Votka (ain't i creative?)

**Human Name**: Gilbert Arias

**Human Appearance Age:** 16

**Personality**: flirty lazy i have a good sense of humor. i am funny im awsome

**Native Language**:spanish english turtlish

**Date Of Birth**: july 24

**Eye Color**: brown

**Hair Color/Length**: fowhawk black in color

**Describe Personality**: i am awesome. end of story

**Your History:** i was just founded a couple months ao. i has no history yet.w

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower_: rose

_Favorite Animal:_ canary

_Flag Colors:_ green and white

_Favorite Food_: sushi

_Likes:_ girls, piano, ps3, video games, and xbox, and food

_Dislikes_: my cousin (a bit), mean people, bad food (aka Iggy's cooking)

_Sex *giggle*: M/F _M

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 6

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 2

_Prefered Elective:_math

_Prefered Club:_ anime

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em> Football (american)

_Prefered Roommate:_ someone who doesn't piss me off

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Ice

_Pet(s) Species:_ Canary (white)

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome_


	26. Student Enrollment: Michigan

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Michigan

**Human Name:** Lynelle Hendrix-Jones

**Human Appearance Age**: 16

**Personality**: Sarcastic and quick to come up with a comeback. She's loyal to  
>her friends and is known as a great listener. Though she tends to have mood<br>swings (which is why it can snow in the middle of April). When she first meets  
>someone new she comes off shy but depending on how the conversation goes she<br>can quickly turn rude.

**Native Language:** English

**Date Of Birth**: January 26, 1837

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Hair Color/Length:** Wavy dark brown to mid-back

**Describe Personality**: Not bi-polar but pretty close. She can control herself  
>but her facial expressions give everything away. She can be read like a book.<p>

**Your History:**

* 1837 The Panic of 1837 was a severe setback to the nascent state bank and to  
>several ambitious programs of public improvements, including the<br>Clinton-Kalamazoo Canal

* 1838 The Patriot War saw Irish nationalists invade Canada from southeast  
>Michigan.<p>

* 1840 Douglass Houghton reported finding copper deposits on the Keweenaw  
>Peninsula.<p>

* 1842 Treaty of La Pointe is the last Native American land cession in  
>Michigan<p>

* 1846 Marji-Gesick, an Ojibwa Indian, pointed out a large deposit of iron ore  
>to prospector Philo Everett near the present-day city of Negaunee.<p>

* 1847 Under the leadership of Dr. Albertus van Raalte, Dutch Calvinist  
>separatists founded Holland, Michigan in southwest Michigan.<p>

* 1847 A law was passed by the State Legislature to re-locate the state  
>capital from Detroit to a site "in the township of Lansing, in the county of<br>Ingham."

* 1854 The first official meeting of the group that called itself the  
>"Republican Party" was held in Jackson.<p>

* 1855 Michigan State University is founded as the Agricultural College of the  
>State of Michigan, becoming the first land grant university in the United<br>States.

* 1861-1865 Michigan sends 90,000 men, nearly a quarter of the state's male  
>population to fight in state regiments for American Civil War<p>

* 1871 Fires burn Manistee and Holland

* 1879 New State Capitol dedicated in Lansing. The structure cost $1,510,130.

* 1890s and 1900s Ford, Chrysler and General Motors were among many automotive  
>companies founded in southeastern Michigan.<p>

* 1928 Construction of the Ford River Rouge Plant is completed; the largest  
>integrated factory complex in the world employs 100,000 people<p>

* 1929 The Ambassador Bridge opens between Detroit and Windsor, Ontario. It is  
>the longest bridge in the world when built. The Detroit-Windsor Tunnel would<br>open the next year.

* 1937 Flint Sit-Down Strike ended with official recognition of the United  
>Auto Workers by General Motors.<p>

* 1941-1945 During World War II, Detroit is called the "Arsenal of Democracy"  
>for its wartime industry; Fort Wayne is the largest motor vehicle and parts<br>depot in the world.[1]

* 1943 Riot broke out pitting whites against blacks during wartime.

* 1950 Detroit is the 4th largest city in the U.S., with 1.8 million people

* 1957 Five-mile long Mackinac Bridge opens on November 1.

* 1959 Motown music begins recordiing in Detroit.

* 1960 Census results reveal a 1.45 milion increase in state population, the  
>largest in state history.<p>

* 1967 Race riots struck the city of Detroit. After 5 days of rioting, 43  
>people lay dead, 1,189 injured and over 7,000 people had been arrested. The<br>riot had lasting effects on the entire metro region and is usually cited as  
>one of the reasons the Detroit area is among the most segregated areas in the<br>United States.

* 1974 Gerald R. Ford of Grand Rapids became the 38th President of the United  
>States.<p>

* 1987 Michigan celebrated 150 years of statehood.

* 2002 Michigan elects its first female governor, Jennifer Granholm (D).

* 2006 - mid-2010 Michigan has the worst unemployment rate of any state,  
>peaking at over 15%, due to the Auto industry crisis and the general financial<br>crisis.

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower:_ Apple blossom

_Favorite Animal:_ Dog

_Flag Colors_: red, white, and blue

_Favorite Food:_ Pizza

_Likes:_ warm weather, playing video games, reading, hanging out with her  
>friends, annoying her "siblings", lazing around, gymnastics, competing<p>

_Dislikes:_ Studying, cold weather, being annoyed, cussing, birds, swimming

_Sex *giggle*:_ F

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 2

_Prefered Elective_: creative writing

_Prefered Club_: anime

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em> Gymnastics

_Prefered Roommate_: no preference

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_Total

_Pet(s) Species:_ German Shepard

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	27. Student Enrollment:Rhode Island

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: The State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations

**Human Name**: Rachael Williams-Jones

**Human Appearance Age:** 17

**Personality**: Generally well-tempered. I'm fiercely patriotic of my state and all my little quirks.

**Native Language**: English, mainly; also Spanish, Italian, and Portugese.

**Date Of Birth**: May 29, 1790

**Eye Color:** Hazel

**Hair Color/Length:** Light brown, falls to my collarbone

**Describe Personality:** Cracks about my height or size *will* leave you without my head. I'm fiercely supportive of Rhody traditions. But, when I'm not snapping at anyone, I'm quite kind. I'm very good with animals, but not so much with kids.

**Your History:**

1636, First settlement of Providence founded

1644, Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations founded

1686, accepted as part of New England

1772, Gaspee Incident first instance of bloodshed in the Revolutionary War

May 4, 1776, first to declare independence from Britain

1787, first textile mills open in Pawtucket

1866, racial segregation abolished in public schools

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower_: Violet

_Favorite Animal:_ lobster

_Flag Colors_: white, blue, gold

_Favorite Food:_ Grinders

_Likes_: Sailing, the ocean, coffee milk, Del's frozen lemonade

_Dislikes_: being short, being ignored, annoying people, over-dramatic people

_Sex *giggle*:_ Female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 2

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 3

_Prefered Elective_: Chorus

_Prefered Club:_ Theatre

_Prefered Sport_: Sailing

_Prefered Roommate:_ someone who's relaxed

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Ned; Tiburón

_Pet(s) Species:_ Atlantic Lobster; Mako Shark

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	28. Student Enrollment: Washington DC

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Washington D.c

**Human Name:** Damen Jones

**Human Appearance Age**:16

**Personality:** laid back nerdy about politic but when partying can be umm... you  
>know<p>

**Native Language**: english american ghetto

**Date Of Birth:**

**Eye Color**: hazel

**Hair Color/Length:** short brown

**Describe Personality:...**

Your History:Washington, DC is unique among American cities because it was  
>established by the Constitution of the United States to serve as the nation's<br>capital. From the beginning it has been embroiled in political maneuvering,  
>sectional conflicts, issues of race, national identity, compromise and, of<br>course, power.

The choice of Washington's site along the Potomac and Anacostia Rivers  
>resulted from a compromise between Alexander Hamilton and northern states who<br>wanted the new Federal government to assume Revolutionary War debts and Thomas  
>Jefferson and southern states who wanted the capital placed in a location<br>friendly to slave-holding agricultural interests.

George Washington, the first president and namesake of the city, chose the  
>site and appointed three commissioners to help prepare for the arrival of the<br>new government in 1800. In 1800 the federal government consisted of 131  
>employees. Pierre Charles L'Enfant designed the city as a bold new capital<br>with sweeping boulevards and ceremonial spaces reminiscent of his native  
>France. Benjamin Banneker, a self-taught African-American mathematical genius,<br>provided the astronomical calculations for surveying and layout of the city.  
>The full development of Washington as a monumental city, however, did not come<br>until a hundred years later when the McMillan Commission updated its plan to  
>establish the National Mall and monuments that most visitors to Washington now<br>know.

In its 200 years as the nation's capital Washington has developed as a complex  
>and layered city with multiple personalities. As home to the federal<br>government, it has attracted a diverse mix of government workers, members of  
>Congress from every state, foreign emissaries, lobbyists, petitioners and<br>protestors.

Washington, DC was envisioned by its founders as a commercial center as well  
>as the seat of government. The location on the Potomac River was chosen, in<br>part, because it already included two existing port towns of Georgetown,  
>Maryland and Alexandria, Virginia which served as regional shipping centers<br>for tobacco and wheat. When Alexandria returned to Virginia in 1846, residents  
>argued that inclusion within the Federal District of Columbia hurt business<br>and the city of Washington would never need that much room to grow.

But after the Civil War, Washington did grow, eventually absorbing Georgetown  
>and the surrounding farms and rural areas beyond L'Enfant's original plans for<br>the city. The initial boundary of Washington City was Florida Avenue,  
>originally called Boundary Street. The first neighborhoods were those that<br>grew up around the Capitol (Capitol Hill), the Center Market (Downtown), and  
>the White House (Lafayette Square). The expansion of streetcar lines in the<br>mid-19th century spurred creation of new suburbs. Two early suburbs, LeDroit  
>Park and Anacostia, both began as developments that excluded African Americans<br>and later became predominantly African-American communities.

Wars and national events have always resulted in the growth of the Federal  
>government and increases in population. During the Civil War, Washington was<br>an armed encampment with soldiers bivouacked everywhere and public buildings  
>serving as hospitals. Bread for soldiers was baked in ovens located on the<br>White House grounds. During World War II, "government girls" were recruited to  
>fill office jobs to replace men who had gone to war.<p>

While DC has always had foreign delegations from the countries of the world,  
>it also boasts an increasingly diverse ethnic population. A growing Latino<br>population represents every Central and South American country with a  
>particularly large community of Salvadorans. A large Ethiopian population has<br>resulted from the political turmoil there. New ethnic groups have brought new  
>restaurants, as well as new residents. While DC lost residents to surrounding<br>suburbs in the 1990s, new housing and urban revitalization is now attracting  
>people back to the city for a downtown renaissance of housing, offices,<br>entertainment and nightlife.

As the capital of the world's most powerful democracy, it is ironic that  
>residents of Washington lack full self government. Limited self government was<br>only restored in 1974 after nearly 100 years with an appointed commissioner  
>system. Representation in Congress is limited to a non-voting delegate to the<br>House of Representatives and a shadow Senator. 1964 was the first Presidential  
>election in which Washington residents were able to vote. While elected and<br>appointed officials come and go, giving the city its reputation as a transient  
>community, many of the city's residents have called Washington home for<br>multiple generations. Their stories give Washington its distinctive character  
>as both a national and local city.<p>

African American Heritage

With its southern connections, Washington has always had a significant  
>African- American population. Before the Civil War, the city was home to a<br>growing number of free blacks who worked as skilled craftsmen, hack drivers,  
>businessmen and laborers. It also included enslaved African Americans and was<br>the site of slave auctions before they were outlawed in the city in 1850.  
>Slaves owned in Washington were emancipated on April 16, 1862, nine months<br>before Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation of January 1, 1863. Washington  
>remained home to a large African-American population who created vibrant<br>communities and championed civil rights despite racial segregation and  
>prejudice. Duke Ellington was born and raised in Washington's Shaw<br>neighborhood and played in his first band here.

DC's unique history is shaped by this strong African-American heritage. By  
>seeking out opportunity and succeeding in education, business and the arts,<br>DC's black population became integral in the development of Washington's  
>identity as a culturally inclusive and intellectual capital.<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower_:american beauty rose

_Favorite Animal:_ i think every animal is adorable

_Flag Colors_: red and white

_Favorite Food:_ anything

_Likes:_everything

_Dislikes:?_

_Sex *giggle*:_ Male

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_4

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5_):4

_Prefered Elective:_

_Prefered Club:_

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em>football

_Prefered Roommate:_im fine with any one

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):..._

_Pet(s) Species:_

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	29. Student Enrollment: Ohio

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital:** Ohio

**Human Name:** Cincy Jones  
><em><br>_**Human Appearance Age**_: _16

**Personality: **she has 2 personalities, South is Sarcastic, nice, drinker, slow  
>to decide things. and North is blunt, nice and faster to decide things<em><em>

**Native Language:** English, redneck  
><em><br>_**Date Of Birth: **March 1

**Eye Color: **Light blue  
><em><br>_**Hair Color/Length: **brown hair to the middle of her neck  
><em><br>_**Describe Personality: **When in South, she is very sarcastic and acts like a  
>redneck and has a southern accent, in North, she is less sarcastic, has no<br>accent, and is very quick to fight  
><em><br>_**Your History: **first explored in 1669 by French Explorers. Occuired by America  
>in 1783. In 1812, Ohio was fought over with the British.<br>_  
><strong>No weapons allowed.<strong>_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**  
><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_Signed,_

_Principal Germania._

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be  
>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower: _Scarlet Carnation  
><em><br>Favorite Animal: _White-tailed deer

_Flag Colors:_Red white and blue (only State flag that is not a rectangle)

_Favorite Food: _corn

_Likes: _football, boating, fighting, beer, farming, corn  
><em><br>Dislikes: _Michigan, England, dresses, high heels,__

_Sex *giggle*: _Female  
><em><br>Rate Your Intelligence (1-5): _4  
><em><br>Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_3  
><em><br>Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_2  
><em><br>Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_3  
><em><br>Prefered Elective: _German

_Prefered Club: _boat

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even  
>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting): <em>football, or swimming

_Prefered Roommate: _Not Michigan! Possibly Indiana or Kentucky

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s): _Red and Sarah  
><em><br>Pet(s) Species: _cardinal and White-tailed deer

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	30. Student Enrollment: Tokyo

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong>NationCountry:** Tokyo, Japan

**Humen Name**: Yuki Akano

**Personality:** Social, hyper, loves suger, hates meanie-heads,etc.

**Humen appreance age:** 19.

**Native Language:** Jappense/English

**Date of Birth:** 12/13

**Eye color:** Red

**Hair color/Length:** Light blue hair, goes down to shoulders.

**Describe Personality:**

**Your History:** -.- I'm clueless...

**Allys:** Italy, Russia, america, England, Japan, China, etc.

_National flower: _Black roses

_National animal:_Panda's  
><em><br>Flag colors: _Red and white  
><em><br>Favorite food: _Chicken-flavered ramen

_Likes: _Ramen, Vocaloid, Anime, Manga, drawing, etc_._

_Dislikes: _Prussia, fudge, chesse, spiders, insects, etc.  
><em><br>Sex: _Female  
><em><br>Rate your intelligence(1-5): _5  
><em><br>Rate your sociability(1-5): _3  
><em><br>Rate your romantic-ness(1-5): _3  
><em><br>Rate your tolerance(1-5): _3  
><em><br>Prefered Elective:_

_Prefered Club: _Dousjinshi club (or jus plain 'anime' club :P)  
><em><br>Prefered Sport: _Tennis

_Prefered room-mate: _Italy, or Russia ^^  
><em><br>Pet(s)? _None.  
><em><br>Name of pet(s)? _._  
><em>


	31. Teachers Applicant: Quebec

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**_

_**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**_

**Name of Nation/Country**: Quebec! (actually believes he's a nation even though  
>the referendum failed [thank god~!])<p>

**Human Name:** Alexis Grondin (pronounced: Alex-ee)

**Prefered Staff Position:** either a teacher in the arts, espicially the drama  
>field or a P.E. teacher!<p>

**Personality**: friendly, but I hold a grudge for very long. :/

**Native Language**: Quebecois (Canadian French) and am forced to learn English...

**DOB/Independance Day**: June 24th (fete du Quebec or Saint-Jean Baptiste)

**Eye Color**: blue

**Hair Color/Length**: same hair color as Canada and short like America.

**Describe Personality**: (me: he is friendly, but very obnoxious and believes he  
>actually is a country. How obnoxious is that, uh? He holds a big grudges<br>against Britain/England/UK and he can stand Canada; it's the other provinces  
>that he despise, especially Ontario. He's very festive and enjoys beer and<br>poutine. He goes to the cabane a sucre (sugar house) every year. It's where  
>you eat all the Quebec traditional food that contains a lot of maple syrup.<br>Throwing parties and spending time with family and friends is a common event  
>in Quebec. Hockey is a religion for him. He's very active and almost all<br>of the Canadians that represents Canada in the Olympics are from Quebec. He  
>loves the theatre, making movies, etc. He's really artistic. He's a real<br>foul-mouth and swears a lot. He uses a lot of swears, especially referring to  
>someone. Le Tabarnak, le Colisse, le Criss, etc. He's a real complainer.<br>There's always something wrong. He's kind of like a teenager in crisis. He  
>wants freedom, more money, always complains about how his life sucks to<br>Canada, etc. He has a good sense of fashion. He got that from France. He loves  
>to dress up. He's very liberal, loud and proud. Even though he can be very<br>rude to other countries/provinces, once you know him and are his allies,  
>he's really warm to you and loves to help you out. He's very loyal and<br>generous. Very open-minded too. Maybe a little less when it comes to English,  
>but he does more effort to speak the language now than 50 years ago. He<br>realized that English is an important language now and French is losing its  
>importance slowly, to his dismay.)<p>

**The History of Your Country**: pretty simple. (really believes he's a country..)  
>so one of france's guy came here in 1534(Jaques Cartier) and declared that I<br>was new france. I was happy and having a lot of fun, but then that damn  
>england came around and tried to take all the criss of land for himself during<br>a war that took 7 years. At that time we could of have won, but king Louis  
>stopped sending army troups to help us and it led us to our defeat. He even<br>dared to change my name of New France to The Province of Quebec. Then England  
>thought he could change my religion and language too, but my people fought and<br>we managed to keep them! We even kept our civil laws. But got assigned with  
>England's criminal laws. All that was in 1774. Then, in 1837, Louis-Joseph<br>Papineau rebelled against England to get independance and because England was  
>still talking about putting french out of the important languages and making<br>only his important. hmpf! That resulted for England to kill many patriots and  
>burn down our biggest roman catholic church. Our rebellion was a failure<br>again.. tabarnak! Then in 1860, was the canadian confederation. Ontario  
>became upper canada and i was lower canada. In 1980, there was the referendum<br>of quebec. They say it failed with 60% no. In 1995, we had another one. 50.6%  
>no and 49.4% yes... But I don't trust them! I am a nation. I am nothing like<br>those other provinces and have nothing to do with Canada. so yeah.. I'm  
>surrounded by some criss d'anglais everywhere now..<p>

Alliances with other countries: In America: Brazil, Haiti (since 1976. A lot  
>of immigrants from Haiti came from 1976 to 1996), Mexico(since 1980)and<br>U.S.A.(wars and economy mainly allies them)

In Europe: Austria, Belgium, France (duh! for 45 years they are allied now),  
>Germany, Italy (celebrates his birthday every year. there's so many italians<br>in Quebec), Russia, Spain and.. err.. yeah.. U.K. I guess.. -_-

Asia: China, Japan and India.

And with alot of African and Middle-East countries.

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for applying, we will let you know if you**_  
><em><strong>have been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower:_ la fleur de lis

_National Animal:_ the beaver

_Flag Colors_: blue and white.

_Favorite Food:_ poutine! And everything we can eat at the cabane a sucre :D  
>that involves a lot of maple syrup.<p>

_Likes:_ hockey! It's my religion I tell you! Partying, having fun,  
>socializing, eating.<p>

_Dislikes:_ Canadian provinces, especially Ontario! England.. even though he's  
>cooler now, but he's still a dick. When people tell me that I'm not a<br>nation.

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 4. I'm smart, but I admit to be lazy…

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 3..? I didn't get that from France...

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ well 1 for those tabarnak d'english, but  
>4 for any other else :) as long as they speak a little bit of french...<p>

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	32. Student Enrollment: Manitoba

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Manitoba

**Human Name**: Tristan Williams

**Human Appearance Age**: 18

**Personality**: Really hard to describe... My previous teachers say bubbly so I guess that's it.

**Native Language**: English and French. (But I don't speak much French...)

**Date Of Birth**: July 15, 1870

**Eye Color:** Green

**Hair Color/Length**: Curly red hair, it runs just past my shoulders.

**Describe Personality**: As said above, bubbly but don't piss me off if I'm not your best friend. I'll hate you for as long as I can. I will act without thinking, leading me to get in trouble often.

**Your History:** 1610

Henry Hudson discovers Hudson Bay

1612

Thomas Button discovers Nelson River

1619

Jens Munck enters Churchill Harbour

1631

Luke Fox explores west coast of Hudson Bay

Thomas James voyage - rediscovers James Bay

1668

Radisson and Groseilliers sail for Hudson Bay

1670

Hudson's Bay Company is incorporated and Charter granted by Charles II

1684

Founding of York Factory

1685

La Verendrye born at Three Rivers

1690

Henry Kelsey sets out for the prairies

1691

Henry Kelsey first sees the buffalo

1697

Hudson's Bay Company loses all posts except Fort Albany to French

1713

Hudson's Bay Company posts returned by Treaty of Utrecht

1731

La Verendrye sets out for his first journey west

1734

La Jemeraye advances to the Red River for La Verendrye

1736

La Verendrye's men killed at Massacre Island

1738

La Verendrye reaches the forks of the Red and Assiniboine Rivers

1742

Founding of Fort Dauphin

1754

Anthony Henday sets out to explore the interior

1763

The Northwest passes to Britain through the Treaty of Paris

1765-66

The first British traders from Montreal appear in the west

1772

Samuel Hearne sets out from Prince of Wales Fort for Coppermine River

1774

Samuel Hearne builds Cumberland House on Saskatchewan River

1784

North West Company organized at Montreal

1790

Hudson's Bay Company establish Swan Lake House in Swan River district

1793

Cuthbert Grant Senior founds a trading post for the North West Company on the Assiniboine River three miles above the Souris River mouth

Hudson's Bay Company penetrates as far south as the Red and Assiniboine Rivers - Brandon House is founded on the Assiniboine three miles above the North West Company's post

1795

Ash House established by North West Company in the vicinity of Section 12, Township 6, Range 24W1

1797

David Thompson reaches the Souris River

1797-98

First post established at Pembina by Chaboillez for the North West Company

1801

Alexander Henry the younger reaches the Forks of the Red and Assiniboine Rivers

1810

Fort Gibraltar established for the North West Company at the Forks of the Red and Assiniboine Rivers

1811

Hudson's Bay Company grants Assiniboia to Lord Selkirk

1812

First settlers reach the Forks

1815

Selkirk settlement destroyed

1816

Battle of Seven Oaks

1817

Lord Selkirk's men recapture Fort Douglas

1818

First Roman Catholic missionaries reach Selkirk settlement and their church established in St. Boniface

1820

First Anglican missionary, John West, arrives at Selkirk settlement

1821

Amalgamation of the fur companies - North West Company and Hudson's Bay Company

1822

Fort Gibraltar renamed Fort Garry honoring Nicholas Garry who came from London to superise the reorganization of the new company

1823

The colony's Fort Douglas removed to a new position alongside Fort Garry

1824

St. John's, the first Anglican church, built

Cuthbert Grant founds Grantown (now St. Francois Xavier) on the White Horse Plain

1826

Great flood almost destroys the Selkirk settlement

George Simpson appointed acting Governor-in-Chief of Rupert's Land

First St. Andrew's church erected

1834

Hudson's Bay Company purchases and takes over the colony in Assiniboia, Selkirk settlement, from the heirs of Lord Selkirk

1835

Reverend Cockran chooses site for Indian village at St. Peters'

First meeting of reorganized Council of Assiniboia

1836

Thomas Simpson sets out to explore the Arctic coast

1839

George Simpson appointed Governor of Rupert's Land

1840

Reverend James Evans, first Methodist missionary to the West, arrives at Norway House

1844

Trade with St. Paul opens

Louis Riel born at St. Boniface

1845

Archibishop Tache arrives at St. Boniface

1846

Arrival of British troops who were to be stationed in the colony

1849

The Sayer trial - the question of the inhabitants' right to free trade in furs was the issue

Bishop David Anderson arrives in the Selkirk settlement

1850

The Battle of Grand Cateau between the Sioux and Buffalo hunters from Red River took place on the Souris plains not far from Turtle Mountain

1851

The Reverend John Black, the settlement's first Presbyterian minister, arrives in the West

Archdeacon Cockran establishes a settlement at Portage la Prairie

1852

Severe flood injures the settlement

Kildonan Presbyterian church is built

1854

First newspaper in the West is published

1856

Alexander Ross publishes his history "The Red River Settlement"

1859

First steamboat arrives at Fort Garry

1860

John Schultz arrives from the East to win the West for Canada

1863

Arrival of a large number of Sioux Indians after the Minnesota massacre

1868

The Red River Famine

1869-70

Red River disturbances - Louis Riel and his followers seize Fort Garry and set up a provisional government

1870

The Act creating the Province of Manitoba in the Dominion of Canada is passed

The first Lieutenant-Governor, A. G. Archibald, arrives

Election for the first Legislature of Manitoba

1871

First session of the first Manitoba Legislature opens

Lieutenant-Governor Archibald signs a treaty with the Indians

Attempted Fenian raid at Fort Daer

First public school opens in Winnipeg

First telegram sent from Manitoba

First number of the Manitoba Free Press appears

1873

First street light in Winnipeg

Act establishing the Royal North West Mounted Police, predecessor of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, is passed

City of Winnipeg is incorporated

1874

First party of Mennonites arrives from Russia

1875

First Icelandic party of settlers arrives

1876

Legislative Council of Manitoba is abolished

First wheat is shipped out of Manitoba

1877

University of Manitoba receives its Charter

First railway locomotive arrives in St. Boniface

First shipment of wheat direct to Europe

First telephone installed in Winnipeg

1878-79

First train to St. Paul

1879

First mail to travel by train leaves Winnipeg

Historical and Scientific Society of Manitoba is founded

1881

Boundaries of Manitoba extended

Contract for building the Canadian Pacific Railway is signed

First train crossed the Louise Bridge

1882

First delivery of letters in Winnipeg

First electric light appears on Main Street in Winnipeg

1884

Red River Expedition leaves for service in Egypt

First block of pavement laid in Winnipeg

1885

Engagements at Fish Creek

Engagement at Cut Knife Creek

Battle of Batoche

Capture of Big Bear

Louis Riel is executed at Regina

1889

First curling bonspiel is held in Winnipeg

1890

Dual system of schools is abolished

1892

First two Ukrainians reach Winnipeg

First electric street cars in Winnipeg

1897

The Laurier-Greenway settlement

1901

Brandon College, predecessor of Brandon University, receives its Charter

First motor car, owned by Professor Kenrick, appears on the streets of Winnipeg

1906

Street cars begin to run on Sunday

Department store of Timothy Eaton Company opens in Winnipeg

1907

The telephone system is purchased by the Manitoba government

1910

First boat passes through the St. Andrew's Lock

Erection begins of two Technical High Schools (Kelvin, St. John's)

1912

New boundaries of Manitoba are announced

1913

Work begins on a pipeline to bring drinking water to Winnipeg from Shoal Lake

1914

Entire Hudson's Bay Company railway is under contract

1916

Women's Suffrage Bill is given third reading in the Manitoba Legislature

Compulsory Education Act comes into force

1918

Ban on public meetings owing the a flu epidemic

Armistice Day concludes World War I

1919

Opening of first Manitoba Musical Festival

Winnipeg General Strike

1920

Manitoba's new scandal-plagued Legislature Building opens

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower_: Prarie Crocus

_Favorite Animal_: A dog. Or a cat.

_Flag Colors_: Mostly red, but I have white, blue, green, brown, a sandy yellow colour and black.

_Favorite Food_: Sushi

_Likes:_ Manga, going on the computer, anime, World Almanac for Kids and others I will specify but I'm running out of characters.

_Dislikes_: Celery, anything that tastes bitter, MATH. OH HOW I DESPISE MATH. Cold weather, people who don't like me.

_Sex *giggle*: M/F_ Female.

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5_): 4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 3-4

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ Ehm.. I really don't know.

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 3 but if I hate you it's 0

_Prefered Elective:_ I'm not sure.

_Prefered Club:_ The Host Club FTW!

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):_ Figure Skating, Hockey, Soccer.

_Prefered Roommate:_ I'm not sure yet.

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ I don't have a pet.

_Pet(s) Species:_ I don't have a pet.

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	33. Student Enrollment: Basque Country

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

**A/N: I borrowed some stuff from AsunaxMeimu's (from Deviantart) Basque Country,so  
>please give her credit as well<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name of StateRegion/Capital**: Basque Country (an autonomous region of of  
>northern Spain and part of France)<p>

**Human Name:** Ferdinand Bandera Carriedo

**Human Appearance Age**: 17

**Personality**: Eccentric,sometimes asshole-ish,but has a happy and kind  
>personality. He has quite the temper,too.<p>

**Native Language:** Basque (his own language), Spaish, and French

**Date Of Birth**: October 25

**Eye Color:** light brown

**Hair Color/Length**: Brown hair like Spain's, except messier and two curious  
>strands of hair sticking out from the right side of his head.<p>

**Describe Personality:** Even though he could be sorta douche-bag like sometimes,  
>he means well and won't hesitate to be your friend,just as long you're not<br>Spain or France. If you try to to pick a fight with him,trust me, he WILL  
>fight. He's also a very good cook and sailing is a favorite pastime of his.<p>

**Your History:** ***very brief description because I'm too lazy. Taken from**  
><strong>AsunaxMeimu. Please give her credit.*<strong>

The Basques have a fruitful culrture and a long intriguing history. It's  
>difficult to narrow down information about them. However this can be told...<p>

- They've been around since pre-roman times. They were impressive warriors who  
>only wanted to have isolation and fended off many forces other areas of the<br>world fell to. It allowed them not to change.

- History hasn't been kind, and although they fended of Romans,Visogoths,and  
>Moors, they fell to Castile and France. He wants independence from the two<br>nations.

- The Basques were very adept sailors. In the past,if people wanted the  
>bestquality sailing,they went to the Basques. All the places that they went to<br>are not mapped,because it was kept so secret. Newfoundland was only found  
>because of the discovery of a sunk Basque sailing ship.<p>

So, basically, it was mostly a lot of fighting Spain and France and wanting  
>independence from them,and sometimes resorting to violence to try and get<br>their way. Especially during the Spanish Civil War and the development of the  
>ETA, a Basque extremistterrorist group who's main goal is fight for  
>independence.<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_ (Basque: SHIT!)

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower_: (N/A)

_Favorite Animal:_ Fox

_Flag Colors_: Red,white, and green.

_Favorite Food_: Seafood

_Likes_: the arts,not having Spain and France around,Georgia (the  
>country)(during the time of Stalin,there was a buzz going on that Georgia may<br>have Basque blood in them. Stalin didn't like it.),Sicily,friends,sailing,the  
>sea,good food, and guns.<p>

_Dislikes:_ France and Spain,that bastard Aragon,the fact Carriedo is in his  
>name and the fact he's not independent yet.<p>

_Sex *giggle*:_ Male

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 4 (Spain y France: -1)

_Prefered Elective_: Art,cooking, Italian (To impress Sicily)

_Prefered Club_: Fencing(swords ftw)

_Prefered Sport_: Soccer

_Prefered Roommate_: don't know

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ don't have one

_Pet(s) Species:_ don't have one

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	34. Teachers Applicant: Serbia

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**_

_**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**_

**Name of Nation/Country**: Serbia

**Human Name**: Novak Novkovic

**Prefered Staff Position:** Biology teacher

**Personality:** Novak is cheery, and kind to most everyone. He isn't usually very  
>serious, and doesn't get angered easily. He can be easily upset, but can also<br>be very headstrong.

**Native Language:** Serbian

**DOB/Independance Day**: May 21st

**Eye Color**: Dark green

**Hair Color/Length**: Blonde and short, but usually spiked at the front. He  
>sports sideburns and a light goatee on his chin as well.<p>

**Describe Personality:** He is usually kind and cheery, and isn't angered easily.  
>He can get upset quickly, but can also be very forward and headstrong.<p>

**The History of Your Country:**

960, first Serbian dynasty died out.

971, Serbia incorperated into the Byzantine Empire.

1040, medival state of Duklja overthrew Byzantine rule.

1077, Duklja became first Serbian kingdom.

1346, Serbian Empire established by Tsar Stefan Dusan.

1453, Constantinople fell to the Turks.

1459, Serbian Despotate fell following the seige of the repelling Ottoman  
>attacks.<p>

1521, Belgrade fell, opening the way for Ottoman penetration into Central  
>Europe<p>

1804, First Serbian Uprising starts the Serbian National Revolution.

1815, Serbian National Revolution ends with a compromise between the Serbian  
>Revolutionary Army and the Ottoman Authorities.<p>

1862, clashes between the Ottoman Army and civilians in Belgrade occur.

1867, last Turkish soldiers left the Principality.

1876, Serbia declares war on the Ottoman Empire, proclaiming it's unification  
>with Bosnia.<p>

1882, Serbia became a kingdom ruled by King Milan.

1903, the house of Karadordevic assumes power.

1912, Balkan Wars begin.

1913, Balkan Wars end.

1914, assasination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria in Sarajevo by  
>Gavrilo Princip leads to Austria-Hungary declaring war on Serbia.<p>

1915, despite initial success in World War 1, Serbia is overpowered by the  
>joint forces of the German Empire, Austria-Hungary, and Bulgaria.<p>

1918, Serbia freed by defeating Austria-Hungary and Bulgaria.

1918, State of Slovenes, Croats, and Serbs and the Kingdom of Serbia joined  
>the unitary Kingdom of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes, later renamed the Kingdom<br>of Yugoslavia under the reign of King Peter I.

1941, Axis states invaded Yugoslavia, Yugoslavia dissolved and Serbia put  
>under a German Military administration.<p>

1989, slobodan Milosevic rises to power in Serbia in the League of Communists  
>of Serbia.<p>

1990, Multiparty Democracy introduced, dismantling former one-party Communist  
>system.<p>

1992, Governments of Serbia and Montenegro agreed to create new Yugoslav  
>federation called the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia.<p>

1995, Dayton Peace Agreement ends Bosnian War.

1997, Serbians engage in protests against Serbian Government.

1998-1999, peace broken, confrontations lead to Kosovo War.

2000, Milosevic accused of Electoral Fraud and fell from power, ending  
>Serbia's International Isolation.<p>

2003, prime minister Zoran Dindic assassinated.

2006, National Assembly of Serbia declared Serbia to be the legal successor to  
>the former state union.<p>

2008, Serbia invited to join the Intensified dialogue programme with NATO  
>despite the diplomatic rift with the alliance over Kosovo.<p>

2009, Serbia applies for EU membership.

**Alliances with other countries:** Mediterranean countries, Greece, Austria,  
>Hungary<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower:_ The Plum

_National Animal:_ Wolf

_Flag Colors_: Red, white, and blue

_Favorite Food_: Anything that looks good.

_Likes:_ Peace and quiet, food, well-composed music, neatness

_Dislikes_: Loud noises, being surprised, messy areas, Croatia

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	35. Teachers Applicant: Lebanon

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Name of NationCountry**:Lebanon

**Human Name**:Jamila Haddad

**Prefered Staff Position**: Language Arts

**Personality**:Mostly kind, but has a shrp tounge (to France and Middle Eastern  
>countries). Doesn't like speaking French. Loves kids, and wears a cross<br>braclet (hidden)

**Native Language**:Arabic and a little French

**DOB/Independance Day**:November 22, 1943

**Eye Color**:Amber/Brown

**Hair Color/Length**:Dark brown/Hips, usually in a braid

**The History of Your Country**:Used to be a rich, Christian country, then Muslums  
>took over and chasedkilled the remaining Christians. After WWI, because of  
>the Treaty of Versillies, became a French territory-shiver-. Became<br>independent in 1943.

**Alliances with other countries**:Unknown

_National Flower_:The Cedar

_National Animal:_The Phenoix

_Flag Colors:_Red, White, and Green

_Favorite Food:_Hummus with pita breed

_Likes_:Cats, clothing, and trade.

_Dislikes_:Middle Eastern countries. FRANCE

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_2

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_4.5 


	36. Student Enrollment: Ontario

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Ontario

**Human Name**:Miranda K. Williams

**Human Appearance Age**: 16

**Personality:** I'm nice to those who respect me and don't ever bring up that Quebec jerk to me, but i'm loyal to the rest of my siblings-even though I don't think they like me all the time... Michigan is my buddy and we share great lakes... but she got the extra one...I love hockey (yes my NHL teams suck but they have players from the rest of the world too-not just Ontariens) and I enjoy visiting USA when it gets cold.

**Native Language:**English and French

**Date Of Birth**: July 1st

**Eye Color**:Blue-green

**Hair Color/Length**: brunette, goes down to my shoulders.

**Describe Personality**: Sometimes agressive (in a "WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND I'LL MAKE YOU EAT ONE OF YOUR OWN SHOES?" Sort of way), But I will help you if you need it.

**Your History:(**I'll start from later history. Please note that I was also invaded in 1812 by the USA)

1937–Premier Mitchell Hepburn uses the Ontario Provincial Police to suppress an CIO strike at General Motors in Oshawa after the federal government refuses to suppress it. Hepburn is unsuccessful in keeping the CIO out of Ontario.

1943–George Drew and the Progressive Conservative Party of Ontario are elected, beginning 42 years of Conservative government.

1951 – In response to a civil rights movement which originated in opposition to racial discrimination in Dresden, Ontario, the government of Leslie Frost passes Canada's first Fair Employment Practices Act, which forbids discrimination on the basis of race, creed, colour, nationality, ancestry or place of origin. However, the act is enforced administratively, with prosecution only a last resort.

1951 – The Frost government passes Ontario's first equal pay legislation, the Female Employees Fair Remuneration Act.

1954 – The Frost government introduces Canada's first Fair Accommodation Practices Act. Like the Fair Employment Practices Act it is enforced administratively, with prosecution only a last resort.

1955 – The first conviction under the Fair Accommodation Practices Act, of Kay's Cafe in Dresden, the site of the original complaint of racial discrimination in Dresden, is overturned on appeal.

1956 – First successful prosecution under the Fair Accommodation Practices Act, again of Kay's Cafe in Dresden

1962 – Passage of the Ontario Human Rights Code, which amalgamates and extends previous laws about civil rights.

1966 – The government of John Robarts introduces universal health insurance within the province.

1967 - The Ontario Pavilion is opened at Expo 67 in Montreal, and Ontario gets its unofficial theme song: "A Place to Stand, A Place to Grow."

1967 - GO Transit commuter rail network begins operation in the Toronto region.

1970 - The provincially funded TVOntario goes on the air.

1971 - Ontario Place theme park opens in Toronto created by the Government of Ontario

1976 - The CN Tower in Toronto

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower_: Trillium

_Favorite Animal_: Common Loon

_Flag Colors_:Red, white, blue, green. yellow

_Favorite Food_: PAASTAAAA! (Not even kidding!)

_Likes:_Animals, hockey, internet, most others.

_Dislikes_: Quebec, the year 1812, Quebec, cold weather, and Quebec. Oh yeah, and also Quebec.

_Sex *giggle*:_ Female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_4

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_3

_Prefered Elective:_ Doesthis mean subject? If yeah, then science (escpecilly if somethings blowing up!)

_Prefered Club:_FH Club

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):_Hockey

_Prefered Roommate:_One of the states or provinces.

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_Shasta, Red

_Pet(s) Species:_ Dog (basset hound), dog (Coonhound)

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	37. student enrollment: Valencia

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Valencia

**Human Name**: Maria Fernández

**Human Appearance Age**: 16

**Personality:** Very friendly, a bit like Spain

**Native Language**: Spanish and Català (but she calls it Valencià)

**Date Of Birth**: 9th October

**Eye Color:** Green

**Hair Color/Length**: Brown, long till the back

**Describe Personality:** She is cheerful and oblivious (being a Spanish city...)  
>She is as obsessed with fire as Spain is with tomatoes. She's known because<br>of her obsession with fire (Fallas, bonfires in June) Valencia is hardworking,  
>but her work is sometimes a bit... not-very-useful (She spends a whole year<br>building her Fallas only to burn them!) She loves noise. In fallas, she makes  
>a lot of mascletà's (with a lot of firecrackers)<p>

**Your History**: Valencia started being a little city by a river. It grew a lot  
>with time. Her economy depends on turism<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_ (And my lighters? And my firecrackers?)

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

Principal Germania.

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower_: ...?

_Favorite Animal_: Pigeon

_Flag Colors_: Blue, red, yellow

_Favorite Food:_ Paella!

_Likes:_ Paella, fire, noise, fire, sports, fire, the sun, fire, the beach,  
>fire, siesta, fire, oranges...<p>

_Dislikes_: Rain, storms, thunder, loneliness..

_Sex *giggle*: M/F_ F!

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5

_Prefered Elective_: spanish (the easier one!) or arts...

_Prefered Club_: Doesnt mind

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting<em>): Soccer

_Prefered Roommate_: Doesnt care

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ doesnt have

_Pet(s) Species:_ doesnt have

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	38. Student Enrollment: Wisconsin

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Wisconsin

**Human Name:** Olivia Jones

**Human Appearance Age**: 14

**Personality**: ALL MUST WORSHIP THE HOLY BADGER! And Minnesota keeps calling me  
>crazy and too energetic<p>

**Native Language**: English, I also speak German, French, Spanish and  
>ASLAmerican Sign Language

**Date Of Birth**: May 29

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color/Length**: Light brown w/ blonde highlights and Kinda long

**Describe Personality**: As I said earlier Minnesota is contently saying I'm  
>crazy and too energetic<p>

**Your History**: We created Kindergarden and I'm the home of Laura Ingals Wilder!

_**No weapons allowed**_. Is a badger w/ rabies considered a weapon?

_**We would like to thank you again for applying, we will let you know if you**_  
><em><strong>have been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower_: Wood Violet (Viola papilionacea)

_Favorite Animal:_ THE HOLY BADGER

_Flag Colors:_ Blue, yellow, brown, black, white, red, peach, grey, red and  
>orange<br>(.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/22/Flag_of_/675px-Flag_of_.png)

_Favorite Food_: CHEESE!

_Likes:_ THE HOLY BADGER! Cheese, brats, THE HOLY BADGER! Cows and THE HOLY  
>BADGER!<p>

_Dislikes:_ The Vikings

_Sex *giggle*:_ Female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5 (Except Minnesota *Glare*

_Prefered Elective_: Music!

_Prefered Club_: hmm... I don't really care

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em> Football ^^

_Prefered Roommate:_ Anyone but Minnesota

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Bucky and Aztlan

_Pet(s) Species:_ Badgers

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	39. Teachers Applicant: Italy

_**Dear Appliant,**_

_**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**_

_**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**_

**Name of Nation/Country**: Italy

**Human Name**: Feliciano Vargas

**Prefered Staff Position:** Art please!

**Personality**: Well, I'm really cheerful! And happy! But a lot of people tell  
>me that I can get really distracted!<p>

**Native Language**: Italian

**DOB/Independance Day**: March 17, 1861

**Eye Color**: Amber

**Hair Color/Length**: Auburn and to the middle of my face!

**Describe Personality**: huh? but didn't I already do that?

**The History of Your Country**: Ve~ it's really long! But my favorite's the  
>Renaissance!<p>

**Alliances with other countries**: Well…there's Ludwig! And fratello! And  
>Japan too!<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_ – yay! They can be really scary!

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower_: Daisy

_National Animal_: the Italian Wolf!

_Flag Colors:_ Green, white, red!

_Favorite Food_: PAS~TA!

_Likes:_ Pasta, Pizza, drawing/painting, and siestas!

_Dislikes_: fighting, scary things!

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ well I think it's 3!

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_ –Ciao Grandpa Rome! 


	40. Teachers Applicant: Spain

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**_

_**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**_

**Name of Nation/Country**: Spain

**Human Name**: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**Prefered Staff Position**:Art teacher~ or history teacher! Spanish teacher! whichever

**Personality**:BUBBLY! :D Happy, easy-going, lax...yet scary when mad :3

**Native Language**: Spanish

**DOB/Independance Day**:February 12

**Eye Color**: Verde~! (That's green you non-Spanish speakers!)

**Hair Color/Length**: curly, brunette shorttt

**Describe Personality**:Didn't I just do this? Ah well...once again: bubbly,  
>easy-going etc<p>

**The History of Your**Country: VIOLENT! :D

**Alliances with other countries**: Romano~ France, Prussia (if he were around)  
>Latin America, America, etc<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower_: Carnation

_National Animal_: Last time I checked it was the bull...

_Flag Colors:_ROJO Y ORO!

_Favorite Food_: Paella, churros, tomatoes

_Likes:_Beating up on England...my Amrmada, PAELLA! Churros, Romano~ tomatoes

_Dislikes_: England...

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 10000000000000~! I'm smart! But if I must, 4-5  
>:D (Cuz I'm old and wiseee!)<p>

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_5~!

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_fusosososo 5!

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):..._3-4...on a good day.


	41. Student Enrollment: Mississippi

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital:** Mississippi, United States of America

**Human Name**: Skyla Jones

**Human Appearance Age**: 17

**Personality**: Warm and kind to others, very shy around new people

**Native Language:** American English

**Date Of Birth:** became part of US in 1810

**Eye Color:** Hazel

**Hair Color/Length:** Mid back dark brown w/ red streaks, kept in a braid

**Describe Personality:** very nice and caring, outgoing with friends/other  
>states, shy around new people, embarrassed occasionally by America<p>

**Your History:** fought in Civil War as part of the confederacy (regrets it) rose  
>from the ashes and became a music centered state<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_ awwwwwwww

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower_: magnolia

_Favorite Animal_: cats and foxes

_Flag Colors:_ red, white, blue, blue X in upper right corner surrounded by  
>stars<p>

_Favorite Food_: beef, steak, fish, vegetables

_Likes:_ music, hanging with friends, nation

_Dislikes:_ mean people, animal abusers

_Sex *giggle*: M/F_ female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-_5): 3

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5_): ummmmm 2

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5

_Prefered Elective:_ music and art

_Prefered Club_: music

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em>

_Prefered Roommate_: someone nice

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Comet and Meteor

_Pet(s) Species:_ Comet is a grey and black cat while meteor is a red fox

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	42. Teachers Applicant: Catania & Palermitia

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Applicant, <strong>_

_**We thank you for applying as a teacher at Regional Academy. Where we are to**_  
><em><strong>educate states, regions, and capitals.<strong>_

**Name of Nation/county**: East Sicily (E) OR Catania

West Sicily (W) OR Palermitia

**Human Name**: E: Maria Vargas

W: Isabella Vargas

**Prefered Staff Position**: E: I would love to cook, you know, for the cafeteria!

W: Security, I guess. Or maybe the detention teacher.

**Personality:** E: Well~! I love kids and i'm pretty nice...at least, that's what  
>people say about me. Ot's really rainy where I live, but I always look on the<br>bright side~!

W: Uh...it's pretty nice where I live...I dunno...i'm lazy, like my siestas,  
>and...oh yeah. Get on my bad side and i'll sic the mafia on your sorry ass!<br>Have a nice day :)

**Native Language:** W: we are Italian. We speak ITALIAN!

E: *whispers* Spanish and English

**D.O.B./ Independence Day**: both. March 17 (Italy Unified)

**Eye Color:** E: honey-brown

W: dark greenish-hazel

**Hair Color/ Length:** E: chinVlength wavey light brown. I have a weird curl that  
>hangs down right down in front of my left ear.<p>

W: long, wavey dark-brown tied with a white ribbon in a lose ponytail. Stupid  
>weird curly strand hanging right in front of my right ear.<p>

**Personality**: E:happy, bubbly, hard-working, and sweet as candy~!

W: lazy, sarcastic, stoic, (E: *cough* tsundere*cough*) and a LOT like  
>fratello Romano...<p>

**History of Your Country**: Both: Well, at first we lived with Grandpa Rome but  
>Vandal, Byzantine, Islamic, Hohenstaufen, and Spanish powers held control<br>over us for a long time. After a while, we became part of the Kingdom of  
>Sardinia which became Italy when we became unified...it took a long time for<br>us to get used to the unification. Our economy suffered for a while (W only)  
>around aboutl..oh must've been the 19th century or so, the mafia came into<br>play. They're still prominent ...at least in my half of Sicily. (Both:) WWII  
>was sad because the Allies started their invasion of Italy with us...but our<br>brothers aand Prussia and Germany mostly got away with their troops. (W)  
>anyways, now I have crime and we're part of Italy, okay?<p>

**Alliances with other Countries**: E: I love all of them~! Especially my  
>fratellos and sissy! We'll... I guess Russia and Belarus scare me a<br>little...ahahaha~!

W: uhm...Veniziano and Romano of course, as well as my sister. And Spain  
>(tomato bastard). But I HATE PRUSSIA! (What? He stole 'west and east' from me<br>and my sis! Those are our names, dammit! Ah...Japan's cool, Greece is cool,  
>Belgium, Canada, and...I have to say America because he's powerful (and<br>stupid). Everybody else is okay I gues...except Russia, Belarus, and France!  
>(Stupid scarycreepy bastards/ bitch)

_**No weapons allowed**_. E: of course not!

W: aw! J-just one? Please? No? Fine!

_**We would like to thank you again for applying, we will let you know if you are**_  
><em><strong>accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good bye and good day.**_

_**signed,**_

_**Principal Germania**_

_Dear Person, _

_Due to Germania being anal and anti-social, I have enclosed another letter!_  
><em>Please be sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower:_ the daisy or an orange carnation called 'zagara'

_National Animal_: Italian Wolf!

_Flag Colors_: verde, blanco rosso!

_Favorite food:_ E: Pastaa! And pizza, chocolate gelato.

W: Pizza,tomatoes, paella, vanilla gelato.

_Likes_: E: animals, kids, any music, flowers, pink, purple, sparkles, fashion,  
>art<p>

W: uhm...food, cooking, rock/rap music, animals...guns? Blue, green, black.

_Dislikes_: E: mean people (sissy's not mean, she's jus moody, like Big Brother  
>Roma) and the cold...and fighting.<p>

W: if I didn't say I liked it, then I don't like it (E: someone's getting  
>tired of filling this ooout~!)<p>

_Rate Your Intelligence(1-5):_ E: 3-4 (Palermitia always calls me dummy D:)

W: 5!

_Rate your Sociability(1-5):_ E: 5! I love people!

W: ...2-3

**Rate Your Romantic-ness(1-5):** Both: 5! (In heaven, the lovers ARE Italian!)

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others(1-5):_ E:5 W:...2 'nuff said

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome_ (Both: Ciao, Nonno Roma!)


	43. Student Enrollment: Puerto Rico!

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Puerto Rico

**Human Name**: Enrique Andrés Padilla(Remember it.)

**Human Appearance Age**: 17

**Personality**: Some say I'm Stubborn, a bit prideful,natural party boy,  
>sometimes lazy, and I have a bit of a temper(I do not!)<p>

**Native Language**: Spanish

**Date Of Birth**: November 25th, 1897((That's when it gained autonomy from Spain,  
>I believe.))<p>

**Eye Color:** Dark brown

**Hair Color/Length**: Short, dark brown hair

**Describe Personality**: If you say something to his pride(or made fun of topic  
>like language, his island, his baseball skills)he probably start yelling at<br>you...or hit you with a baseball bat. He loves music, or generally, loves to  
>party! He can also be protective of his siblings.<p>

**Your History**: Do I really have to? I got a lot to write then...

Before Colombus came in 1493, the Tainos was pretty much inhabited the island.  
>Formerly known as 'Boriken' or 'Borinquen'. Colombus later called the island<br>San Juan Bautista(mostly after Saint John the Baptist). After colonization,  
>the Tainos wore forced to work in harsh conditions and the diseases the<br>Spaniards brought with them also helped the decrease in the Taino's  
>population.<p>

San Juan was an important port for European nations. 1607, Failed attempts to  
>claim Puerto Rico were made by the Netherlands and England(HA!).<p>

Let's say, the Spaniards were not going to let go of the colony any time soon.

19th century-Puerto Rico was one of the last remaining Spanish colonies(Fail,  
>old man. Fail). So naturally, Spain put more attention on it, and tried to<br>keep a hold on the island(and the other remaining colonies).

But let's skip to the topic of the US(I hate this part). The US's first idea  
>to purchase Puerto Rico(along with Cuba and annexing the Dominican<br>Republic)failed. Spain did not accept the money.

Which leads us to the Spanish-American war. During July 1894, the US basically  
>invaded Puerto Rico(...idiot!)...and Spain lost(well, that cheered me up a<br>bit).

The US was given Puerto Rico, Guam, the Phillipines(lucky. They got away!),  
>but not Cuba(lucky).<p>

_**No weapons allowed**_.(I can't bring my bat?)

**_We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have_**  
><strong><em>been accepted or not.<em>**

**_Good Bye and Good Day._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Principal Germania._**

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower:_ Flor de Maga

_Favorite Animal_: Coqui

_Flag Colors_:Blue, red, white

_Favorite Food:_ Quesito((Haha...there are so many dishes, but this grabbed my  
>attention...))<p>

_Likes_: Baseball, salsa(music), my coqui, napping, my coqui, partying, my  
>coqui, warm climates,...did I say my coqui?((Haha...XP)), being around the<br>other Carribean island nations(Cuba, Dominican republic, Jamaica, etc.)

_Dislikes_: America(He's an idiot...), Spain(even at eye and 'no-hugging'  
>distance), anyone dissing my coqui, annoying idiots<p>

_Sex *giggle*:_ Male

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 3(Again...the temper I DON'T have...)

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):..._3(as long as they don't drive me  
>crazy)<p>

_Prefered Elective_: Art, baseball, history, language arts, soccer, calculus

_Prefered Club_: None. Don't care.

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em> Baseball

_Prefered Roommate:_ Anyone is fine. Again, I don't care.

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(_s):...usually goes by just 'Coqui'.

_Pet(s) Species_: Coqui frog


	44. Student Enrollment: Mayo county

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy**_.

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Mayo county, Ireland

**Human Name**:Sean O'Cullegan

**Human Appearance Age**:12

**Personality**:Shy, other than around Boston

**Native Language**:Irish gaelic, English, and Spanish

**Date Of Birth:**unknown, but before christ. November 6, 500 B.C.E

**Eye Color:**blue

**Hair Color/Length**:blonde/red/brown, medium length

**Describe Personality**:I love watching TV, playing video games, and listening to punk and metal.

**Your History**: I was conquered by the British, then I rebelled. The rebellion was succesful, but then many of my people immigrated to Boston. You could say Boston took me in.

_**No weapons allowed**_. What the fuck! I can't live without weapons!

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower_: don't give a damn

_Favorite Animal:_ Irish wolfhound

_Flag Colors_: Orange, white, and green

_Favorite Food:_ Beef and potatoes

_Likes:_ hang out with Boston, shoot guns, eat irish and mexican food, hang out with mexico

_Dislikes_: all pop songs, cheese

_Sex *giggle*: M/F_ male

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_1

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_1

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_3

_Prefered Elective_:weaponry

_Prefered Club_:gun club

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):_baseball

_Prefered Roommate_:someone who is not a hic

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_Sean (male)

_Pet(s) Species_:Irish wolfhound/pitbull

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	45. Teachers Applicant: America

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.<strong>_

**Name of Nation/Country**: The United State of America (The good ol' US of A! XD)

**Human Name**: Alfred F. Jones

**Prefered Staff Position**: Well…OOOHH! How 'bout cooking! Then I can tease Iggy about it! or football! Yeah! But my football not soccer. (dang, you Europeans are weird)

**Personality**: Completely HEROIC and WAY more awesome than Prussia!

**Native Language**: The good English! Iggy's is way too weird!

**DOB/Independance Day**: July 4, 1776. THE FOURTH OF JULY! Fireworks and all that jazz! XD

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Hair Color/Length:** Blond and short with Nantucket.

**Describe Personality:** WOW! Your memory must suck! I just told you! Aw well!...completely HEROIC and WAY more awesome than Prussia!

**The History of Your Country:** Broke off from Iggy (don't like to talk about it) and became awesome!  
>Alliances with other countries: Well there is Iggy…and France I think (but he's creepy)…and Japan….and my brother (what's his name again?)…and…pretty much everybody cause I'm just cool like that!<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_National Flower_: Rose

_National Animal_: American Bison and the bird's the Bald Eagle!

_Flag Colors_: Red, White, and Blue! STARS AND STRIPES FORVER! XD

_Favorite Food:_ Hamburgers!

_Likes_: Hamburgers, getting on Iggy's nerves, heros, justice, and watching scary movies.

_Dislikes:_ diets, how I act when I watch scary movies, the fact that I owe China so much money right now, and Russia.

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ Over 9000! (yay for Internet memes!)

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 5 cause everybody loves me!

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 5! Don't listen to what other people tell you!

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 5 (except for when they're being a pain then it's 4)

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	46. Teachers Applicant: Australia

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

_**Toxicruby said they are done, so Young Moscow and England are up for grabs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**_

_**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**_

**Name of Nation/Country**:AUSTRALIA!

**Human Name**: Just call me Aussie.

**Prefered Staff Position**:Whatever you wanna give me, man!

**Personality**:Athletic, loves animals-laid back, cool FUERTE (as Spain would  
>say)<p>

**Native Language**: Aborigineese-English

**DOB/Independance Day:**January 1, 1901

**Eye Color:** GREEN

**Hair Color/Length**: it's short and sorta dirty-blonde

**Describe Personality**: ...dude. You just asked me.

**The History of Your Country**:England used my beautiful land for PRISONERS!  
>Japan tried to invade during WWII-uhm, yeah.<p>

**Alliances with other countries**:England, Spain, America, Canada, Japan, New  
>Zealand, Indonesia etc.<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_ FUCK!

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_National Flower:_Golden Wattle

_National Animal_:Red Kangaroo

_Flag Colors_:Red white and blue with AWESOME STARS

_Favorite Food_: I like BBQ

_Likes:_ ANIMALS! FIFA! SPORTS! SURFINGGG! WOOT!

_Dislikes_:Assholes who hurt the environment

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_5! Cuz I'm cool

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 5! I like people

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 100000! I'm a hot mess ;)

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_5! Unless they're an idiot

_Thank you for your time!_ (You're welcome!)

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	47. Student Enrollment: Kansas & Arizona

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital: **Kansas

**Human Name: **Kyle Jones

**Human Appearance Age: **17

**Personality: **laid back

**Native Language:** English

**Date Of Birth: **January 29

**Eye Color: **Baby-blue

**Hair Color/Length: **short cropped dirty-blond

**Describe Personality: **Laid back, but generally the protective 'older brother'. Loves his family even though they annoy and embaress him at times.

**Your History: **October 4, 1859, abolishes slavery. Took around six years to become a state. January 29, 1861 becomes an official state.

_**No weapons allowed. **_Honestly, how many are really going to follow that?

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower: _Sunflower

_Favorite Animal: _Cyote

_Flag Colors: _Blue, green, yellow, purple, white

_Favorite Food: _Any...

_Likes: _Food, music, my family, Animaniacs

_Dislikes: _um..people who are mean..?

_Sex *giggle*: _M

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5): _4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5): _5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5): _3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5): _10 (i have how many siblings?)

_Prefered Elective: _...spanish would be smart.

_Prefered Club:_

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting): _Football or Archery (wouldn't that be considered a weapon?)

_Prefered Roommate: _a sibling

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s): _Yakko

_Pet(s) Species: _Cyote

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital: **Arizona

**Human Name: **Kurt Jones

**Human Appearance Age: **16

**Personality: **trouble maker

**Native Language: **Dude, i'm an american state i speak american english!

**Date Of Birth: **Febuary 14

**Eye Color: **grey

**Hair Color/Length: **auburn/ short with natural spikes

**Describe Personality: **..again! what the hell! (he gets angry easily)

**Your History:** 48th state febuary 14, 1912

_**No weapons allowed. **_F and U looks so good together right now.

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower: _saguaro cactus blossom

_Favorite Animal: _Foxes

_Flag Colors: _Blue, gold, yellow, red

_Favorite Food: _Chocolate

_Likes: _things that i don't dislike

_Dislikes: _Opposite of things i like

_Sex *giggle*: _M

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5): _5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5): _3

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5): _3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5): _3

_Prefered Elective: _Art

_Prefered Club:_

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting): _football

_Prefered Roommate: _do i really need one?

_Umm...is that all? Oh! _seriously? You an idiot?

_Pet(s) Name(s): _Wakko

_Pet(s) Species: _Fenic fox

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	48. Student Enrollment: Belgrade

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Belgrade

**Human Name:** Tvrtko Novkovic

**Human Appearance Age:** 18

**Personality:** Tvrtko is laid back, calm, and overall a nice guy. He enjoys  
>taking things slow, but can do things fast if he needs to.<p>

**Native Language:** Serbian

**Date Of Birth:** March 25th

**Eye Color:** Light green

**Hair Color/Length**: Short bleach blonde, doesn't care to shave all that often  
>so he sports a light beard.<p>

**Describe Personality:** See above

**Your History:** Lots of different occupations by many different countries...

_**No weapons allowed.**_

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower_: N/A

_Favorite Animal_: Brown Bear

_Flag Colors:_ Blue, White, Red, and Gold

_Favorite Food_: Anything that looks good.

_Likes_: Hunting, Sleeping, Music of any kind, Writing in Serbian to confuse  
>people<p>

_Dislikes:_ Not much except for Croatia.

_Sex *giggle*:_ M

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 3

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 5

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_ 4

_Prefered Elective:_ German

_Prefered Club:_

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em> Hockey

_Prefered Roommate:_ Doesn't matter.

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ N/A

_Pet(s) Species_: N/A

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	49. Teachers Applicant: Ireland & Mexico

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

**_I am terrified for the student's innocence.._**

**_these two will be bumping the rating up_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**_

_**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**_

**Name of Nation/Country**:Mexico

**Human Name**:Juan El Toro

**Prefered Staff Position**:Sex-Ed

**Personality**:you'll see

**Native Language**:Spanish

**DOB/Independance Day**:September 16, 1810

**Eye Color**:Green/brown

**Hair Color/Length**:long black hair and fu manchu

**Describe Personality**:Happy and perverted

**The History of Your Country**:I do not like to talk about it

**Alliances with other countries**:Ireland England Germany

_**No weapons allowed**_.Te jodan!

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_National Flower_:Cactus

_National Animal_:Mexican Wolf

_Flag Colors_:Red white green

_Favorite Food_:Lobster Enchiladas with rice and beans

_Likes_:you'll see and tequilla

_Dislikes_:America France

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_5

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_5

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_

_**Dear Appliant,**_

_**We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.**_

_**Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.**_

**Name of Nation/Country**:Ireland

**Human Name**:Patrick O'Cullegan

**Prefered Staff Position**:Sex-ed

**Personality**:you'll see you'll all see C:

**Native Language**:Irish Gaelic and English

**DOB/Independance Day**:unknown

**Eye Color**:one blue one green

**Hair Color/Length**:Red long

**Describe Personality**:you'll see

**The History of Your Country**:look it up

**Alliances with other countries**:Mexico Scotland Poland Canada Prussia

_**No weapons allowed**_.Oi i what my pow and arrow F and U

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_National Flower_:Shamrock

_National Animal_:Irish wolfhound

_Flag Colors_:orange white green

_Favorite Food_:corned beef and cabbage

Likes:you'll see and Whiskey and Irish cream

_Dislikes:_you'll see

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_4

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_3

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_4

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	50. Student Enrollment: Nova Scotia

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**: Nova Scotia (Canadian Providence)

**Human Name:** Vincent Williams

**Human Appearance Age:** 17 year old teen age boy with firey red hair and green  
>eyes. Cream skin with a few freckles across his cheeks and nose. Actually tall<br>despite being Canada's 2nd smallest providence.

**Personality:** He's laid back and fun-loving, but is sarcastic and sharp  
>tongued. He can be obsessive with some things.<p>

**Native Language:** French Canadian, Scottish, English

**Date Of Birth**: 5/24/1604

**Eye Color:** Emerald Green

**Hair Color/Length:** Short slightly curly fire-truck red hair

**Describe Personality:** He's laid back and fun-loving, but is sarcastic and  
>sharp tongued. He can be obsessive with some things. He's got a short temper<br>and can take down anyone who he gets into a fight with.

**Your History:**

The history of Nova Scotia was significantly influenced by the warfare that  
>took place on its soil during the 17th and 18th century. Prior to that time<br>period, the Mi'kmaq lived in Nova Scotia for centuries. Finally, the French  
>arrived in 1604. Catholic Mi'kmaq and Acadians were the predominant<br>populations in the colony for the next 150 years. For the first of these 80  
>years there were nine significant battles as the English, Scottish and French<br>fought for possession of the colony. These battles happened at Port Royal,  
>Saint John, Cape Sable Island and Baleine.<p>

Beginning with King Williams War in 1689, there were six wars in Nova Scotia  
>before the British defeated the French, Acadians, and Mi'kmaq.<p>

The battles during these wars were primarily fought at Port Royal, Saint John,  
>Canso, Chignecto, Dartmouth, Lunenburg and Grand Pre.<p>

Despite the British Conquest of Acadia in 1710, Nova Scotia remained primarily  
>occupied by Catholic Acadians and Mi'kmaq. A generation later, Father Le<br>Loutre's War began when Edward Cornwallis arrived to establish Halifax with 13  
>transports on June 21, 1749. During the French and Indian War the Acadians<br>were deported and the New England Planters were brought to the colony to take  
>their place. After the war, the Acadians were allowed to return and treaties<br>were made with the Mi'kmaq.

The American Revolution (1776–1783) also had a significant impact on shaping  
>Nova Scotia. Throughout the war, American privateers devastated the maritime<br>economy by raiding many of the coastal communities. Raids happened regularly  
>on Lunenburg, Annapolis Royal, Canso and Liverpool. There was also two naval<br>battles: the Naval battle off Halifax and another off Sydney, Cape Breton.  
>There was ambivalence in Nova Scotia - the 14th American Colony - over whether<br>or not the colony should join the Americans in the rebellion against Britain  
>(See Battle of Fort Cumberland). As a result of the British defeat,<br>approximately 30,000 United Empire Loyalists (American Tories) settled Nova  
>Scotia (which was divided and the present-day province of New Brunswick<br>created). Approximately 3,000 of this group were Black Loyalists.

During the War of 1812, Nova Scotia's contribution to the war effort was  
>communities either purchasing or building various privateer ships to lay siege<br>to American vessels. Perhaps the most dramatic moment in the war for Nova  
>Scotia was when the HMS Shannon escorted the captured American Frigate USS<br>Chesapeake into Halifax Harbour (1813). Many of the prisoners were kept at  
>Deadman's Island, Halifax.<p>

During this century, Nova Scotia was the first colony in British North America  
>and in the British Empire to achieve responsible government in<br>January–February 1848 and become self-governing through the efforts of  
>Joseph Howe. (In 1758, Nova Scotia also became the first British colony to<br>establish representative government. An achievement that was later  
>commemorated by erecting the Dingle Tower (1908).)<p>

Thousands of Nova Scotians fought in the American Civil War (1861–1865),  
>primarily for the North. The British Empire (including Nova Scotia) was<br>declared neutral in the struggle between the North and the South. As a result,  
>Britain (and Nova Scotia) continued to trade with both the South and the<br>North. Nova Scotia's economy boomed during the civil war.

Immediately after the Civil War, Pro-Confederate premier Charles Tupper led  
>Nova Scotia into the Canadian Confederation on July 1, 1867, along with New<br>Brunswick and the Province of Canada. The Anti-Confederation Party was led by  
>Joseph Howe. Almost three months later, in the election of September 18, 1867,<br>the Anti-Confederation Party, won 18 out of 19 federal seats, and 36 out of 38  
>seats in the provincial legislature.<p>

In the 19th century, Nova Scotia became a world leader in both building and  
>owning wooden sailing ships in the second half of the 19th century. Nova<br>Scotia produced internationally recognized ship builders Donald McKay and  
>William Dawson Lawrence. The fame Nova Scotia achieved from sailors was<br>assured when Joshua Slocum became the first man to sail single-handedly around  
>the world (1895). This international attention continued into the following<br>century with the many racing victories of the Bluenose schooner.

Nova Scotia was also the birthplace and home of Samuel Cunard, a British  
>shipping magnate, born at Halifax, Nova Scotia, who founded the Cunard Line.<p>

_**No weapons allowed.**_ (Aw shit)

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have**_  
><em><strong>been accepted or not.<strong>_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State Flower_: Mayflower

_Favorite Animal:_ Polar Bears & Bunnies

_Flag Colors:_ White with a blue X on it from corner to corner

_Favorite Food:_ Maple Syrup

_Likes:_ Maple Syrup, Scotland, Konigsberg, Hockey, kilts

_Dislikes:_ England, waiting, rude people, General Winter, Quebec

_Sex *giggle*:_ Male

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_ 4

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):_ 0

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5_): 5

_Prefered Elective_: Drama

_Prefered Club:_ Weaponry

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):<em> Hockey

_Prefered Roommate:_ Anyone's good.

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_ Timmy

_Pet(s) Species:_ Grey Rabbit

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	51. Student Enrollment: Liverpool

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_

_**We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy.**_

**Name of State/Region/Capital**:Liverpool England

**Human Name**:Arthur Kirkland JR.

**Human Appearance Age**:15

**Personality**:I'm not tell you people anything

**Native Language**:Old english and english

**Date Of Birth:**1207 november 28

**Eye Color**:Green

**Hair Color/Length**:just like England's

**Describe Personality**:Punk and pirate England put together only Boston ever got throw to him

**Your History**:look at a history book

_**No weapons allowed.**_ Bloody fucking hell

_**We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.**_

_**Good Bye and Good Day.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Principal Germania.**_

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!_

_State Flower:_Red Rose

_Favorite Animal_:Dogs Cats and horse

_Flag Colors_:look it up

_Favorite Food:_Fish'n chips and Boston's chowder

_Likes_:Boston's chowder

_Dislikes:_ people

_Sex *giggle*: M/F_ male look at the name git

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):_5

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5):_1

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5_):5(you never seen him in love)

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):_3

_Prefered Elective_:music

_Prefered Club:_

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even if it is degrading it will help with the sorting):_baseball

_Prefered Roommate_:no roommate

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s):_Alma and Black

_Pet(s) Species_: Alma war horse; Black a black tabby cat

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	52. Teachers Applicant: Romano

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Appliant,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We thank you for appling as a teacher at Regional Academy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where we are to educate States, Regions, and Capitals.<strong>_  
><strong>Name of NationCountry:** Italy (the Southern half)  
><strong>Human Name:<strong> Lovino Vargas  
><strong>Prefered Staff Position<strong>: None. Why the hell am I doing this again? oh, right. Dumbass of a little brother.  
><strong>Personality<strong>: Figure it out yourself.  
><strong>Native Language:<strong> I'm the Southern half of Italy! What language do you think it is?  
><strong>DOBIndependance Day:** March 17, 1861  
><strong>Eye Color:<strong> Brown  
><strong>Hair ColorLength:** brown. Don't feel like telling you the length, deal with it.  
><strong>Describe Personality:<strong> If I didn't do it the first time what makes you think I'll do it now?  
><strong>The History of Your Country<strong>: Look it up in the damn history books.  
><strong>Alliances with other countries<strong>: My little brother and I guess the tomato bastard too.  
><em><strong>No weapons allowed.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We would like to thank you again for appling, we will let you know if you have been accepted or not.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good Bye and Good Day.<strong>_

_**Signed,**_

_Principal Germania._  
><em>Dear Person,<em>  
><em>Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be sure to fill it out also!<em>  
><em>National Flower:<em> Daisy  
><em>National Animal:<em> Italian Wolf  
><em>Flag Colors:<em> Green, White, and Red  
><em>Favorite Food:<em> Tomatoes.  
><em>Likes<em>: Tomatoes, some gardening, and siestas.  
><em>Dislikes:<em> potato bastards, dumbasses, that French bastard, and brow bastard's cooking.  
><em>Rate Your Intelligence (1-5):<em> 5  
><em>Rate Your Sociability (1-5):<em> 2  
><em>Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5):<em> 5  
><em>Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5):<em> 2, but if it's a potato bastard then it's -10.  
><em>Thank you for your time!<em>

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	53. Student Applicant: Vancouver

**Another~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Appliant,<em>**

**_We thank you for appling as a Student at Regional Academy._**

**Name of State/Region/Capital:**

Vancouver  
><strong><br>Human Name: **Bree  
><strong><br>Human Appearance Age: **17  
><strong><br>Personality: **easy-going, artistic,

Native Language:

English, but also speaks French and several Asian languages.

**Date Of Birth: **April 6th, 1886

**Eye Colour: **Blue  
><strong><br>Hair Colour/Length: **Very dark brunette/ Short inverted bob cut  
><strong><br>Describe Personality: **Bree is rebellious, but in a laid-back way. She can seem  
>aloof because she appears very cool, calm and collected, however, there is a<br>small potential for pissing her off (ie, when she gets beat at hockey). She  
>seems to have a devil-may-care attitude about how the world sees her, but the<br>truth is that she is very much concerned.

Bree enjoys sports and being outside. She is not as book-smart as some, but  
>she is clever with technological gadgets and does well in Biology, Art,<br>Physical education and Film studies. Her History and Math are weak and she  
>outright refused to participate in Home Economics in middle school.<p>

She is a very bad driver (she has a learner's license). She sleeps early and  
>somewhat heavily, but gets up early for a workout most mornings.<br>**  
>Your History: <strong>.org/wiki/Vancouver  
><strong><br>**Vancouver is a young city in British Columbia who has made quite a mark for  
>herself already. She has a booming film industry and a reputation as a very<br>livable - if rather expensive to live in - city. She enjoys a mild (well,  
>milder than the rest of Canada!), coastal climate and her backyard is a boreal<br>rain-forest. Vancouver recently came under international spotlight when she  
>hosted the 2010 Winter Olympics.<p>

Prior to that, she was a small industrial town, established on rail, fishing  
>and logging industries (mostly centered around the Fraser River delta), as<br>well as the old Canadian standbys of fur, farming, and, eventually, industry.  
>She invited many immigrants from across the Pacific, and much trade was done<br>across that ocean and she grew. There were some tumultuous times with her  
>industries, immigrants, suffragettes, and gay rights activists, however today<br>Vancouver is considered a very tolerant (if sometimes no-fun) city.

_**No weapons allowed.**_

__Do hockey sticks count? I need my lucky stick!

_We would like to thank you again for applying, we will let you know if you_  
><em>have been accepted or not.<em>

_Good Bye and Good Day._

_Signed,_

_Principal Germania._

_Dear Person,_

_Due to Germania being anal, and anti-social i have enclosed another letter! Be_  
><em>sure to fill it out also!<em>

_State (Provincial) Flower_: Dogwood

_Favourite Animal: _Orca

_Flag Colours: _Green, blue, white, gold

_Favourite Food: _Salmon sashimi, coffee, anything ethnic

_Likes: _Cycling, hockey, outdoor sports, art (especially well-done graffiti),  
>grunge and blues music, cooking, film, chickens, anything vintage<p>

_Dislikes: _Bridges, construction, Wal-mart, cigarette smoke, day-old bread,  
>driving lessons, old lady perfume, Toronto,<p>

_Sex *giggle*: _female

_Rate Your Intelligence (1-5): _4

_Rate Your Sociability (1-5): _3

_Rate Your Romantic-ness (1-5): _2

_Rate Your Tolerance for Others (1-5): _5

_Preferred Elective: _Art or Film

_Preferred Club:_Film

_Prefered Sport(If it's good ol' European football, just put it as Soccer, even_  
><em>if it is degrading it will help with the sorting): <em>Hockey, beach volleyball

_Prefered Roommate: _Amsterdam or Los Angeles

_Umm...is that all? Oh!_

_Pet(s) Name(s): _Simon and Sid

_Pet(s) Species: _sea otters (both male)

_Thank you for your time!_

_Signed,_

_Vice Principal Rome!_


	54. Introducing : Rome and Florence!

**_Here is _Ghostey _introducing Rome and Florence._**

* * *

><p>"Do you have your class schedules? I know you both signed up for art and soccer, which you will do well in." He paused briefly before adding, "Your rooms are all taken care of, you'll get to meet your roommates soon enough. Anything else...? Ummmm... the cafeteria is unfortunately only open until nine so you'll have to get used to eating earlier than you do at home. Oh, stay out of Germania's way, he's a bit... well he's Germania... you know how he gets sometimes."<p>

"Yes Papà," the two said simultaneously.

"Va bene!" Their father beamed, clapping them both on their shoulders. "So I expect you to be good! I don't want there to be a fuss about you being miei figli! You're here to make lots of friends, many lovers, and enjoy yourselves! Si?"

"Yes Papà!" Florence eagerly agreed. Rome just nodded curtly, rolling her eyes at her younger brother.

He kissed Rome on the forehead and playfully messed with Florence's hair. "I expect you to tell me all about your first day after classes," he said as he made to leave. "Roma, look after tuo fratello."

"Of course Papà," she grumbled obstinately.

Once their father left, Florence dropped his backpack carelessly on the ground and stretched happily - excitement bubbling up in a wide grin. "This will be exciting! I can't wait to meet everyone else! And finally see where Papà works."

"It's just like any other school," Rome sighed, moving away from her brother and carefully unpacking her bag on her bed. "I don't see why you didn't want to join Venezia or Milano at their school. They have a better..." she frowned, failing to come up with anything. "Well it's not here. I thought you didn't like having Papà always around anyway."

"Because," he replied cheerfully, "That is strictly for Italiani, no? We should strive to be open with other cultures. And Papà couldn't have Napoli here to keep you company. Between you and he, you'd ruin all our good names before they'd even got to know us."

"Napoli has always been like that, with or without me." Rome replied shortly, grabbing a scarf of hers that Florence began to play with. "And I do not give the international community a bad name for Italiani. Sono Romana. Between my government, my military, my technology, my art..."

"Most of which you did not come up with entirely by yourself," he pointed out, now picking dust off of Rome's cap.

Rome glared at her younger brother. "We facilitated it. Papà conquered all of Europe, and privileged them with Roman citizenship to enjoy such luxuries."

"And all the history books remember it," Florence agreed warmly. "And we do too. To be honest, I wanted to spend time with you big sister. That, and I think Siena would kill me if she has to share a room with me another year."

She smiled ruefully, appreciative of his affections, although she'd never let him actually know that. "I may still have to even if we aren't in the same room, stronzo."

"Lupa," he grinned with practiced familiarity. He sat down on her bed, causing the things to shift out of their carefully arranged piles, causing some annoyance on Rome's part. "There's also that bella mora we saw at orientation. Florida I believe it was. Our names are similar, si?"

Rome responded by hitting her brother in the arm.

He laughed teasingly, "Come now sorella! I only mean to see if she would like to... come faccio dici? Get coffee together. Maybe paint her some time, I can think of many things."

"Stop touching my things," Rome interrupted, stealing her cap back from her younger brother. "We haven't even started and already you're hitting on Americans and making a name for yourself."

"There are many other gemme bellissime for me to admire at this school, not just the Americans. Do not worry mia sorella cara, I shall leave some for you."

"Get out!" Rome burst, attempting to push Florence out the doorway. "Get out, get out, get out, get out! Bastardo idioto di un fratello!"

Florence made a quick grab at his backpack and allowed Rome to shove him out the door. "I shall see you for dinner then sorella?" He asked flippantly, playfully ignoring her outburst.

Rome made a sour face and grumbled, "Si, si. Don't go making dates with any students until we know who my roommate is or I will draw mustaches on all of your paintings for a whole year." Pausing for effect, she added threateningly, "In permanent ink."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

_**That is actually how i wanted to do this story,**_  
><em><strong>the upmost goal of this story is to basically talk to new people.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It would be like a network of PMs stringing together to create a story,<strong>_  
><em><strong>it is RP after all~ It will take a lot of work, and time, but i think the end result will be magnificent!<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Letter fic frenzy was the actual insperation for this.<strong>_

_**So, if every one would send PMs to Introduce your character, that would be awesome!**_


	55. Introducing : England & Young Moscow!

**_Here is _Toxicruby_introducing England and Younger Moscow_**

* * *

><p><strong>England:<strong>

The school was, for the most part, empty with students just barely arriving. But who could ignore the loudness of the teachers?  
>"That wanker Prussia wrote 'I'm Awesome' on all of the dry erase boards!" England grumbled as he took the eraser to his previously clean board. There was a stray 'kesesese' from down the hall, but England ignored it. "At least America hasn't arrived yet." He mumbled.<br>"He would have filled the break room with those disgusting burgers."  
>England looked around his classroom for any signs of vandilism from the former nation that was snickering down the hallway and sighed. 'Today will be stressful, and the students haven't even arrived yet.' He thought to himself and his sat in his desk with some tea<p>

**Young Moscow:**

"This school is so-neat," Anatoli remarked to himself as he wandered the hallways. "With Ivan's description of the rest of the staff I would expect it to be a mad house." He looked at the paper he had recieved at orientation. There was a room number and a schedule on the paper, which was crumpled a little in the corner. Anastasiya was still at home, unlike Anatoli, who wanted to be at the school before hours.  
>"I guess I should find my room then, Da?" He mumbled as he read the paper, noting the "kesesese" from one of the halls. "There is an assembly one hour after the start of school. "О мальчик ..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>((Note: О мальчик ... reads as o mal'chik, or Oh Boy...))<span>  
><strong>


	56. Introducing : St Petersburg!

**_This is _Yuki Hatashi _Introducing St. Petersburg_**

* * *

><p>"Отец, I vill be leawing shortly," St. Petersburg said softly, his eyes staring intently at his father. The man turned his head and nodded in understanding, the 5'6 former capital stared at the man, his soft, warm violet eyes beckoning him to speak.<p>

" Vou have vour schedule and other necessary items, Да?" The man questioned. The teenager nodded and left his father in order to roam the area, the area was warm and different than his home, he felt the light pressing of a furry body against his leg, looking down, he saw a small brown bear cub, he chuckle-giggled and picked up the small animal holding it carefully in his arms, weight pressed down on his shoulder, a small eagle was perched on it, he gave it a small kind smile.

"Дмитрий, Ана," the two animals heads turned to him. "Velcome to our home." His smile widened and he looked serene, for the first time since the Romanovs had died, he'd been very close to them, Innokenti Witte former capital of Russia, took his first steps into the school, his nose pressed into his schedule and a smile on his face, He could feel the welcoming aura of the building and he welcomed it with open arms.

Look out here comes Innokenti Witte the city and former capital of Russia, St. Petersburg, and he's here to stay.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

**Ана means Ana ( pronounced Ana)**  
><strong><span>Дмитрий means Dmitri (pronounced Dmitri)<span>**  
><strong><span>Да means Yes (pronounced Da)<span>**  
><strong><span>Отец mean father (pronounced Otets)<span>**


	57. Introducing : Croatia!

**_This is _Raivis-Latvijas _Introducing Croatia_**

* * *

><p>Croatia meandered the halls casually, his hands in his pockets, whistling the tune of an old song from his home. He hadn't taken the time to get a sort of feel for the building despite knowing he needed it.<p>

He had only seen a few students, and just about as many teachers. He hadn't talked with any of them since he felt no desire or need to, but perhaps he should have. These were his students and his fellow teachers. He couldn't possibly let his anti-social side peek through now, could he? No, he couldn't. He had to let his kind side show, and let people know that he meant no harm.


	58. Introducing : Boston!

**_This is _.spell reddeadirish _introducing Boston_**

* * *

><p>I walked the halls while Max was on my shoulder.<p>

"Well, Max, welcome to our new home. Time to find my dorm room and roommate. I miss Jack(Main).I hope I'll make some friends Max.I miss being a pirate too, Captain Newland." At saying that i smiled.

I walked to the park and sat down by a tree, Max sat in my lap. I pulled out my sketchpad and started drawing pirates boats and my Favorite islands.I smiled at drawing two pirate sword fighting."The last time we fight captain Arthur Kirkland but you want win this time."I put Max on my shoulder and walked the way my dorm was.


	59. Introducing : Florida!

**_This is _evigt skriftligt _introducing Florida!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Florida beamed at her father (?) Spain. For the summer she had been staying at his house, since she stayed with America last summer. Which also meant it was Spain's turn to take her to her new school. "I can't believe this Padre! I'm finally here!" She jumped up and down in her seat. Spain chuckled.<br>"Yes, this is it,huh? Well, are you sure you want to go in on your own?"  
>"Si, Pandre. I am sure." She looked at her father's worried eyes. "¡Oh, Dios mío! Do not worry padre, I will be fine!" She pecked him on the cheek and got out the car.<br>"Carmen!" Carmen turned to her father. "Good luck, Mi niña." Carmen smiled.  
>"Gracias, papá." She waved goodbye and skipped into the school. Once inside, she smiled at the good feeling the school was giving off. "This is so awesome," She shouted as she twirled and skipped through the school. ; I hope I can make new friends soon!' She laughed loudly (so much like America, somuch…)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Padre – father<strong>  
><strong>¡Oh, Dios mío!- Oh, my gosh!<strong>  
><strong>Si- yes<strong>  
><strong>Gracias, papá.- thank you, papa<strong>  
><strong>Mi niña- My little girl or my girl<strong>


	60. Introducing : Washington!

**_This is _Rabid Cream Puffs _introducing Washington!_**

* * *

><p>Washington sighed as she arrived at the new school. It wasn't the school itself that was making her nervous, it was the people in it. She had never been a great socializer, so being in a place like this where people were bound to get eachother was a little worrisome for her. She worried that they wouldn't like her because of her silent tendencies.<p>

Not only was she nervous, she was quite peeved. Her cat and her bird never got along, and her cat had just given her another reason why to keep them apart. Bell, her Epsilon Bengal had decided to play "Catch the Birdie" with Willow, her state bird. The two couldn't get along, and that annoyed her to no end.

Upon entering the building (which she noted to be quite big), she looked at the sheet of paper in her hand, and decided to leave finding her classes until later. All she wanted to do right now was find her dorm room and meet her roomate. And she hoped, whoever this roomate of hers was, that they wouldn't be loud.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Duuudes~ I , like , am starting to hand out roomies~ PM me to find out how to get yours!_**


	61. Introducing : Porvoshki!

**_This is _Turtlelandian _introducing Porvoshki!_**

* * *

><p>"okay do you have a toothbrush?"<p>

"yes."

"do you have all your clothes?"  
>"yes, mom." the the beige hair girl teased slightly annoyed. the older girl in front of her just huffed. then her brown eyes softened as she gazed at her younger sibling.<br>"i just want this to go well okay? is that to much to ask for my little sister?" the younger sibling sighed at her older sister's infamous puppy-dog face (who's supposed to be older here?)  
>"hey Nikita, we gotta go!" the other girl who had been sitting in the driver's seat of the car called acroos the lawn to the the two siblings. getting in the car the much shorter girl sat down and waved out the window towards her oldest sibling.<br>after about a 3 hour drive the pair came to the national airport, the driver turned and looked Nitkita straight in her indigo eyes with her own blue-green ones.  
>"Niki, ya know Val and i love ya right? because leaving you here for the year is tearing me apart inside and i don't wanna let ya go, but i realize that you want to do this and i can't stop you from doing what ya want. but promise me one thing.."<br>the brunette girl sotpped and fixed her sister with a serious look.  
>the blonde swallowed nervously before agreeing, "what?"<br>Turtlinds mood changed dramatically within a milisecond, "promise you'll write us letters, kay? Because i know it will kill Nuffle if she doesn't hear from her "adorable little sister" in a year."  
>with that last sentence they both shared a quiet laugh and hugged eachother from across the seats. Turtlind puled away first, tears in her eyes,"you better go now or you won't be through security before your plane leaves. i know my own security."<br>with that Nikita turned and got all her belongings out of the car. she had already sent ahead her pets to the academy and lets hope to God some fed Niko or she is going to get a verbal beating from her own cat. she wincing at the thought of being woken up at six am every morning for the next week. just the thought made her head hurt. sitting through security is like waiting to get your grades at the end of the year. the way there sucks; the end result rocks. when she FINALLY made it on to the plane she sat down and waited for the plane to take off so after she could listen to music for the next 6 hour journey of her trip.

six hours later and a couple directional issues later also, the blonde haired girl made it to the academy at around 9 am the next morning. she sent her sister a text telling her she was there. she would pay for it later.  
>gathering up her stuff she looked at the school and though. "well, here goes. my first year hear." and walked into the school where the best year of her life would take place.<p> 


	62. Introducing : California!

"Bye~ Try not to be too much of a neat-freak, Richie." I said, waving to the two capitals as they left to head toward their dorms, Jay choosing to go with so he could be around Ratchet. "Well, it's just you and me Blue, kinda like old times, right?"

The dog in question, remained silent, choosing to lick my hand instead of answering. Silently, if not a bit dejectedly, i made my way toward my dorm. So far i didn't have a roommate so i decided to take the right side of the room, the side with the window. I was pleased to find that my bags were already in the room, so i started to unpack, Blue decided to leave me to it as he napped on the left side of the room. "Ugh! It's too quiet!" i growled, before pulling out my laptop and opening it on the desk in the corner of my side. Opening a window, i quickly logged into _youtube,_ pulled up a playlist, set it on random and let the music play. Grinning, i continued to arrange my side of the room, toybox sounding through out the room. I couldn't stop the giggle that left me when Blue growled his disapproval, he didn't _approve_ of some of my music, the old fart.

Humming along, i pulled out the few dresses i brought, and hung them in the closet along with my jackets. My four pairs of pants, the only pants (besides what i was wearing) that i owned, were stuffed unceremoniously into the bottom drawer along with underwear. Next drawer up went socks, gloves, scarfs, and bandanas; next were shorts and skirts; and the top drawer had t-shirts and tank-tops. Abruptly the song changed to _i get around_. "Ahh...i love those guys~" i sighed, remebering when the Beach Boys first came out as a band. Though i loved all of their songs, _Wouldn't it be nice _was my all time favorite.

"Ugh!" I groaned, flopping down on my bed, mussing the freshly made blue covers. _I miss how it was, when there were only tribes and there were no barriers between me and my siblings. When we migrated from place to place, coming and going as we pleased. In no hurry, just living from sunrise to set._

"Wistful thinking gets you no where.." i grumbled, turning over to stare at the wall, but the thoughts just kept coming.

_Rythmic drip-drip-drop of rain falling, Blue and i curled up in an abandoned wolf-den waiting for the spring shower to stop. A rabbit poking its head out then darting it back in when a rain drop fell on it's nose. _

_Running along side Blue through a field of poppies, the birds tittering a cheerful song. The summer sun beating down, warming everything in it's reach, leaves and petals dancing around in the wind, as the trees swayed to the dumming hooves of the wild horses._

_Gathering the corn, and getting ready for the big feast to celerbrate a succesfull harvest. The leaves painting themselves an array of colors and dropping to the floor. Piling them up and jumping in them with sisters from the north, brothers from the south collecting wood for when we cooked together. Sharing storries and songs around the fire, under the full moon. Watching the boys wrestling and laughing with thier sisters, wishing we did more often then just fall._

_Wolves howling their triumphant hunt, snow swirling and twirling as it floated to the ground, blanketing everything in white. Blue jumping and snapping tring to capture snow-flakes before they melt into the ground. The final stragglers of bats taking off to warmer areas befoere it got worse. "Blue, look, the stars! They're winking at us!" i cried pointing out the twinkling lights that amplified the moon's beauty. Breathing in the sharp and crisp mountain air, before joining Blue in tring to capture the ever elusive snow._

_Excitement as strange floaters brought new commers to our land._

_Fear of being dominated for the first time._

_Horror as my people were killed and moved aside for the fairer skinned._

_Happiness of being connected to my family, even by railroads._

_Pain from experiancing a large scale war for the first time._

_Pride from the rush of people in search of better lives with the help of gold._

_Sorrow at misstreatment of immigrants searching for the same oppertunity._

_Shame when cities started dominating the land._

_Anger from gagging on fumes and gasses while the animals scattered and plants withered._

"Stop it. Not everything was bad. You are happy now." I growled shaking my head to rid the reminising thoughts from my mind. Then my phone went off,

"_The rhythm of the city._  
><em>But once you get it down.<em>  
><em>Said, then you can own this town.<em>  
><em>You can wear the crown!<em>

_Why should I worry? Tell me._  
><em>Why should I care?<em>  
><em>I Said, I may not have a dime. Oh!<em>  
><em>But I got street savoir faire.<em>  
><em>Why should I worry?<em>  
><em>Why should I care?<em>  
><em>It's just doo-bopulation.<em>  
><em>And I got street savoir faire." <em>

I pulled out my phone and answered, "Aww...Richie, i didn't know you loved me so much, i just saw you~"

"C-cali! Ugh, never mind. Did you want to find our classes? -ermm...t-together i mean...i..um.." Henrich fumbled, tring to word it right so it wouldn't sound like a date. _Silly boy~_

_"_Sure! That'd be great! Maybe we'll make some new friends on the way! Just gimme a sec, k? Imma change, god i hate wearing pants!" i complained before hopping up to change. I decided on a chekered skirt and red tank-top with a white button up and silver tie, pulling up white knee highs before jamming my boots back on, i notticed Blue snoring in his little corner. "Old age is makin you lazy, i'll be back whenev, k?" i called heading out the door, getting a snort in response.

"Okaaay! Let's do thiis!" I shouted before running down the corridor to Henrich's room, he was, conveniantly, down the hall from me. 


	63. Introducing : Denmark!

**_This is _evigt skriftligt _introducing denmark_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw when I walked into the school was some weird girl twirling and skipping down the hallways. I smiled because I thought it was adorable, but not as adorable as my Norge!<p>

Anyways, I continued walking down the hallway and finally found my office. "Awesome."

When I stepped in I noticed the word "awesome" written on the dry erase bored. I sighed when I heard a "Kesesese!" from down the hall. "Prussia." Shaking my head I grabbed the eraser and started cleaning the bored. This year is going to be very interesting. "Hehe."


	64. Introducing : Older Moscow!

**_This is _Firey-nii-wolf_as Older Moscow_**

* * *

><p>I waved at my Папа, he was going god-knows-where. As soon as he was out of sight, I slipped on my precious headphones. Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning coursed through from my IPod, and I felt myself relax. Whitewing, who had been flying around, landed on my shoulder. "Found my room?" I asked him, and he hooted positively. "Good," I replied. Picking up all my stuff, I followed my owl as he lead me to the dorms, his white feathers a stand-off against the clear blue sky.<p>

I honestly hoped my roommate was nice and wouldn't mind my music. I really loved all kinds, and I knew how to play many instruments. As we got closer, I felt my shyness kick in. Would I be alright? I really wanted to put everything away and find Berlin. She'd know what to do. I picked up speed, my long legs letting me get there faster.


	65. Introducing : Votka

**_This is _LadiesMan456 _as Votka_**

* * *

><p>Hello my name is Gilbert Arias. I am from Turtleland and I am the only territory. I came here because I heard my cousin was coming and I couldn't pass up the chance to annoy her almost round the clock! Here! Oh this is just too awesome! Nah, nothings ever too awesome. I am also here cause I heard there were a lot of pretty girls too! Heheh! Oh man this year is going to be awesome I just know it! I get to pick on my cousin, flirt with girls and all that awesome stuff. I can't wait till the classes start. I hope my roommate can deal with me too!<p> 


	66. Introducing : Rhode Island!

**_This is _GillyflowerCalfuray _as Rhode Island_**

* * *

><p>Rachael shifted the large plastic travel tank in her arms, trying not to disturb her pet lobster, Ned. She had just reached her room, and opening the door was proving to be a challenge. Eventually, she just gave up and put the tank down, unlocked it, then grabbed her pet and walked in. Because the proper tank was still packed away, she put her lobster in the small bathtub for lack of a better place.<p>

'Hm. I wonder who my roommate is…and if they'll mind having a lobster in the bathtub.' She thought, going to retrieve the rest of her bags from the hall. She pushed her steamer trunk under her bed and dumped the other things onto the boring comforter before sitting down and extracting her essential things from storage. A Rhode Island flag was mounted on the wall, a photo of her pet shark Tiburón placed on a desk, a tin of crab meat put next to the photo so that she didn't forget to feed Ned.

"Should I ask the principal if I can get Dad to install a giant saltwater tank in the cafeteria so that Tiburón can live here?" She muttered to herself, not liking the idea of being far away from her close friend for a year. The tank would most definitely not fit in the room, and there were no large bodies of saltwater relatively nearby that could support a shark.

She hoped her roomie was an accepting type...


	67. Introducing: Serbia

**_This is _Raivis-Latvijas _as Serbia_**

* * *

><p>Even for a teacher, Serbia was never really strict or even angry. His green eyes were never threatening, except for when someone did manage to actually anger him.<p>

He was a Biology teacher for the Academy, being a lover of the natural science. Most would think a man like him would be into technology and such, but his true passion was for science.

He was walking down the hall casually, him hands in his pockets, eyes viewing the different details of the academy he would be teaching at. As he walked, he heard whistling that sounded like a somewhat familiar tune, but he couldn't for sure make a conclusion on who was the person behind the whistling. It sure did sound like something he knew though.

He soon arrived at his classroom, number 126 to be exact, and walked in. He found himself a tad confused at the words "I'm Awesome" written on the white board, but just shrugged it off and erased them. He then took a seat at his desk and propped his feet up on the desk, placing his hands on the back of his head. He was going to relax a little before he had to go anywhere or do anything, most definitely.


	68. Introducing : Ontario!

**_This is_ OntarioOC _as Ontario~_**

* * *

><p>As soon as I entered the school, my jaw dropped. It was big! Some of the Toronto superstores hade nothing on this place. My dogs, however, had no intrest whatsoever in the size. They were chasing each other around my legs. Red, as usual, was winning. Shasta's stubby little basset hound legs just couldn't beat Red's powerful coonhound build. I almost tripped over Shasta. " Seriously you two!" I sighed. " I need to make a good enterance! Sheesh." The two listened and walked beside me, but they seemed to try to trip me anyways. I carried my maroon and white suitcase in one hand, and my pink cell phone in the other.I yawned. I wanted to find my room! I had jet lag the entire trip, and my flight had been grounded for 7 hours because of tornado warnings in southern Ontario, where my flight was takeing off from. And there wasn't even a tornado! That would have made my day pretty exiteing. I fumbled around in my jeans pocket and pulled out some paper. I was drawn to only two words: Dorm Room (Dont include this part! I'm just guessing on a room number here, but you can change it) It said "C 12". Hmmm. Fair enough. Now I just needed to figure out where this was. Uh oh. This could take a while. I wandered down two hallways, four ( Empty) classrooms, and one boys bathroom ( thank God no one was in there) before finding a door labled " Section C" .<br>" This has to be it" I muttered to nobody. I pushed open the door and found yet another hallway. I found the door labled 12.  
>" If this isn't it, nothing is!" I unlocked the door with they key that was bundled into the paper with my room number on it. It unlocked. I peeked inside. Nobody home. I walked in and flipped on the light. Hmmm. Looked pretty nice. There were two soft looking beds. I grabbed the one closest to the door. I empted the contents of my suicase into the dresser. Organizing is not exactly my thing. " Miranda, be more careful" my nagging voice in the back of my head told me. I looked down. Oops. I had also dumped my laptop and tolitries into the drawer, along with a bag of Fuzzy Peaches. I put my toletries in the bathroom, and sat my laptop on the light wood desk in the corner closest to my bed. I threw the fuzzy peaches on my bedside table. They sort of attacked the lamp. But it didn't fall. I sat down at my computer desk. " Oooh! Spinning chairs!" I squeled like a 5 year old. I spun and spun and spun until- OW! I slipped. I got my head stuck in that little space between the seat and the back. Oh great. I needed to get out now! I could just imagine my conversation with my roomie:<p>

Me: Why, hello, roomate.  
>Roomie: Hello! What seems to be the issue?<br>Me: Oh, I just totally jammed my head into a chair  
>Roomie: Oh, yeah. Don't you just hate it when that happens<br>Yeah. That would be nice.  
>But it won't be happening.<br>I swung around a bit more, and yank! OWOWOW! That hurt! But my head is free. I get out of the chair and avoid the stares of my dogs, who were worriedly watching the event. I kick off my shoes and flop into bed, still wearing my swatpants and Pink plaid shirt. Hopefully my roomie won't have a neatness problem.


	69. Introducing : Spain!

Spain bit his lip slightly as he entered the classroom he would later declare his "office". Emerald green eyes darted around the bland room, a small frown slipping onto his tanned face. "It's too dull," he mused quietly, wandering quietly over to the white board and jotting something in Spanish onto its clean surface.

As the new Spanish teacher, Spain felt obligated to immediatly begin teaching his students, after all, Spanish was his native language. After writing what that days agenda would be, Spain lazily sat himself down at his desk, propping his feet up on the smooth tabletop surface, nudging aside his laptop with his foot. The Spaniard closed his eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep, perhaps teaching wouldn't be such a bad thing after all...


	70. Introducing : Italy!

**_This is _Dogsrule _as Italy_**

* * *

><p>'Being a teacher is fun!', Italy thought as he skipped through the halls<br>to his classroom. 'I hope I can have fun with everyone!'

He quickly checked to see which room was his, but found that he was standing  
>in front of it the whole time.<p>

When he opened the door to room 15 he saw that it was empty. 'oh, that's  
>right! No students are here yet!' so he walked over to his desk and took a<br>short siesta.


	71. Introducing : Michigan!

**_This is:_**

**Kuma the wolf alchemist _as Michigan_**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked through the gates of the huge school- I was missing my home already. My German Sheppard- Total- rubbed his head against my legs.<br>"I know Total, I need to be strong- I mean how hard could this school things be? At least they have a place where I can practice gymnastics so I'm all good." I said.  
>I found my dorm room and started to unpack my things. I hung my state flag- Michigan- over my bed and I picture of me and my cousin Lacy (Lansing) on the nightstand. Total jumped onto my purple comforter and curled up to take a nap.<br>"I wonder who my roommate is." I muttered as a scratched Total behind the ears. "And I wonder if there is a lake any where near by that I could claim as my own…then there would be two lake Michigan's and Illini (short of Illinois) would be made because I have two lakes named after me…"


	72. Introducing : Mississppi!

**_This is:_**

**Airlia Asteri _as Mississippi_**

* * *

><p>Skyla Jones, aka Mississippi of the United States, stared in wonder at her new school. She felt very nervous and wished Alabama was here with her. She looked down at the cat and fox in her arms and told them, "This school is so big, I hope I do not get Lost. I wonder who my roommate is. I also hope that they are nice and do not mind you guys staying in the dorm."<br>Skyla picked her luggage up and proceeded to walk into the building while looking at the schedule in her hand. Room B13 was her dorm. She lloked up from her schedule and realized one important thing. She was hopelessly lost.  
>"Now I really wish Alabama were here. Maybe America as well. I cannot find my dorm." Skyla whimpered softly as she continued walking, her animals sleeping in her hoodie were absolutely no help. Skyla sighed and sat down in the hallway and hoped someone came by soon and helped her, because she was totally lost. <p>


	73. Introducing : Valencia!

**_This is:_**

**Rhythem15 _as Valencia_**

* * *

><p>Valencia was walking while reading the list of roommates. 'Valencia, Valencia... Where am I?' After a while, her eyes finally found her name.<br>Valencia - Basque country  
>'Basque country as in Euskadi? Great! I get to share dorms with someone I know!' she thought.<br>She was alone in the corridors and she wondered if she was late. She looked at the time and... she found out that she was right.  
>'Today is the first day, I'm sure the teacher won't mind' Valencia thought before looking her schedule<p> 


	74. Introducing : Wisconsin

**_This is:_**

**WammyBoysFTW _as Wisconsin_**

* * *

><p>I arrived at the campus a little later then I was expecting. Minnesota kept treat-texting me, dumb ba-<p>

"Uuunnnn!" This sound had come from the blue cage I was carrying in my right hand

"Shh, Aztlan" I said trying to quiet him as I set the cage down and squatted in front on it to look in at at the psychotic badger inside, his mouth foaming as per usual

"UUUUNNNNN!" Aztlan umm... I'm actualy not sure exactly what to classafy the noise as, a grunt maybe? I should look it up later...

"Fine, if that's how you want it to be UUUNNNN! UUUUUUUUUUUNNN!" I immitated his noise "UUUUUUUNNNNN! UUUUUNNNNNN! UUUUUNNNNNN! UUUUUNNNNN! UUUUUNNNN!" As I danced around like a psycho "Now that we're done with our uning lets go and get set up in our dorm" I said as I picked his cage back up and continued walking singing On Wisconsin under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong><em>((Personally, i loved this chappie, made me laugh so hard~ I even called my cousin just to scream 'uuunnn!' and hang up.))<em>**


	75. Porvoshki meets Jay

**_This is _Turtlelandian _as Porvoshki finding her dormroom_**

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" I looked at my schedule with a focused look; my brows furrowed and lips in a pucker. My roommate is East Berlin! Well that's good I've heard she a nice person. My bag with all my things was still slung over my right shoulder and beside me as I looked over my info.<br>"What number though…"? I groaned as I realized I didn't know what room number I was in. ugh, now this is going to take even longer. Stuffing the schedule in the pocket of my hoodie I readjusted the bag I was carrying and grabbed the handle of my suitcase as I prepared to set off on my journey to find my room.

About 2 hours later…  
>This place was so BIG! There were rooms and stuff everywhere! I can't even find the outside. I continued on with my mental rant until a loud obnoxious meow startled me from my thoughts.<p>

"Niko…?" however unlikely it was that my cat was feeling active enough to get off his ass, let alone be outside, I couldn't help but feel like I was at home again. Cats always made me feel better. Now that reality is catching up with me I am starting to feel homesick with out my sisters here.  
>"Here kitty, kitty." I cooed with a soft voice that worked with one of my cats anyways. Out of the bushes came Abyssinian cat and a bored look upone here face.<p>

Me being the ever kitty-pleasing person always kept snacks in my backpack front pocket. I took some of the treats out and crouched down to her level and held out my hand with the snacks for her to sniff. Slowly, I placed the treats on the ground for her to eat if she wanted to.  
>The feline sniffed them once before delicately biting one as if testing it. Then she started eating at a relatively slow pace (well, I had only ever seen my cats eat) and I smiled softly and sat down quietly and slowly so not to disturb her.<br>After she had finished she looked me in the eye and gave me a pointed look. Clearly asking for more. i laughed softly at this and retrieved a couple more from the bag I carried with me.

"now, no more because I have to save some for my own cats too." I said to the cat who had now finished the new ones as well.  
>Looking inside the envelope all my information had came with a second time just to be sure and oh look! There it is. My room number.<br>i. am. So. STUPID! How did I miss that? Well never mind that anymore I want to know where I will be staying. Slipping the piece of paper out I looked at the numbers.

Room: D-17  
>Huh? D-17 where's that?<br>Sighing for what felt the ba-zillionth time I gazed around hopelessly for any instructions or directions.

"so you wouldn't know where this is would you?" I looked down at the cat by my feet who just meowed in response.  
>I walked around a bit more then I found the doors to the dorms. They were labeled by section letters, walking down the halls until I found a door labeled "section D".<p>

"guess this is it." I muttered to my companion who had followed me all the way here. Walking through the door I found another hallway with doors on either side with number and the occupants listed beside the door.  
>Walking down the passageway I looked for number 17.<p>

The rustic coloured cat at my side meowed and I looked down to see her looking at a door with the numbers seventeen printed on it.  
>Oh. This cat good. I mean really good.<p>

Pulling out my key from the pockets of my pants I unlocked the door and stepped inside to see a large room with two beds (rather fluffy too!) two dresser and closets. A tv along with a couch and a door that probably led to the washroom. Hey! We even got our own desks with chairs! They were opposite to each other but hey when you study, you study in peace.  
>There even was a little area near the door that had a mini fridge. We each had our own lamps and our own alarm clocks. The right side had the window, so I guess I'll take the left.<p>

Pulling my stuff through the door I realized that my two cats were both already asleep on the left bed. It was like they knew it all along. Placing my backpack on the floor infront of my desk I set to putting away my things. My many pairs of cargo pants and capris, then my large amount of t-shirts and sweaters. I brought two pairs of shoes. My running shoes (I have flat foot, so these were special) and my trusty airwalks.  
>After putting my clothing away I took out my toiletries bag and went into the bathroom to place it in the cupboard inside.<p>

After I put away all my essentials I took out my mac and put it on the desk to the left and then took out the photo I brought with me of my sisters and I when we went to the mountains one winter for vacation where we were all bundled up and drinking hot chocolate.

Placing it on the bedside table, I sat down and pulled my bag towards me taking out the many books I had brought andplacing them on top of the desk as well. I kept my art supplies in the bag so they wouldn't get ruined. After I finished unpacking I huffed happily and sat down next to my cat who only stirred and moved over a little. Then I realized that the other cat had followed me in and was now resting at the foot of the bed.

"hey, where is your owner? I bet they're worried about you." I mumbled to the cat even thought I knew she couldn't understand a word I was saying.  
>she just gave me this bored look and lay down, stretching herself across the foot of the bed.<br>"guess your not going anywhere." I murmured before laying down next to the three animals and falling asleep after a long afternoon.


	76. KönigsbergEast Berlin settles

**_This is _Firey-nii-wolf_as Königsberg/East Berlin _**

* * *

><p>I walked into my room carrying all my stuff. Drake followed, squeezing his way through the door, not caring that dogs weren't allowed in the dorms. Meh, I didn't care either. Besides, he didn't chase cats.<p>

"Alright!" I beamed. I looked around at the awesome bedroom, silently proclaiming it awesome. Ugh, I was much to like mein Bruder! I started putting my stuff away. My jeans, skinny & baggy. My shirts of almost every kind. My few limited skirts and dresses. I also put my shoes & belts away. I placed my laptop on one on the desks and peeked at the sleeping person on the other bed.

"I'm guessing my roommate." I muttered, careful not to wake her up. I quickly helped Drake get through the door and went off to find Ana. Hopefully she'd have some nice G-Rock for me. Something I haven't heard of yet.


	77. West Berlin's crush

**_This is _Firey-nii-wolf_as (west)Berlin_**

* * *

><p>I had already put everything away neatly and fixed my bed. My clothes, my books, and my computer. Ratchet, my lovely grey tabby tom, was curled up on the sheets. I didn't really know what to do. Knowing my sister, she'd unpack then go after Iceland or Anastasiya. I sighed before deciding to call Cali.<p>

My heart raced and palms grew sweaty. We'd been best friends for so long, I myself wasn't aware of this crush until recently. Gott, I don't want things to get akward, but I can't control myself. After inviting her to find our classes, I hung up and grabbed my map. I may have memorized my schedule, but this place was huge. I waited outside in the hall, hoping that our classes were close so that I could have an excuse to walk her to her own classes. My thoughts were interrupted when I got tackled to the floor with a loud, "Hey Richie!" being screamed into my ear.


	78. St Petersburg's worries

**_This is _Yuki Hatashi_as St. Petersburg going off to his room.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>I had just gotten my room assignment, and was off to find said room, but; that was easier SAID than done, the school was more like a maze than a school. Of course, during my walk I began to think of what the year might have in store for me….<p>

Would I make friends? Or best friends?

Would I fall in love (though I seriously dought that-I'm not exactly romantic)?

How much drama would happen? (I'd heard stories about the World Meetings-I really didn't want that to happen)  
>But, wait, I need to live with the moment. First things first, finding my room, ohhhhhhh, I wonder if my roommate would like my habits? Or my music? But, ah- HA, I found my room, the last time I'd been this happy to find my room it was….after the fall of the Soviet Union. No, stop thinking about that, oh, my room. There it is, I open the door into my new life and set my bag down, I'm ready. <p>


	79. Florida finds her room

**_This is _evigt skriftligt _as Florida finding her dorm room!_**

* * *

><p>I beamed happily as I looked at the paper for my dorm room number and roommate.<p>

"Young Moscow, I wonder if he's nice." I skipped happily down the hall of the dorms till I finally found mine. "Muy bien, lo encontré!" I burst into the room and looked a round.

There where:  
>two sides, right side has the window, White walls, that you can decorate, a plush one-person bed on each side, Two closets, Two dark brown dressers, Two light brown desks in opposite corners of the room, Two computer chairs, A bathroomshower/bath, Two lamps on bedside tables, two Alarm clocks, A TV, A small couch, A mini-fridge.

"Wow, pretty cool." I walk to the right and jump on my bed. I stare at the ceiling wondering what this year will be like. I smile to myself as I think about all the friends I'll make and how easy my classes will be. "So freaking exciting," I exclaimed as I moved wrong and rolled off the bed. "Ow."


	80. Young Moscow meets Florida

**_This is _evigt skriftligt _as Florida and _Toxicrudy _as Young Moscow_**

* * *

><p>Anatoli found his room. He pushed the half open door all the way open and stopped. "Флорида девушка?" He said. "Hello, Florida." Young Moscow greeted. "I didn't expect a girl roomate," He placed his belongings on the untaken bed and held out a hand to help her up. "So you are Florida of Amerika?" He asked. "I am younger Moscow"<p>

Florida looked up and smiled at him. "Yup!" She took his hand and hugged him. "Hola Moscow! I am florida- you already know- but you can call me Carmen!" She let go and grinned big.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:He said "Florida is a girl?"**


	81. Porvoshki meets EastBelin

**_This is _Firey-Nii-wolf and Turtlelandian _as East-Berlin and Porvoshki_**

* * *

><p>Ugh… light… to bright damnit.<br>Sitting up rather slowly and as I looked around I realized my cat's were gone and the door was open. They probably left.  
>Turning to get out of bed the edge surprised me because I was used to a much larger bed than this, so tumbling face-first towards the ground was an absolutely fantastic way to wake up.<br>Groaning, I rolled on my side and rubbed my head to soothe the ringing in it.  
>"Dang it."<br>I moaned in pain and stood up wobbling a little bit as I made my way to the bathroom. As expected my hair looks like a sloppily made birds nest.  
>Sighing I pulled my hairbrush from my toiletries bag and smoothed it down until there were only those curls at the ends.<br>Satisfied with the way my hair looked I tugged at the end of my shirt to get rid of all the wrinkled that formed with all my shifting in bed.  
>Grabbing the keys to the dorm I left and locked the door before I walked away. Sliding the pieces of metal into my pocket I start walking around campus just to see if I would find anyone I knew.<br>Still walking I came across a girl riding on a… large German Shepard?

"Ah, I'm sooooo tired~!" Berlin whined, resting her chin on her hands and her elbows on Drake's head, "Trying to find Anya in this place is like trying to find a drunk Austrian in the room with a bunch of drunk German!" Alice scanned the area, her red eyes landing on a girl with blue, maybe purple, eyes and hair a few shades darker than Russia's tan color. "Onward Drake!" the ex-Prussian girl stated, "To that chick who's just staring!" Drake rolled his green eyes, but trotted up to her. Alice dismounted with ease. "Hey! I'm the awesome Königsberg! Or East Berlin as I'm better known as now-a-days," Alice greeted, smiling sweetly, "Human name is Alice Beilschmidt." Alice petted her dog before adding, "And this big guy is Drake Beilschmidt, my dog."  
>The girl with the silver hair walked- well rode I guess- up to me on her dog. Is that good for the dog? he looks fine. Then i realize she talking to me.<br>"Oh! Hello! I am the Province of Provoshki, and my human name is Nikita Ivanski. But you can call me Niki!" I reach out my hand to greet her properly and politely.  
>"Yeah i am your roommate!" I answer while rubbing the back of my head. Man oh man was it embarrassing to explain to someone you are their roommate.<br>"i was the girl sleeping on the left bd remember?" i used hand gestures to emphasize my meaning.  
>"Oh yeah!" Alice said, snapping her fingers, "Thought you looked familiar! Well, hey! Hope we have a good time here!" Alice really ment it, she also hoped the girl would be able to put up with her crazy party lifestyle. Gott, she better start following the rules a bit.<p> 


	82. Boston meets West Berlin

**_This is _Firey-Nii-wolf and sara. magic. spell_reddeadirish _as West-Berlin and Boston_**

* * *

><p>I made my way to my dorm room."Wall Max here we are, here go's nothing "I said to Max. I walked in, big and nice, nice bed to. I walk to the bed closer to the window. Max curl in a ball on the bed."Wall at lest you made your self at home." Max looked at me."Nyaaaaaaaa~~!."I rolled my eyes."wall nyaaaaaaa! you."I pulled out my ihome and put my ipod in it, i played I'm shipping up to Boston.<p>

"I'm A sailor peg and Lost my leg! Climbing up the top sils i Lost my leg!."I started sing, i walked to my dresser and started to put my clothes my pants my T's in and my one dress in to the dresser. I walked to the closet and put my leather jackets in there to."I'm shipping up to boston!."And last but not lest's i put my macbook on my desk."wall now we wait for my roommate Max." I sat at my desk. Herich entered the room, sighing.

Gott, he had to run up and down with Cali, getting lost twice. The school was honestly too big for it's own good. When he heard the music, he assumed Alice had broken in and decided to take advantage of his forgotten laptop. "Alice I swear, if your tryin to get on my Facebook again," Henrich started his rant, but stopped when he noticed another girl there. This girl had medium long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail & blue eyes. "Um, h-hello," Henrich greeted sheepishly, "Um, is there something you..." Henrich trailed off, realizing this girl was most likely his roommate. "Y-Your not, these, um," he desperately tried to say the words, his face blushing deeply, "You wouldn't happen to be 'Boston' would you?".

I smiled."Yes i am Boston human name Sarah M. Newland."I stop the music."Nnnnnnyyyyyyyaaaaaaa~~~!."I rolled my eyes."And this is my crazy cat Max."I put my hand out to shake his hand."I hope we can be friends."I smiled.

"I...thought Boston would be a boy," Henrich replied sheepishly as he shook her hand, "I didn't know the dorms were co-ed." Ratchet then jumped up on the bed with Mex. "Ohps, sorry. That grey tabby is mine," Henrich apologised, picking up Ratchet.

"Anyway, to properly introduce myself," Henrich said, clearing his throat. "I'm East Berlin. Human name is Henrich Beilschmidt." I chuckled."Most people do."I looked straight in his eyes wall i shook his hand .

"Ya but everyone in this place is over a Hundred Years old so who gavs a dame."I smiled. I looked at the cats."So cute Maxy girl made a friend and It's ok."I looked at him and smiled."It is vary nice to meet you Henrich."

"S-Sorry," Henrich apologised again. Hmm, this girl had a point. She seemed nice, smart too. Henrich smiled in return. This could actually work, dispite his roomie being female, it could work. Ratchet meowed, showing that he approved of his roommate. Henrich shrugged and said, "Nice to meet you too Sarah. Hope we can be friends."


	83. California's Ringtones

**_Pure Crack:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany: <em>I don't like tomatoes<em>**

_I don't like tomatoes_

_and i don't think they like me_

_I wouldn't say i hate them_

_and they're not my enemy_

_we do our best to_

_co-exist_

_by staying far apart_

_i don't like tomatoes they always make me_

_far..._

_too unhappy_

_Now you might like tomatoes_

_and thats okay with me_

_but please don't put one on my plate or splat one on my knee_

_spagetti sauce, tomato soup_

_i love with all my heart_

_i don't like tomatoes they always make me_

_far..._

_too unhappy_

_Maybe you thought there'd be a_

_happy ending to this song_

_like i'd try a tomato_

_and realize i was wrong_

_no such luck_

_this song ends the same way that it start_

_i don't like tomatoes they always make me_

_and i don't think they like me_

_I wouldn't say i hate them_

_but you won't find one near me_

_we do our best to_

_co-exist_

_by staying far apart_

_oh, i don't like tomatoes they always make me_

_i don't like tomatoes they always make me_

_far..._

_too _

_unhappy!_

**France: _Bob the snail_**

_Bobs my favorite snail _

_And I know he really loves me loves me  
>Hes the classiest snail <em>

_You would ever hope to know  
>And I wish he didnt smell <em>

_But I know he cant help it help it  
>Hes lived in the same shell Since I got him long ago<em>

And if I ever need him need him

_All I have to do is call him call him  
>And I know hell come running running <em>

_Well I guess hell come crawling  
>So I guess I better call him call him<em>

_About a week before I need him  
>So that Ill see him see him Right about on time<em>

_And its not his fault_  
><em>Hes a little bit slow<em>  
><em>He cant help it if hes got<em>  
><em>Cute little itty bitty teeny tiny slippery slimy pokier than miney toes<em>

_And sometimes when Im sleeping_

_I like to cuddle with him  
>Then I put him on my nose<em>

_We look into each others eyes  
>And sometimes in the morning<em>

_Hes on my forehead snoring  
>I know he didnt sleep well Cuz he was walking all night<em>

And if I ever need him need him

_All I have to do is call him call him  
>And I know hell come running running <em>

_Well I guess hell come crawling  
>So I guess I better call him call him <em>

_About a week before I need him  
>So that Ill see him see him Right about on time<em>

_And its not his fault_  
><em>Hes a little bit slow<em>  
><em>He cant help it if hes got<em>  
><em>Cute little itty bitty teeny tiny slippery slimy pokier than miney toes<em>

_Yes I guess I better call him About a week before I need him_  
><em>So that Ill see him Right about on time<em>  
><em>Bobs my favorite snail<em>

**Prussia: _This song is Awesome_**

_This song is awesome  
>This song is awesome<br>This song is awesome in a stupid way  
>If you don't think that<br>This song is awesome  
>Why are you singing it the whole day?<em>

_The second verse is alot like the first_

_This song is awesome  
>This song is awesome<br>This song is awesome in a stupid way  
>If you don't think that<br>This song is awesome  
>Why are you singing it the whole day?<em>

_The third verse is alot like the first_

_This song is awesome  
>This song is awesome<br>This song is awesome in a stupid way  
>If you don't think that<br>This song is awesome  
>Why are you singing it the whole day?<em>

_the fourth verse is alot like the first_

_This song is awesome  
>This song is awesome<br>This song is awesome in a stupid way  
>If you don't think that<br>This song is awesome  
>Why are you singing it the whole day?<em>

_Why are you singing it the whole day?_

**Turkey_: Except for the Turkey_**

_It's Thanksgiving day and we're gathered round_  
><em>Little children make a joyful sound<em>  
><em>And there's no school and we get to play<em>  
><em>And we're all thankful for this day<em>  
><em>Except for the turkey<em>  
><em>La lala la la la la la except for the turkey<em>

_There's a wreath of leaves on the front door_  
><em>And we all say what we're thankful for<em>  
><em>There's such good food and there's such great fun<em>  
><em>And there's such big smile's on everyone<em>  
><em>Except for the turkey<em>  
><em>La lala la la la la la<em>  
><em>Except for the turkey<em>

_We all join hands and sing this song_  
><em>with happy hearts and a love that's strong<em>  
><em>We bow our heads then we have our feast<em>  
><em>It's a lovely day to say the least<em>  
><em>Except for the turkey<em>  
><em>La lala la la la la la<em>  
><em>Except for the turkey<em>

_So if you're a turkey and you're still alive,_  
><em>you might kinda wanna hide<em>  
><em>Or soon you'll probly be dead meat<em>  
><em>On this festive day you're what we eat<em>  
><em>So fly away to a distant land<em>  
><em>Where people think turkeys are grand<em>  
><em>Spread your wings and sore up high<em>  
><em>And be thankful that birds can fly<em>  
><em>Except for the turkey.<em>  
><em>La lala la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la la la la la<em>  
><em>La lala la la la la<em>  
><em>Except for the turkey<em>

_It's Thanksgiving day and we're gathered round_  
><em>Little children make a joyful sound<em>  
><em>There's such good food and there's such great fun<em>  
><em>It's a Happy Thanksgiving for everyone<em>  
><em>Except for the turkey<em>  
><em>La lala la la la la la<em>  
><em>Except for the turkey<em>

**West-Berlin: _BFF_**

_We don't always like the same things_

_Take ice cream we like different flavors_  
><em>And we don't always see things the same<em>  
><em>Once you called me a name<em>  
><em>And I returned the favor<em>

_But you are my best friend_

_Forever_  
><em>we won't ever let that end<em>

_No never_  
><em>You are here for me and I am here for you<em>  
><em>That's what best friends do<em>

_We don't always see eye to eye_  
><em>Don't ask me why<em>  
><em>But we don't mind it<em>

_And we don't always get along_  
><em>but our friendship's strong<em>  
><em>We can always find it<em>

_But you are my best friend_

_Forever_  
><em>we won't ever let that end<em>

_No never_  
><em>You are here for me and I am here for you<em>  
><em>That's what best friends do<em>

_We don't always fit in with the crowd_  
><em>but we still stand proud<em>  
><em>and we stand together<em>

_And we don't care what other people say_  
><em>We go our own true way<em>  
><em>That works a whole lot better<em>

_But you are my best friend_

_Forever_  
><em>we won't ever let that end<em>

_No never_  
><em>You are here for me and I am here for you<em>  
><em>That's what best friends do<em>

_But you are my best friend_

_Forever_  
><em>we won't ever let that end<em>

_No never_  
><em>You are here for me and I am here for you<em>  
><em>That's what best friends do<em>

**America: _My Dad_**

_There's some pretty great dads in this world_  
><em>and one of them is mine<em>  
><em>I know no Dad is perfect<em>  
><em>but he's pretty darn close a lot of the time<em>

_He let's me pop the popcorn when we watch a vid_  
><em>I'm glad he's my dad. And I'm glad I'm his kid<em>

_My Dad._

_I really love him. _

_My Dad. _

_Sometimes I bug him._

_My Dad. _

_It's nice to hug him_  
><em>When I'm sad. My Dad.<em>

_Everybody tells me that he's a heck of a guy._  
><em>Sure sometimes he's a little bit grumpy. Sure sometimes I'm the reason why<em>  
><em>When we play hide and seek. Somehow he always knows where I hid.<em>  
><em>I'm glad he's my dad. And I'm glad I'm his kid.<em>

_My Dad._

_I really love him._

_My Dad. _

_Sometimes I bug him._

_My Dad. _

_It's nice to hug him_  
><em>When I'm sad. My Dad.<em>

_My dad is pretty busy. But I know I mean the world to him._  
><em>Even though he says no every time I offer to give him a trim.<em>  
><em>He's such a great dad I know he'll forgive me for that last little oops I did<em>  
><em>I'm glad he's my dad. And I'm glad I'm his kid<em>

**England: _Don't pee in the pool_**

_This is a very important message  
>Please listen closely to this song<br>Even if you disagree with me  
>Even if you think I'm wrong<em>

_Please don't pee in the pool_  
><em>Listen to me, that's just not cool<em>  
><em>If you only follow this one rule<em>  
><em>Listen to me please don't pee in the pool<em>

_If you have to go to the bathroom_  
><em>Here's a thought: why not do that in the bathroom<em>  
><em>Don't you worry you'll be back soon<em>  
><em>In the clean clear water that you didn't ruin<em>

_Please don't pee in the pool_  
><em>Listen to me, that's just not cool<em>  
><em>If you only follow this one rule<em>  
><em>Listen to me please don't pee in the pool<em>

_People swim to have fun and be mellow_  
><em>That's hard to do when the blue is mixed with yellow<em>  
><em>So when you're through with water, juice or jello<em>  
><em>Please keep the pool fun and mellow without yellow<em>

_Please don't pee in the pool_  
><em>Listen to me, that's just not cool<em>  
><em>If you only follow this one rule<em>  
><em>Listen to me please don't pee in the pool<em>

**Florida: _Theres a light in you_**

_There's a light in you_  
><em>That always shines through<em>  
><em>If you only knew your beauty<em>

_There's a light in your eyes_  
><em>As endless as the skies<em>  
><em>Do you realize your beauty<em>

_There's a light in your heart_  
><em>And it's never apart<em>  
><em>It loves when you start to see your beauty<em>

_Even when it feels so far_  
><em>It's shining in you like the brightest star<em>  
><em>It's what you truly are<em>  
><em>Pure beauty<em>

**Alaska: _10 little penguins_**

_10 little penguins waddling around_  
><em>A tiny little iceburg near penguin town<em>  
><em>One penguin said I'm ready for some fun<em>  
><em>Jumped into the water and splashed under the sun.<em>

_9 little penguins waddling around_  
><em>A tiny little iceberg near penguin town<em>  
><em>One penguin said it's great to be alive<em>  
><em>Jumped into the water with a fancy penguin dive<em>

_8 little penguins waddling around_  
><em>A tiny little iceberg near penguin town<em>  
><em>One penguin said I just gotta be me<em>  
><em>Jumped into the water and danced around the sea<em>

_7 little penguins waddling around_  
><em>A tiny little iceberg near penguin town<em>  
><em>One penguin said This iceberg's kind of small<em>  
><em>Jumped into the water and did a cannonball<em>

_6 little penguins waddling around_  
><em>A tiny little iceberg near penguin town<em>  
><em>One penguin said those dolphins wanna play<em>  
><em>Jumped into the water and played with them all day<em>

_5 little penguins waddling around_  
><em>A tiny little iceberg near penguin town<em>  
><em>One penguin said I think it's time to eat<em>  
><em>Jumped into the water and had a little treat<em>

_4 little penguins waddling around_  
><em>A tiny little iceberg near penguin town<em>  
><em>One penguin said this is getting kind of old<em>  
><em>Jumped into the water yelling whoa it's ca ca cold<em>

_3 little penguins waddling around_  
><em>A tiny little iceberg near penguin town<em>  
><em>One penguin said I don't wanna be last<em>  
><em>Jumped into the water and swam away fast<em>

_2 little penguins waddling around_  
><em>A tiny little iceberg near penguin town<em>  
><em>One penguin said where did everybody go?<em>  
><em>Jumped into the water in super slow-mo<em>

_1 little penguin waddling around_  
><em>A tiny little iceberg near penguin town<em>  
><em>The last penguin said I don't wanna be alone<em>  
><em>Jumped into the water and swam on home<em>

**East-Berlin: _My pet monster_**

_My pet monster sharp teeth soft fur_

_Sometimes I wonder why we get along yeah_

_My pet monster sharp teeth soft fur_

_When he burps it sounds like thunder_

_He's hard to see unless you happen to be me_

_And even then he's blurry cuz he's so furry_

_The only time he's really seen is once a year on Halloween_

_He tries not to look mean so no one screams and makes a scene_

_He likes to climb trees, see the breeze free the leaves_

_And when it rains he adds some of his own sneeze_

_Every time the snow falls he throws snowballs_

_And when the teacher calls guess where the blame falls_

_My pet monster sharp teeth soft fur_

_Sometimes I wonder why we get along yeah_

_My pet monster sharp teeth soft fur_

_When he burps it sounds like thunder_

_I clean my room everyday but it never stays that way_

_It's a little game he'll play he leaves my room in disarray_

_I do my homework every night I get most of the answers right_

_But by the morning light he hides it out of site_

_He sneaks like a spy eats the last piece of pie_

_I try to deny but they wonder if I lie_

_Water on the bathroom floor open kitchen cabinet doors_

_I get in trouble more and more_

_What are you blaming me for?_

_Don't you see? It wasn't me. I already told you. It was:_

_My pet monster sharp teeth soft fur_

_Sometimes I wonder why we get along yeah_

_My pet monster sharp teeth soft fur_

_When he burps it sounds like thunder_

_My pet monster sharp teeth soft fur_

_Sometimes I wonder why we get along yeah_

_My pet monster sharp teeth soft fur_

_When he burps it sounds like thunder_

_Sounds like thunder, I wonder should I get him another monster so he won't get bored and make a lot more thunder_

_My pet monster sharp teeth soft fur_

_Sometimes I wonder why we get along yeah_

_My pet monster sharp teeth soft fur_

_When he burps it sounds like thunder_

**Florence: _Songdrops_**

**_Songdrops are splashing down_**

_Flowers bloom as they kiss the ground_

_it's such a lovely day_

_Sondrops are everywhere  
>on your smile I can hear one there<br>I love when you laugh that way_

_Songdrops Songdrops Songdrops_  
><em>It's such a lovely day<em>

_Songdrops Songdrops Songdrops_  
><em>It's such a lovely day<em>

_Flowers bloom as they kiss the ground_

_it's such a lovely day_

_Sondrops are everywhere  
>on your smile I can hear one there<br>I love when you laugh that way_

_Songdrops Songdrops Songdrops_  
><em>It's such a lovely day<em>

_Songdrops Songdrops Songdrops_  
><em>It's such a lovely..<em>

_such a lovely day_

**Rome: _Before i could rhyme_**

_I wrote this song before I knew how to rhyme  
>I guess that's why it took me such a long – piece of paper<br>I know it sounds funny  
>But how am I supposed to buy things without any – time<em>

_I wrote this song before I knew how to rhyme_  
><em>It's so obvious now I guess I must have been – not really paying very close attention<em>

_I know it sounds funny_  
><em>But when I have a cold my nose gets –<em>  
><em>Mucousy liquid dripping down from it towards my upper lip<em>  
><em>Then I have to wipe it away with a tissue<em>  
><em>or else it rolls into my mouth<em>  
><em>it rolls into my mouth<em>

_I wrote this song I wrote this song_  
><em>I think that's right but I could be- not really paying very close attention<em>

_I wrote this song I wrote this song_  
><em>My favorite movie guerilla is king – of the apes<em>

_I wrote this song I wrote this song_  
><em>now that it's almost over I hope it wasn't too – lengthy<em>

_I wrote this song I wrote this song_  
><em>I lifted weights all month I'm getting so – stinky<em>

_I wrote this song before I knew how to rhyme_  
><em>I hope I learn some day<em>  
><em>That would be so fun<em>

**Porvoshki: _Striper the kitty_**

_Striper the kitty. I found him all alone  
>It would have been a pity Not to bring him home<br>There's no other kitty like my new best friend  
>With a big striped tail and funny smell But still I love him<em>

_I built a little home for him in the back of the shed_  
><em>I gathered up some nice soft grass and made a bushy bed.<em>  
><em>I forgot to tell anybody he was there<em>  
><em>Cuz I don't think that Striper really likes when people stare<em>

_I brought him some water and some kitty food_  
><em>Hhe didn't eat a lot of it, which seemed a little rude<em>  
><em>He's such a funny kitty- guess what he ate instead?<em>  
><em>Half the grass I gathered that made up his soft bed<em>

_Striper the kitty. I found him all alone_  
><em>It would have been a pity Not to bring him home<em>  
><em>There's no other kitty like my new best friend<em>  
><em>With a big striped tail and funny smell But still I love him<em>

_My sister got suspicious of my sneaking around_  
><em>She followed me into the shed and you know who she found<em>  
><em>This is my kitty Striper, please don't tell anyone<em>  
><em>I mean because they're busy and don't have much time for fun<em>

_My sister started laughing, why I'll never know_  
><em>Then she said believe me, we have to let him go.<em>  
><em>Maybe for now it's only me who knows you hid him there<em>  
><em>But soon the whole town will know that something's in the air<em>

_Striper the kitty. I found him all alone_  
><em>It would have been a pity Not to bring him home<em>  
><em>There's no other kitty like my new best friend<em>  
><em>With a big striped tail and funny smell But still I love him<em>

_So we went back to the place where Striper and I met_  
><em>We let him roam around a while but saw no momma yet<em>  
><em>Then sticking up out of the grass I saw a big tall tail<em>  
><em>It was black and white and striped and it kinda smelled<em>

_Striper scampered to his mom and she scampered to him._  
><em>They touched their little noses and then touched them again<em>  
><em>Striper looked back at me and then he blinked goodbye<em>  
><em>Then they ran off together while I laughed and cried<em>

_Striper the kitty. I found him all alone_  
><em>It would have been a pity Not to bring him home<em>  
><em>There's no other kitty like my new best friend<em>  
><em>With a big striped tail and funny smell But still I love him<em>

_Even though he had to go I'll always love him_  
><em>Maybe one day when I go play I'll see him again<em>

**Tokyo: _Don't tweet what you eat_**

_Gather around people_

_there's something i gotta say_

_Now i don't mean to sound bitter_

_but for all ya'll who use twitter_

_i'm gonna make just one request_

_and ask you kindly do your best_

_don't tweet what you eat 'cuz we don't care_

_don't tweet what you eat 'cuz we don't care_

_there's some things you just don't need to share_

_don't tweet what you eat 'cuz we don't care_

_just incase your a little slow_

_we're gonna give it another go_

_don't tweet what you eat 'cuz we don't care_

_don't tweet what you eat 'cuz we don't care_

_there's some things you just don't need to share_

_don't tweet what you eat 'cuz we don't care_

_i'm just gonna say it one more time people_

_don't tweet what you eat 'cuz we don't care!_

**Ohio: _I got a pea_**

_Today For Show And Tell _

_I'm So Excited I Might Yell, _

_Can't Wait To Show You_

_ Its So Cool, _

_I Went To Grandmas Yesterday _

_Worked In Her Garden The Whole Day, _

_She Let Me Bring Some Veggies Here To School,_

_ I Got A Carrot,_

_ I Got A Yam,_

_ I Got A Green Bean Fresh Not From A Can, _

_Got A Potato And As You Can Probably See,_

_I Also Got A Pea _

_I Got A Pea, I Got A Pea._

_Why Is Everyone Laughing At Me? _

_So If You Find A Little Pea On The Floor After I Leave, _

_I Think It Probably Belongs To Me. _

_ I Got A Pumpkin, _

_I Got A Squash,_

_ I Got Some Lettuce I Still Need To Wash, _

_I Got An Onion And Some Broccoli, _

_I Also Got A Pea. _

_I Got A Pea, I Got A Pea. _

_Why Is Everyone Laughing At Me? _

_So If You Find A Little Pea On The Floor After I Leave, _

_I Think It Probably Belongs To Me. _

_Yes If You Find A Little Pea On The Floor After I Leave, _

_I Think It Probably Belongs To Me._

**St. Petersburg: _I love ukuleles_**

_Now that we're together  
>And now that we're alone<br>Walking towards the sunset hand in hand_

_Now that there's nothing in the way_  
><em>There's something that I want to say<em>  
><em>Three simple words I'm so afraid you might not understand<em>

_I love u-kuleles_  
><em>Like a cute little baby guitar<em>  
><em>I love Ukuleles<em>

_I would walk a thousand miles just to be where they are_

_Please don't be offended_  
><em>You know I love you too<em>  
><em>you're the most amazing person I've ever met<em>  
><em>But enough talking to this mirror<em>  
><em>When there's someone next to me<em>

_So now I turn to you and say those words_

_I know you won't forget_

_I love ukuleles_  
><em>The sweetest sound I've ever heard<em>  
><em>I love ukuleles<em>  
><em>Like a little lovely wooden cold and lifeless bird<em>

_Is that a tear in your eye_

_I didn't mean to make you cry_

_But your tear makes clear You're as touched as me_

_Out of everyone in the whole world_  
><em>here's a boy and here's a girl<em>

_Together so in love.._

_...with the ukulele_

_I Love U- kuleles_  
><em>Like a cute little baby guitar<em>  
><em>I love Ukuleles<em>  
><em>I would walk a thousand miles well I'd probably just take a car<em>

_I love ukuleles_  
><em>The sweetest sound I've ever heard<em>  
><em>I love ukuleles<em>  
><em>Like a little lovely wooden cold and lifeless bird<em>

_Just in case you're wondering_

_There's one more thing I want to sing_

_And I promise you it's true_

_I Love U-kuleles_

**Rhode Island: _Sally sells seashells_**

_Sally sells seashells by the shiny sea shore  
>So she can see the shimmering silver ships<br>In sun-shiny summers she strolls along the sea shore  
>Shoelessly splashing summersaults while she skips<em>

_Sally sells seashells by the shiny sea shore  
>So she can see the shimmering silver ships<br>In sun-shiny summers she strolls along the sea shore  
>Shoelessly splashing summersaults while she skips<em>

_Sally sells seashells by the shiny sea shore  
>So she can see the shimmering silver ships<br>In sun-shiny summers she strolls along the sea shore  
>Shoelessly splashing summersaults while she skips<em>

_Shoelessly splashing summersaults while she skips_

**Denmark: Woodchuck**

_This song is for all the lonely woodchucks out there_

_How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood_

_How much wood would a woodchuck chuck_

_if a woodchuck could chuck wood_  
><em>How much wood would a woodchuck chuck<em>  
><em>if a woodchuck could chuck wood in a truck<em>  
><em>As much wood as as woodchuck could<em>  
><em>if a woodchuck could chuck wood<em>

_How much wood would a woodchuck chuck_

_if a woodchuck could chuck wood_  
><em>How much wood would a woodchuck chuck<em>  
><em>if a woodchuck could chuck wood in a truck<em>  
><em>As much wood as as woodchuck could<em>  
><em>if a woodchuck could chuck wood<em>

_How much wood would a woodchuck chuck_

_if a woodchuck could chuck wood_  
><em>How much wood would a woodchuck chuck<em>  
><em>if a woodchuck could chuck wood in a truck<em>  
><em>As much wood as as woodchuck could<em>  
><em>if a woodchuck could chuck wood<em>

__if a woodchuck could chuck wood?__

* * *

><p><strong><em>...should i do everyone..?<em>**


	84. California meets Porvoshki

**_This is _Turtlelandian and me _as Porvoshki and California~_**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Blue! You lazy mutt get up!" California, recently dubed Calvin, grumbled<br>as she pushed her dog, who had stubbornly decided to sit in the same corner  
>that he`s been since they found their dorm. "Jay is my favorite!" She stormed<br>out of the room angrily, giving up on pushing a dog bigger then her.  
>As angry as she was, Cali didn`t notice the other person until she ran into<br>them. "Ack! Sorry! Umm! Here!" She cried trying to help the other up.

"thanks..." Nikita mumbled sheepishly as she dusted her self off. "your not hurt are you?" she looked at the other girl with big indigo eyes full of worry.

Cali`s blue-green eyes shined with happiness, "Welcome! No i`m not hurt!  
>Are you? Ah! I hope not! Richie said i had a habbit of attacking people,<br>but i know he enjoys my tackle hugs! Oh! I am the Golden state of California!  
>Aka, America`s golden girl! Call me Cali, Cal, or Calvin!" She said, excitedly<br>bouncing on her feet. With a huff, she pushed golden hair out of her face to  
>see the other girl clearly.<p>

" No I'm good too!" the pale blonde girl smiled at the other. "My name is Nikita Ivanski and I am the Province of Porvoshki from Turtleland. But you can call me Niki."  
>Placing her hands behind her back Nikita began to rock back and forth on her heels.<br>"I think I'll call you CalI. That name seems to suit you best. Please, i don't mean to intrude but why are you called Calvin? Isn't that a boys name?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Aw~ Your cute~ Like a dog~" Cali cooed, hugging the girl. "My original  
>name is Cassandara, but honestly? What the hel- oh wait can i say that `round you?-<br>kind of victorian name is that? When we were tribes, i was Goldweaver!  
>Plus, Calvin is better! Short, has my nickname in it! And, boys tend to get<br>away with more then girls! Im workin on a legal name change, don`t tell  
>America! Dad`ll freak!" She laughed, letting the other go.<p>

The indigo eyed girl laughed along with her newfound friend. puffing out her cheeks and trying to look as tall as possible -even with her short stature- she put one hand over her heart and another held up in a pledge fashion. "i swear to never mention this conversation to the United States of America ever." Then she just brust out laughing.  
>"i must say, Calvin is and interesting name."<p>

"An interesting name for interesting people, right, Niki?" Cali teased  
>lightly, pinching the other`s cheeks. "What`s your favorite food? I love<br>corn! Its so good! Yummm~" She sighed, a dreamy look coming into  
>her eyes.<p>

Niki opened her mouth to speak when a different voice interrupted her.  
>"Her favourite food is sushi. Just like me!" a tall pale boy came up behind Nikita and slung his arm around her shoulders as she began to give off a bad aura.<br>"Get. Off. Me. NOW!" she growled lowly at the male in question.  
>"Aww, why?~" He whined pulling her towards him.<br>"Because I said so. That's why!" the small girl practically yelled at him. "And so help me Gilbert Miguel Arias that if you don't let go of me this instance I will give you another black eye!"  
>"well, I won't because you're being so me-" A loud smack resounds from Gilbert and he looks to see his older - but shorter- cousin holding a rolled up magazine in her hands.<br>"Leave now."

"But-"

"LEAVE!" with that last yell the dark haired boy ran off to meet other people and annoy them. Turning back to the other blonde infront of her Niki looked at her with an Exasperated look.  
>"Cousins. WHat can you do?"<p>

Cali giggled, "The only cousins i got are the canadian provicances~ I got 49 nieces and nephies~ And 50 brothers and sisters, that count?" She tilted her head thoughtfully.

"seriously those are your cousins?" Nikita asked, her eyes wide. "I'm like best friends with Ontario. By the way, i haven't seen him in a while. How's she doing lately?"

"Well, she still can't stand Quebec. Oh! She's going to school her too!" Cali exclaimed happily

"Ontario? You got to be kidding me! I never thought she would come here!" The beige haired girl was bouncing excited on the balls of her feet, her head tilted up somewhat to look the other in the eye

"Yea~ Alot of my family is coming!...oh..that might not be so good.." Cali mumbled. She blinked and shugged before greinning again, "Who've you met? Do you know your roomie?"

Tilting her head to the side Niki continued speaking, "um... yes i have met my roommate. Her name is Alice Beilschmidt and she represents Konigsberg. she's very nice and seems like a good friend to have."  
>The smaller girl smiled softly a slightly dreamy look coming over her. "You know, you guys are the only real friends I have ever had. I usually don't talk to people other than my family and normal people are weirded out by my hair and eye colour. I came here looking for people i could count on in the darkest of times." she looks up her expression clearing and a full scale smile gracing her lips. "And you know what? i found what i came here for!" With those last couple words she launched herself at Cali in a hug. A true sign of friendship in the eyes of the Turtlelandian<p>

"Ah! You rooming with Ricky! That's terrific! Ricky is really nice, yea? I'm not sure what i could do help you! But i'll try if you ever need me!" Cali said nuzzling the smaller's head.

"Ricky? D o you all have guy nicknames? Then I'll fit right in then! My name is actually a MALE Russian name actually. Heheh..." Nikita broke away from the other to talk to her better. She had a naturally quiet voice and people would usually not hear her if she didn't speak directly to them. Both useful and annoying.

"Really! I never really noticed! I call alice Ricky, `cuz she was a guy! I`m not  
>sure if i`m allowed to tell you the story so ask her next time you see her!<br>Ah! Another thing! Our Nicknames end in a `E` sound! Cali, Richie, Niki, Ricky!  
>Oh! Have you met Richie? He`s my best friend! He`s Ricky`s little brother!<br>His name`s Henrich, but he lets me call him Richie~ I`m not sure if anyone  
>else does tho...same with Ricky...hmm...Hey, how do you think meals<br>will be here? Ah! I should stop talking to let you answer! Ok! Quietness  
>Now!" Cali, bouncing in place excitedly, stopped her word-vomit with<br>a snap of the mouth.

"Okay! i will ask her!" Niki smiled as she answered. feeling at home should bring the return of her eternal smile.  
>"yeah few Russian names are like that, you'd expect them to be a girls, and then what do you! It's a boys name!" The short girl used her hands to accent what she way saying making hand motions to match her words.<p>

"Well, thats what i get for having expectations~" Cali laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN WHO EVER APPLIED AS ONTARIO, PLEASE LOG IN AND TELL ME, I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANONOMOUS APPLICATIONS!_**

**_sorry for the inconvienance~_**


	85. St Petersburg's and Moscow's reunion

**_This is_ Firey-Nii-wolf and Yuki Hatashi _as Moscow & St. Petersburg_**

* * *

><p>St. Petersburg POV:<br>I stepped into my room, my face hurt from smiling too much, sorry, with my  
>history, I don't smile as often as I probably should, I'm kinda there, and I<br>don't many friends. But; I can't wait to meet, my classmates and my room mate!  
>I'm super excited! So I started to unpack. I own A LOT of winter wear, It's<br>really cold in Russia Plus I'm pretty up there, I'm right next to Estonia. And  
>I have bathing suits,scarves, and other stuff, like shoes, and nessitites. Hm,<br>I wonder when the person who will be living with me for the next year will get

here?

Moscow POV:  
>I opened the door, surprised that it wasnt locked. The room was pure white with cream shades and bed sheets. There was a second room and a mini kitchen. "Nice to be here." Anastasiya said happily, watching Whitewing fly off to fing a perch. She heard shuffling in the next room. 'My roommate?' Anastasiya wondered as she walked over. A pair of violet eyes similar to her own and white-blond hair made her gasp. "St. Petersberg?" Moscow gasped, staring at her cousin in shock.<p>

St. Petersburg POV:  
>I stared at her with widened eyes. It had been ages since I'd seen her. If<br>possible my grin widened. "Moscow! How have you been? Do you know anyone here?  
>It's good to see you!" and I was rambling. It was just so good to see my<br>cousin. I out streached my arms in a hug motion, and smiled at her.

Moscow POV:  
>I hugged my cousin. It'd been so long! And he'd been so sad last time I saw him. "It's good to see you too Двоюродный брат!" Moscow said happily, "Yeah, I know a few people. I've been good." It had been so long since I had seen him smile. "So we're roommates, huh?" Moscow giggled, her shyness she had first felt leaving her completely, "How about you? How've you been?"<p>

St. Petersburg POV:  
>My smile slipped a bit, "I've been…okay, not really great,but I really<br>missed you!" My smile renewed itself. "yes we're roommates, God, I didn't know  
>you'd be here!" I truly and dearly had missed her, I guess we knew each other<br>better than most, no one besides us knew what it was like to be capital of Russia. He knew she was shy but around each other they were different,  
>happier. Except, The last time they'd seen each other. "I've been better,<br>Anastasiya, моя герцогиня" And his cousin was his duchess, she  
>shared the name of royalty of the little girl he'd been fond of, just like he<br>loved his dearest cousin. "You must tell me about your life since the last  
>time we saw one another, and how is papa?" he smiled at her, feeling as giddy<br>as a child.

Moscow POV:  
>When my cousin called me his Dutchess, I felt my happiness leave me a bit. I knew my name had been the same as the last young Dutchess that we had both been close to, but him especially. "My little брат found this place ad we decided to come," Moscow shrugged. It had also taken Berlin's nagging to get me to come, but I wouldn't tell him that. Besides, I wanted to just sit and talk with my cousin. "Well, after...after the Throne was moved...Папа became a bit depressed, but he quickly cheered up. But he became greedier, so I ran away alot, which made him mad. But he never hit me, just locked me in my room," Moscow shrugged, watching her cousin's face, "Nothing much happened until the Cold War. I meet Prussia &amp; Königsberg. That's when I really rebelled against Папа. My people wanted to be free of Communisum, so I helped them. Plus, Königsberg became my best friend." I briefly wondered if I should tell him that I followed her like a shadow, but decided against it. "Now-a-days Папа chases after China &amp; Prussia. Enough about me," Moscow said, "You can basically read my life in History Books, what happened to you since we last meet?" Moscow saw sadness flash through her cousin's eyes and she hugged him.<p>

St. Petersburg POV:  
>"Well, Папа left me alone after the fall of the Romanovs, my people became<br>sad, and angry," I looked up, we needed to say this to one another, we had  
>once been so close, we needed to relearn each other. "During the cold war I<br>was, so confused, Папа wouldn't let me leave my house, and I didn't know  
>my name anymore, Папа became really scared, but he wasn't himself, you<br>know, the doctors they told Папа that I had Post traumatic stress disorder  
>and that I was bi-polar, He stopped coming by and I became lonely, and my<br>people they were hurting and I was too," tears fell from my eyes as I hugged  
>my beloved cousin. "But, then the fall of the Soviet came and they were happy<br>again, I left my house for the first time in years and I saw the happiness of  
>my people." I smiled at her and then of course felling my sadness Dmitri and<br>Ana, who I had since I appeared and was named after the young woman in front  
>of me, cooed at me and batted their heads at Anastasiya and I. and I was<br>reminded of the past, before hurt and sadness when Moscow and I were small and  
>Папа was always there, when the world seemed so small and beautiful, when<br>my family was all together. "Anastasiya, I missed you, I'm glad we're  
>roommates, we get to make up for lost time, and I want to meet your friends<br>soon, I wish to thank them," I smiled, tears still glistening in my eyes, and  
>I looked into my cousins eyes that were near identical to mine.<p>

Moscow POV:  
>I gripped my cousin tighter. He had been locked away? "Папа had always said that you didn't want to see anyone!" I cried, "Da! We'll make up for lost time. I promise!" I smiled at him, unaware of the tears until he whipped them away.<p>

St. Petersburg POV:  
>Moscow had tears falling from her eyes, I brought my hand up and wiped her<br>tears off with the pad of my thumb. "моя герцогиня, I have to ask  
>on a light note, as your cousin I need to ask, do you have a chrush?" I had to<br>ask, she's my cousin, she and I were near inseperable, I just wanna have her  
>happy and I feel like after over half a century of not seeing eachother I HAD<br>to ask.

Moscow POV:  
>I blushed, but ran through a list of Nations through my head. "Niyet, not at all," I replied. It wasn't until I reached Estonia did my blush deepen. Did I...did I like Estonia?<p>

St. Petersburg POV:  
>I laughed. She looked so flustered. " Its OK, you don't have to tell me," but<br>I knew, and she'd tell me when she was ready. I pressed a kiss to her head  
>"Love you Moscow," I smiled at her.<p>

Moscow POV:  
>I smiled and hugged my cousin. Things would defiantly go well this year. "I love you too St. Petersburg."<p> 


	86. Croatia & Serbia's confrentation

**_This is_ Raivis-Latvijas _as Croatia and Serbia_**

* * *

><p>Croatia POV:<p>

Mirko was just about done walking around the building, and was heading to his classroom to take a break for a bit. His eyes wandered to the classrooms as he meandered, looking in the doors for a moment just for something to do.

He glanced into one door, room 126's, and went wide-eyed.

"Serbia?" He muttered, walking into the classroom. "What are you doing here?" He asked the blonde man, who simply raised an eyebrow and changed his position so that he was sitting correctly in his chair.

"I'm a teacher quite obviously. And what might you doing here, Croatia?" Novak questioned, his green eyes staring directly at Mirko's own dark brown ones.

"I am a teacher as well." Mirko responded, crossing his arms in a form of defiance. He had never been a friend to Novak Novkovic, otherwise known as Serbia.

"I assume you teach a class on how to be an egotistic war-monger?" Novak retorted. Mirko's brow furrowed. How insulting!

"Ne, zapravo. I teach Weapon Intro/Usage." He almost snapped back. The use of his native tongue, Croatian, seemed to irritate the Serbian sitting infront of him.

"Weapons, hm? Just as I expected of you, Хрватској. Violence." Novak's use of his Serbian language caused little annoyance in Mirko.

"And what class do you teach, Srbija?" Mirko asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Биологија." Novak replied simply.

"Biology, huh? Well, I can't say it's something a nation like me would teach, but it suits your pansy lifestyle perfectly." Mirko smirked to himself. Oh yes, he had this argument won.

"Pansy lifestyle?"

"Yes, pansy lifestyle. Need me to say it again?"

"You're a bastard, Croatia. Get out of my classroom." Novak demanded. Mirko chuckled a little and turned around, flipping off Serbia before heading on his way.

He walked down the hall, a small bounce in his step. Old rivalries were always so enjoyable to re-ignite. This was definitely going to be fun.

Serbia POV:

"What an imbicile... flipping me off, insulting me like he has the authority to..." Novak muttered. He had long been at a rivalry with the other nation, but things had addmitedly calmed down recently between them. Mirko's little ignition of the old rivalrous flame had begun a sort of mental war between the two. By the end of the month, he bet there would be at least one physical confrontation, most likely after an inflamed argument between the two. Words would be tossed, soon followed by fists. Yes, that would be how it went down.

Novak sighed and propped his feet back up on his desk. He had become rather tense because of the little spat between he and Croatia. He needed to relax once again. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down and re-compose his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**"Ne, zapravo"- Croatian for "No, actually"**

**"Хрватској"- Serbian for "Croatia"**

**"Srbija"- Croatian for "Serbia"**

**"Биологија"- Serbian for "Biology"**


	87. IMPORTANT!

**_CLASSES WILL BE STARTING!_**

**_BUT DUE TO LACK OF TEACHERS, I WILL WRITE THEM UNTIL MORE APPLY._**

**_OKAY?_**

**_IF YOU FORGOT YOUR CLASSES THERE IS A CHAPTER TITLED_**

**_CLASS SCHEDULES_**

**_READY?_**


	88. Period one class 594

_**This is:**_

__**Toxicruby _as England_**

**HeyHiLaterBye**_** as Manitoba**_

**HE TEACHES LANGUAGE ARTS ROOM 594!**

* * *

><p>England set his tea down as the bell rang. A few students filtered in, loudly talking to their new friends and finding suitable desks. The few students who liked the front row sat there, while the others filed to the back. 'They're all loud and obnoxious' England thought as he looked for something to get the class's attention with. Unlike Switzerland, England did not use a handgun to gain attention. Speaking of Switzerland, a gun shot and several screams sounded a few classes down. England picked up a large English textbook and dropped it loudly on his desk. The class quieted a good bit.<br>"Welcome to the Regional Academy, Students" England started. "I am The United Kingdom and your new Language Arts teacher."  
>"Let's get started, from row to row state your human names, what place you represent, and one thing about yourself."<p>

"Good Morning, Mr. United Kingdom!" I said as I stood up. "My name is Tristan  
>Williams. I represent the Province of Canada, Manitoba." I felt both eager and<br>reluctant to say the last one. "And I am afraid your eyebrows will eat me  
>during the class!" I sat down, blushing and smiling as the class behind me<br>roared with laughter. I was proud of myself. I looked up to the front desk,  
>where Mr. U.K. stood, his face flushed a bright scarlet. A bright,<br>angry-and-embarassed scarlet.


	89. Period one class 472

**China - geometry (472)**

**LadiesMan456 _as Votka_**

* * *

><p>"Alright! This is Geometry! Before we start, i would like everyone to introduce themselves and say something-aru!" China clapped his hands, standing proudly infront of his class, "I'll go first! My name is China-aru! And i am around 4000 years old!"<p>

"Ok, who wants to go next?" He asked, smiling at the students.

Standing up, Votka answered his teacher non to politely, "I'll go first!" Turning to address the class he continued on his speech, "I am Votka, the only territory of Turtleland. If you're wondering, yes I am related to Nikita Ivanski. If you don't know who she is I can't blame you, she's really quiet. Anyways, my human name is Gilbert Arias and I own a White Cnary named ice." and with that he sat down again.

"That's great that a family member here-aru!" China cheered. "Who else?" he asked happily, looking around the classroom.


	90. Period one class 648

**Canada - hockey (648)**

**OntarioOC _as Ontario_**

* * *

><p>"QUIET!" Canada yelled, scating out before his class. Usually he was invisible and quiet, but here, out on the ice he was incharge. "How many of you <em>think<em> you can play a sport like Hockey?"

He glared at them, " Hockey is more then just running about on the ice with a stick hoping you'll make a shot. Now, to warm you all up and see who needs the most attention, i want all of you to do five laps you have 7 1/2 minutes. Go!" He shouted.

"WHO EVER GOES OVER THE TIME LIMIT, WILL BE DOING LAPS THE REST OF THE PERIOD!" He screamed, chasing down a few laggers.

Ontario zipped around the ice rink, looking at the other students, trying to figure out who they were. She didn't reconize anyone... But they were wearing cages on their helmets, which made it very difficult to pick out any familer faces.  
>"Concentrate, Miranda! You don't want to skate laps the entire period!" The nagging voice in her head reminded her. She snapped back to attention. She was probably the only girl on the ice right now. She was sure that other girls would be playing hockey- just not in this period. She did a quick face scan of her classmates. Yup. She was the only girl. And she wasn't about to let some guys beat her! That same agressive streak came back- the same one that helped her survive in the wars and on the ice. She remembered the times when the kids she played hockey with didn't know she was a girl. They would treat her like a guy. She loved that. When they found out, they never really played with her the same way. That made her so frustrated she wanted to scream sometimes.<br>" Dont let these guys end up the same way." She told herself. She let the breeze hit her face and sprayed snow onto the boards as she turned. She got exited. No way was she gonna lose this battle!

Canada watched the girl, seeing her speed up with renewed determination. "Good work, kid." He said, showing his approval as he scated backwards infront of her. "Oi! You! Hurry up! No cutting across the center!" He yelled angrily as he chased some poor student that hand tried to cut her lap in half when his back was turned.


	91. Period one class 308

**_This is:_**

**Firey-Nii-Wolf _as Prussia & West-Berlin_**

**Me(it seems weird when you write out your name~) _as California_**

**evigt skriftligt ****_as Florida_**

**Sara. magic. spell. reddeadirish**_** as Boston**_

**Toxicruby**_** as Young Moscow**_

* * *

><p>Prussia watched the kids file in. "Alright, settle down winn-a-boos." Prussia called, sitting on his teacher's desk. "What's that?" a girl asked, her hand raised. "Ask your English Teacher," Prussia replied before smirking and addressing the class, "Now. I'm the awesome Kingdom of Prussia! If you don't know me, then you are unawesome." Some kids grumbled, saying thing that their parents had said.<br>"Alright, now I'ma teach you kiddies History. Real heartless cold bloody history," Prussia said, slowly slipping into his Knight phase, "Now, you may learn some things about families or friends that shock you." He noticed a few kids fidget. "But we'll save the awesome stuff for later," he promised, "Now, I'ma take roll. I want you to stand up, say your human name, what you personify, and one thing awesome about yourself. And if you throw that spitball in my class Tallinn, I will personally make sure Estonia knows why you'll be spending detention with me for the next two weeks."  
>The Estonian Capitol hid the spitball under his chair as Prussia smirked. "Now, children of the corn, let's see who's our first victim...I mean student."<p>

"Hi, sir awesome, long time no see! Um..I am the Golden State of California!  
>My name is Calvin Jones! It`s officially changed! Don`t tell America `cuz<br>he doesn`t know yet eheh~ I love corn! Oh wait...is that awesome? Um..i  
>have a two mile underground maze under my sport`s fields i use for paint ball..<br>is that good?" California said, standing from her seat beside Henrich.

"Oh mein Gott you two." Prussia said as he face-palmed. "Um, I'm Henrich Beilschmidt," Henrich said sheepishly as he stood up, "I personify the Western part of Berlin. Um, despite being German, most dogs scare the shit outta me and I'm a total light-weight at beer." "Where did we go wrong?" Prussia sighed dramatically.

Florida laughed at her teacher's reactions and stood up. "Hey, what's  
>happenen, my's names Carmen Rodriguez! Or, better known as Florida. Hmm, lets<br>see, one thing about me... Oh, I know, I know how to tango, papa Spain taught  
>me how!" She grinned big <span>(just like America... sigh.)<span>

"Awesome. Tonio's kid," Prussia said after Florida introduced herself, "How's your mama Lovi?"

Boston stod up."Hi i am Sarah M. Newland known as Boston, and the thing about me is that America is not my dad, because were the same age. I was a pirate, i was in all the wars the U.S. was, and i was a gang member in the past."Boston said while smirking. She sat down.

"Um? Are you related to England at all?" Prussia asked, his eyebrows raised, "If you are, please tell me you aren't going to cook?"

Anatoli stood up when he was called.  
>"I, the 'awesome' Mr. Prussia, am Anatoli Braginski." Prussia seemed to flinch at that. "I represent Moscow after the burning during the Naepoleonic wars, my sister is older Moscow and I like to play hockey when the ponds are frozen or when Папа plays against Канада." Anatoli said. "There are four Russians in this school including me and Папа."<p>

Prussia flinched after Anatoli introduced himself. "Russia got a job? Here?" he cried, banging his head against the desk , "Mein Gott someone hates me up there!" He looked at the kids, ignoring the weird looks they were giving him and Henrich mumbling in German something that sounded like, 'God I hate my family sometimes. Why can't they be normal?'

After everyone had introduced themselves, Prussia walked through the desks. "Can anyone tell me why we must learn history?" Prussia asked, "Why we must learn the awesome victories and unawesome failures of others and of our ancestors?" Prussia stopped by Henrich's desk and put his brother's arm down. "By someone, I mean someone who has never heard me rant about the necessity of knowing," Prussia said before continuing walking through the desks.

"History repeats itself. Not nessacarily in the same ways or by the same people, but it repeats all the same." California said hesitantly, hand raised half-heartedly.

"That is one reason, yes." Prussia said, "Can anyone give me another reason as to why history is important?"

Boston rast her hand."We learn History because its to know what people did  
>back than so we can do better than them."<p>

"Another good answer!" Prussia said, "And a very good answer at that!" He sat on his desk, facing the kids. "History is what we are," Prussia started, "All that we may or may not be again. We look back to see where we come from. Who are our true forefathers were. We see mistake after mistake, humans failing to listen to their Nations. We see greed, lust, and envy control every one of us, and of them. We learn, so we can stop ourselves from creating the same bloody paths that trail behind us. We learn so that we can open our eyes to the truths of this world. To learn of present-day empires, and too see if they fall as their fathers before them. This, is why we learn." Prussia sat at his desk, leaning back with his hands behind his head and feet on the desk. He watched them all contemplate what he had said. "Questions?" Prussia asked, a smirk on his face.

Boston smiled."Thank you Mr. Prussia." 'This is going to be one of my  
>favorite."Boston thought.<p>

Prussia nodded and the bell rang. "I want everyone to write down two to five major wars and five major occurrences that happened in your nation/city/providence!" Prussia yelled as kids started packing up.

"See ya Cal," Henrich said, before heading out to his football(soccer) class.

"Oi! You ditching me Richie? We both need to go down to the 600s! Bye Sir Awesome! Good luck with the other gremlins!" California waved, running to catch up with Henrich to smack the back of his head.


	92. Period one class 129

**Russia - chemestry (129)**

**Turtlelandian**_** as Porvoshki**_

**Firey-Nii-Wolf _as Older Moscow_**

**_((scince there dif. sexes, anyone mind if i varry it to FemMoscow?))_**

* * *

><p>Standing quietly to the side, Russia watched the students gossip happily and make new friends. He waited until the bell rang to speak, "You will be quiet now, da?"<p>

Instantly there was silence, so ,with an unnoticable sigh, the nation made his way to the front. "I would like you to tell me _both _of your names, and something interesting. You will start, da?" He asked looking down at a student in the front row, a smile in place.

Nikita looked up at the tall man infront of her, pulling the muscles in her neck to see his face while sitting down.  
>Nervously, she stood up and began to speak, "Um, I represent the Province of Porvoshki in Turtleland. My human name is Nikita Ivanski and i can play the Flute, violin and piano."<br>When she was done she sat down again releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"You are very telented, da?" He comented smiling at her before adressing the class again. "Who else?"

Anastasiya looked up after recognizing her father's voice. She sheepishly put her notebook away and stood up. "Privet Папа," Moscow said before shyly introducing herself to the rest of the class, "I'm Anastasiya Braginski. I represent Moscow before the Napolianic burning. Um, I like anything to do with music." Moscow sat down, looking at her hands on her lap, trying to avoid eye contact with her father.

"I Didn't know you were in my class also, Moscow. We'll have a good time together, da?" he smiled as she avoided looking at him.

"Chemestry is the study of matter and its transformations, and the study of connections between molecular and microscopic events." Russia stated after the students had finished introducing themselves. "Why learn Chemestry? Four main reasons. To learn fundamental physical models, gain technical perspective on current events, develop problem solving skills, appreciate life's little mysteries. The most important, is because _i_ am teaching it. That's a good reason, da?" He asked, looking down at Porvoshki.

"Yeah, It makes Chemestry 100% better." She said looking up at him with wide indigo eyes. "You'll be able to teach it to us properly right?"

"Da!" Russia said, patting Porvoshki's head before adressing the class again. "There isn't much time left.." he mused, glaring at the clock, before rappidly writting on the board.

The Scientific Method:

a systematic procedure for solving problems and exploring natural phenomena  
>Observations (data)<br>are the foundation of the scientific method  
>data can be qualitative or quantitative.<br>data is most useful when collected under controlled conditions (experiments)  
>experiments must be repeatable and reproducible<p>

Natural laws :  
>compactly summarize patterns in a large amount of data<br>often apply only under special conditions  
>are descriptions of nature, not facts or explanations<p>

Hypotheses :  
>tentative explanations designed to guide experimentation<br>a useful hypothesis must be testable  
>must be rejected or corrected when they conflict with experiment<p>

Theories :  
>a well-tested explanation for experimental data based on a set of hypotheses.<br>must be discarded or refined when they can't explain new experimental results

scientific theories have three aspects: philosophical, mathematical, and empirical.  
>Understand all three, or risk misusing the theory!<br>a good theory...  
>explains currently available data<br>is as simple as possible (but no simpler!)  
>accurately predicts results of future experiments<br>suggests new lines of work and new ways to think  
>clearly shows underlying connections<p>

Serendipity and intuition :  
>Many important scientific discoveries were not arrived at using the scientific method<br>Charles Goodyear - vulcanization of rubber  
>Teflon<br>Plastics  
>Saccharin<br>Microwave ovens

"Most should already know this, therefore, for homework you will need to write down three observations and three widely accepted theories. Not doing is unacceptable." He said, glaring at his students.  
>"Alright, you are dissmissed." Russia said, waving them off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Never taken Chemestry, was suposed this year, but moved and new district said old credits don't count so now im back in earth science. Same thing happened in math..<em>**


	93. Period one class 18

****Egypt - writing (18)****

* * *

><p>Egypt sat at his desk, waiting for the students to notice the writting on the board. It read:<p>

_You have half an hour to write a short story about yourself._

_You must include:_

both _of your names_

_One hyperbole_

_Something of relavance to what you represent, like a fun fact_

_a title_

_double space_

_and a metaphor that reflects who _you _are as a _person.

_After you are to read them aloud,_

_then you will all trade stories,_

_correct any gramical and spelling mistakes._


	94. Period one class 489

**Thailand - Pre-calculus (489)**

* * *

><p>Thailand pushed his glasses back into place as the last student filed in. He stood and clapped his hands, picking up a tennis ball.<p>

"Alright, Midgets! We're going to play a game! I will toss the ball, and who ever catches it, or has bad enough refects to be hit by it, shall come to the front of the class and stated their name and property of their much-ness." He stated before chucking the tennis ball at a random student.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I never really heared of Thailand before so i based him off my favorite 'mad scientist' science teacher...<em>**

**_i had a surprising large number of those..._**


	95. Period one class 602

**evigt skriftligt _as Denmark_**

**Rhythm15**_** as Valencia (she was late~)**_

**_P.1 Soccer Rm. 602_**

* * *

><p>Denmark smiled at his one student that was there. "Hello there, I'm Matthais Kohler! But you can call me Denmark, or DenDen! It's nice to meet you. What's your name, what do you represent, why don't you tell me something about yourself," he asked and said excitedly.<p>

Valencia's first class was soccer, but she arrived late. So late that the bell rang just after she entered the class. 'Well, at least the teacher seems friendly. He didn't mind me being late, I think'  
>"Sorry, I'm Valencia or Maria. And... I don't wanna be late for my next class, too" she told the teacher and then she left. <p>


	96. Period one class 126

**Raivis-Latvijas _as Serbia_**

**Firey-Nii-Wolf**_**as East-Berlin**_

* * *

><p>"Serbia stood at the front of class, looking over the students as they came in. His hands were in his pockets and he hummed casually to himself. Once everyone was in he clasped his hands together and cleared his throat.<p>

"Alright everyone, let's quiet down and get started. I am Novak Novkovic, but I'm mainly known as the country of Serbia. I will be teaching your Biology class, and since I am a teacher, I have a few rules. Number one, no sleeping. I know that's hard, but it's a rule. Number two, I expect behavior to be decent. No throwing things or talking when you aren't permitted to. Number three, don't mention Croatia in here." He paced the front of the classroom slowly as he spoke, looking to each student.

"Any questions?" He asked.

Alice raised her hand. "What would you count as 'decent behavior' and can we sleep as long as we're not caught?" she asked, her red eyes sparkling with mischief. Her family didn't call her 'female Prussia' for no reason.


	97. Period one class 531

**LoudHeart14**

_**as Lebanon**_

* * *

><p>A dark skinned woman, looking about 23 years old, entered one of the Language Arts classrooms. Her eyes were a beautiful amberbrown, and her bow shaped lips curled into a grin.

"Guess Boss didn't prepare for me, not that I'd expect that /ahbal/ to do anything I ask anyway." She mocked her boss's voice perfectly, "Lebanon, if you want things done, do it yourself." Her dark brown, waist-length braid swished with each movement she made. She dropped off her books and laptop onto the teacher's desk, and sat in the chair. She moved her plain white baseball cap off her head, and fixed her green "Don't mess with me" T-shirt, and made sure her black jeans and black heals weren't dirty. Usually, she didn't wear heals, but she wanted to make a good impresion. Hopefully, her class would like her.

Jamila Haddad snorted her laughter.

"Yeah right. No one in this century likes LA anymore


	98. Period one class 608

**Raivis-Latvijas**

_**as Croatia**_

* * *

><p>Mirko stood at the front of the class, arms crossed in an unimpressed manner. These were the students he had to teach? sure, some looked alright, but there were others who looked like a bunch of stray dogs, or kicked puppies.<p>

He cleared his throat, looking down for a moment before looking back up at the students. There was so much diversity. Then again, he was dealing with so many nationalities.

"Good morning class, I am Mirko Cro Cop, or as many of you may know me, Croatia." He spoke clearly and placed his hands in his pockets with a slight sigh.

"Before I ask an introduction from each of you, I'll tell you all a little bit about myself. I am a Balkan nation, but despite my ties to the other Balkans, I prefer to be a solitary individual. I can deal with most people, but there are a 'lucky' few who can actually test my temper and get the worst of it. I hope none of you turn out to be like Serbia..." He muttered the last part, smirking slightly. The previous confrontation he had gone through was running through his mind still.

"Many of you, actually, the majority of you I don't know. So let's have you guys give your name and what you represent, along with a little fact about yourself or something. I know it may be embarrassing or something for you guys, but hey, it's not my fault. Oh, and before I say anything more, I have one rule. Do not say anything positive about Serbia, a.k.a. Novak Novkovic. He and I don't exactly get along." He said. He looked around for a moment, contemplating which student to choose to start their introductions. He pointed to a random student.

"You. Start the introductions."


	99. IMPORTANT! more then just classes!

**Note:**

_**Concerning classes;**_

_**I'll only write for the classes that don't have people to be the teachers (if i get stuff wrong sorry, but i haven't taken most of theses classes)**_

_**breaks, and lunches will have their own chapters (which may possibly be the longest)**_

_**there will be a chappie titled 'BELL!' when a period ends (which will probably have something crack-related)**_

_**For each addition to a chappie, i will try to keep it in chronilogical order and will only tweak to make it flow better**_

_**the only classes that will be written are the periods that have RP students in them~**_

_**Concerning extras;**_

_**any ideas on who would make a good nurse?**_

_**should there be a rally at the end of the 'week' to celerbrate the first week of school?**_

_**There will be four dances! The first notice will be up soon, and will explain more.**_

_**I was thinking about class festivles, with each class doing a booth, later in the 'year' what do you guys think?**_

_**Also, there are allowed to be field trips! but have to be at least a 'month' into the school year first.**_

_**Oh! SEEING HOW BIG THIS WOULD GET, I WAS PLANNING ON DIVIDING IT INTO SEMESTERS OR QUARTERS. THAT OK?**_

_**...**_

_**I believe that's it, Bye!**_


	100. Dance?

**_OMFB!_**

**_(Oh my fudge burrito, for those who are curious ;])_**

**_This is the 100th chappie!_**

**_So~_**

**_I thought to announce that i should add something special!_**

**_ there will be a dance!_**

**_But there is no theme! =[_**

**_so~_**

**_i want people to submit dance themes_**

**_and..well im not sure how i'll choose them..._**

**_..probably do a hat drawing.._**

**_BUT! It will be as fair as i can make it!_**

**_So everyone has a chance!_**

**_you can go as couples, friends on just by yourself~_**

**_also you can send a song request! _**

**_(no real limit, but i will only garente one, and i'll PM you if the song was requested already~)_**

**Thats all! See ya there!**


	101. BELL

**BR_!_**

**_xD_**

**_just wanted to do that._**

**_ok, this is a funny song~_**

There was an old farmer who lived on a rock  
>he sat in the meadow just shaking his...<br>Fist at some boys down by the crick

their feet in the water, their hands on their...  
>marbles and play things at half passed four<br>there came a young lady who looked like a...  
>pretty young preacher<p>

she sat on the grass, she pulled up he dress  
>and showed the her...<br>ruffles and laces and whitr fluffy duck  
>she said she was learning a new way to...<p>

bring up her children so they would not spit  
>while the boys in the barnyard were shoveling...<br>refuse and litter from yesterdays hunt

the girl in the meadow was rubbing her...  
>eyes at the man down by the dock<br>he looked like a man with a sizable...

home in the country with a big fence out front  
>if he asked her politely shed show him her..<br>little pet dog who was subject to fits

and maybe shed let him grab hold of her..  
>small tender hands with a movement so quick<br>and then shed bend over and suck on his...

candy so tasty made of butterscotch  
>and hed spread whipcream all over her...<br>cookies that shed left out on her shelf

if you think this is dirty  
>you can go -beep- yourself!<p>

**_that was the assumption song~ youtube it!_**


	102. Period two class 15

**Dogsrule **

**_as Italy_**

**ghost-dark**

**_as Peurto Rico_**

**_P.2 Art rm. 15_**

* * *

><p>Italy woke up right when the bell rang. Looking around he saw all of the students' eyes on him.<p>

"Ve~ I'm sorry everyone! But that was a really nice siesta!" Italy said as he stood up and stretched. Then he started to walk around handing out papers to the students. "Since this is our first class and we need to learn about each other I thought we turn it into a game! I hope you guys like it!"

Puerto Rico stopped at the door that read 'Room 15'. He looked at his schedule, still panting heavily. "Arte..." he muttered.

Then he read the name of the teacher in charge of the class on the paper...

"S-Sr. Italia!"

Enrique didn't know if he should walk away, or go inside...but he knew he shouldn't waste time. "Guess I'll go inside the freaking room..."

Puerto Rico opened the door to see Italy already handing out papers.

"Ve~! Hey Rico! You're a little late~!"

_...A little...?_

"But it's ok! We're going to start a game! You can still join!" Italy said as he handed him one of the papers.

"All you need to do is write down your name and 5 things that you really like! And everyone will take turns trying to guess what the 5 things are! I'll be playing too! And the winner gets a big bowl of pasta!"

The game went through a few rounds but just as Italy was going to announce who won the bell starting ringing.

"Ve~ oh well! I guess we'll have to wait until the next class to find out who won! But at least we had fun playing the game! See you all at the next class time!"


	103. Period two class 91

**KazeRose _as Spain_**

**Rhythem15**_** as Valencia**_

**_P.2 Spanish Rm. 91_**

* * *

><p>Spain smiled sleepily as he watch his students file slowly and almost cautiously into the room. It was going to be a long day, he could feel it. Stifling a yawn and slowly, carefully, stretching out his tense, sore muscles, Spain stood and smiled faintly at the class as the final students took their seats.<p>

"Hola! Mi llamo es España, pero me puedes llamar Sr. Carriedo si lo desea. En realidad, no me importa lo que me llame. De todas formas, bienvenido a la clase de español este año lo es. Por favor, de uno en uno, indique su nombre, país o ciudad que representan y algo interesante acerca de ti." Spain rattled off, ticking his fingers as he spoke in clear, fluent Spanish.

The students stared agape at the Spaniard, and Antonio cocked his head to the side as if slightly confused."You all speak Spanish, right?" He asked in English, his accent thick.

The children shook their heads and Spain sighed in exasperation. "Translation," he began, reminding himself of what he said before he spoke, "Hello! My name is Spain, but you can call me Mr. Carriedo if you wish. Actually, I don't really care what you call me. Anyway, welcome to whatever year Spanish class this is. Please, one at a time, state your name, nation or city you represent and something interesting about yourself." Spain paused for a minute and let his instructions sink in for a moment. "Awight!" He chirped, clapping his caloused hands together, "who wants to begin?"

This time she arrived just in time. Her Spanish teacher (Spain), introduced himself both in Spanish and English. After that, he asked the class to introduce themselves. Since nobody said nothing, Valencia started:  
>"I'll begin, Mr Carriedo" Said smiling. It was strange to adress her country that way. "Soy Valencia, and my name is Maria Fernández. I'm a city in the east of Spain (your country) and I love my Fallas, my paella and tomatoes!"<p>

Spain smiled warmly at Valenica, a sense of pride washing over him as he  
>listened to one of his very own cities talk. "This is something curious," he<br>muttered one Valencia had finished. "Has anyone actually visited a Spanish  
>speaking nation-other than Valencia-and that isn't already from one?" Spain<br>titled his head again and tapped his marker in a bored fashion against the  
>white board. "Think about it, then, if you have, tell me what you remember<br>about your time there. Ranging from diciton, to random cultural facts."

The class sat silently and Spain frowned, emerald eyes darting to the  
>clock-the bell was going to ring soon<p>

3...

2...

1...

The bell rang and the students jumped out of their seats and darted away,  
>leaving a slightly frazzled Spaniard in their wake.<p>

This was going to be one long year..

After the bell rang, Valencia approached her teacher, who looked a bit tired,  
>and told him "It seems that my classmates are a bit shy, or maybe temen<br>equivocarse just because they're not used to speak en español. Buena suerte  
>with the next ones".<p>

* * *

><p><span>temen equivocarse: <span>they're afraid of making mistakes

en español: in Spanish

Buena suerte: good luck

**_((I'm extreamly curious about this one since i don't know spanish. maybe i'll learn something~))_**


	104. Period two class 610

**Australia - Tennis(610)**

* * *

><p>"Alright! Since we have an uneven amount of students, one of you will pair up with me. You, California!" Australia said, pointing a racket at the startled state.<p>

"Um..ok then.."California grumbled, stepping up toward the teacher, whose racket followed her movements.

"Alright then, we are playing for half the period! What about the other half? Well the losers, like Cali here, will be running until class ends while the winners, like me, will have the rest for free time. Start!" Australia shouted, opening the equipment locker.

California twitched and seethed as she grabbed her racket and stood across fromthe teacher. Eyes narrowed at the man, when he served she hit it back with more force, earning the first point of the match. The next time she hit, he swung it back easily, she raced to hit it and he shot it back this time it was too far from her to hit. He scored the second point and they were tied.

This continued, students giving up the pretense of actually working to watch the match, until the very end of the period.

The bell rang and...

"Hell yeah! I won!" California cheered, ignoring her sweatyness at the moment to punch the air with a fisted racket. "Ah! I gotta change." She yelped, dropping her racket to run to the locker rooms.


	105. Period two class 126

**Raivis-Latvijas _as Serbia_**

* * *

><p>"Serbia stood at the front of class, looking over the students as they came in. His hands were in his pockets and he hummed casually to himself. Once everyone was in he clasped his hands together and cleared his throat.<p>

"Alright everyone, let's quiet down and get started. I am Novak Novkovic, but I'm mainly known as the country of Serbia. I will be teaching your Biology class, and since I am a teacher, I have a few rules. Number one, no sleeping. I know that's hard, but it's a rule. Number two, I expect behavior to be decent. No throwing things or talking when you aren't permitted to. Number three, don't mention Croatia in here." He paced the front of the classroom slowly as he spoke, looking to each student.

"Any questions?" He asked.


	106. Period two class 472

****China - geometry (472)****

* * *

><p>"It's great to meet you all! I am China! Please introduce yourselves-aru!" China said, calling the class' attention towards him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>((!#$ shortest chappie, but couldn't think of anything else, sorry?))<em>**


	107. Period two class 648

******Canada - hockey (648)******

* * *

><p>"I, after seeing first period's performance, see that you a capable of <em>attempting<em> to play Hockey, but that does not get you out of your warm up laps!" Canada growled, standing before his second period.

He raised an eyebrow at them, "Well? What are you waiting for? You now have 6 minutes and 47 seconds to finish your laps get going! You don't finish on time, you don't stop for the period! 46, 45, 44! I am not getting any younger!" Canada growled before charging his students, hockey stick swinging threateningly.


	108. Peurto Rico is late

**ghost-dark**

**_as Peurto Rico_**

* * *

><p>"Crap! Crap! Crap! Mierda!" Enrique ran through the halls of the academy, with the paper(which showed his schedule)in his hands. He was only an hour late. His frog forgot to croak(like he usually does)and Puerto Rico overslept! "Alfred, that cabra! He could of woke me up!"<p>

Enrique panted as he ran past doors, searching for his first class. The bell already rung probably, so he needed to hustle to his second period class, quickly.


	109. Period two class 54

**France - home economics (54) **

* * *

><p>"Mes cheres, sit down please~" France said after the bell had rang. "Today, we will be poaching an egg! But first, i would like you to introduce yourselves!" France exclaimed cheerfully to the students.<p>

His desk was to the front of the class, and the tables (which sat from 4-6) were placed in a semi-circle around him. On his left, there was a room that held the fridge and freezer and doubled as a pantry, a little farther were four washer/dryer machines that had a cabnit to it's left which contained aprons (6 per each hook, though one was blue). In the back right were seven kitchen stations, each with an island, duel sink, oven/stove, and microwave.


	110. Period two class 37

****Sweden - Choir (37)****

* * *

><p>" I would like to know what you can do, so each person take a turn on stage. Tell me your name and what you represent, then sing a song of you choice. Begin." Sweden stated calmly.<p> 


	111. Period two class 608

**Raivis-Latvijas**

_**as Croatia**_

* * *

><p>Mirko stood at the front of the class, arms crossed in an unimpressed manner. These were the students he had to teach? sure, some looked alright, but there were others who looked like a bunch of stray dogs, or kicked puppies.<p>

He cleared his throat, looking down for a moment before looking back up at the students. There was so much diversity. Then again, he was dealing with so many nationalities.

"Good morning class, I am Mirko Cro Cop, or as many of you may know me, Croatia." He spoke clearly and placed his hands in his pockets with a slight sigh.

"Before I ask an introduction from each of you, I'll tell you all a little bit about myself. I am a Balkan nation, but despite my ties to the other Balkans, I prefer to be a solitary individual. I can deal with most people, but there are a 'lucky' few who can actually test my temper and get the worst of it. I hope none of you turn out to be like Serbia..." He muttered the last part, smirking slightly. The previous confrontation he had gone through was running through his mind still.

"Many of you, actually, the majority of you I don't know. So let's have you guys give your name and what you represent, along with a little fact about yourself or something. I know it may be embarrassing or something for you guys, but hey, it's not my fault. Oh, and before I say anything more, I have one rule. Do not say anything positive about Serbia, a.k.a. Novak Novkovic. He and I don't exactly get along." He said. He looked around for a moment, contemplating which student to choose to start their introductions. He pointed to a random student.

"You. Start the introductions."


	112. Period two class 594

**Toxicruby**

_**as England (begining)**_

**evigt skriftligt**

_**as Florida**_

**Me**

_**as England**_

* * *

><p>The second class started quickly. Arthur's eyes scanned the classroom quickly. Each face was new to him. He stood in front of the class.<br>"Now class, as it is custom to introduce yourself, we shall spend the period doing just that." Arthur explained. "But, since my last class was bored half to death waiting their turns I've decided to take a toy ball from America." Arthur held the ball up, it had Union Jack on it.  
>"I throw it to a student, whoever touches it states their name, what they represent, and one thing about themselves then they pass the ball to someone else. Got it?"<br>Arthur threw the ball to the middle of the classroom.

Florida caught the ball. "Hello england! My name's Carmen, or, also know as,  
>Florida. One thing about me is that I love papa America and papa spain!" She<br>smiled at him.

Arther supressed a shudder at that image, 'papa america and spain..' Shaking the thought away, England smiled at the state. "That's good that you love your..papas."


	113. Period two class 140

****Czech - Physics (140)****

****HeyHiLaterBye****

_****as Manitoba****_

* * *

><p>Czech sighed as he rubbed his temples, briefly wondering why the hell would he let Greece and Turkey talk him into this. With a groan, Czech realized that it was actually Egypt and Japan who got him to agree, him being the only one who could stop the two from fighting. <em>Just slam their heads together, not that hard...<em>

Czech shook his head at his, although pleasant, unwelcome thoughts. He did have a class to teach afterall. And said class did not seem to want to co-operate at all. So, sucking in a deep breath, Czech screamed "**GUTS**!"

He smiled at the instant silence. _Always works. _"Ahem. Well, i see that you all posses the basic capibilities of listening and processing information. That will do you good in this class, because if you don't listen you won't understand. If you don't understand then you will fall behind, and if that happens, you fail. And that just wont do." He paused looking at the students.

"We will be doing a brief introduction to the language of Kinematics. Then you will introduce yourselves and after if there is time, you shall amuse yourselves until the bell rings. Understood?" Czech nodded at the mumbled agreement, and proceeded to write on the board.

_A typical physics course concerns itself with a variety of broad topics. One such topic is mechanics - the study of the motion of objects. As we focus on the language, principles, and laws that describe and explain the motion of objects, your efforts should center on internalizing the meaning of the information. Avoid memorizing the information; and avoid abstracting the information from the physical world that it describes and explains. Rather, contemplate the information, thinking about its meaning and its applications._

_Kinematics is the science of describing the motion of objects using words, diagrams, numbers, graphs, and equations. Kinematics is a branch of mechanics. The goal of any study of kinematics is to develop sophisticated mental models that serve to describe (and ultimately, explain) the motion of real-world objects._

_In this lesson, we will investigate the words used to describe the motion of objects. That is, we will focus on the language of kinematics. The hope is to gain a comfortable foundation with the language that is used throughout the study of mechanics. We will study such terms as scalars, vectors, distance, displacement, speed, velocity and acceleration. These words are used with regularity to describe the motion of objects. Your goal should be to become very familiar with their meaning._

"Everyone got that down? Good, the only homework - yes there is homework, the horror- is to rewrite you notes backwards. Then re-read it in a mirror." Czech said, with a hint of sarcasm in the middle.

Manitoba had finished jotting down what was said in class, then let her head  
>fall down on her desk. Homework. "I have enough trouble with homework as is,<br>but, but, to rewrite my notes backwards! And I have to read them backwards,  
>too!" She thought. She looked up at Czech, moaned and then let her head fall<br>down again.

"If you write them correctly the second time it'll be like reading them the right way in the mirror. It takes more thought to write backwards then forwards, so you'll be able to remember it better. And you are?" Czech asked, stopping before the girl that spoke.


	114. BREAK

_Ummm...it's break! So the more social, and looked forward to, _

_part of school begins!_

* * *

><p><strong>Me <strong>

**_as California (cali/calvin/cal)_**

**Firey-nii-wolf **

**_as West-Berlin(Henrich) and East-Berlin(Alice)_**

**Ghost-dark**

_**as Peurto Rico**_

**Sara . magic . spell reddeadirish**

_**as Boston**_

**Turtlelandian**

_**as Porvoshki(Niki)**_

**Dogsrule**

_**as Italy**_

**KazeRose**

_**as Spain**_

**Rhythem15**

_**as Valencia**_

* * *

><p>California's nose curled in disgust at the feel of her sweaty P.E. shirt clinging to her body, it was times like this when was glad she wore undershirts as Tees, less space for the shirt to cling to. Trying to ignore everything she changed and started to search for Henrich.<p>

"Now, if i were Richie, where would i be...?" California mumbled to herself,  
>before being pulled from her thought by a drawling meow. "Huh, oh Jay<br>where you been? Ya know your my fave now? Blues gettin lazy, should send  
>him back to work with his pups." Calvin grumbled, streching an arm out<br>so the she-cat could climb onto her shoulder. "Whats this?...a dance..?  
>That`s interesting." Calvin muttered, taking the flyer Jay was holding<br>onto. "Mrrreooww.." Jay drawled, startling the state from her thoughts.  
>"Oh yeah! I was looking for Richie! Ah! RICHIE!" Calvin screamed before<br>pausing, "It is the smartest thing to start at his last class." She stated,  
>Jay purring her agreement, before running to Henrich`s second period.<p>

**-Hetalia!-**

Boston was walking and looking for a good place to draw. I hit the same thing hard. It was Henrich."Aw sorry Henrich." Boston smiled. "Pft. No problem Sarah," Henrich replied, rubbing his stomach here he was hit the hardest.

Sarah smiled. "Sorry again." Sarah felt guilty."So whats up?" "Nothing much," Henrich laughed, "I just got out of Football, so I'm sweaty and a bit tired. Haha! And it's only 2nd period so far. Did you hear about that dance?"

"Same here and sadly no football for me just baseball." Sarah said a little sad. Sarah blushed whan she heard dance."Yeah i'm not very sure i'm going people never what to go with me and I want to have friends have that's going so I won't alone." Sarah had a sad smile. The ever gentelman, Henrich was about to respond before getting tackled by Cali.

California grinned when she finally spotted Henrich, and, being the only  
>logical course of action for her to follow, launched herself at him with a<br>happy if not over excited "Richie" escaping her lips. "How was second?  
>Ew..you all sweaty, meh it don`t matter im not as fresh as a peach either.<br>Oh, Jay brought me a flyer, apperantly there is going to be a dance! Doesn`t  
>that sound exciting! You are gonna go, right? You can`t miss out on the first<br>dance of the year, it`s like a rule! Ah, sorry i didn`t see ya! I`m California, Calvin!"  
>Calvin said, finally pausing to take a breath as she flashed the other girl a grin,<br>but continued to hug and nuzzle Henrich`s side happily.

Sarah smiled. "Oh yeah Alfred told me about you!"

"Thats cool of him! Just dont tell him bout me, cuz i was plannin on tellin  
>him myself! " Calvin said winking at the other. "What`s your name, Jane-doe?<br>What do you think of the dance? That reminds me! I got a text from Niki  
>and we`re gonna meet at the dance! Niki is so cute~ Ricky is so lucky to<br>have her as her roomie! I haven`t even met mine yet!" Calvin cried waving  
>her arms frantically.<p>

"Cal calm down," Henrich mumbled, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Cool it or my sister might magically appear with her idiot boyfriend." After realising their position and that the two were standing a bit too close, Henrich quickly yanked his arm away and took a step back, blushing while clearing his throat. Sarah smiled. "I am Sarah M. Newland and knew as Boston Alfred's sister and the dance i do not know." Sarah smiled at Henrich and Calvin. Its nice when your in.  
>love i miss that<p>

"I like your sister though, she`s nice." California said happily before  
>pausing and narrowing her eyes in concentration. "I heard the Pre-calculus<br>teacher chucks stuff at you...Austria is librarian...Russia teaches..Chemestry?  
>And the physics teacher had a random explosion of guts." Calvin nodded,<br>"I got my homework for your brothers class done! Saved on my phone,  
>just gotta copy it to paper. We should eat, i heard the cafeteria lady is<br>Italian!" Calvin said excitedly as she tugged lightly on Sarah`s and Henrich`s  
>sleaves. "Mrrow.."Jay mewed disapovingly, pawing on her owner`s ear.<br>"I`m sure there`ll be something for you too, Jay." Calvin laughed as her  
>cat proceeded to purr.<p>

"I like my sister too, but to a very small extent." Henrich grumbled, "My cousin's the librarian? I'll have to pay him a visit." Henrich stretched, getting tackled by a white blur. "Hiya Hen!" Alice laughed as she got up, pushing Henrich back down with her foot. "Hey Cal!" Alice greeted, "Hey girl who I know nothing about. I'm Slice Beilschmidt! Pleased to meet you!" "Alice you crazy b****h!" Henrich snarled, "Get the f**k off!" "Such language," Alice said with mock hurt.

"Hey Ricky! We were just talking bout you! Ya know your roomie is adorible!  
>like hug to death adorable! Oh, that`s Boston Sarah! Umm...Richie, you<br>ok..?"Calvin asked as she gently nudged Alice off of her friend and helped  
>him up. Once Henrich was on his feet again, California tackled Alice into<br>a hug, "I had to say hi properly!" She said as she let go,Jay had got off having  
>decided it was wiser to be somewhere calmer.<p>

"Niki?" Alice asked, hugging Cali, "Hey you hear about the dance?" "Yeah, I'm good Cal," Henrich replied.

"Yeah! It sounds like fun right! You going? We should head towards the  
>cafeteria!" Calvin declared before staring at Henrich.<p>

"Sure," Henrich mumbled. "Probably not." Alice replied, "No date." Alice linked arms with her brother, who didn't refuse.

"Richie~ Do you know where the Cafeteria is? 'Cuz i only remember  
>my classes..You don't need a date!" Calvin said, pausing briefly to<br>scoop Jay into her arms before following the two.

"Yeah I remember." Henrich replied, "Come on."

"That`s good, what do you think they`ll have for lunch? It would be dificult  
>to cook for such a diverse student population and faculty. ...A-as long<br>as it`s not...british food..." California mumbled trailing after the siblings.  
>"I wonder if there is a place for star gazing around here..?"<p>

Sarah blushed at being adorable."Om can i cam to." Sarah looked a little shy  
>will asking.<p>

"What makes you think you couldn't" Calvin asked, tilting her head curiously  
>as she grabbed the girl's arm, "The more the merrier!"<p>

"I'm sure they do Cal." Alice replied, "I'll ask one of the Nordics or Opa if you want."

"No! That means if your wandering around at night after curfew you wont have a viable excuse!" Cali exclaimed, "You should always have you excuse worked out before you do something, maybe even two." She said nodding her head. "Plus, exploration is half the fun!"

"I have an excuse for everything," Alice scoffed, "Believe able ones too!" Sarah smiled. "Thanks and whats wrong with English food its ok but i hope that  
>there is chowder!."Sarah had a Italy face on.<p>

"Nothing, if your directly related. Eh, no offense! But usually England tries to hard and it doesn't turn out terrific, though still edible! Not like that one time when dad...Um, nevermind~ So, does anyone know who else is here?" Cali laughed nervously as she changed the subject.

"Oh my best friend Sean who goes here is! me and England were not that close." Sarah  
>said thinking a little about it. "Moscow," Alice said, "And her little brother and cousin. I think maybe Manitoba and Onterio as well."<p>

"That`s good! It`s always nice to have friends in a new place! " Cali said  
>happily, "It`s always great to make new ones though, right Richie?"<p>

"Yeah," Henrich replied, putting his hand down from Alice's back. Alice, noticing, felt around her back and ripped off a sign that read 'Not A Real Silverette' Alice scowled and kicked Henrich. "Jerk," she mumbled.

Cali sighed as she surpressed a laugh, "Jay, what are we gonna do with  
>them?" she asked in mock exasperation. "Mrreeww?" Jay meowed questioningly.<br>"No, we can`t shove them into a closet, it is considered `Morally Wrong`  
>keh, rules.." Calvin grumbled. "Mew?" Jay tried again. "Yeah, i`ll feed you<br>also.."

"It was a funny joke!" Henrich said defensively. "I'ma tell Opa!" Alice said. "Opa won't care!" Henrich huffed, "He's never met me." Alice kicked him again.

"It was kinda lame though, should just dye the hair then the eyebrows  
>will tell it all. Even better if its more then one color." Cali paused and<br>shook her head. "Oh look, it the place of eating! Let us go inside to see  
>if there is any edibleness ready for our consumption!"<p>

Alice blew a raspberry at Henrich before following Cali. Henrich rolled his eyes and pulled Boston after him. "We'll save the table," Henrich called, "Just your food first." "Ja!" Alice called, planning to get food for her Bruder too.

"..Let`s go to the vending machine.." Cali said hesitantly, "It`s only  
>break and i`m not sure how much time is left." She said to Alice, head<br>tilted in curiosity for her elder`s oppinoin.

"Hey guys!" The petite girl called while running over to the group of people. "This place is HUGE! I got lost like seven times, and i kept going in circles! PLUS, I couldn't see over most peoples heads!"  
>She finally reached the group panting with her hands on her knees. "Hey Cali! Hi Alice!" The blonde haired-girl looks over to the other two people, "Hmm, I don't know who you guys are though."<br>She tilted her head for a moment apparently deep in thought. then she launched herself at California in a hug

"Hey Niki!" Alice greeted, hugging back, "The guy over there is my brother Henrich and his rooming Sarah. Vending machine does sound good. You hungry Niki?"

"Niki~" Cali cooed as she hugged the girl. "Alright let's go!"

Alice nodded and followed the girl, pulling out her wallet. "Hen's probably getting tired," Alice mumbled, glancing back at her brother, "Potato chips and sports drink for him. I doubt he's really hungry. I'm just taking a water and sandwich myself." After selecting and buying said items from the vending machine, Alice stepped out of the way.

"Hmm...a water and apple slices, with sour gummy worms to snack on later!" Cali said as she picked up her items after paying.

"Cool, you getting anything Niki?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'll get a water and something small, maybe chips?" Nikita Answered. Pulling out her own checkered wallet, she gave her some coins "Here you go. Shouldn't waste your money on me."  
>"Ok! Let's sit! We have like six minutes left at most! I got Bio next, what bout you?" Cali said as she draged the two girls toward Sarah and Henrich, Having waited until Niki got her food.<p>

Opening her bag of chips, Niiki answered the hyper Californian, "I got history with... Greenland. Hmm.. interesting." She continued to munch happily on her chips while the other answered as well.

"I got Archery with my cousin Switzerland next!" Alice said brightly, "He taught me to aim, so I hope he knows I'm not gunna do the beginning stuff." "I have Pre-Cal with Thailand." Henrich said thoughtfully, taking his good from Alice. "I have baseball next," Boston replied.

"He might have you as an example or unofficial teachers aid..and Richie  
>has good reflexes so you should be fine, you`re not scared of Tennis balls<br>right?" Cali tilted her head. "Japan is teaching baseball, right? He`s a  
>polite guy, creats the best stuff." She added, nibbling on her green apple<br>slices.

"Hmmm. Examples and Swirzerland should not be in the same sentence," Alice mumbled, now worried for her safety. "I'm not afraid, but that's kinda rude." Henrich mumbled before taking a swig of his drink. "Japan? Cool." Sarah said.

"That was a fail...one outta three. I ment, he might just have you show  
>the students how you`re supposed shoot. It was ment to be a joke Richie,<br>you know lighten the mood before we`re all shipped off to class again."  
>Calvin sighed before hi-fiving Sarah, "At least i cheered you up properly."<p>

"Maybe," Alice said, "You can never be too careful with an angry Swiss man." "I learned that the hard way," Henrich agreed, rubbing his shoulder, "Anyway, Thiland's still a pretty cool teacher, right?" Sarah smiled.

"I don`t know, but there`s been real talk bout him. Hungary is running  
>around also, the Baltics are in..the office...um..i..think Ukraine is in a<br>Green house..." Cali mumbled.

"Cool," Henrich said, taking a bite out of his sister's sandwich. "Gott! I gotta tell Prussia his girlfriend is here!" Alice said excitedly, "One day, Hungary shall be my sister-in-law!" Henrich snorted.

"Dear lord help us all when that day comes." Cali mumbled nudging  
>Henrich. "But that`s a nice thought."<p>

"Sure, I mean Bruder's really hard in love with her, but Hengary likes him only a little," Henrich explained, "Despite our fights, I don't want Bruder to get hurt." "True," Alice agreed, "Still! Stay positive! After all, they're dating right now!" Henrich nodded.

"We-" Cali was cut off by the bell. "Oh, nevermind. See you fourth Ricky,  
>See you later!" She called, jumping up and leaving before students started<br>to swarm out the doors.

"Bye everyone!" Henrich and Alice said simontaniously as they rushed off to third third periods.

**-Hetalia!-**

To be fully honest, Enrique wished that the break never ended. Mostly because He was afraid of the Pre-Calculus teacher and the rumors he heard about him. "If he hits me with ball I'm going to-" His small rant trailed off as he saw a familiar figure.

"Hey! Mississippi!" Puerto Rico ran towards her, waving to get her attention.

**-Hetalia!-**

"Ve~ wow, that class was long! But at least the game was fun! And now I can take a break!" Italy said as he walked out of his classroom when all of the students had left. "hm…I'm hungry! Maybe I can go get some pasta!"

Spain sighed, and walked slowly down the hallway, he was craving tomatoes, and the growling in his stomach made it known to the world. "…wonder if they got any tomatoes or sumthin' with tomatoes," he mused to himself, while catching a yawn.

Spain closed his eyes and stretched—walking straight into Italy. "Ah, I'm so sorry, I should watch where I'm going, huh?" The Spaniard laughed lightly, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead, eyes still closed.

Italy rubbed his forehead too, "It's alright! I should have been paying more attention! And…Oh! Ciao Big Brother Spain! You're teaching here too?"

Spain blinked and cocked his head to the side, before fully registering what had just occurred. "Oh, Ita-chan, sí…Germania requested that I teach Spanish since none of Latin America wanted the job…I was kinda lookin' forward to a lazy year of beating the /crap/ out of Russia, but whatever. What brings you here, Ita-Chan?"

Immediately Italy started rambling, "Really? Ludwig asked you too? I'm teaching a class too! I'm the art teacher here! I'll having a lot of fun so far! And everyone's so nice! We played a game in my class too! But I couldn't give the winner the pasta they won because the bell rang! I guess I shouldn't have taken a siesta right before class because I didn't wake up until the middle of it but it felt really good afterwards!"

"Ah, Ita-chan, you're rambling again, and no, not Germany but Germania, you know, that old dude whose "friends" with Rome and mi mamá Iberia…stoic and stuff, looks a lot like Ludwig—he's probably his grandfather or sumthin'. Spain smiled warmly at Italy. "Do you know if Romano's here, Feli?"

"oh, Sorry for rambling! and si! I remember him! Grandpa Rome loves to hang out with him all the time!" Italy said while smiling, "no, I don't think that fratello's here! When I asked him if he wanted to come too he said that he didn't want to waste all his free time teaching snot-nosed brats anything! But maybe he'll change his mind!"

Spain just shook his head, laughing lightly. "Ah, I see. Well, about we grab a snack or something, kay, Feli?"

When Spain said that Italy started jumping up and down with excitement!

"si! We should! And we can get some pasta!"

But at that moment the bell signaling the next period started ringing.

"Oh! I'm sorry Big Brother Spain! Looks like we'll have to do it later! I have to go teach another class! Ci vediamo più tardi!" He said as he started running off.

Spain blinked and just shook his head. "Oy vey…" he muttered

**-Hetalia!-**

Valencia looked at her schedule

'Language Arts (594)'

She hadn't met anyone in the break. Maybe it was because she had snuck in a  
>empty room just to take a little siesta. She really looked forward meeting new<br>people, but it seemed that that day she wasn't lucky. First, she had arrived  
>late to her first class in the morning. Then, she had felt the urge to take a<br>nap. What would be the next? Getting lost?

She looked at her schedule again. Class 594. She had ten minutes left to find  
>it. She smiled happily when she found it. Maybe her luck wasn't that bad! She<br>sat in the first row hoping that the teacher wouldn't be too strict. After  
>all, she still had some problems with the English language.<p>

The bell hadn't rung yet and she was a bit hungry, so she took a tomato off  
>her bag and started eating it while waiting the class to start.<p>

_Siesta : nap_


	115. Period three class 617

******Switzerland - Archery (617)******

******Firey-Nii-Wolf******

_******as east-berlin(Alice)******_

* * *

><p>"Does anyone have any experiance in archery prior to this class." Switzerland sighed, staring at his students. He wasn't really impressed with anyone here, but Liechtenstein had gotten a job here and he couldn't just leave his sister here. Alone and defenseless with people like Russia around. Switzerland growled softly as he waited for someone to answer.<p>

"Right here cousin!" Alice said happily, raising her hand. Her bow was slung across her back, clanging against her pocket of arrows.

"Alice...of course." Switzerland stared at the girl for a moment before waving her up. "Alright, Alice here is going to demonstrate how to shoot an arrow." He said, adressing the class, briefly patting the girl's head in greeting.

Alice smiled and readied her bow and arrow. Eying an apple tree in the far distance, she aimed and fired, her arrow sticking firmly into an apple. "Yes!" Alice cheered, fist-pumping.

Switzerland nodded his aproval, "Good, you didn't allow yourself to get rusty. Who else wants to give it a try?"

"I totally have NO experience what so ever," Said Florida ever so...proudly?  
>She beamed at the teacher.<p>

Switzerland blinked at the girl, "And your proud of that...? Well, lets see if you can get it to go in the right direction, you are..?"


	116. Kansas and Arizona are lost

**Hetalia belongs to it's creator! *cough*master*cough***

_**Couldn't reasist, sorry. I've claimed Kansas and Arizona**_

* * *

><p>"Why the hell is this school so F*cking big!" Arizona yelled, "They don't even have a propper map!"<p>

Kansas sighed and slapped the back of his younger brother's head, "It's upside down, you idiot."

"S-shut up, Kyle! I knew that!" Arizona stuttered angrily, turning the map the right side up, trying desperatly to ignore his blush.

"Of course you did Kurt, of course you did." Kansas laughed, ruffling his younger brother's hair, smilling happily when he grumbled irrably. "The runt is here too, ya know."

Kurt looked up, "Seriously? Calvin's here! I got to get him back for the last time!" he cried.

"California is a girl." Kyle said, smacking his brother again. "Give me the map, we need to get to class. We missed our first two and are late for third!" Kyle exclaimed before snatching the map from his younger brother.

"H-hey!" Kurt yelped.

"Shut up. Wakko and Yakko have already found our dorms, we need to find our class." Kansas stated, before walking towards the science wing of the school. Arizona paused, but raced after his brother, he did have the map after all.


	117. Period three class 489

********Thailand - Pre-calculus (489)********

********Firey-Nii-Wolf ********

_********as West-Berlin********_

********Me********

_********as Kansas********_

********GillyflowerCalfuray********

_********as Rhode Island********_

* * *

><p>"You guys seem to be growing every period! Just what do they feed you!" Thailand exclaimed as his new class sat down. "Meh, it doesn't matter you shall all be midgets to me so long as you're in school." He said as he patted a random students head in mock-sympathy.<p>

"Alright! Apperantly me and my ball have become imfamous, i'm so proud. Just one period and students are already talking about me! That's not the point, the Tennis ball will not kill you, unless your made of glass, but i highly doubt that. Then again you never know.." Thailand mused before shaking his head.

"Tennis Ball of Death! I choose you!" He cried as he chucked said ball at a student.

Henrich quickly grabbed the ball before it hit poor Cairo in the face. She shoved it at Henrich, fear in her eyes from almost getting a face full of tennis ball. "D-Do I go then?" Henrich asked, holding the tennis ball.

Thailand grinned at him, "Yes! Go, tell the class of your much-ness!"

Henrich tossed the ball from hand to hand as he spoke. "I represent West Berlin," Henrich sighed, "My human name is Henrich Beilschmidt. Um, I have two brothers and a few cousins as staff here, plus my sister is a student, and the principal is my grandfather." Henrich shrugged as a few students gaped at him. "I also love European Football," Henrich said. With that being said, Henrich hurled the tennis ball back at Thailand.

Thailand looked at him blankly before chucking the ball back, "I don't care about that, tell me about your muchness."

"What exactally do you mean by 'much-ness' sir?" Henrich asked as he caught it.

"What makes you, _you. _You told me of your family and your favorite sport, but not who Henrich is." Thailand responded.

Henrich dropped the ball, his eyes wide. He shook his head and picked up the ball. "There are a lot of things that make me who I am. A person/personification named Henrich Beilschmidt," Henrich said guardedly, his blond bangs covering his blue eyes, "However, my story and 'much-ness' is far too complicated. So let me just simplify it. Most of the time I'm a good boy, always listen to my older brothers. I'm real adventurous and love to go hiking. For reasons unknown to me, I don't really like my sister. That's all." Henrich tossed the ball back and sat down. Something in the back of his head told him Thailand would probably nag him again.

Thailand opened his mouth to protest, but was interupted by the door slaming open. "Sorry! Me and my brother came late, then he got us lost, so eheh~" Kansas laughed nevously, stepping into the room. Thailand stared at him before chucking the ball at him, "Tell us your muchness."

"Um..I am the personification of Kansas, my name is Kyle Jones. M-my muchness? You mean like quirks? I love food, have an obsession with an old warner brothers cartoon called Animaniacs, named my cyote Yakko after a character. I'm told i'm the 'protective older brother' to those i care about. I love my family, with all my heart." Kansas stated before tossing the ball back.

Thailand looked at him then shrugged, "Sit down anywhere. You tell us your muchness!" He said before chucking the ball at another student, leaving Kansas standing awkawrdly looking for an open seat.

Henrich waved Kansas to the empty desk next to him. At least the poor kid would sit. Perhaps he could get his sister or brother to play a harmless trick on Thailand.

Kansas grinned and made his way over to Henrich, "If you ever get stuck with Arizona, never let him hold the map." He whispered in greeting.

"I'll remember that," Henrich replied, grinning.

"So, how's my runt of a sister been? Still calling you Richie?" Kyle whispered.

"Yup, actually Cal's attending this Academy too," Henrich whispered back, "She's calling my sister 'Ricky' now for some reason."

"Who knows how the runt's mind works, her pets are Blue-Jay." Kyle shrugged. "What does she have now? I dropped Kurt off before i came, so..."

"She's got Biology with Siberia right now," Henrich said, "Blue-Jay isn't that bad if you think about it. Kinda cute actually." Henrich stopped and frowned at his words. "Maybe I've been spending too much time around Cal," Henrich muttered.

"Oh sh*t, thats where i took Kurt. Do you think anything happened?" Kyle asked, staring at the teen beside him with wide eyes.

"Sh*t!" Henrich gasped. He raised his hand. "Sir, may I go to the bathroom?" Henrich asked.

Thailand stared at Henrich for a moment, "Sing the quadratic formula, then you may." he said, causing Kyle to snicker softly.

Henrich groaned but stood up.  
>"x equals negative b<br>plus or minus the square root  
>of b squared minus 4ac<br>all over 2a" Henrich sang, the tune oddly familiar to 'Pop Goes The Weasle'.

Thailand laughed and clapped his hands, "Good job! Now go on! Be back before i send someone out to get you!"

"Gott," Henrich sighed. He quickly whispered to Kyle, "Take my stuff to Prussia if I'm not back. I'm a go check on Cali." With that, Henrich quickly left.

"That kid.." Kyle said shaking his head. He shrunk back when he noticed Thailand standing over him with a grin. 'D*mn you Henrich!' was the only thing going through his mind as the teacher stared at him.

"He'll be your resposibility." The teacher stated before going back to the front of the class.

"Just my luck..." Rachael grumbled. She had turned aside just for a moment to pull something out of her bag when a tennis ball had come flying out of nowhere and whacked her on the head, along with the shouted command of "Tell me your much-ness!"

"Yikes, yikes, okay!" She retrieved the ball, tossed it back to her teacher, and said, "Hi, I'm Rachael Williams-Jones, personification of The State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. That second part is really important, so don't forget it! Also: I WILL kill anyone who makes a crack about my height. The only reason I'm this short is because my territory was bought with my founder's own money, not taken at random by force. I love sailing, I don't really like people who aren't from New England, I currently have a lobster named Ned living in my bathtub, and if you see a shark swimming around in the dining hall someday, don't worry, cos he's mine." She sat down and glanced at her other classmates, daring them to say anything.

Thailand nodded and placed the ball away. "I apreciate your muchness greatly, you have expressed it the best so far! Thanks to you, the class is free for the period!"  
>Kansas glanced at Rachael and waved, unsure if his little sister would respond positively.<p>

Rachael picked up her bag and walked over to her brother. "Hey Kyle, nice to see you made it here." She jumped up and down a couple times, trying to gain enough height to hug him. After failing, she gave up, laughed, and said, "Darn it, get down here so that I can hug you!"

Kyle laughed and hugged his sister, " Never let Kurt hold the map, we were lost this entire time. Wakko and Yakko had already found our rooms..." He laughed, shaking his head in mock shame, Arizonia really was something. "How's Ned? He ok with the change?" he asked sitting back down after releasing her.

"Well, you know, he's as kamikaze as ever," she giggled. "I need to get his tank set up so that he can relax and stop trying to kill himself by jumping out of his transport bucket. That tail of his sure is powerful for such a little guy." She sighed, wondering where she could possibly fit the fifty-gallon tank in her tiny room. Maybe if she dismantled her desk and put the tank there...she could do her homework on the bed, she wouldn't mind...

She plopped down onto the floor, head lost in wondering where to put her lobster.

"I think there is an aqarium...for to breed fish for food. You can ask if you could place Ned there, or take over a corner of dad's football area. Just say something 'bout it being the heroic thing to do." Kansas said.

"Ooh! That's a good idea!" She jumped up from the ground. "I'll keep Ned in with the fish (as long as his claws stay banded so that he doesn't eat them), and then when Tiburón arrives, I'll ask Dad to make me a giant tank out on the football field. Since it's for my best finned friend, I'm sure he'll think it's heroic and help me out."

Kyle smilled at his sister, "Glad I could help." He paused and frowned guiltily, "I feel bad about telling you to use dad like that.." he mumbled.

"Think of the shark, hun. Think of the shark." She tried to pat his shoulder, instead managing to hit the area of his armpit. "I'm not using him for my benefit. I'm just trying to get good places to live for my aquatic pals."

Kyle smilled, "Your right. Have you talked to the runt and the desert-kid? Or you avoidingg them?" He asked, secretly concenting that California usually hanged around West-Berlin and that maybe it was a good thing to avoid Arizona everyonce in a while.

Her smiling face fell flat. "Nah, I haven't seen them around. I'm sorta surprised that Cali and what's-his-name suddenly just ditched like that. Do you think that we should track them down so that they don't get owned by a teacher?"

"Henrich." Kyle corrected lightly, he was fond of the young german and thought of him as another little brother. "Nah, They're in her dorm with Italy. Re-painting the walls, Calvin thinks they're too plain and 'if she wanted something sterile she'd break her arm and go to the hospital.' i agree, with the plain thing. You should text her."

"Ah, Henrich. I totally missed his name when he was introducing himself. Oops." She said sheepishly, digging around in her bag to find her phone. "Well, at least they're with a teacher, but I don't think that's a valid reason to go running out on a class." She was about to write a text when the second part of what Kyle said sunk in. "Wait a minute...Calvin told her to break her arm? What the-?"

Now slightly concerned for her sister's safety, she opened her phone and wrote a text to her: "Hey, I know you're having fun paining, but that was a class that you left!" She sent it, then turned to Kyle and asked slyly, "Do you think she'll get a tennis ball to the head next time she comes in?"

Kyle shrugged, "She had Biology with serbia..and Arizona. You know how they are, she messed with him and got North Dakotah to dump salted pickle juice all along his house."

Calvin: Italy is painting sister, he's so good at it! It looks just like home! There's sunflowers and poppies. Arizona sat NEXT to ME! And he kept touching me..the idiot...hey are we going to meet up at lunch?'

"Ah, that's right. Seems like instead of just getting my schedule messed up I'm messing with other people's too." She laughed at herself. "But why salted pickle juice? Sounds as bad as the time that New Jersey covered his house in cake frosting."

She blinked when she heard her phone buzz. It was from Calvin, saying that Italy was painting Cali, and that Arizona was being as annoying as always, then asking to meet him at lunch.

"Calvin wants to know if we want to sit with him at lunch. Should we?"

"But cake frosting is pleasant to get rid of and smells good, Arizona's house will stink for a while." He laughed. Kansas sighed and flicked his sister's nose in punishment, "Calvin is a girl, i know Cali doesn't mind but still. Sure, i'll have to take Kurt too, can't leave him alone long or else toliets will start exploding.."

"Ow," she muttered. "I always get confused when she signs her name like that... Note to self: Calvin = Cali. I musn't forget it!" After bopping herself in the head, she got up and started going towards the door. "Well, let's find him before he manages to blow anything up."

Kansas opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the bell. "Well, we can walk him to his next class. What do you ave fourth? I got Spanish." He said following his younger sister out the classroom.


	118. Period three class 92

******Firey-Nii-Wolf******

_******as Germany ******_

******German : 92******

* * *

><p>Germany watched as his class filed in. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Guten Morgen," Germany sighed, "Or perhaps Guten Tag now. Anyway, I'm your teacher, Germany. My human name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, I personify the Major Nation Germany. I enjoy raising dogs and have three sibling, a few cousins, and a grandfather attending here." Germany cleared his throat. "I want you to do exactly that," Germany said, "Say what you personify, your human name, a hobby for yourself, and if you have any relatives attending here. You first!" Germany pointed to a random student.<p> 


	119. America nuff said

**********dogsrule**********

_**********as**********_

_**********America**********_

* * *

><p>"AW HECK YEAH! This'll be so freaking awesome!" America proudly announced.<p>

Deciding he had some time before his class he decided to look around. Most of the other countries were already teaching so being the hero he was he decided not to bother them. But two countries weren't teaching at all. After seeing both Italy and Spain asleep at their desk America took pictures of the both of them and reminded himself that he'll need to let them see it later.

Then he finally decided that he should go to his classroom in 611 and be ready for his own students.


	120. Period three class 611

**********dogsrule**********

_**********as**********_

_**********America**********_

* * *

><p>After taking a quick peek into his classroom he saw it full of students. 'heh, perfect!' America thought.<p>

Then he pulled out his Ipod and turned up the volume high enough to be heard down both ends of the hallway. Then he starting playing the theme from the movie 'Rocky' As he burst in the room.

"Hello students! I'm your teacher for this awesome real football class! Don't listen to those Europeans! Their football is just soccer it's as simple as that. Any way…" Then he held up a football. "What gonna happen is that I'll toss this to one of you and then you stand up and tell us about yourself! SO GO FOR IT!" Then he threw it at a random student.

Wisconsin caught the ball.

"I'm Olivia Jones and I represent the state of Wisconsin." she then threw the  
>ball to someone else.<p>

"That's my girl! Nice catch!" America proudly said. 


	121. In which Spain sleeps

**********KazeRose**********

_**********as**********_

_**********Spain**********_

* * *

><p>Spain waved and left Italy-heading back to his classroom "Third period," he<br>muttered to himself, running over his schedule. "I really want a nap-"

Walking into the room, Sapin took a seat at his desk and proped his feet us,  
>crossing his tanned arms over his chest and nodding off to sleep. The students<br>could wait


	122. Period three class 608

**********Raivis-Latvijas**********

_**********as**********_

_**********Croatia**********_

* * *

><p>Croatia stood at the front of the class, crossing his arms and letting out a sigh of annoyance. His first two classes had drained him of his tolerance of students. He was also getting somewhat bored.<p>

"Alright everyone. I'm bored and tired of stupidity... Let's try and make things interesting and able to keep me from going to Serbia's room and punching that indignant Serb into oblivion... I am Croatia, Mirko Cro Cop. I think you should all know the proper classroom behavior by now, so I'm not going to explain... I just have one rule that isn't exactly obvious. Do not, absolutely do not mention Serbia in this room or anywhere around me. Now... Time to introduce yourselves one at a time starting with... you." He pointed to a random student before going back to having his arms crossed. He hoped the students would get more interesting.


	123. Period three class 126

**********Raivis-Latvijas**********

_**********as**********_

**_Serbia_**

**Firey-Nii-Wolf**

_**as West-Berlin**_

**Me **

_**as California and Arizona**_

* * *

><p>Serbia relaxed in his chair as his students filed in, taking their places in their seats. He sighed and stood, clasping his hands behind his back.<p>

"Okay students... Let's get started. I am Serbia. Novak Novkovic. I am going to be teaching Biology here in this academy, and hope to make this a good class for you all. I have a few rules, but I don't feel like saying any of them but one. Don't talk about Croatia, got it? Good. I want you to introduce yourselves to me since I don't know most of you. Just say your name, what you represent, and a thing or two about yourself. You, start us off." He motioned to one of the students to start off the introductions.

"Ok! I am Calvin Jones, i represent California. I love corn, though some call it an obsession; I have a cat named Jay and a dog named Blue. Umm..i live on a farm out in the mountains and have a underground maze that i use for paintballing. That ok, sir?" California asked, standing awkwardly at her seat.

"Yes that is quite alright. Can I ask you why your name is Calvin though? Isn't that a masculine name?" Serbia questioned California, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well, i was origonally named Cassandara," California wrinkled her nose. "but the name was too victorian for my tastes. Finally got it legally changed, hard to do without dad noticing though. I plan on telling him later." She paused before grinning, " Plus in my experiance, guys tend to get away with more then girls."

"Call me odd, but I find Cassandara to be a nice name. I think I'll call you that instead of Calvin."

California glared for a moment but sighed, "Doesn't matter what you call me i guess." she mumbled as she sat back down.

"Alright... Next student, please introduce yourself." Serbia said, motioning to another student.

"I apoligise for interupting, we came late and i was making sure that my little brother made it to class." Kansas said as he shoved the struggling state into the classroom before exiting the class, leaving a disgruntled teen in his wake. "God...not him.." California mumbled as she tried to appear invisible so her brother wouldn't see her.

Serbia looked to the late student, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Well, since you're late to class, I'll put you on the spot. Stand up here at the front and introduce yourself to the class. Say your name, what you represent, and a few things about yourself. Разумеш?"

(Translation: Разумеш? - Understand?)

"Kyle..you bastard.." the teen grumbled before standing up strait. "My name is Kurt Jones, i represent the state of Arizona. I, like any self respecting state of the U.S, love the show by Warner Brothers called Animaniacs. My fenic fox is named Wakko after a character. I like football and tolerate my siblings. Hey! Is that you Calvin!" Arizona exclaimed when he saw his sister. "No!" California cried before disapearing under her desk.

Serbia chuckled, smiling slightly at Calvin's actions. "I believe you should come out from under your desk, Cassandara. And Kurt, find yourself a seat. Class must continue." He said.

"Do i have to sir?" California whined, squirming slightly when her brother made his way over. "Get away, Kurt! Let me go!" She cried, flailing as her larger brother dragged her from under the desk. "Teacher-dude-guy said for you to come out Cal, can't be dad's golden girl if you don't listen now can you?" Arizona said as he dropped her into her seat, choosing a seat beside his sister. California huffed and crossed her arms, pouting slightly, Arizona grinned at her until she smacked the back of his head, then he snickered.

Serbia crossed his arms, looking at the two states. "If I leave you two in these seats, will you behave? I don't want to have to seperate you. And by the way, Kurt, my name is not 'Teacher-dude-guy'. I am Novak Novkovic, otherwise known as Serbia."

"We'll behave Mr. Serbia!" Arizona chirped, ignoring his sister's muttering of 'Please move him.', "We haven't seen eachother in months, anual harvests and all that."

Serbia contemplated his decision for a moment before speaking. "I'll leave you be, but if things get a little too... annoying, then I'll have to move one of you." He said. "Just be lucky I'm not as intolerant as Хрватска... Он би вас убити две." He muttered.

(Translations: Хрватска - Croatia  
><span>Он би вас убити две - He'd kill you two)<span>

"Thank you sir!" Arizona said happily. California grumbled as she scowled at the wall, twitching irritably when her brother slung his arm over her shoulder, but other wise did nothing.

"You're welcome." Serbia responded. He turned back to the class, a slight smile still remaining on his face. "Alright, now that that's done, lets continue, shall we?"

Henrich checked to make sure it was Cali's class before entering. "Sir, Cassandra Jones is needed in the office," Henrich said, using his model student voice, "I was sent to escort her there."

California sniffed, "It's legally Calvin Jones now."

"Тако много прекида већ...?" Serbia muttered, looking to the student whom had entered. "What is she needed for?"

(Translation: Тако много прекида већ - So many interruptions already)

"Something about her schedule," Henrich said, "Principal Germania would like to discuss it with her."

"Is that so? Very well, Cassandra, you may leave. I trust that your escort will get you to Pricipal Germania without fault." Serbia replied.

"First day of school and i'm already in the priciple's office." California said, facepalming before grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door. She paused before leaving, "Is there any homework sir?"

"No, there is not. Be on your way now. Wouldn't want to keep the principal waiting."

"Ah..Thank you sir, sorry bout this." California said before leaving the classroom.

"It is quite alright..." Serbia said before turning back to the students. "Let's hope no one else decides to inturrupt this class..."


	124. California and WestBerlin Ditch

**Firey-Nii-Wolf**

_**as West-Berlin**_

**Me **

_**as California **_

**Dogsrule**

_**as Italy**_

* * *

><p>"Thank you sir," Henrich said, and closed the door behind Cali. "Saved you from Kurt," he teased, "Come on, let's go."<p>

"Oh thank god, i thought i really had to go to the office." California sighed in relief before following Henrich. "So, what now? We're just gonna ditch third?"

"Sure," Henrich said, pulling out two slips of paper, "Alice got Roman Empire to sign slips that excused students from class. I stole these two from her. We could go looking for that astronomy tower."

"Really? You're awesome Richie, let's go." Calvin said excitedly.

Henrich laughed and followed her, allowing her to drag him by his jacket sleeve.

"Have any idea where to start, or do you wanna just head back to the dorms? So we don't run into a teacher?" She asked pausing.

"Where ever's cool with you Cal," Henrich said, "Oh, and sorry about calling you Cassandra before, Calvin, Teachers just don't get that stuff."

"Meh, i woulda call you Richie otherwise, then that would have ruined everything. Let's save those for a rainy day, yea?" Cali said winking, "Your room or mine?"

Henrich blushed. "Where ever," Henrich mumbled, looking away to try to hide his blush.

"How bout mine? My Roomie hasn't been there yet, so it's should be fine." Cali said, grabbing his hand and tugging him towrds the dorms.

"Sure," Henrich mumbled, "Who is your roommate anyway?"

"Michigan~ Hmm...Wing E...number 3...8, no that's yours...7,6,5, 4, Ah! 3 here we are! Welcome to my room." She said, throwing her door open and dramatically gesturing inside.

"Nice place," Henrich said as he steped in, "Real nice place Cal."

"Liar! It's too, sterile. Hey, do you think Italy would get us in trouble if we ask for paint to paint the room?" Calvin asked.

"I don't think so," Henrich mused, "Still, we should wait until Lunch to ask him."

".." Calvin pouted slightly and looked up at Henrich, "What do you want to do Richie?"

"It's not like home where we had random stuff to do," Henrich sighed, "Speaking of home, it had been a while since we saw each other before we came here, what where you up to while I was back in Germany?"

"I convinced North Dakotah that Cucombers were evil and that they were over running Arizona, that's why Kurt wants to get back at me. North Dakotah thought to cleanse the room by drenching the ground with salty pickle juice. Stream had Shade's puppies, they're so adorable~ Blue got all depressed cuz his pups are growing up. I was messing around the attic and got tied up in christmas tinsle until Jay found me. I covinced most of my siblings to have a bonfire and play sherades. What else? Oh! I saw old one-eye again, remember him? Your first couger~" Calvin said.

"Sounds like you were busy. Yup, you don't see cougars in the Black Forest," Henrich sighed, "How was he?"

"Aside from being single eyed, Terrific. I swear that cat is the spirit of the forest, he's been alive before Blue and he watched over me until my siblings found me." Calvin said.

Henrich smiled. "Yup, you certainly accomplished a bit over in America," Henrich said, "It was terrible. Germany had to host Eurovision. Everything was amazing, but the songs sucked."

"Aww..My poor Richie, having to be all social and watch an international singing contest." Cali cooed, eyes shining teasingly.

"Yup," Henrich sighed, "So social, it was scary. Then Austria tried to teach me piano, but I sucked. So Switzerland taught me how to play drums."

"I'm sure you did better then me, i fail at instraments." Cali laughed, "That's er..nice of them. Never knew Switzy played the drums. Who won?"

Yeah, never knew Swiss knew until he showed me," Henrich said, "Who won Eurovision? Some nation named Azerbaijan. Italy actually entered this year after 17 years of not entering and got 2nd place. Sweden got 3rd."

"Well that's good for them! I'm glad that Italy placed so high after such an absence. Will they be entering the next one also?" She asked.

"Yeah, I believe so," Henrich said, "You didn't see Eurovision on YouTube? Boy bands everywhere!"

"I got distracted..." She mumbled, blushing.

Henrich laughed.

"S-shut up, meanie!" Cali called, blushing a darker red as she threw  
>one of her pillows at him.<p>

"I'm sorry," Henrich laughed, catching the pillow, "So what distracted you?"

Cali huffed and crossed her arms. "Wouldn`t you like to know."  
>she teased before sticking her toung out at him.<p>

"Your too cute like that," Henrich laughed, then blushed darkly after he realised he had called Cali cute aloud.

Calvin blinked, pulling her toung into her mouth. Smiling  
>bashfully, she slowly made her way towards Henrich. "D-do<br>you mean it Richie? Do you think i`m cute, because i have to  
>tell you that..you..just became victim to a pillow attack." She<br>cried, hitting him upside the head with a pillow. Grinning up  
>at him, waiting for what he would do now, Cali ignored the<br>blush she got at being called cute.

Henrich was blushing maddly when Cali asked if he thought she was cute. Feeling the pillow, Henrich laughed and grabbed another pillow, whacking Cali's shoulder. "Oh it's on!" he laughed.

Calvin blew a raspberry and whaked Henrich upside the head again  
>before diving to the other side of the bed.<p>

"Come back here!" Henrich said, diving after Cali and grabbing her ankle, "Gotcha!"

Cali flailed for a moment until she realized that she had a pillow still  
>in her possesion. She decided it best to whack him again, sticking her<br>toung out also.

Henrich softly hit her with a pillow on the side of her head, grinning as he did. "Aw~So cute," he laughed, "Gott I sounded like Spain!"

"Spain is nice though~" Cali said happily, pushing her pillow into his  
>face as she shifted slightly from under Henrich.<p>

Henrich knocked the pillow away, grinning. "Sure, Spain's cool," Henrich agreed, "And now you have no pillow. Surrender."

Cali shook her head, "Remember the Alamo!...woopsie wrong state~"  
>She lasughed nervously, bucking upwards to try and throw him off.<p>

Henrich, shocked, blushed and rolled off her. "T-That was fun," he said.

Cali hummed her agreement, looking up when her phone went off. "Oh,  
>my leg is vibrating." She comented, digging into her pocket for her<br>cell.

"Who is it?" Henrich asked.

Cali scowled, "Arizona...he called me a guy again..and he said that your  
>a `bastard who needs to stop stealing my little sis, it`s not fair`" She<br>mumbled before typing her reply. Just as she was about to put it away  
>it vibrated again. "Kansas?"<p>

"Tell Arizona he's an idiot," Henrich said, "What did Kansas say?"

"I did..in less polite terms..Kyle said to call you a lot of unpleasant names, then he said not to and to forget that i even read it. That he was a horrible brother for saying such thing to his little sister and ruining her precious innocence..he ranted about how they were bad words that i should never say and he's sorry and if i forgive him for being a bad brother..umm.." Cali coughed before replying. "All in all though, i don't think he's thrilled bout you ditching him.."

"Tell Kyle I'm really sorry," Henrich said, scratching his head nervously.

"Meh, he'll get over it. He was stuck with Arizona, it had to come out someway. Oh, see? He already texted to apoligise." Cali said, flashing her phone at Henrich. She turned to glared at the wall for minute. "That's it! These are way to plain! I'm going to ask Italy for paint whether i get in trouble or not." She bursted suddenly, jumping to her feet.

Henrich looked at the phone, then at got up and nodded. "Let's go then," he agreed.

"Um..Italy? You here?" Cali asked softly as she entered the art classroom.

Henrich walked behind Cali, hoping they didn't run into Romano instead.

Italy turned around when he heard her. "Ve~ Ciao Calivn! I didn't know you were going to school here! Are you having fun?"

"Yes, me and Richie here were wondering if you could help us with a project. You know how plain the walls are and that's just too..ugh." She complained, going farther in to sit on a desktop.

Henrich walked in after Cali, waving at his Bruder's boyfriend. He sat down on the desk next to Cali's

"Si! Of course I can help you! And the walls do look too plain here! What do you want on yours instead? It's for your dorm room right?" He said over his shoulder as he started getting paints and bushes out.

"Yes! But it's going to be a suprise so you can't tell anyone, ok?" Calvin said.

"You gotta swaer to secrecy Italy," Henrich agreed, "Your Opa might not mind it, but I'm not too sure about how my Opa will react."

Italy waved back at Heinrich and then said, "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! It sounds like a really nice surprise!"

Then Italy started to put all the paint and bushes he grabbed in a bag. "So what kind of picture do you want? I'll make sure it looks really pretty! And you paint it too if you want!"

"I don't know! What ever, but i would like it if you leave a space so we can put handprints up." She said jumping off her desk and waiting for Henrich before leading them towards the dorms.

"Ok! I will! I leave some black paint for you so you can sign your names! You don't mind flowers do you? I think a flower field will make it look really pretty!" He said as he followed them.  
>"Flowers are nice, do a sunflower please. It reminds me of my brother." Cali said.<br>Henrich followed the two, checking to make sure the coast was clear. In the distance, he saw Rome and Germania. "Oh shit run!" Henrich said, pushing the two slightly.

"VE~!"

"Come on, we can cut through the D-wing, my room is in the E-wing." Cali whispered, tugging Italy and Henrich's hands before running.

Henrich ran after Cali, slowly starting to pass her. "Catch up Cal!" he teased slightly

She ignored him except for blowing a raspberry in his direction, she was wearing shoes and holding onto Italy so he wouldn't get lost. Of course she was slower.  
>When they were safe Italy said, "Ve~ that was a lot of running! But si! I can do a sunflower too!"<p>

Cali stared at Italy for a moment before hugging him, "You are so cute!"

"Grazie!" He cheerfully said as he hugged her back. "Are we almost there?"

Henrich let out a sigh of relief as soon as they here safe. He slicked his bangs back, making him look like Germany before letting them fall loose. "That was close," he said.

Cali grinned at Henrich before hugging him too, "And Richie is adorable~"

Henrich blushed but hugged back.

"Yup! My side is the right!" She chirped, opening the door but still somehow managing to cling to Henrich.

"Ok! I bet we'll have a lot of fun painting! Um…you did get permission to do this right? I'm only asking because I'll get in trouble if you didn't!" He said as he set the bag on the floor and started analyzing the walls he was supposed to paint.

"Yup. We are allowed to decorate the walls." She stated with a nod.

"oh…ok! I'm sorry if the question bothered you! I just needed to check!" Then he started getting all his paints set up.

"Do you want to paint too? It is your room!"

"No it's fine, I'm more of a carver." Cali smiled.

"Ve~ that sounds cool! Maybe you can show me some of your work sometime! I'd really like to see it!"

Then he started getting to work painting.

"Sure, i've been trying to make a rabbit, but i can't find a design i like." She said, sitting on her bed to watch him work.

"oh, well, I'll just wait to see it then!" He said as he turned back to the wall but stopped.

"um..actually..would it be okay if you could look somewhere else for a while? Then that way it could be a surprise! I hope you don't mind!"

Calvin blinked, "Sure, i can try and start my bunny!" She said before diving to dig under her bed for her box of tools.

"Grazie!" Then he started painting again while mumbling to himself about how to do it.

After a good while later he stopped and said, "Ok Calvin! You can look now! Do you like it?"

Calvin looked up from her wooden rabbit she had started carving. "Wow..it looks like home.."she breathed. There were gental hills of grass and flowers that gave the impression that they were swaying in the wind, the flowers that stood out the most were the california poppies and sunflowers, both her and her brother's state flowers respectivly. There were a few rabbits out, either lounging in the sun or looking for food; hummingbirds and bees floated around the flowers, who's colors seemed to pop off the wall; farther there was a lake that rippled as a fish flopped back into the water; and finally there were the rolling mountins in the distance that had a bit of snow at the top. "It's beautiful, thank you." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she got up to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome! I'm glad you like it!" He said smiling.

Then he pointed to a small blank square. "here's where you can put your handprints! But please don't cry!"

"Thank you." She said repeatedly, nuzzling his side as she hugged Italy.

"You're welcome again!" He said as he hugged her too.

Then the bell started ringing.

"VE~! OH NO! I forgot I have a class now!" Then he took off running out the door.

"Bye!" She called waving.

"A presto!*" He shouted over his shoulder while waving back.

((Translation: Talk to you soon!*))

Henrich dashed out after saying a quick goodbye to both.

Cali blinked and called after him, "My sister and brothers are eating with us! See you at lunch!" Calvin put her stuff away before racing towards her next class.


	125. Belgrade's wandering

**Raivis-Latvijas**

_**as Belgrade**_

* * *

><p>"Ah man am I late coming to this place... Papa Serbs gonna have my head for this..." Tvrtko mumbled as he entered the academy, his bag hefted over his shoulder. "Guess that's what I get for oversleeping..." He said. He stopped and took a deep breath, looking around him.<p>

"How in the name of Saint Sava do they expect me to find my way around this place?" He questioned, scratching his chin, fingers running over the rough beard he hadn't bothered to shave off.

He began to meander around slowly, taking in the sights of his academy.

"May as well enjoy my searching..." he muttered before starting to whistle a tune as he walked.


	126. Period three class 600

****Japan - Baseball (600)****

****sara. magic. spell. reddeadirish****

_****as Boston****_

* * *

><p>"I think for the first class we'll play catch and introduce ourselves, ok? I am the Personification of Japan, my human name is Kiku Honda." Japan said before tossing an underhand to a student.<p>

Sarah caught the ball."Hello my name is Sarah M. Newland and i'm the city Boston it's nice to meet everyone. I have 300 batting average and 1.000 winning percentage in pitching. I hope will be a good team."Sarah smiled.

Japan stared at her and let out a long whistle, which he cut off when he realized what he was doing. Japan caughed embarressedly before speaking, "That is magnificent, do you practice often?" _or more like obsessively?_ As soon as the thought came to mind, Japan flushed in shame and shook his head to dispell the thought.

"Thank you. yes i played with the Red Sox's and played with the best coach's all throw history ."Sarah smiled

Japan nodded and turned to the other students, watching as they introduced themselves. When they were done, he had them pair up for catch.

"The bell is going to ring, so you are dismissed so you can go change." Japan said after collecting the equipment.


	127. Period three class 38

****Norway - Adv. Choir (38)****

* * *

><p>Norway stared at his class before gesturing to the front of the class. "Please introduce yourself and sing a song of your choice." he said, watching as the students shifted and looked at eachother to see who would go first.<p>

Moscow stepped up, confident. "My name is Anastasiya Braginski," she said, "I represent Moscow before the Napolic Burnings. The song I will sing is 'Braking The Habit' by Linkin Park." Moscow took a deep breath and began to sing.  
>"Memories consume like opening the wounds<br>I'm picking me apart again  
>You all assume<br>I'm safe here in my room  
>Unless I try to start again<br>I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
>'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright<br>So I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight<p>

Clutching my cure  
>I tightly lock the door<br>I try to catch my breath again  
>I hurt much more than any time before<br>I have no options left again  
>I don't want to be the one the battles always choose<br>'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight<p>

I'll paint it on the walls  
>'cause I'm the one at fault<br>I'll never fight again  
>And this is how it ends<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean  
>I don't know how I got this way<br>I'll never be alright  
>So I'm breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight"<br>After she was done, Moscow stepped back.

"Very Good." Norway stated as some students started clapping.


	128. Period three class 54

**France - home economics (54) **

* * *

><p>France smiled warrily at his students, last period somebody had accidentally set a fire. "We are poaching an egg today, choose a seat and introduce yourself."<p> 


	129. Period three class 140

****Czech - Physics (140)****

* * *

><p>"Hi~ Call me Czech~ I am your teacher for physics~" Czech said cheerfully, waving at his students. "Intoduce yourselves!" He said, grinning at them.<p>

In his head he was laughing , _they probably think i'm crazy!_


	130. Period three class 648

**Canada - hockey (648) **

**HeyHiLaterBye**

**_as Manitoba_**

* * *

><p>Canada sighed as he leaned against his hockey stick, break was not long enough. He was getting tired of having to chase his students around, but he knew if left alone they'd laze about. "LAPS NOW, YOU WILL STOP WHEN I SAY! WE INTRODUCE OURSELVES LATER!" He screamed, coughing slightly at the end. Canada scowled, he was losing his voice also. <em>When is lunch again? <em>He thought warrily before chasing his students as they did their laps.

I skated with ease. My laps were straight and confident. I was really good at  
>skating, partly because I practiced alot (and my pracice rate sky-rocketed in<br>the winter), and mostly because I really enjoyed skating. Not only was I good  
>at skating, but the whole class, the game of Hockey, I could also do well at.<br>Hockey was also something I enjoyed.

I had done six laps already, without realizing how fast I was going. I  
>continued on to finish my seventh, speeding up. I felt the exhilerating wind<br>on my face, I let it push every strand of hair back. I thought for a moment. I  
>would try it. Definitely, I would. A grand finale for my last lap. I prepared,<br>speeding up even more. I bent my knees, about to jump. I pushed off the ice  
>and did a full spin in mid-air. I landed perfectly, on one foot, slowing down<br>as I slid backwards. I smiled as if laughing. A particular skating I was good  
>at was figure skating. The other students on the rink that had noticed my<br>trick clapped and cheered. I took a bow as I continued to skate backwards.

"Very impressive." Canada said. "But this isn't figure skating!" He yelled. I  
>blushed. "Only trying to make a good first impression..." I whispered.<p> 


	131. Period three class 618

****Liechtenstein - Gymnastics (618)****

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein took in a deep breath, fighting agaist the urge to go find her brother. "My name is Lili and a represent Liechtenstein, i am going to be your gymnastics teacher." She paused, bitting her lip nervously before continuing, "See what i did? I would like you all to introduce yourselves like i did."<p> 


	132. Period three class 472

**China - geometry (472) **

**OntarioOC **

**_as ontario_**

* * *

><p>China did his best to ignore his twitch. He could do this, he had years of experiance! He was the oldest! 'Then why do you want to bash your head in with Russia's pipe?' a voice drifted into his head, causing him to shake to rid himself of the thought. I hope everyone else is doing better...<p>

"Alright-" Twitch. "This is Geometry-aru!" Twitch. "I am China!" Twitch, twitch. "Come pick up a wordsearch-aru! Then introduce yourse- Agh!" China suddenly screamed before storming into his office that was connected to his classroom. "I hate mondays.."China mumbled, curling up in his chair with his head in his hands.

Miranda sat in her chair, slightly confused at the show China had just put on. Her best guess? He had gone perfectly insane working with a bunch of somewhat dysfunctional teens and tweens, and that were not just any teens and Tweens, but REGIONS, and that could be enough to make Canada snap. Her traditional Canadian side wanted to help him,but her Ontarian side wanted to shrug and leave. The Ontario side won. She picked up her stuff and left. Hey, just an excuse to find Quebec and annoy him!


	133. Period three class 602

**evigt skriftligt**

_**as Denmark**_

* * *

><p>Denmark decided to take another approach to introducing his students. "Ok, so lets be creative. I want you guys to introduce yourself by telling me your name, what state you represent, and one interresting thing about your state. I want you to do all that while bouncung the football on your you drop it you start all over." He grinned.<p> 


	134. Period three class 594

**England **Language Arts (594)****

**Rhthym15**

_**as Valencia**_

* * *

><p>Arthur spoke once everyone had seated after the bell rang. "Today is you're first day, we are spending the day introducing ourselves, and since the ball method worked better we will do it that way. I am going to toss the ball and whom ever touches it will introduce themselves as a person and personification then pass it on. You are allowed to say a few words about yourselves but please strive to keep it three minutes or less as we won't be able to get to everyone otherwise" Once his miniturized speech was finished he tossed the ball.<p>

Valencia catched the ball and introduced herself

"I'm Maria Fernández and I represent the Spanish city called Valencia. I like  
>the sun, fire, firecrackers, paella and tomatoes. I still need to improve my<br>English, but I'm trying really hard." Valencia blushed a bit as she ended.

"That's good," England nodded approvingly," and that bloody american won't be teaching you his uncivilized garbled mess of a language."

"Well, Spain tried to teach us your English, not America's so... I have some  
>trouble trying to understand him and his states. I don't really understand<br>some of their slang..." Valencia sighed.

"Not many do, but i may help. America tends to visit me alot after all, what didn't you get?" Arthur asked.

"eh..." Valencia tried to remember, but she wasn't successful "I don't  
>remember the words... But thank you, anyways"<p>

England nodded, " Alright, would you like to pass the ball on Maria?"

"Of course" Valencia smiled, passing the ball to the next student


	135. Bell 2

**Ring.**

tihs is raley cool, aplanerty as lnog as the frsit and lsat lteres are in the smae palce tehn you can sitll raed tihs.


	136. Brothers and Sisters

**Me**

_**as Arizona and Kansas**_

********GillyflowerCalfuray********

_********as Rhode Island********_

* * *

><p>"Ooh, just a second." She rooted around in her bag to find her schedule, only to find that she had written it on the back of her hand with a marker in case she lost her sheet. "I have...drama! Oh boy! I wonder who's going to be teaching that. And if you ever want somebody to practice Spanish with, just ask me. Yo hablo español."<p>

"Drama? Ok, thanks. Oi! there he is!" Kyle called, staring at his brother that was watching a pile of students that had crashed into each other.

"Ahoy, Kurt!" Rachael called to him, using the voice she normally reserved for ordering her sailing crew. (If only America had let her join the navy...) "Just what do you think you're doing over there?"

"Gah! H-hey sister.." Kurt stuttered, trying to recover from the scare he just recieved. "I have to drop off something in the History wing, do you mind watching over him?" Kyle asked his little sister, shifting Henrich's bag in his hands.

"Harassing the kids already? My goodness, Kurt, I thought you'd know better than that." She teased her brother, trying to disentangle the mess of students who were now on the ground. "I'll watch him, no problem. He'll get to his next class on time." She put a bit of menace behind her last sentance, just to make sure that Kurt got the message.

"I didn't do anything! Someone saw a quarter and leaned over to pick it up! Not my fault!" Kurt complained, duitifully helping his sister. "Good luck! See you at lunch!" Kansas called before racing off.

"Is that so?" She asked with a smirk. She then burst out laughing. "I'm just messing with ya, bro! Where are you going next?"

"Art. You're scary when you wanna, ya know?" Kurt whined.

"The scariest things come in small packages~" Rachael chirped. "Like rabbits. Ever seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail? I can't go near white rabbits anymore without fearing for my life. I don't want them to bite my head off with their nasty, big, pointy teeth!"

"Ermm...ok then...do you know where room 15 is?" Kurt ask, deciding it best to change the subject.

"Uh...you know, I haven't the foggiest on that one. D'you think there's a map somewhere nearby? Come to think of it, I might have one in my bag..." She put her bag down, crouched on the floor next to it, and started digging around. "To think, it's the first day and already I'm completely disorganized..."

"Not that bad, first day and Calvin's already ditching..what is the world coming to when America's 'Golden Girl' ditches before lunch?" Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Well, at least she was with a teacher when she ditched, eh? But when I see her, I might just throw a tennis ball at her head to make sure she doesn't do anything like that again."

"She was? I thought it was just whats-his-face, i've been worried 'bout his innocence the entire time." Kurt said.

"Well, she did see Henrich, but apparently those two were with Italy the entire time painting Cali's room. AHA, I've found it!" She pulled her map out from the depths of her bag and smoothed it out. "Okay...to get to room 15, you apparently go through the lunch room, then take a left, and a few hallways later you take a right, and it should be in there."

"Of course..Onward to the class of mythical italian painters!" Kurt cried, pointing in some random direction.

"Okay, you go ahead and do that. I'll stalk you for a little while, but then I have to get to my own class. I'm going to drama!"

"Only you would talk in such a cheerfully casual voice about stalking someone." Kurt grumbled.

"Aw, relax kiddo, I was only joking...I'm not going to pull a Belarus on you or anythhing." Rachael pouted, trying to figure out where she was supposed to go for her own class. "I just promised Kyle that I would make sure you got to your next class. Although, if your teacher is Italy I suppose that you could just walk in anytime and he'd be okay with it...but don't do that! Be on time."

" You are sending me so many mixed signals! You must be a pain to date!" Kurt cried.

"I am not!" She protested loudly. "I was speaking hypothetically! ...And why are you talking about dating me? We're siblings!"

"Don't mean it doesn't happen~" He said wagging his eyebrows, before throwing his hand up in surrender when she hit him. "I'm joking, ya know? Ha-ha? I was speaking in generalization anyways." he mumbled.

"I'll sic my lobster on you if you try that again." She muttered darkly. "If I ever date anybody, then we'll let them decide if I'm a pain to date or not. Okay?"

"Scary~" Kurt whimpered, shrinking away from his older sister.

In her head, Rachael was dancing. Finally, someone who actually thought that her scary voice was scary! Most people on the recieving end of it thought she was cute when she got mad because she was little. Good thing they only thought that for a minute before she unleashed her kamikaze lobster on them.

Or better yet: threw them into her shark's tank.

"Speaking of! He needs a home!" She burst out randomly, struggling to extract her phone from her wreck of a bag to call America and tell him about her problem.

"Umm...who needs a what?" Kurt asked, completely bewildered.

"My pet shark, Tiburón! I'll need to catch him and get him shipped here too, aw man, that's gonna take ages..." She managed to extract her phone and sent a frantic text message to her father about needing her shark.

"Alrighty then..well, here's Art..se ya later sis.." Kurt said before darting into the class.

Rachael finished her text and then ran to drama, almost completely ignoring the fact that she had completely freaked her brother out. 


	137. Period four class 15

**Dogsrule**

_**as Italy**_

**Me**

_**as Arizona**_

**HeyHiLaterBye**

_**as Manitoba**_

* * *

><p>"Ve~ I can't believe I got lost! But at least I'm back to my classroom now!" Italy said in between deep breaths.<p>

When he opened the door he saw all of the students eyes on him. "Ve~ I'm so sorry everyone! This school is really big! But at least I got back! And I was hoping we could play a game so everyone can learn about each other!" Then he went to his desk, grabbed a stack of papers, and then started passing them out.

"All you need to do to play is write down your name, both of them!, and 5 things that you really like! And everyone else will take turns trying to guess them! I'll be playing it with you! And hopefully I can give out the prize pasta this time!"

Manitoba took her paper. She wrote "Tristan Williams" and under that  
>"Manitoba." Under that she wrote "1. Manga and Anime, 2. The teachers in this<br>school, 3. The ability to be at a private school, 4. Drawing, 5. Shounen  
>AiYaoi." She was, of course being honest. Manitoba read over her paper. She  
>took the end of her pencil and erased "Shounen AiYaoi" and replaced it with  
>"Vocaloid." She wasn't taking any chances of being asked what "yaoi" was.<p>

Manitoba raised her hand and called out "Finished!" before anyone else did.

Arizona, still slightly freaked out about being around his older sister, gladly worked on the handout activity thing.  
>'Kurt Jones the Canyon State, Arizona<p>

Animaniacs

Pet fox named Wakko

Football(American)

Messing with Calvin

Sleep.'

"Done!" Kurt cried, slamming the paper down on the desk, wincing slightly when the class turned to stare at him. "Heh~ Hey~" He said, nervously scratching his head a grin occupying his face.

Italy looked up from his own sheet and said, "Ve~ That's good! Is everyone else almost done? I know I am!"

A few minutes later Italy said, "Well if you're all done then we can get started!.." But before he could say anything else the bell rang.

"Well I guess we'll have to play it next time! I wonder why this keeps happening! Well anyway! Have a nice lunch everyone! I'm going to go get some pasta now!" Then he ran out of the room leaving all of his students with a confused look on their faces.


	138. Period four class 91

**KazeRose**

_**as Spain**_

**Me**

_**as Kansas**_

* * *

><p>Spain yawned and opened bleary emerald green eyes...and then glanced at the<br>clock, and back out in front of him. "Oh, sorry-aahaha. I didn't mean to fall  
>asleep on you," Spain smile tiredly and stood up, grabbing some papers off his<br>desk. "Welcome to Spanish class! Me llamo Sr. Carriedo, and by the end of the  
>year you all will be so proficent in Spanish that people will think that it's<br>your native tongue," Spain smiled and began handing out papers to the  
>students. "Preguntas, anyone?"<p>

"Ermm..hi. I'm sorry, but p-preguntas?" Kansas asked, wincing at his own pronunciation.

Spain smiled. "It means questions in Spanish-see you're already learning something! Your pronunciation was all right, just remember Spanish doesn't have long A's, only short-and, though it doesn't apply to this word, we don't pronounce the H's-so it's not Hole-a, but Ola."

"Thank you, sir." Kansas smiled, then paused as he stared at his paper. After a second he raised his hand, "Do you have a preference as to which name we write down?" Kansas asked.

"Any time, mm? Preference? No...just whatever you wanna be called by." Spain answered, while sitting back down at his desk, propping his feet up after kicking off his shoes.

"Um, ok." Kansas mumbled, before writing _Kyle Jones the Sunflower state, Kansas_. He shrugged, if his runt of a sister signed all her things like that, then he could too. Besides, Kansas was shorter to write then California. Taking a deep breath, Kyle looked down at the rest of his paper.

Spain smiled at Kansas and glanced around the room, yawning. "Since I'm sleepy, let's take the rest of class time to una siesta! Okay~? You can finsih the papers later-and since it' the first day of school I don't really wanna start a lesson or anythin'."

Kyle looked at the other students happily laying their heads down. 'Of course they know what siesta means.' he thought with a scoff, Kansas sighed. He started on his paper, knowing that he wouldn't be able to relax if he knew it was still unfinished. So, armed with a pencle, Kyle read his paper, and let out a relieved sigh at what he saw.

_How much spanish do you know?_

_Age?_

_Contact number?_

_Allergies?_

_Health issues?_

_Hobbies?_

Kansas blinked, then smiled as he started to fill it out.

_Siesta, Hola, Preguntas_

_17_

_(#$) 17**3*9_

_Ants_

_none_

_umm..i'm always with a family member, either helping, babysitting, or playing around. I like farming, star gazing and camping, though._

With a nod, Kyle set his paper down, thinking about which classes he needed to visit to see what he missed when he was late.

Spain yawned and cracked a green eye, glancing quickly at Kyle. "He's diligent," he thought to himself before using his feet to push both chair and himself away from the desk, stretching as he did so.

Kyle looked up as Spain stood, head tilting in curiosity as the teacher made his way over.

Spain cocked his head and gave a questioning look at Kansas, then shrugged and made his way to the back of the room, shuffling through some papers on one of the desks in the back of the room. One student asked the Spaniard a question and Spain laughed and answered, quickly talking in Spanish to the young girl-who was obviously fluent.

Kyle looked at his phone when it vibrated and winced. Cali was still not pleased that he had convinced Arizona to go to the academy with them.

"Phone away please," Spain chirped from his position in the back of the room.

"Sorry!" Kyle yelped, flushing in shame as he shoved his cell back into his pocket. Pulling out a few pieces of paper, Kansas started to doodle, smiling softly as a sunflower made itself know on his paper. They were his favorite flower.

Spain smiled and shook his head lightly. "It's fine-just a warning, all right?" The brunette strode back to his desk, glancing up at the clock-"Ah, the bell's gonna ring guys, so go ahead and get packed up and stuff- all right?"

Kyle hesitated, looking down at his drawings, each being of a different state's flower, before putting them in his folder. He planned to hang them up in his dorm. "Do you want the paper?" He asked, pausing as he was about to put it away also.

"Ah, please, I forgot about that for a second, thank you," Spain smiled appreciatively and took a final glance up at the clock, muttering to himself about needing to talk to Romano about something. Within a few seconds, the bell rung and the students filed out. "Have a good day," He called after his students.

"Have a good luch and day, i hope everything goes well for you, sir!" Kansas called, smiling at Spain before leaving also. He had to hunt down Arizona to make sure he didn't get in trouble or lost.

Spain smiled and waved. "Ciao, ciao. Y muchos gracias." Spain sighed-the day was going too slowly for his liking.


	139. Croatia & Belgrade's meeting

**Raivis-Latvijas**

_**as Croatia and Belgrade**_

* * *

><p>Croatia walked down the hall with a tired yawn, his hands in his pockets. His first three classes had worn him out. Thank God he was on break. He watched the students as they went about their businesses, getting to their next class or doing whatever they pleased.<p>

When he saw a certain student, he had to do a double-take. He stopped, staring at the capital before him.

"Belgrade?" He muttered. The Serbian turned to him and smirked.

"Sup' you damn Croat?" Belgrade asked, snickering a bit.

"You're lucky I would face serious consequences if I decided to do anything to you, Tvrtko." Croatia responded.

"You wouldn't be able to shit to me, you poser." The Serbian capital retorted, crossing his arms.

"Poser? How am I a poser?" Mirko questioned, an unimpressed expression on his face.

"You're not a true Balkan. I think you're more... Mediterannian."

"And who taught you to think like that? Your 'Papa Serb'?"

"Papa Serb had nothing to do with it. I just think how I want."

"Right. Like you're a free-thinking kind of man." Croatia's voice was laced with intense sarcasm as he spoke.

"I'm as closed-minded as you are Balkan."

"Then you just called yourself very closed-minded."

"There is where you are wrong. I am open-minded. You are not a Balkan."

"Keep trying to convince yourself that, you damn Serb..."

"Мир, Хрватска. Надам се да имате лош дан." With that, Belgrade turned and left, leaving an infuriated Croatia behind.

(Translation: Мир, Хрватска. Надам се да имате лош дан. - Peace out, Croatia. Hope you have a bad day.)

Croatia shook his head and continued to walk down the hall. Perhaps a nice walk would help him let off some steam.

"Bog ne Srbi su način uzimajući na moje živce ..."

(Translation: Bog ne Srbi su način uzimajući na moje živce ... - God do the Serbs have a way of getting on my nerves...)


	140. Period four class 308

**Firey-Nii-Wolf **

_**as Prussia**_

**Rhythm15**

_**as Valencia**_

* * *

><p>Valencia looked at her schedule, again. Her next class was History with<br>Prussia. She knew that Prussia was one her her dad's best friends, so she was  
>sure that his class was going to be funny.<p>

She entered the class, looking forward the start of it. She found a sit in the  
>back. Well, maybe she could take a little nap before the class. On a second<br>thought, the class was going to start soon, so it was not worth it. She put  
>her lighter in his pocket, since she was still holding it and some students<br>were glaring at her.

Prussia walked in, laughing. "Can't believe all Vati does is make out with Roman Idiot!" Prussia stared at his slowly filling class. "Shut it and sit down pipsqueaks!" he called, "Class is in session and it's time to teach you runts history. Anyone wanna vouleentur to give their human name, what they represent, and one qirk about themselves?" Prussia's ruby eyes scanned the room, as if looking for a victim.

"I'll begin" Valencia said. "I'm Maria Fernández. I represent Valencia, a Spanish city, and I love my Fallas, paella, tomatoes... and firecrackers." She smiled at the thought of her last class. Then, she added "I don't know why, but some people think that I'm a bit obsessed with fire"

"Antonio's kid!" Prussia said excitedly, "YES! Awesome. And who doesn't like fire? It's pure awesome!" Ignoring the stares from his student Prussia patted Maria's head. "Now, who can tell me why history is important?" Prussia asked, switching to teacher mode.

"Sorry, But Henrich told me to leave this in your room." Kansas said, darting in to deposite Henrich's school things before leaving to race off to his class.

"History is important because winners use it to make fun of losers." Valencia said without really thinking. On a second thought, she added "And, well, it's a reminding of what had happened and of things that shouldn't happen again... I think"

Prussia stared at Henrich's backpack before smirking and picking it up. "Oh Henrich," he sighed, "I'm actually proud of you."  
>Prussia listened as Maria answered and nodded. "I'll accept that," Prussia said, "Mostly cuz it's true."<p> 


	141. Period four class 488

**N. Korea - Algerbra I (489)**

* * *

><p>"Hello! We are going on a feildtrip! We're going to the future and taking a peek into the Geometry room!" Korea declared before herding his student's towards China's class.<p> 


	142. Period four class 472

**China - geometry (472) **

**Firey-nii-wolf**

_**as east-berlin**_

**Me **

_**as California**_

**evigt skriftligt**

_**as Florida**_

* * *

><p>China had refused to budge, even as a diferent class filed in.<p>

"Ok, kids and young non-goat beings! Go socalize while i go see to my brother!" Korea cried before barging into china's office and slaming it shut.

Alice watched in amusement as the other class simply sat on the floor, or other students' desks. Alice smirked and walked up to a bickering China and Korea. "May I be excused to the bathroom?" she asked sweetly.

"Yea, if you get caught, it was Thailand ok?" Korea said, waving her away.  
>"Korea! You can`t just do that!" China exclaimed. "Well i did!" Korea retorted.<br>"Why can`t you just listen for once?" China complained. "Sorry i`m not  
>Japan!"<p>

"Cool, thanks!" Alice said happily, grabbing her stuff and running out.

"QUIET!" Calvin yelled to the doubled class. "We are going to introduce ourselves, that way we did at least something productive instead of just sitting aroud watching the clock tick. I am Calvin Jones the Golden State, California. I have a dog named Blue and she-cat named Jay at school with me. My roomate is Michigan, my dad is America. I get along well enough with my siblings, Alaska and Kansas being the best, and i live on a farm out in the mountins. I have an underground paintball maze, and three stories, excluding the atic and basement, at my house. My favorite flower is the california poppy, i'm in an unoffician 'prank war' with my brother Arizona and i absolutely love corn. That is all you need to know about me." California said before sitting down.

Florida clapped loudly for her sister. "Whooo, go cal...wait what? Since when  
>was your name Calvin? Anyways, my names Florida, for those of you who don't<br>know me. Um, I guess All you guys need to know is that my "papas" are Spain  
>and America, and I loooooove citrus fruit! She bounced happily.<p>

"Well, ya know it's always been a nickname, i just recently got it changed legally." Calvin commented to her sister's question.


	143. Period four class 129

**Russia - chemestry (129)**

* * *

><p>"Sit down and be quiet. Was anyone there when Comrade China finally cracked?" Russia asked, smiling serenly at his students after the bell had rung and they had all sat down.<p>

Henrich, knowing his sister had China for 4th period, raised his hand. "What do you mean by, 'cracked' sir?" he asked, suddenly nervous as the tall nation stood over him.

"Call it a nervous breakdown if you will, and you are?" Russia asked looking down at his student.

"Henrich Beilschmidt, West Berlin," Henrich replied, "But you know me as Königsberg's Brother."

Russia`s eyes lit up in recognition, "So your her little brother?" he asked  
>curiously, eyes narrowing as he stared at the other. He shruged and<br>turned away, "Who knows about what happened in China`s class last  
>period?"<p>

"They all know me as Alice's kid brother," Henrich grumbled, now ** off. 


	144. Period four class 51

****Albania- Drama (51)****

* * *

><p>"To get everyone used to performing, i want you each to piece and demonstrate before the class. I would also like you to give your names and something we should know about you at the end of your turn." Albania stated, pushing her long white hair frome her face.<p>

"Also! You are to preform plays infront of the school, one at each festivle!" She said happily, "You can get people from other classes to help out, you are incharge of everything. You will be a director, but must appear at least once throughout your showing."

Rachael finished her text and then ran to drama, almost completely ignoring the fact that she had completely freaked her brother out.

When she got to her class, her teacher, Albania, told everyone to perform a piece and then introduce themself.

She volunteered herself and then jumped up in front of the class. "I'll be doing a monologue from Camelot."

Proposition: If I could choose from every woman who breathes on this earth; the face I would most love - the smile, the touch, the heart, the voice, the laugh, the very soul itself, every detail and feature to the last strand of the hair-it would all be Jenny's." She lowered her voice to a darker tone. "Proposition: If I could choose from every man who breathes on this earth - a man for my brother, a man for my son, and a man for my friend-" her voice was anguished here "it would all be Lance! I love them - I love them and they answer me with pain! And torment! Be it sin, or not sin: they have betrayed me in their HEARTS, and that's far sin enough! I can see it in their eyes! I can feel it when they speak! And they must pay for it and be punished! I shall NOT be wounded and not return it in kind! I DEMAND A MAN'S VENGEANCE!" She raised her hand as if she were holding a sword, but suddenly lowered it. "Proposition: I am a king - not a "man." And a very civilized king. Could it possibly be civilized to destroy the thing I love? Could it possibly be civilized to love myself above all? What about their pain? And their torment? Did they ask for this calamity? Can passion be selected? Is there any doubt of their devotion to me, and to our Table?" She smiled. "By God! I shall be a king! This is the time of King Arthur, when we shall reach for the stars! This is the time of King Arthur, when violence is NOT strength, and compassion is NOT weakness! WE ARE CIVILIZED! Resolved!" She looked at her imaginary sword again. "We shall live through this together, Excalibur! They, you, and I! And may God have mercy on us all!"

She stopped, breathing heavily, and bowed. When she straightened herself up, she said, "Hi, my name is Rachael Williams-Jones, the State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. My favorite drink if coffee milk, and my favorite food is a grinder."

"Very good! You can all start brainstorming for the upcoming festivle." Albania said after everyone had gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've exceeded my PM limit -.-<em>**

**_so sorry!_**


	145. Period four class 140

********Czech - Physics (140)********

* * *

><p>"HEY! Who would like to introduce themselves first?" Czech asked, waving innocently at his class like he didn't just scream at them. "First one leaves a minute early." he tempted.<p>

Belgrade stood slowly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sup' teach?... I'm Tvrtko Novkovic, and I represent Serbia's capital, Belgrade. I like a lot of things... And I dislike Croatia." He said. "That a good enough introduction?"

"I love how descriptive you are." Czech drawled but nodded.

"Yeah... I'm pretty good at being all fancy with my words, huh teach?" He joked as he sat back down.

"Inarguably." Czech retorted with an eyeroll, inwardly debating if he should stick out his toung.

Belgrade laughed a little and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to sleep through this class. Hell, I'll do it even if you mind."

Czech stared at him blankly, "You can sleep during introductions, i'll wake you after." he stated, waving at his student with a shooing motion.

"I think I'd rather you not wake me at all."

Czech gave a feral grin, but otherwise ignored him.

Belgrade smirked slightly before closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep quickly.

Enrique stood, a bored expression on his face and his coqui croaking on his  
>head. "My name is Puerto Rico or you can call me Enrique. I'm a US<br>territory(unfortunately), I love quesitos, beaches, salsa music, and baseball.  
>Oh, and you're too cheerful for my comfort. Never diss the coqui or touch my<br>sunglasses. Gracias." Enrique sat back down, ignoring the chuckles and laughs.

Czech's mouth twitched as he asked, "You wouldn't happen to wear your sunglasses at night, would you?"

Enrique stared at Czech like he said the dumbest thing in the world. Well...to  
>Enrique, he did. "Of course not. Why would I?" Puerto Rico's coqui croaked<br>loudly as if he was backing up his master.

Czech snickered and shook his head, "Nevermind, if you don't get it just ask a state or something."

Puerto Rico just shrugged and started petting his frog(making sure not to knock over his sunglasses)and, following Belgrade, decided to take a nap while his frog was content with hopping up and down on his desk, making loud noises. Surprisingly, Puerto Rico didn't seem disturbed.

Czech looked at the two sleeping students then at the clock. _I could wake them up...or.._ "Alright, we are going to carry my desk out side." Czech declared, waving off the confusion. "Shut, you help me, you go to lunch early."

With that motivation, the students carried the teachers desk outside. Czech grinned as he locked the classroom door and directed them to push the desk infront of the door. "Ok, to the Cafeteria. Once we get there, who ever was missed can introduce themselves." With that, Czech led most of his class to the cafeteria.


	146. Period four class 673

**Turkey - Track (673)**

* * *

><p>"Rules:<p>

Each day you're required to do a minimum of five laps.

You get extra credit if you attempt the hurdles.

Greece is not to be mentioned.

No questions about the mask.

Any phone out i _will_ take.

Ipods are allowed only while you are running, but must be low enough for you to hear instuctions.

No gum, or you'll be sent to detention with Paermita.

Any food needs to be enough to share with everyone or i will take it and eat it.

That's all, go run." Turkey said, waving them towards the padded track.

Anastasiya smiled and ran. Her long legs helped her complete them faster, and soon she was doing triple the required laps. A small chant of "Run!Run!Run!" was repeating in her head, motivating her to gain speed.

Turkey was impressed as the girl ran on, but in a corner of his mind he was also disturbed. _What could make her be able to run like that?_


	147. Period four class 594

**England - Language Arts (594)**

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, signaling for his students to be silent- or at least quiet, Arthur spoke up, "As today is you're first day, we are spending the day introducing ourselves, and since the ball method worked better we will do it that way. I am going to toss the ball and whom ever touches it will introduce themselves as a person and personification then pass it on. You are allowed to say a few words about yourselves but please strive to keep it three minutes or less as we won't be able to get to everyone otherwise."<p>

With that said, he tossed the ball out to his students.


	148. Lunch

_Lunch~ Yum~ _

**Baseballgirl1313**

_**as Palermitia and Catania (Silicy sisters)**_

**Me**

_**as California Arizona and Kansas (Calvin, Kurt, Kyle)**_

**Dogsrule**

_**as America and Italy**_

**Rhythm15**

_**as Valencia**_

**Firey-Nii-wolf**

_**as East-Berlin and West-Berlin(Alice and Henrich)**_

**Ghost-dark**

_**as Puerto Rico (Enrique)**_

**Konigsberg'sArchangel**

_**as Nova Scotia (Vincint)**_

**OntarioOC**

_**as Ontario**_

**Turtlelandian**

_**as Porvoshki (Niki)**_

**evigt skriftligt **

_**as Florida**_

**Gillyflowercalfuray**

_**as Rhode Island**_

**KazeRose**

_**as Spain and Australia**_

**HeyHiLaterBye**

_**as Manitoba**_

* * *

><p>It had been a lon, long day. And it was only lunch! Wearily, the students of the Regional Academy filed into the spacipus lunchroom.<p>

"Oh great" on student remarked to his neighbor "school food."

However, the boy's stomach didn't seem to care much about the /quality/ of the food, so much as it did the fact that it /got/ food. So, the boy dutifully picked up a tray and got into line.

He expected a crancky old woman who smelled like cats. He expected mystery meat. He expected that he would go hungry today and would end up packing his lunch the res of the year. What he didn't expected was a pretty young woman, a few years older than himself, with a sweet face, honey-colered eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Buon pomeriggio*~! What can I get you?" She asked.

oh...she's Italian.

"Uhm...just a turkey wrap." The student said quietly.

"O-oh? Sure...okay~!" She handed him the chosen lunch, but her smile shrank ever so slightly.

"Er, thanks."

the boy brushed hair out of his eyes and looked the the windows...where it had started raining. He sat at the far end of the room, feeling cold. He looked back to see the cook ladeling a healthy portion of Italian wedding soup into a Japanese girl's bowl. He shivered, returning to picking at his dismal meal.

suddenly, a steaming bowl slid to a stop directly in front of him. He looked up to see the lunchlady smiling down at him.

"You looked chilly. A bowl of soup'll warm your bones~! It's on the house, complimenti dello chef**~!"

"Th-thanks!"

"No problemo! Oh, i'm Catania by the way!" She said, extending her hand. "Ciao!" She flitted away to help clean up spilled milk four tables over.

"Ciao..." the boy said, before greatfully /inhailing/ his soup.

~~Meanwhile~~

A group of three girls walked out of the lunchroom, groaning. 'Detention on the first day!'

They stopped outside the room marked with I.S.S. (in school suspension) and knocked.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES IN HERE!" Came the angry reply, all three girls winced.

"Miss Palermitia-"

"That's me. Now seat down, and shut up! Eat your lunch and write a letter of apology to both the teacher you got the detention from and the student you harassed! Harassment between students is NOT ACCEPTABLE!" She yelld, mumbling a string of Italian curses under her breath, occasionally slipping in some Spanish or even English.

"She doesn't seem to mind harassing us! Wonder why that is~?" One girl mumbled to another.

The profanities ceased, and the sound of a chair slowly scraping across the floor sounded in the deadly quiet room; all three girls flinched and rapidly began writing.

"I don't have a problem with it, miei cari***~." She purred "Because /I/ am the only one allowed to harass you." She returned to her desk and motioned the girls over.

Hesitantly, the obeyed, only to find a wide aray of computers and screens built right into the desktop.

"You see, I run security, all of it. Nothing happens that I don't see. So," she held up a key that was on a chain around her neck "I have the key to the vault where everyone's weapons are kept. Japan's katana, Spain's axe, guns belonging to my brothers, Veniziano and rmano, my sister, Catania-that nice lunchlady you met~. And my gun. If anyone gets too out of line...well, I just /may/ be tempted to unlock that door~! Now, wouldn't that be horrible?" She asked in a sicklyVsweet voice that don't quite match the dark glint in her greenish-hazel eyes.

the students nodded vigorously, paling.

"Good, we undertand eachother~. Now, you won 't be getting in trouble again, will you?"

More head shaking.

"Now, tick tok! You best finish those letters by the end of the lunch period~!"

the pen practically flew across papers.

when they were leaving the room, one of the girls looked to her companions.

"She's so young...where'd she even learn to be so mean or even /use/ a gun?"

"Oh dear~! Haven't you ever heard of the Sicilian,mafia?" Palermitia smiled darkly. "Hurry up now, or you'll be late for class~!"

...they shamelessly ran for their lives, not caring if their teacher was even Russia, as long as they go away from that crazy bitch in the detention room.

~~translations(italian)~~

*- Good afternoon!

**-compliments of the chef!

***- my dears.

-**Hetalia!-**

California sighed, there was no way she was ever going to become a teacher._ I'll either have a breakdown or attack someone._ Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother tackling her. "Calvin! I missed you!" Kurt cried as he clung to his squirming sister.

"Arizona get off!" Calvin yelled.

"Aww..i'm hurt, using my state name instead.." Kurt whined.

"Brother get him off!" Calvin cried to her favorite brother who was just watching them.

"Alright...We have to find your sister anyways.."Kyle mumbled, somewhat dissapointed to have to stop the entertaining spectacle.

"Bastard.." Kurt grumbled then whined when both of his siblings smacked him. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Good, that means we did it right." Calvin commented.

Valencia was alone in the corridors. It was already lunch time but she hadn't made new friends yet. Looking at a window, she discovered that it was raining outside. 'Genial...' she thought.  
>She didn't know where the lunchroom was, so she wanted to ask someone for directions. The problem was that she hadn't seen anyone in a while. She had only eaten a tomato in the break, so she was starving.<br>She was going to give up when she heard some yelling. She walked a bit faster until she found three students. Two of them had smacked the third, who was complaining. Valencia approached them, happy to find someone, and asked them:  
>"Disculpad. ¿Sabéis dónde... Aggghhh! Sorry. I mean... Do you know where the lunchroom is?"<p>

Disculpad- Excuse me  
><span>Genial- Great<span>  
><span>¿Sabéis dónde... - Do you know where...?<span>

"Ahah! Meat sheild!" Arizona cried before diving behind the girl that had just  
>approched them. "Brother! Leave her alone!" California cried tackling her brother<br>to get him away from the other girl. "Hehe~ Yeah, we`re going there. You can  
>go with if you want..sorry about them, they`re just...yeah..The Boy is Kurt and<br>he personifies Arizona. The girl is Calvin she`s California. I am Kyle and i am  
>the personification of Kansas. You are?" Kansas said as he dragged his younger<br>siblings apart from eachother.

Valencia smiled at Kansas.  
>"Nice to meet you. My name's Maria and I'm the personification of Valencia, from Spain, you know. I'd love to go with you, gracias." Then she added laughing "It's the first time that I'm called a meat shield. You're very div... funny"<p>

Gracias- Thanks  
><span>Div(ertidos)- funny (not the "strange" meaning)<span>

"Spain is very kind, i like him." Kansas said smiling at her. Calvin nodded  
>her agreement as she got off her brother. "I`m glad to be your first then!"<br>Arizona grinned.

"Yes, Spain is the kindest person I've ever met. Well... as long as he has plenty of tomatoes and a good siesta." Valencia frowned a bit. "Do you thing there will be paella in the lunchroom? I managed to bring here my precious firecrackers, but paella was just... impossible"

"They couldn`t have such a diverse population without having a veriety  
>of food." Kurt said, patting Valencia in a sypathetic gesture. Calvin snickered<br>and `whispered` to Kyle, "Look, Kurt`s hitting on her already.." Kyle  
>snickered and `whispered` back, "Literally.."<p>

"Hmmm... You must be right, Arizona" she beamed at him. 'Hit on?' Valencia thought confused. She didn't know what it meant. But she didn't want to seem stupid asking them. "By the way... Kansas, where you the one who entered Prussia's class, last period? Creo que it was you, but he left so fast..."

Creo que- I believe that

Calvin snickered as Kurt flushed and yelled at them to shut up. Kyle blushed  
>and scratched his head sheepishly, "Yeah..i was dropping off something<br>for a friend.."

"Ohhh, how kind of you, Kansas. And how kind of the teacher that let you go there during class" Valencia smiled, oblivious to Kurt's flushed cheeks.

Calvin and Kurt snickered as their brother turned a curious shade of  
>red, "Y-yeah it was nice of them.." Kyle stuttered, `I`m lucky Spain was<br>alseep at the begining of class...`

Valencia looked at Kyle's red face. Then, she took a tomato off her backpack and offered it to him. "For you. It's the same pretty colour as you face right now. It must be por el calor".

por el calor- because of the heat

"It`s not- I don`t- umm..thanks.." Kyle mumbled grabbing the tomato  
>and taking a bit, turning a deeper shade of red as his siblings laughed<br>at his embaressment.

"You two... I've never seen anyone laughing tanto. And I've lived with España." Valencia said. She really liked that people. "Have you met a lot of people yet? My classmates seem to be very boring. Or shy. Or both of them."

Tanto: so much  
><span>España: Spain<span>

"Well, i`ve been here the longest. I met/know West and East Berlin, the  
>older Moscow but had a class with the younger Moscow. Boston,<br>Porvoshki, Rhode Island..well i texted her but same difference..Then  
>there`s Kansas and Arizona here..then you also! Do teachers count?<br>There`s Sir awesome Prussia, Italy..hes so adorable~ Australia, we went  
>head to head in tennis...um..Serbia is cool..but Richie got me out of there<br>cuz this idiot decided to be annoying and sit by me." Cali said smacking  
>Kurt. "Do that again and i`ll hit you, whether i get sent to the principle<br>or not!"

"Wow" Valencia was amazed "That's a lot of people. I've only met you and teachers Prusia, España y Dinamarca. Well, the last one... I arrived when the bell rang, I only got to know his name. So... you are the firsts students that I've met. And, I doubt that you'd be sent to the principle only for hitting someone. South Italy always hits España, but the principle - his Granfather - has never seen it as something wrong. Now that I think about it... the only time that the principle has complained about something that S. Italy did was that time when..." She stopped, realising that she had talked too much. "Well, it's not important, hahah... Are we yet?"

Prusia, España y Dinamarca: Prussia, Spain and Denmark

"umm.." Calvin and Kurt mumbled, not having payed attention. "Right there." Kyle said pointing out the building.

"Gracias a Dios. I was starving." Valencia said.

Gracias a Dios: Thanks God

"They better have corn!" Calvin cried as they went in line, Kyle decided to grab a seat for them.

"And paella, don't forget it!"

"Try and get me some bread and beef!" Kansas yelled across the lunchroom.  
>"Mmm..i hope there's ribs.." Kurt moaned, cheering when they got their food.<br>"Corn~ You get your paella?" Calvin asked as they went back to Kyle.

"Yes. They had several kinds of paella and rice. Es genial" Valencia said. "I think I even saw black rice. But I don't think I'm eating that pronto."

Es genial- It's great  
><span>Pronto- Soon<span>

Nikta was walking down the halls looking for the cafeteria. Her teachers for both periods had been missing and she had continued to wonder aimlessly around. The girl eventually came to her locker and grabbed her lunch from inside. "Yum! I have sushi today! My Favourite! Votty really knows what to get me."  
>The lost girl actually came to the cafeteria right when the bell rang and all the other students were filing in.<br>hmmm, I wonder if Cali is here? or maybe Votty? Looking around the pale blonde confirmed that her friends were not there yet. Better start eating.  
>Deciding it was pointless to wait the petite blonde went to the bathroom but only after dropping off her sushi at her locker again.<br>The bell rang while she was in there and when she came out she washed her hand and ran to her locker to retrieve her lunch.  
>After practically sprinting down the hall she stopped and composed herself before she went through the doors.<br>Looking around she spotted California in line for the cafeteria. Running over to her she asked, "Hey Cali! Can I sit with You guys?"

"Sure! I was just going back to get drinks~ I forgot the first time around so it was a complete failure~" Calvin chirped, giving her friend a brief hug. "You can stay in line with me or go sit down, see over there?" She asked as she pointed out her brothers, then blinking at what she saw. Kurt had gotten a hold of chopsticks to use as 'tusks' so he could be a walrus, and Kyle was ripping bread to toss into Kurts mouth. Calvin facepalmed, "The idiots over there, i think they're trying to make Valencia laugh.."

"Oh, I'll go sit made my lunch today. We had this thing when we were in grade school where every morning we would alternate lunch making." The short blonde went over to the table that was specified by her friend and sat down right on the corner for she didn't know anyone there.

Valencia was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were red. "Kansas, you have to go to a feria. You'd win ... a lot of plushes by throwing ... balls into the holes" She said, still laughing. "And ... You look like those ... walrus in the Oceanografic*"

Feria: Carnival (?)  
><span>*Oceanografic: Let's say that it's a part of the Ciudad de las artes y las ciencias de Valencia (Valencia's city of arts and science... or something like that). It has an Aquarium ^^<span>

"I like you~ Cal wont let us do this cuz she says it embaresses her! Pffft!  
>The lame-o!"Kurt said grinning at the laughing girl, Kyle nodded and flicked<br>a pice of bread so it bounced of Kurt`s nose and into his mouth. "Brother..  
>must you guys be so...Dad-ish?" Calvin whined as she sat back down.<p>

"Hahahah. Living with España made me... eh... immune to shame." Valencia explained. "And, well, if she were THAT embarrassed, she'd only have to deny your... relationship. I used to tell that to Spain a lot, when I was younger 'Si me preguntan, yo no te conozco'. Besides, you're funny. Being funny is better than being boring" She said smiling.

'Si me preguntan, yo no te conozco'- If someone asks me, (I'll say) I don't know you

Kyle relented, "It`s not that she`s boring, she just has a different type of  
>humor then us. She thinks ours is embaressing and in return we believe<br>hers is rude." Kurt butted in, "Well it`s more me, Kyle here gets along well  
>with all of our siblings. He`s i guess..the peace keeper?"<p>

"Oh... I think I understand. Sorry, I didn't mean that she was boring." She apologized "It was just an example. I still have problems with English, so I use the first words that came to my mind... That way it doesn't seem that I'm... hopeless or stupid... Or both. "Boring" was the first word that came to my mind, so that's why I said it." Valencia explained, quite embarassed.

Florida sighed as she walked in the lunch room. "jeez, school is tiering." She  
>looked around the room hoping to find at least one of her siblings. She smiled<br>once she spotted them. "HEY GUYS," she yelled across the room. 'Well it's not  
>all fifty, but that's ok!'<p>

Rachael arrived a few minutes late to lunch, having been distracted while brainstorming for the Theatre Festival. At the food counter, she got a bowl of Italian Wedding Soup and a bread roll, and then looked around for Cali, Kyle, and her other siblings.

Eventually, she spotted them all sitting at one table together. "Hey, guys!"

**-Hetalia!-**

"Ve~ I'm so happy it's lunchtime now! Now I can have pasta!" Italy cheerfully announced to himself as he went to go find somewhere to eat. "Maybe I'll go eat by that lake I found and ask Ludwig is he wants to eat there too!"

But before he could do anything else he walked into someone again. "Ve~ I'm really sorry for walking into you! Are you okay?"

After getting over the initial shock of it America said, "oh, Hey Italy! Yeah I'm fine, no harm done! So what brings you here?"

"Ve~ I'm a teacher! I teach art in Rm. 15! I had a lot of fun so far!"

"Art huh? Sounds cool! I'm teaching the kids football!" America said while striking a pose.

"Huh? I thought you didn't like it that much!" Italy asked with a very confused look on his face.

"NO WAY! Of course I lov...OH! I get it! You think I'm talking about soccer! Nah, I teach my completely awesome and kickass version!"

"oh, well, at least you seem happy! I'm really sorry for running into you! I already did it to Big Brother Spain this morning!" Italy said happily.

"So Spain's here too? Oh, yeah! That remind me. I found this awesome game for him and Iggy to try! It's called Battleship. I thought it could help them bond since they both acted piratey back in their hay-day."

"Sounds like fun! Well I'm going to go eat my pasta now so a presto*!" Italy said as he started to walk toward the direction of the lake.

"Same to you too dude!" America called out to him before getting in line so he could get his hamburgers.

((Translation: Talk to you soon!*))

**-Hetalia!-**

Enrique banged his head on the door at least 5 times. He tried to open it, but  
>it was locked. Trying to kick it down only left him with a limp, and a sore<br>foot. After one more bang to the head, he noticed another person still in the  
>room also.<p>

"Hey! WAKE UP!"

**-Hetalia!-**

"This place is stupid," Vincent growled. For the past 20 minutes, he had been trying to find his dorm. He had finally found it and had dumped Tummy and his stuff at his dorm. "Now to find Pre-Cal," he sighed. "With Thailand?" Nova Scotia turned around, red eyes full of mischief locked on him. "Alice!" Vincent cheered, tossing the map behind him, "Ditching?" "Maybe," Alice said, smiling, "Come on. I'll take you to class."

Vincent stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed her. "Coming late?" Alice asked. "Yeah, British Columbia made me help her pack for her trip to Europe," Vincent replied. "BC? Cool," Alice said. At that moment the bell rang for lunch. "Let's go look for my brother and Ana," Alice suggested. Vincent shrugged and simply followed the girl.

Henrich sighed and left the room, still ticked off. "Someone looks angry." Henrich glared at the Canadian. "Your attending?" Henrich asked. Nova Scotia nodded. "To lunch," Alice cheered, grabbing their hands and leading the two boys to the cafeteria.

**-Hetalia!-**

Spain bounced happily to the lunchroom-Feliciano had just sent him a text  
>saying Romano had showed up.<p>

"Ahh, what a good lunch it'll be with my Lovi~" Spain chirped happily to  
>himself, nearly running into Australia as he did so."Oh, Aussie, lo siento,<br>I'm so clumsy..."

The taller man smirked and patter Spain's head, only to have his hand swatted  
>away by a glowering a Spaniard. "No problemo, amigo."<p>

"Crappy Spanish, Aussie," Spain muttered walking in step with the Australian.

"It's all I know, mate!"

"And it took you years to learn it!" Spain retorted quickly. "So," Antonio  
>paused and glancing curiously at Australia. "What brings you to the Academy?"<p>

"The thrill of teaching kids, that's what. And you, Antonio?"

"Yo estaba aburrido..." Spain mumbled quickly.

"Say what?"

Spain rolled his green eyes in slight annoyance...his gnawing hunger was  
>starting to get to him. "I said I was bored."<p>

Australia nodded his understanding and the two nations entered the lunch room,  
>only to be greeted by the chaos of it all.<p>

"Ay, dios mios," Spain sighed. "I may just get lunch, go back to my room and  
>nap..."<p>

"Not a bad idea, mate, this is crazy!"

"Sí, realmente es una especie de..."

((Translation: Yeah, it really sorta is..."))**  
><strong>

**-Hetalia!-**

Ontario rushed into the cafeteria . A small incident involving a locked room  
>and duct tape had left her late. In her stampede to get something to fill the<br>bottomless pit that was her stomach, she knocked over some very unfortunate  
>kids.<p>

" Oops!" " Exuse me!" " Im sorry!" Were pretty much the only things she said.  
>" Well, that was embarrasing." She thought. " Ah, well. There has to be a<br>bunch of girls with brown hair in this school, right?"

" But there's only one brown haired girl with a CN tower shirt and a hair curl  
>like Canada's." Said the nagging voice in her head, whom Miranda had dubbed '<br>Betty'. Ontario sighed. " Shut up, Betty." She grumbled, getting a few  
>quizzical looks from several kids and a janitor. Arugh. She really needed to<br>stop that. Everyone was gonna think she was nuts. She picked up one of the  
>last trays, and walked over to the incredibly small line to get food. She<br>picked a slice of pizza. As she walked away with it, thunder boomed outside,  
>causing the lights to flicker.<br>It all went downhill from that point.  
>In the 5 second darkness, she was bumped into, not only causing her to drop<br>her food, but be knocked into a wall. When the lights returned, she looked at  
>the wall she was pressed against.<br>It was the FIRE ALARM.  
>God Dammit.<p>

Within seconds, a shrill whistle eurupted in the school. Then the sprinklers  
>decided they were gonna be complete idiots and go off, soaking everyone. A mad<br>struggle to get to the door ensured. Nearly getting trampled twice in the rush  
>to get out, her clothes absaloutly drenched<br>( Thanks loads, sprinklers), Miranda admired some smart kids who had seized  
>the janitors cart and were riding it down the halls, she rememberd that the<br>cafeteria had witnesses.  
>Hey, God? It's me Ontario. HELP MEEE!<p>

"Breathe in, breath out." Ontario instructed herself. She was completly terrified that she would be caught for pulling the fire alarm (And soaking everyone, due to the sprinklers). After the firefighters left, Principal Germania got on the PA system and announced that whoever pulled the fire alarm had better turn themselves in, and punishment will be given to them.

Well, you really shouldn't say that you're going to punish someone after telling them to turn themselves in.

"You're safe." She told herself, trudgeing through the water soaked hallways. "Nobody knows that-"  
>The PA system crackled, and the booming voice of Principle Germania came on.<br>"Miranda Williams,or Ontario, please report to the Principal's office immidietly"

OhGodOhGodOhGod.

Everyone around her turned towards her. She dragged herself slowly down the hall. It felt longer than it needed to be. Or actully was. Soon, she stood in front of the office. She sighed nerveously, and pushed open the door . The principal was sitting at his desk.  
>"Miss Williams, please take a seat." He said, looking cross.<br>"Hello, Mr. Germania." Miranda swallowed hard.  
>"Do you know why you are here?"<br>"BecauseIPulledTheFireAlarm?"She said quietly and quickly.  
>"You're right. A student turned you in. I asked around a bit, and several others claimed it was you as well. Your sentance would be lighter if you had just turned yourself in. But as you did not, you will be fined 400 dollars and made to clean up the halls."<br>"B-But !"Ontario stuttered. "I-It was an accident!"  
>"That does not account for the panic you caused. You will also be tooken in for drug testing."<p>

...WTF?

Ontario couldn't stop herself. "Do I look like i'm high?" She spat angrily.  
>gave her a stern look."No. But it is mandetory. You may leave."<br>"Thanks" She muttered. She walked out and slammed the door. She looked around suspicously. Had someone been listning...?

**-Hetalia!-**

****Manitoba looked down at her dripping wet clothes. "Damn!" She called out,  
>which only earned her awkward stares from other students. She pulled a mirror<br>from her back pocket and looked into it. Black mascara streaked down her face.  
>She screamed and attempted to rub it off, which only smudged on her shirt.<p>

She gave a sigh and stared down at her once-yummy looking food. It was now  
>cold and soggy and generally unappetizing. "Good thing I have food in my<br>dorm..." She thought, and got up from her seat. Manitoba left the lunchroom  
>and walked down the hallway, getting more awkward stares from students that<br>weren't completely soaking wet. She just smiled and walked faster.

Manitoba arrived at her dorm and walked in. She quickly changed into another  
>outfit almost-identical looking to the wet one. She walked into the bathroom<br>with a hair-dryer in hand, wondering why she didn't dry her hair first.

After her hair was dry again, she got out a jar of peanut butter, a loaf of  
>bread and a butterknife from her suitcase and starded making a sandwich. It<br>wasn't much, but it seemed better normaithan what was sitting in the lunch  
>room.<p>

She had just finished eating (thank god) when the bell rang. She hurried out  
>of her dorm and to her next class, looking completely normal again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahh i love this~<em>**

**_its only lunch and so far:_**

**_Italy wasn't able to finish the game in any of his classes_**

**_Rhode Island kinda-but-not-really blackmailed america to build a fish tank on the football feild_**

**_California and West-Berlin ditched with Italy to repaint a room_**

**_China had a mental break down_**

**_Canada and Russia have tramatized students_**

**_Czech locked and barricaded two students in his classroom_**

**_And now Ontario has set off the Fire Alarm and Sprinklers~_**

**_What the heck will happen during the rest of the day, let alone year?_**


	149. Introducing : Romano

**Dogsrule**

_**as Romano**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNING! ROMANO'S MOUTH!<span>**

* * *

><p>"Ugh DAMMIT! Why the hell am I even here again?...oh…right Feliciano." Romano eyetwitched and ranted to himself as he walked to his classroom.<p>

"Now where's that damn class again?" He muttered as he looked at the map. "Rm. 42. Looks likes it's just around the corner." He then started muttering obscenities to himself as he stomped to his room and walked in to wait for his students.


	150. Period five class 41

**Dogsrule**

_**as Romano**_

**Me**

_**as California**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNING! ROMANO'S MOUTH!...and California's~<span>**

* * *

><p>Romano sat waiting at his desk while all of the students walked in. After seeing all of their confused faces he said, "From all of your faces it looks like all of you were expecting Santa Claus for your teacher. Sorry to disappoint all of you brats but he's not going to be able to teach this damn class. Something about a run-in with brow bastard's cooking. Fuck, he should've known better."<p>

When all of the student's faces relaxed he picked up a stack of papers off his desk and gave them to the closest student to pass around.

"Since I don't feel like teaching you brats anything today. Just fill out this damn form and leave me the hell alone."

Calvin glanced at the person next to her and shrugged, didn't matter that much it was better then trying to retain order in China and Korea's combined class.

Romano saw her glance and said, "What? You have some problem with this class or something?"

Cali looked at him, "Not the class per say,more of a memory of another. Why be a teacher?"

Romano's eye twitched when she said that. "Let's just say that this is what happens when you have a stubborn fuck for a little brother and leave it at that. Now are you done with that form yet?"

Cali blinked then grinned, "It was a generalized retorical question, but it's always nice to know a bit about a person's reasoning to do matter what name i write?"

Romano stared at her for a second , "just shut up already. And if you remember it says to have both of them" And then muttered "What the hell is wrong with burger bastard's kids?"

Cali snickered, "Alright, alright. Here." She handed the paper over.

Name: Calvin Jones the Golden State, California  
>Number: (1760) 6** 95**<p>

Hobbies: Carving  
>Allergies: ..English food<br>Health issues: tends to have seizures due to earthquakes  
>Likes: Farming, Hiking, Rock Climbing, Surfing, Swiming, Reading<br>Dislikes: Routines and 'Just' people

"Grazie." He said as he looked it over. "By the way, I heard from some of the other brats that you cut class with Feliciano and the potato bastard's offspring to paint your room. That true?"

"Fuck! You'd think news would take longer to travel around the world these days, i guess that is a tribute to modern day technology." Cali said as she scratched her head, the only sign she was nervous.

"So it is true. Figures he'd do a dipshit move like that on the very first day." Then he went back to his desk and sat down.

When he was going to say something else the bell rang.

"Ugh! Finally! Now all of you get out of here." He said as he pointed to the door.

"Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine and a barrel of monkeys. Bye Romano! I look forward to next time!" Cali called, waving goodbye as she left. "HELL YEAH! ONE CLASS LEFT AND TODAY IS OVER!" could be heard shouted down the hall.

When she left Romano put his hand against his head and said, "Ugh, dammit. This is going to be one hell of a long year."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: cuz of cencoring the cursing got cut, so i just added what i thought fit. If theres a problem then PM me with it spaced like;_**

**_F u c k !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the neglect, but i have projects in almost all classes so~<strong>


	151. AN: Sorry

**_Kay, i know that i've been, like, non-existant_**

**_but schools cracking down, _**

**_Final's start tommarrow,_**

**_they end thursday _**

**_as does school,_**

**_but, i got _**

**_summer_**

**_school_**

**_ 21st_**

**_?_**

**_I'll probably start up again on friday,_**

**_gotta go! Not supposed to be_**

**_on the computer till schools out!_**


	152. Period five class 594

**England - Language Arts (594)**

_Oh, and can someone tell me which period's for England is missing?_

* * *

><p>Arthur stood before his class, waiting for the bell to ring to signal the begining of class.<p>

When it did, he spoke up, "As today is you're first day, we are spending the day introducing ourselves, and since the ball method worked better we will do it that way. I am going to toss the ball and whom ever touches it will introduce themselves as a person and personification then pass it on. You are allowed to say a few words about yourselves but please strive to keep it three minutes or less as we won't be able to get to everyone otherwise."

With that, England tossed the ball towards his students.

Miranda just avoided getting smacked in the face with the ball Arthur had thrown ( Her non-existant reflexes could be blamed for that.) Breathing a small sigh of relief, she stood up to indroduce herself, " Hi! I'm Miranda K. Williams, and I represent the Canadian province of Ontario."

Normally, a loud " Who?" Would escape the mouths of everybody in the classroom after Canada's name was brought up, but after being in Canada's hockey class, most kids would probably NEVER forget who he was. No matter how hard they tried.

Miranda continued, " And something interesting about me? Hmm... Well, the temperature in my lands can go from -10 degrees celcius to 25 degrees celcius in a two hour span, making it a little hard to decide what to wear in the morning." She threw the ball to the student next to her, feeling pretty happy. This was the first time today she didn't screw up!

Arthur smiled at her, "How is Canada doing? I know he's teaching hockey- he's made quiet a name for himself actually- but i haven't found the time to speak with him."

" Hehe..." Miranda laughed nervously. "Canada is pretty... Entergetic today, I suppose.." She knew that 'Insane' might be closer to the truth, but decided to keep her mouth shut. Sigh... Oh, Matthew~

"Alright, moving on, any one else who would like to introduce themselves?" Arthur asked.


	153. Period five classes 472 & 488

**China - geometry (472)**

****N. Korea - Algerbra I (489)****

* * *

><p>"Why are your students coming into my class!" China cried as his class was once again overflowing with students.<p>

Korea blinked, "I put a sign up."

China gritted his teeth, "You. Put. A. Sign. Up?"

"Was i not speaking english?" Korea asked, "Besides, who better to help Algerbra students then Geometry students? It will also be a good refresher for yours."

"Alright..let's get introductions through." China sighed.

"Ok! So, stand up and introduce yourselves!" Korea demanded, turning to the waiting students.

Standing up Nikita began speaking wondering why once again she was the first to speak, " Um... Hello. My name is Nikita Ivanski and I represent the Province of Turtleland, Porvoshki. My cousin I think was in this class earlier, representation of Votka? Gilbert Arias? Anyways, hi." With that she promptly sat down.

China looked excited, "Ah- well it's nice to meet you, and it's great you have family here!"  
>Korea looked at him blankly, "You weren't this happy when you found out i was here also."<p>

Looking up from her desk the short blonde replied, "No, it really isn't all it's cracked up to be. First they annoy you, then you have to see them everyday, the only good part is that sometimes he makes my lunch."

"I know your pain." China commented, eying Korea warrily who pretended not to notice.


	154. Period five class 648

**Canada - hockey (648)**

* * *

><p>Canada streched, groaning as he heard a few cracks, he was thankful for lunch and that there was only one more class left after this. Afterwards he was planning on a nap, but he had to get through class first.<p>

"Alright! For Those Who Haven't Heard, We Are Doing Laps Today!" He yelled, then glared at his students as they stood still, "WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! LAPS NOW!"

"Geez, someone needs a nap," Vincent said loudly, "Bye Dad!" With that,  
>Vincent took off fast, used to Canada's screams whenever him or any of his<br>siblings trained or played hockey.

Canada grinned as he watched his son skate, he could remember when Vincent couldn't even stand up on the ice, let alone move on it. He was proud of him, there was no denying that, but Canada knew he could get so much better so long as he kept pushing him. So, he chased the teen, hockey stick swinging threatening at his son's feet. "YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT! ARE YOU CANADIAN OR AMERICAN!"

Vincent smiled as he skated faster. "Last I checked, being Nova Scotian meant  
>being Canadian!" Vincent laughed, swerving around the students who where going<br>too slow for his usual tastes.

Canada laughed before blowing his whistle, "OPPISITE DIRECTION NOW!"

Vincent quickly spun and skated past Canada. "I'm surprised you haven't  
>emotionally scarred anyone in this period yet," Vincent teased.<p>

"Well, after the last incident i decided to tone it down a bit." Canada commented casually.

"Please tell me it wasn't an American!" Vincent laughed, passing his father  
>for a third time.<p>

Canada grinned, "Fine, 'it wasn't an American' happy now?"

"It was?" Vincent laughed.

"I'm not allowed to say." Canada grinned.

"Bet it was," Vincent said with a grin, "If not, it was probably British."  
>"I can`t say," Canada laughed, "No more questions on that. How`s your day been? Are you settling in alright? Run into any of your siblings? Or at least into some people you know?" he asked, pulling along side his son.<p>

"BC made me late cuz she wanted me to help her with packing instead of getting Alberta to help her," Vincent snorted, "I havent seen the others, but I know they're here. I spent lunch with Alice & Henrich. And Timmy helped me find my room!"

Canada blew his whistle again, "REVERSE!" Lowering his voice he continued their conversation, "Well, nobody knows what goes through that girl's head, at least you have friends here and know where you're room is, those are positives."

"True!" Vincent said as he reversed.

Canada glared at the small clock at the other end of the rink and blew his whistle, "ALRIGHT! BRING IT IN! TAKE OFF YOUR GEAR AND GO COOL OFF THE BELL RINGS IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Oui Coach Daddy!" Vincent said with a mock salute before skating off the rink.

Canada`s mouth twitched, "Oi! You be nice to your bothers and sisters, you here me!...and your cousins also! I don`t want to find out you got in trouble!" He yelled after the teen. Canada sighed, maybe he should visit America later.

"No promises!" Vincent called.

Canada groaned, but waved him off as he also got off the rink and untied his skates. He had a free period so why not go find his room?

"Oi! Your acutally walking off the ice rink?" Vincent teased.

Canada snorted as he shrugged off the rest of his gear, "Well, i can`t very well skate off can i kid?"

"And here I thought the great Matthew Williams, my father, could skate on anything!" Vincent said with fake sympathy.

Canada scowled, "I could, but then it became ilegal. Deface public property a few times and suddenly scskating off the ice is considered a danger to the public`s well-being. Bunch of pansies." He scoffed.

Vincent laughed.

Canada laughed breifly before swatting the teen`s head playfully as the bell rang., "Go on, get, you have another class to get to. You`ve been late enough as it is today."

"See ya!" Vincent laughed


	155. Period five class 129

**Russia - chemestry (129)**

* * *

><p>"You will write down the notes on the board first, and then we shall speak." Russia comanded.<p>

The Scientific Method:

a systematic procedure for solving problems and exploring natural phenomena  
>Observations (data)<br>are the foundation of the scientific method  
>data can be qualitative or quantitative.<br>data is most useful when collected under controlled conditions (experiments)  
>experiments must be repeatable and reproducible<p>

Natural laws :  
>compactly summarize patterns in a large amount of data<br>often apply only under special conditions  
>are descriptions of nature, not facts or explanations<p>

Hypotheses :  
>tentative explanations designed to guide experimentation<br>a useful hypothesis must be testable  
>must be rejected or corrected when they conflict with experiment<p>

Theories :  
>a well-tested explanation for experimental data based on a set of hypotheses.<br>must be discarded or refined when they can't explain new experimental results

scientific theories have three aspects: philosophical, mathematical, and empirical.  
>Understand all three, or risk misusing the theory!<br>a good theory...  
>explains currently available data<br>is as simple as possible (but no simpler!)  
>accurately predicts results of future experiments<br>suggests new lines of work and new ways to think  
>clearly shows underlying connections<p>

Serendipity and intuition :  
>Many important scientific discoveries were not arrived at using the scientific method<br>Charles Goodyear - vulcanization of rubber  
>Teflon<br>Plastics  
>Saccharin<br>Microwave ovens

"Now what is Chemestry? And why study it?" Russia asked, turning towards a student, "Answer and introduce yourself."


	156. Period five class 600

******Japan - Baseball (600)******

* * *

><p>"I am the personification of Japan, my human name is Kiku Honda. We're going to introduce ourselves by playing catch, i will toss the ball and who ever catches it introduce themselves before passing it on." Japan said before tossing the ball to a student.<p>

It was fair to say that Puerto Rico was pissed off. When he woke up, he  
>couldn't open the door. Soon he just started getting angrier until...<p>

Well, let's say Czech is missing a door now...

Enrique was just glad he didn't pass out afterwards!

He had ditched Belgrade to hurry off to his next class(since they missed  
>lunch...)and he ran as fast as he could.<p>

When he got to his destination all he got was a baseball to the head.

"Hey! You could've hit my frog!" PR yelled. The coqui on his head didn't sound  
>pleased either.<p>

"Sorry, i didn't see you there." Japan apoligized profusely, even going so far as to bow slightly. "You have the ball, so you have to introduce yourself.." he trailed off.

"Right, right...uh, I'm Puerto Rico, a territory of the US. You can just call me Enrique though, okay? Baseball is one of my favorites~!" Puerto Rico smiled. Something he hasn't done since he entered this academy. He tilted his head a bit. "Hmm...haven't I seen you before?"

"Nice to meet you." Japan greeted, "I-i wouldn't know, this is the first time i've seen you to my knowledge. I apoligise if i offend you."

"Ne, ne! It's okay hombre! I could've been chasing America with a baseball bat again and I wouldn't notice you even if you were in the same room!" Puerto Rico pouted a bit. The school didn't allow weapons(PR makes the bat count as a weapon).

Japan laughed nervously, "Alright, thank you for your reassurance. We are playing catch today, and that's all."

"Okay." Enrique scooped the frog on his head and placed it on the ground. "You go off somewhere." The frog croaked and hopped way. He almost got hit once and PR didn't want a second time, just in case. Enrique will call him back later.

Japan watched as the frog hopped away then shook his head and proceeded to hand out equipment.

"Señor Japón? Is it okay if I take a baseball bat with me after this?" Puerto Rico asked while smiling innocently. He didn't want one for negative purposes. No~. He...just needed a bat.

"I see no harm in it, stay a bit after class so you can pick one out." Japan said then mumbled under his breath, "Not like anyone really followed the no weapon rule.."

"Sí!" PR smiled even wider. A student could've sworn he heard croaking from the distance.

"Well, you got ten minutes before i call everyone in to change, go have fun for a bit." Japan said, smiling at his student's happiness.

And Puerto Rico did just that. Although, he ended up throwing a baseball in one the student's face. Hard. What? He just let his temper get the better of himself. Again...

Japan blew his whistle, "Go to the lockers and change." he said before collecting the equipment.

"Hey~! Coqui!" Puerto Rico whistled as if calling back a dog. There was some high pitched 'cococo' sounds and the little frog came hopping back and perched on Puerto Rico's head. "Welcome back~." PR said and followed the others to the locker-room.

Japan stared before catching himself, "At least this year will be interesting."

After changing, Enrique walked over to Japan. His decided to rest on Japanese man's shoulder with loud 'cococoquiii' sounds. "Hehe, I guess he likes you! Can I get a bat now?" Enrique asked as his frog stared at Japan with large, round eyes.

"Oh, thank you?" Japan said puzzled as he gently stroked the animal resting on him. "Yes, they are all wood so you can paint them, i believe Italy would be happy to help you with that. You can ask a student who can weld to make you a metal one." Japan said as he opened the locker which contained all the baseball equipment.

Puerto took a decent looking one and swung it a bit. Not like his bat at home, but it will do. "Gracias, Señor!" Enrique whistled and Coqui hopped back to his owner and clung to PR's shoulder. "See you tomorrow Japón!" Puerto took his leave with his frog croaking noisily as usual.

Japan nodded and closed the door before re-locking it again, after he went back to where his class met.


	157. Period five class 490

**********Greece - Calculus (490)**********

* * *

><p>Greece glanced up at his class as they sat down, he stared at them for a minute before speaking, "Take...a small...peice of paper...and write...your names...on it...then give...it to me..."<p> 


	158. Spain and Poland

**KazeRose**

_**as Spain**_

* * *

><p>Spain bounced in his classroom, munching quietly on a churro. "Hola clase~!" He chirped,wrapping what was left of his churro up in the paper it had come in. "¿Cómo estamos hoy?" <span>((AN: How are we today?)).

The bouncy Spaniard spun his swivle chair around and plopped down in it. "All righty then mis amigos,let's start a lesson, shall we?" Spain stood once again and snatched a dry erase marker from the holder at the bottom of the board. "Ah...wait...is this Spanish I?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"Hey! This is my class! You can't, like, take it over!" Poland complained, snatching the marker from Spain.

Spain glared dangerously at Poland and pointed to the room number which read  
>"91". "Polonia...before I lose my patience go away. I don't need feel like<br>dealing with your bizarre diction and overuse of the word "Like"." Spain  
>snapped.<p>

Poland looked between Spain and the room number before it dawned on him, "Oh no! I'm like late for my class! And Liet just, like, warned me not to!" with that, Poland ran from the room and went to search for his own.

Spain rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Anyway, class. Sorry  
>about that-Poland can be...ditzy...to say the least."<p> 


	159. Period five class 610

**KazeRose**

_**as Australia**_

* * *

><p>Australia bounced a tennis ball up and down on his raquet, watching the<br>students file out from the locker rooms. The nation took a sip from his  
>Gatorade and smiled at them. "Who's ready for a good match, hmm?" he asked,<br>acing the tennis ball half way across the court.


	160. Period five class 643

****Poland - Band (643)****

* * *

><p>"I am, like, soo not late! You people are just, like, too early!" Poland cried, bursting into his classroom. "So, 'cuz it's, like, the first day and all, i decided to be a toats ah-sum teacher and, like, give you a free day! But, we have to, like, do introductions first! You start! " Poland said, pointing to a random student.<p> 


	161. Bell 3

**First day's almost done!**

**...only took a month...or a few~**


	162. Period six class 489

**Thailand - Pre-calculus (489)**

* * *

><p>"SIT DOWN!" Thailand roared, arm raised with the tennis ball in hand threateningly. "Alright midgets, balls will not kill you if it touches you. I hope every guy in here knows that and for girls who know that...well that's you parents' problem." He said, shuddering at the thought of having to explain <em>that<em>. "Anyways, imma toss my ball- oh, grow up" Thailand snapped as a few teens snickered, "-and whom ever catches it or gets hit must tell the class your name and your much-ness."

When the tennis ball was tossed towards him, Puerto Rico caught it in his  
>hand.<p>

"Got'cha~! Okay, I'm a commonwealth of the United States. Puerto Rico's my  
>name! I don't feel like saying much, so all I'll say is if you're nice, I'll<br>be nice!" He grinned and tossed the tennis ball back to Thailand. Although,  
>the haunting word of 'much-ness' still haunted his mind. What the heck is<br>'much-ness'?

"That is great! A perfect example of much-ness!" Thailand laughed, then turned to chuck the ball at other students until everyone had introduced themselves.

"Um..sir? What _is_ 'much-ness'?" a girl asked.

"Your much-ness expreses who you are. Take Puerto Rico for example, if he had only told me his name i would have thrown it back, but he had an implication of a threat in there at the end that if i were to be mean so would he, thus he expressed his much-ness. That he didn't care if i was a teacher, he would get me back if i did anything to provoke him. Truly an admirable trait." Thailand said, tossing the ball up and catching it as he explained.

Enrique grinned. Not many praised him so he felt instant pride. Maybe he'll like this teacher afterall.

But he was serious about his threat.

"Alright, as the head of the school- hail the all knowing principal- caught wind of me 'terrorizing' my students i am required to actually teach you on the first day." Thailand nodded solemly as some groaned, "I decided to teach you the rules of my class!  
>Rule one, i take no resposibility if you are hurt by the tennis ball. It is a way to ensure you pay attention, be happy i'm not allowed to throw books. Also for those that have poor reflexes, this can help you greatly later on.<br>Rule two, if you have to go to the bathroom you are to stand and sing the quadratic formula, if you take more then ten minuets you are staying the excess time after class unless you have an ailment. Inwhich case you shall state it and the class will walk you to the nurse." Thailand paused, "You all know the quadratic formuala right?"

Enrique felt his eye twitch. He didn't know the formula. What if his frog needed to get wet during class but he couldn't go to the bathroom? Wait...does that count as an ailment? 'No, I don't think frogs count...' Enrique thought. He should've brought water bottles.

Thailand sighed at the blank looks he was recieving, " This is what you'll have to sing: 'X is equal to negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4ac all over 2a'. Understand now?"

"..." Enrique still had a blank face. 'O-Okay...I'll...just try to remember...that.' he thought. "Co...keee...?" Coqui seemed as confused as his owner.

"Ok, moving forwards." Thailand said, mentally making a note to write the song on the board- he was not a fan of accidents in class,  
>"Rule three, ask questions. If you don't understand ask, i am a teacher and i'm here to help you.<br>Rule four, if your to insult someone be creative and you must state why exactly you are. If i believe either is stupid i will pelt you with the ball.  
>Alright?"<p>

PR just blinked and his frog was silent for once. Enrique raised his hand. "Hey, what's with you and balls?" He asked. Oblivious of how that sounded.

Thailand shrugged, "They're easy to throw, can't really kill anyone but can hurt." he smiled sheepishly, "No one has asked me that before, huh...i'm not sure how to say it really."

"Mhmm~. A baseball can hurt if you throw it hard enough. Just ask America!" All the past times PR threw a ball at Alfred's head went through his mind.

Good memories~.

"Huh, and there was that freak accident where a kid got killed by a baseball hitting his chest- it stopped his heart- mybe they are dangerous.." Thailand shrugged, "I shall try to not kill anyone, deal?"


	163. Period six class 472 & N Korea

**China - geometry (472)**

_**and because he's been camping out in the same class..**_

****N. Korea - Algerbra I (489) ****

****Rhythm15****

_****as Valencia****_

* * *

><p>"What are you still doing here?" China asked, looking at his sibling.<p>

"Making sure no one commits suicide out of bordem from your class." Korea expertly dodged the hit China threw at him, "Kids and non-goat childish creatures, you are to introduce youself! And- to use up more time- tell us a bit about how your life was before you came here! Hell, even tell us why you came! Did someone force you? Did you get lonely?"

"Hi! I'm Valencia. The Spanish city of bravery~! Before I came here I was at  
>home growing tomatoes and oranges, cooking paellas, burning fallas and<br>throwing firecrackers" Valencia said. "And I came here because I was a bit  
>bored at home~ And to meet people" she smiled.<p>

Korea grinned at her, "I came for the same reasons, some of my siblings can be such boring old men."

"Boring? I've heard about them... And about Hong Kong's firecrackers". At this  
>point, Valencia smiled "They don't seem boring. Maybe you're right with the<br>'old' part, though" Valencia said smiling.

"Not entirely boring- unless around China- but they can be really..stuffy." Korea said in agreement. Hong Kong, as a pyro manic, was anything but boring, but it was hard to talk to him sometimes.

"My siblings usually do the same day after day. And they always hang out with  
>the same people. We bother only España, but not our other siblings. I usually<br>spend my free time with Teruel or Murcia... But they'll be busy for some  
>months so I thought this academy would be a place where I wouldn't feel too<br>lonely" Valencia explained. She really missed her favourite siblings. She  
>would have to write them a mail later.<p>

"Yuck! That seems so monotone!" Korea exclaimed and China smacked him.

"There is nothing wrong with order in a persons life-aru." China said.

"But we aren't people, we're personifications." Korea pointed out, "So should we not be as unpredictable as our nation, city, state, or region?"

"But if most of our people and weather and politicians or... whatever... are  
>predictable, wouldn't that make us predictable?" Valencia asked. "I mean, I'm<br>sure today's a sunny day in Valencia. A warm day. My people will go to work  
>and young people will lazing as long as they don't have to go to school. A lot<br>of them will eat paella, and tons of tourists will eat that in restaurants.  
>And that will happen for the next days unless something unexpected happens. We<br>can be very predictable."

"You should start a debat club." China said as Korea thought of his answer.

"But that would only be predictabilty as a whole if every single person did the same thing and thought the same way. And a cloud could be blocking out the sun, weather is very unpredictable." Korea said.

"Well, you might have a point but... I'm not saying that we are predictable  
>always. Things change. But there are times when everything we do is out of<br>habit". Valencia explained. "Hey! Look at the time... do you want a tomato?"  
>Valencia said offering them some of her tomatoes.<p>

"A tomato..?" China blinked, completely thrown by the topic change.

"Sure! You never turn down free food!" Korea exclaimed, grabbing one. He frowned suddenly, "Unless it is from England." Korea nodded before taking a bite.

* * *

><p>AN: **Valencia comes from "Valentia" which is bravery in Latin**


	164. Period six class A7

****Ukraine - Agriculture (A-7)****

* * *

><p>"W-well why don't we start off with introducing ourselves? I am the personification of Ukraine, ahh- who next?" Ukraine asked, pleased that she only stuttered a bit considering how nervous she was.<p>

"Hello, I'm Florida. But you can call me Carmen. It's very nice to meet you  
>ms. Ukraine." She smiled<p>

"Likewise." Ukraine replied, sighing in relief. Maybe being a teacher wouldn't be so hard.

"Alright we're in a green house containing flowers, see if you can find your state or national flower." Ukraine said once everyone was introduced.


	165. Period Six class 91

**KazeRose**

**_as Spain_**

**evigt skriftlight**

_**as Florida**_

* * *

><p>Spain yawned and stretched, taking a long drag of his recently brewed cup of<br>Youthberry tea. He sighed, and watched the students file in, willing the clock  
>to move faster. "Hola clase, I'm assuming you're all ready for this day to be<br>over, si?" He asked, rolling his neck, hearing the small "pops" of joints  
>moving.<p>

As Florida was on her way to Agriculture, she passed by Spain's class. When  
>she saw him in there she squealed and burst in the room and glommped him."Hola<br>papa, yo soy tan feliz que está aquí!"

(Hola papa, yo soy tan feliz que está aquí!= Hi papa, I'm so happy you are  
><span>here!)<span>

Spain blinked and paused, mid-sentence-completely aghast. "W-what?" he sputtered, trying to shake the American off of him. "Florida, hola...Florida tengo que enseñar - lo siento, pero por favor déjame ir. Por favor?" He quickly rattled off, gently prying the girl from him. "Look, querida, we'll chat later over dinner or something, okay? I need to finish teaching, por favor."

She pouted."Sí, papá. Lo siento." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran towards the door."Nos vemos a más tarde papa! ¡Te quiero!" She ran to her class.

Spain sighed and waved tiredly after the girl. "Te quiero también, chiquita."


	166. Period six class 51

****Albania- Drama (51)****

* * *

><p>"To get everyone used to performing, i want you each to piece and demonstrate before the class. I would also like you to give your names and something we should know about you at the end of your turn." Albania stated, pushing her long white hair frome her face.<p>

"Also! You are to preform plays infront of the school, one at each festivle!" She said happily, "You can get people from other classes to help out, you are incharge of everything. You will be a director, but must appear at least once throughout your showing."

Vincent smiled and went up to the front. He cleared his throat and fell into character.  
>"All the world's a stage," Vincent said dramatically, "And all the men and women merely players:<br>They have their exits and their entrances;  
>And one man in his time plays many parts,<br>His acts being seven ages.  
>At first the infant,<br>Mewling and puking in the nurse's arms.  
>And then the whining school-boy, with his satchel<br>And shining morning face, creeping like snail  
>Unwillingly to school. And then the lover,<br>Sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad  
>Made to his mistress' eyebrow. Then a soldier,<br>Full of strange oaths and bearded like the pard,  
>Jealous in honour, sudden and quick in quarrel,<br>Seeking the bubble reputation  
>Even in the cannon's mouth. And then the justice,<br>In fair round belly with good capon lined,  
>With eyes severe and beard of formal cut,<br>Full of wise saws and modern instances;  
>And so he plays his part. The sixth age shifts<br>Into the lean and slipper'd pantaloon,  
>With spectacles on nose and pouch on side,<br>His youthful hose, well saved, a world too wide  
>For his shrunk shank; and his big manly voice,<br>Turning again toward childish treble, pipes  
>And whistles in his sound. Last scene of all,<br>That ends this strange eventful history,  
>Is second childishness and mere oblivion,<br>Sand teeth, sands eyes, sands taste, sands everything.  
>This was from William Shakespeare's As You Like It. Act 2, Scene 7."<br>Vincent bowed and took his place with the rest.

"Spectacular!" Albania clapped, "Wonderful performance! That extract is an all time favorite on mine!"

Vincent bowed again, a smile on his face. "William Shakespeare was amazing," he agreed.

"Now you`re to work on your plays for the festivle. I want you to get a setting and have your characters. As homework you are to creat a cast." Albania said after everyone was finished, "You may begin."

"Must it be a cast from this class, or can it be peers from outside?" Vincent asked, thinking about rounding up his cousins and maybe his siblings.

"It can be either or, you can even ask teachers if you want." Albania answered, glancing at the clock. "You may pack up. Remeber, dinner is from seven to eight twenty, cafeteria is closed at nine. Breakfast starts at five thirty. School ends at two twenty. Enjoy your selves." she finished three seconds before the bell rang.


	167. Period six class 600

****Japan - Baseball (600)****

* * *

><p>"I think for the first class we'll play catch and introduce ourselves, ok? I am the Personification of Japan, my human name is Kiku Honda." Japan said before tossing an underhand to a student.<p> 


	168. Period six class 37

****Sweden - Choir (37)****

* * *

><p>" I would like to know what you can do, so each person take a turn on stage. Tell me your name and what you represent, then sing a song of you choice. Begin." Sweden stated calmly.<p> 


	169. Period six class 490

**********Greece - Calculus (490)**********

* * *

><p>Greece glanced up at his class as they sat down, he stared at them for a minute before speaking, "Take...a small...peice of paper...and write...your names...on it...then give...it to me...i'll put it in..a hat...and..whose ever...get their named..picked..will stand and..introduce themselves.."<p>

Tokyo put her paper in the hat before sitting down at her desk; she was the last one to do so.

"O...Kay then... lets... start," Greece said, sticking his hand in the hat. "Tokyo..?"

"Hello," Tokyo stood up. "My name is Yuki, I repesent the city Tokyo, I'm 19 years old," She smiled. "My step-dad is  
>Japan." She sat down as Greece put his hand in the hat, again.<p>

"..Belgrade..?" Greece called out.


	170. Period six class 594

**England - Language Arts (594)**

* * *

><p>Arthur stood before his class, waiting for the bell to ring to signal the begining of class.<p>

When it did, he spoke up, "As today is you're first day, we are spending the day introducing ourselves, and since the ball method worked better we will do it that way. I am going to toss the ball and whom ever touches it will introduce themselves as a person and personification then pass it on. You are allowed to say a few words about yourselves but please strive to keep it three minutes or less as we won't be able to get to everyone otherwise."

With that, England tossed the ball towards his students.

"Verdammt! Was ist es mit Erwachsenen und ihre Liebe zu werfen Bälle auf Kinder?*" Henrich huffed as the ball came close to hitting him.  
>Henrich glared up at England, almost expecting an answer before sighing and standing up.<br>"I'm Henrich Beilschmidt, personification of West Berlin," he introduced, "I love being outdoors, can't drink beer to save my life, and the only sane one besides Ludwig in the Beilschmidt family."  
>With that, Henrich tossed the ball back to England.<p>

Translation:  
><span>*Damnit! What is it with adults and their love at throwing balls at kids?<span>

Arthur nodded and tossed the ball to another student.

Arizona caught the ball and bounced it on his desk as he spoke, "My name is Kurt Jones and i personify the U.S. state of Arizona. God, this feels like an introduction to a therapy group."

"_You_ need therapy, or to be locked up in a padded room." California muttered.

"Aww, thought you loved me Cal." Kurt teased.

"Lies, what ever gave you that idea?" Calvin asked.

"You mean besides the fact you tell me you love me every time we win a game against the Thirteen?" Kurt retorted.

Calvin snorted, "Yes besides that."

England clapped his hands, "Moving on, Kurt pass the ball." Arizona obliged and tossed it to his sister.

"I am Calvin Jones the Golden State , California. I, unfortunatly, share a border with that idiot. I keep hoping a fifty-first state will pop up and seperate us, then he wouldn't be able to bug me as much." California said, scowling at her grinning sibling, before tossing the ball.

Arthur mentally groaned, America did not need any more kids.


	171. Period six class 129

**Russia - chemestry (129)**

* * *

><p>"Sit down and be quiet. We are starting with notes." Russia said, jesturing to the board after the bell had rung and they had all sat down.<p>

The Scientific Method:

a systematic procedure for solving problems and exploring natural phenomena  
>Observations (data)<br>are the foundation of the scientific method  
>data can be qualitative or quantitative.<br>data is most useful when collected under controlled conditions (experiments)  
>experiments must be repeatable and reproducible<p>

Natural laws :  
>compactly summarize patterns in a large amount of data<br>often apply only under special conditions  
>are descriptions of nature, not facts or explanations<p>

Hypotheses :  
>tentative explanations designed to guide experimentation<br>a useful hypothesis must be testable  
>must be rejected or corrected when they conflict with experiment<p>

Theories :  
>a well-tested explanation for experimental data based on a set of hypotheses.<br>must be discarded or refined when they can't explain new experimental results

scientific theories have three aspects: philosophical, mathematical, and empirical.  
>Understand all three, or risk misusing the theory!<br>a good theory...  
>explains currently available data<br>is as simple as possible (but no simpler!)  
>accurately predicts results of future experiments<br>suggests new lines of work and new ways to think  
>clearly shows underlying connections<p>

Serendipity and intuition :  
>Many important scientific discoveries were not arrived at using the scientific method<br>Charles Goodyear - vulcanization of rubber  
>Teflon<br>Plastics  
>Saccharin<br>Microwave ovens


	172. Period six class 611

**Dogsrule**

_**as America**_

**Me**

_**as Kansas**_

* * *

><p>After walking back to his classroom (and munching on extra hamburgers along the way) America sat down in his chair to wait for his class to start.<p>

When he decided that it was too quiet in the room he turned on his radio and started blasting American music so loud it could be heard from both ends of the hallway.

"Dad, you're going to burst someone's ears, then what will you do?" Kansas asked as he walked in.

America looked at him and said, "Of I'm not! Everybody loves this time of music! And it'll get everybody in the mood for some football! What's the problem with that?"

"Not everybody can like the same music Dad." Kyle commented as he sat down, "What have you been doing today?"

"Oh, nothing much Kyle. Just took some pictures of Italy and Spain sleeping, Taught a class my awesome version of football, and ate hamburgers. OH! And I found this really cool game that I'm gonna try to get Iggy and Spain to play after this class!" America said he turned down the music (but only by a little).

"Wait, what? 'took pictures of Italy and Spain sleeping' that's creeper status dad. Why would you want to take pictuers of people sleeping?" Kyle asked.

America just shook his hand, "I only did it as a joke! It's all good…oh…I forgot to tell them I did that…oops." After he said that he sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion.

Kyle blinked, "You could text them..? Why would you need it for a joke?" he shook his head, "I wonder what Romano would say if he found out."

"Don't know yet. I'll think of one soon!" America said with a huge smile but then it dropped a little, "huh? Romano's here too? But I thought he got into this whole argument with Italy about how he wasn't going to come here?"

"I don't know why, but Cal had him for Ceramics." Kyle shrugged, "When'd you get hamburgers!"

"huh, weird. Cuz that guy put up a really big fight about coming here. Guess the place is just too awesome to stay away from! And I got the hamburgers at lunch! When else would I get them?"

"Those- those..things!" Kyle burst, he was sure he shouldn't call his siblings bastards- exspecially infront of his father. "I wanted a burger too.." he whined, "Hey, did you know that Ronald McDonald is getting sued, they're trying to get rid of him."

"WHA-? HE'S GONNA GET SUED?" America yelled and then he passed out on the floor.

"Ah! I should not have said that!" Kyle cried scrambling to his feet and rushing to his dad's side. "Um...ah..Oh!" he exclaimed then drapped his father over his back- America's feet draging a bit due to the height difference- using his arms to keep him in place. Kansas stared at the door for a second before kicking it down and running out of class to the hospital wing.


	173. Period six class 308

**Firey-nii-wolf**

_**as Prussia**_

* * *

><p>"Alrighty brats of nations," Prussia said cheerfully, "Shut up, sit down, and raise your hand to introduce yourself. If no volunteers, I pick you. So kids of Spain &amp; France bewear, I'm coming for you kiddies first!"<p> 


	174. Final Bell

_Classes over, _

_you can co-ordinate with others and_

_write meetings. _

_ask whos going to the dance_

_work on homework_

_play games_

_sleep_

_and all that._

_the only thing left that would have a definate chappie is_

**Dinner**

_Bye! Have fun~_


	175. Detention

**Ru Tsuna**

_**as Basque Country**_

**KazeRose**

_**as Spain**_

* * *

><p>Basque Country absent-mindedly sighed as he took his seat along with three girls in the detention room. This was expected of him,getting detention on the first day. But... the kid had it coming to him! That twerp should've just kept his mouth shut! And saying that about his father too...<p>

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES IN HERE!"

Oh well, at least the teacher was hot! But not as much as that lunch lady though. That kind smile and those beautiful eyes...

As Basque started to daydream about Miss Catania,Miss Palmerita continued to lecture to the three girls.

"Now, tick tok! You best finish those letters by the end of Detantion~!" she finished.

The girls rushed out of the room as fast as they could,but Basque seemed in a trance. Miss Palmerita's intimidation didn't seem to fase him.

Now, Basque hasn't been in love in a long time until now,and it seems that he finally realized that he didn't know how to deal with this unfamiliar feeling. Catania has his heart,that's for sure. Maybe, if he figured this "love" stuff out, he could give her his,too.

Spain sighed and knocked quietly on the detention door, "Ma'ams? May I speak  
>to Basque please? It's urgent," Spain looked scornfully at Basque, shaking his<br>head slightly. "I promise I won't be long."

All together,Basque snapped back into awareness.  
>"What are <em>you<em> doing here?" he hissed. "And what do you want?"

Spain shook his head at Basque, frowning slightly. "You know what I want." He retorted. "And watch your tone."


	176. In which Kansas Blushes

**Firey-Nii-Wolf**

_**As West and East Berlin**_

**Me**

_**as California and Kansas**_

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that's over!" Henrich yawned, "Damn adults and their-"<p>

_~Alright, already the show goes on_  
><em>All night, till the morning we dream so long<em>  
><em>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up<em>  
><em>Just remember when you come up<em>  
><em>The show goes on!<em>  
><em>Alright, already the show goes on<em>  
><em>All night, till the morning we dream so long<em>  
><em>Anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up<em>  
><em>Just remember when you come up<em>  
><em>The show goes on!~<em>

"Alice I'm in class!" Henrich huffed, answering his cell.

"Who cares? We just have dinner left anyway!" Alice laughed, "I'ma go round up West & PreuBen so we can eat as a family, Kay?"

"M'kay," Henrich agreed, "Will anyone else be joining us?"

"Dunno," Alice replied, "See ya twerp!"

Henrich shut his phone, refusing to cuss out loud in German. He picked up this things and waved at Cali & Kansas.

Calvin grinned and waved enthusiastically back, Kyle smiled and gave a half-hearted wave as they made their way over.

"I can`t believe Kurt dragged me from Englands class as soon as school was over." She said.

Kyle hummed, "Dad passed out, so i was watching over him sixth- after i dragged him to the hospital wing."

Henrich tried putting his hand over his mouth to hide his smile, but he couldn't hide his snort of amusement.  
>"Passed out from what?" Henrich laughed before turning to Cali, "So how was your day?"<p>

Kyle stared at him for a second before answering, "I asked if he knew that Ronald McDonald was getting sue, apparently they want to get rid of him"

"Hmm..i won in tennis~ got out of biology, had an interesting talk with Romano in ceramics. And while China and Korea were in China`s office arguing i kinda took charge and forced the classes into introductions. We shared the other two periods i saw you at break. I had lunch with family, oh! And we met a Spanish personification named Valencia! Kurt and Kyle we`re kinda flirting with her~" Calvin laughed smacking her brothers stomach.

"W-what! I was not!" Kyle stuttered.

"Were to! You accepted a tomato! And she gave it to you saying how it matched you `pretty` blush!" Cali shot back.

"Pft! You flirted with a Spanish personification?" Henrich laughed, smiling at Kyle, "Was she pretty?"

"I-i was not!" Kyle stuttered, blushing.

Cali nodded though, "She was nice too! She got along well with everyone so i approve~"

Kyle mumbled something about `why would she need your aproval` while he blushed darker.

"It's okay, it's part of growing up," Alice said, coming up behind Henrich, "But either way, we'll accept you."

Henrich gave a look.

"So what're talking about?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Hello Alice." The two greeted in union.

"We weren`t talkin-" Kyle said.

Cali interrupted, "Kyle likes Valencia! Or at least she made him blush reeeaaally red!"

"Oh how cute!" Alice said, "Don't ask Hen for love advice, he sucks."

"Hey!" Henrich snapped, "It's true, but don't point it out!"

Valencia left the classroom still with a tomato in her hand. She was eating it  
>when she spotted a familiar blush, Kansas'. California and other<br>personifications were with him. Valencia waved at them with her free hand while she approached them.

"Thats her." Cali said, pointing out the long haired brunette and Kyle waved as Valencia neered.

"She isn't that bad looking," Henrich mused, "Pretty cute."

"Well when did YOU start checking out the girls?" Alice teased Henrich elbowing him as she waved at Valencia.

Kyle gasped, "Has lil` Henrich finally gone through puberty?"

Calvin rolled her eyes and turned away to hide a grin, "She has really nice eyes, there a pretty color."

"Wha? I've already gone through that!" Henrich protested, his face flaring red.

"Obviously not~!" Alice sang, before hugging Cal and saying dramatically, "Oh can you believe it? My baby Bruder is finally growing up! Such a big boy."

Henrich blushed deeper, pouting at Alice.

Kyle snickered, "Who knows, maybe the runt will be next."

Calvin flushed, squirming out of Alice`s hug and punched her brother`s stomach, causing him to wince slightly.

"That's so mean Kyle," Henrich said as Alice laughed.

"Sorry, " Kyle said sheepishly, scratching his nose nervously, "i didn` mean anythin` from it."

Cali stared at him for a minute before breaking down, "You`re so cute when you get like this!" she cooed

jumping to drag him down to her level to pinch his cheeks.

Alice pinched Henrich's cheeks, resulting in Henrich pouting and slapping her hand away.

Kyle scowled lightly and flicked his sister`s nose, causing her to sneaze, before stepping away.

"That is so not fair." Cali whined, pouting while her brother just grinned.

"So, is anyone but me hungry?" Alice asked, "Break wasn't much."


	177. In which Florida Sulks

**evigt skriftlight**

_**as Florida**_

* * *

><p>Florida sighed as she goes back to her dorm room. She falls on the bed and<br>looks at her ceiling."How come papa Spain didn't tell me he was working here?  
>We are not communicating well these days. He seems, distance towards me." She<br>sits up and looks under her bed."Hola, vivi. Lo siento, te mantiene aquí  
>tanto tiempo." She picked up the baby panther and cuddled her."Hehe, I wonder<br>how my roommate will react to you. I'm pretty sure it'll be fine, your the  
>cutest thing in the world!She cuddled the poor kitten.<p>

("Hola, vivi. Lo siento, te mantiene aquí tanto tiempo. "- "hello, vivi. I'm  
><span>sorry I kept you in here so long.")<span>  
><em><strong><br>**_


	178. In which Italians Talk

**Dogsrule**

_**as Romano and Italy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Romano's mouth (i think warnings of just Romano would work also)<strong>

**Warning: Romano**

* * *

><p>"Ve~ today was really fun! Don't you think so fratello?" Italy asked his older brother as they walked down the hallway.<p>

"Feh, fun my ass. being stuck in this damn place teaching a bunch of snot nosed brats is the last thing I wanted to do." Romano muttered.

"Please don't be like that fratello! I thought today was really fun! And Big Brother Spain was really happy to see you!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP DAMMIT! It's not my damn fault the bastard can't keep himself together for two damn seconds and not hug people. But ignoring the tomato bastard's stupidity….explain to me EXACTLY why I keep hearing from these brats that you let some of them skip class and you painted their d a m n room?"

"Ve~ the walls look too plain here! So I thought that a picture would look better! They had passes and everything!" Italy said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"….YOU ARE SO FUCKIN-!...never mind. I should've realized that you'd do something that fucking stupid on the very first day." Then Romano hit his forehead with his hand.

"I'm sorry fratello! But did you hear about America and China?"

"No, what did that dumb ass burger bastard do now?"

"Ve~ Well China had a nervous breakdown! I don't know why though! And America passed out because he heard that someone called Ronald McDonald is being sued!"

"….you're kidding me. DIO! I can understand burger bastard doing something stupid like that. But China? Ugh! Just how are we going to survive a whole damn year of this s h it?"

"I don't know! But I'm sure we'll have fun!"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: The four towers creating a box around the cafeteria are the Teacher's rooms. Teachers can, but they don't have to, share rooms_**


	179. In which Valencia is Lost

**Rhythm15**

_**as Valencia**_

* * *

><p>Valencia had left the classroom's building when her mobile phone started ringing. When she read the name in her phone's screen she smiled and picked the phone up.<p>

"Teruel! I'm missing you!" Valencia greeted her brother. "Yes, I've met some people. Some America's states personifications and some nations that are teaching here. By the way, did you know that España is also here." Valencia waited for an answer. "Hahahahah. Don't worry. I'm not going to cheat on you yet." Valencia smiled at something that her lover said. "Just joking, love. Just joking. Oh, do you have to cook dinner? Ok, I'll phone you tomorrow. Or maybe I'll send you a mail tonight. Bye" Valencia turned off her phone and looked at her surroundings.

"Where...am I?" she mumbled.

* * *

><p><span>Note: Valencia has a boyfriend. One of her brothers, but they're not in the same department, so it's not that weird... :)<span>


	180. In which China Freaks

**ILoveBeyondBirthday**

_**as Tokyo**_

* * *

><p>Tokyo sighed, wondering what to do. 'I could go buy Portal 2™ or<br>somethin'...' she thought, bored.

Just then, she heard a knock at her door. "Sup'... China," She beamed. "Nihao,  
>May I come in?"<p>

"A-ah! S-sure!" Tokyo sturtted. Jusr then, she relized she'd left the TV on,  
>while Hello Kitty™ was on. She ran to the TV.<p>

"KITTY!" China sceamed. 


	181. Dinner

**Firey-Nii-Wolf**

_**as West and East Berlin, Germany, and Prussia**_

**Me**

_**as Kansas, California, and Arizona**_

**Dogsrule**

_**as Romano, Italy, and America**_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Romano<strong>

* * *

><p>"West~!" Prussia said happily, tackling Germany from behind.<p>

"Ack! East!" Germany growled, "Must you be so idiotic?"

"Ja, I'm fine. Oh yeah, I had a terrific day," Prussia said sarcastically.

Germany sighed and awkwardly hugged his brother. Gilbird chirped happily.

"West, I'm hungry," Prussia complained, "Let's go get some dinner!"

"Ja, alright," Germany agreed.

The two brothers walked side-by-side, talking to each other happily in German  
>as they spoke about their days.<p>

"How the Hell could Opa let YOU teach History?" Germany laughed, "It's your  
>drug now-a-days."<p>

"Keseseses! I know!" Prussia laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't voulenteer to  
>play Football. But teaching brats our language is good too."<p>

"Which means no cussing in German East," Germany warned lightly.

"You insult me West," Prussia said with mock hurt, "And you know me so well!"

The two entered the cafeteria and quickly ordered enough Kassler mit

Sauerkraut* for the both of them. They also ordered a plate of pancakes for  
>Gilbird. With that, the two German brothers decided to look for their dorm<br>they promised they'd share and eat there.

"This place is so big~!" Prussia complained.

"I think I found our room," Germany said with a relieved sigh.

It was a large studio-like room with a small kitchen, a closed off bathroom  
>and two beds on either side of the room with a window in the middle wall,<br>opposite to the door's wall.

"I like it!" Prussia said, sitting on a bed, "I like it a lot!"

Germany nodded and sat down on the other bed. Smiling, Prussia began eating  
>and spoke in full details of his day. Germany smiled, starting to eat his own<br>food, and listened as his Bruder told him of all the fun plans and activities  
>he had in-store for his students.<p>

'He'll be a great teacher,' Germany thought fondly, 'He always had a soft spot  
>for children.'<p>

"Seriously West, then they'll put together a small movie," Prussia said  
>excitedly, "I'm not sure if it should be for specific historical period, or<br>maybe a historical event in their own nation, or even their favorite  
>historical time! It'll be amazing!"<p>

"I'm sure it will," Germany said, getting up and stretching, "I'm going to  
>bed. Guten Nach Bruder!**"<p>

"Guten Nach Deutschland!***" Prussia said tiredly. The two brothers threw away  
>their empty plates and snuggled into their own respective beds.<p>

Germany heard Prussia reciting his night prayers in German before falling  
>asleep into his comfortable pillow.<p>

Prussia laid down, content, until he suddenly remembered.

"Oh Gott! Wir waren wohl zu einem Abendessen mit Henrich und Alice haben!***"

*Cured pork shops, cooked, served with Sauerkraut and boiled potatoes.  
>**Good Night Brother<br>***Good Night Germany  
>***Oh God! We were suppose to have dinner with Henrich and Alice!<p>

**~Hetalia~**

"I stole some of Dad's burgers while he was unconscious, Miss Hungary is the Nurse." Kyle informed.

"Yes! I could eat, like, a 24 rack of ribs right now!" Cali said.

"Let's go!" Alice said happily, "You boys coming?"

"Jist to make sure you don't do anything stupid Schwester," Henrich said.

Calvin snorted, "You make me feel so loved Richie." Kyle grinned and followed after them.

"A-And to make sure your safe and well!" Henrich added quickly, blushing red,  
>"O-Of course I'm coming for you too Cal!"<p>

"Way to pick family before significant others," Alice huffed.

Cali linked arms with Alice, "Sould we ignore them?" Kyle was snickering softly at Henrich`s expense.

"Sure," Alice said with a smile, "My Bruder will apologise eventually,  
>besides, I think he's in denial again."<p>

"I wanna go to protect them both," Henruch protested, his face turning redder,  
>"Maybe a bit more for Cali, b-but I'm still going for Alice too!"<p>

Cali twitched and it was only feeling Alice`s arm linked with hers that kept her from turning around and hugging Henrich.

"Maybe you should try something else, like - i don`t know- seranade?" Kyle offered from his spot next to Henrich as they walked behind the girls.

"Ya know Cali, my Bruder can be real thick when it comes to admitting things,"  
>Alice said with a small smirk as she turned her head to stare at the boys.<p>

"B-But what if," Henrich started, but cut himself as he blushed even deeper.

"Like what?" Cali asked innocently.

Kyle nudged Henrich softly, "But what if what?"

"Like stuff," Alice said with a smirk.

"B-But what if she doesn't like me back?" Henrich admitted softly to Kyle, "I  
>don't wanna ruin the friendship I have with her."<p>

"Love your uncany ability of discription." Cali drawled though she was grinning.

Kyle stayed quiet for a moment, "There is always that posibility, that`s what makes these kinds of things so scary because you`re never sure if you`ll get the other`s heart in turn for giving them your own. But would you be able to live with the thought of what could have been? Or if she falls for someone, would be able to let her go to someone else? To see someone else hold her, comfort her, and protect her like you`ve done or how you might be able to? I won`t try to convince you for either or, because what ever you decide, you must remember that you are the one who`ll have to live with that decision for the rest of your life." he spoke softly, "And we`re here, with so many she has never met before, if you don`t do something someone else might."

"Thanks!" Alice said happily.

Henrich bit his lip, fear and desperation coursing through his bloodstream  
>now.<p>

"Ja, you have a point," Henrich said softly. He turned towards Kyle and asked,  
>"But tell the truth, d-do you think I have a chance with Calvin?"<p>

Cali laughed and shook her head, "It wasn`t a- never mind, your welcome."

"They say falling in love with your best friend could be heaven or hell," Kyle said, trying to word it correctly, "and i think you two would have a heaven. I think you have a good chance, so long as you are you. It has gotten you this far." he smiled and ruffled the shorter teen`s hair. "Incase you`re wondering, i approve."

Alice smiled and laughed.

"I know what you meant Cal, but I'll take it as a complement," Alice said,  
>"Unless you really wanted to know, then I'll tell ya."<p>

Henrich smiled happily and hugged Kyle suddenly.  
>"Danke," Henrich thanked before releasing him.<p>

"Nah, i`m fine." Cali said smiling as she slipped her arm away.

Kyle blinked, "For what? Not that i don`t apreciate the hug."

"Kay," Alice said.

"For helping me decide to fully pursue Calvin," Henrich said, "I had my  
>doubts, still do, but I'm confident that no matter what, I'll be content with<br>were our relationship ends up. As friends or...ya know...together. So  
>thanks!"<p>

They reached the cafeteria, the smell of food and sound of chatter filled  
>their ears and noses.<p>

"Oh, your welcome." Kyle laughed, patting his shoulder.

"Food, glorious food~!" Cali sang happily.

Kyle snickered, "You`ve been watching Ice Age, huh?"

"So? Its a good movie." Cali replied.

Kyle nodded, "It is also a child`s movie."

"Food~! Hen, do you think they'll have Wurst? Or Beer?" Alice asked  
>hopefully.<p>

"I doubt they'll give students beer," Henrich told his sister, "Sure many of  
>the students are adult-like and most likely dabbled in drugs, sex, and<br>alcohol, but I doubt any of that is allowed. It's Opa, he'll kill anyone who  
>tries to brake his fine order."<p>

Alice pouted.

"You can ask your brothers." Kyle offered.

"Calvin!" Was al the warning Cali had before her brother tackled her.

Cali grumbled and pushed him off her, "Yes, Kurt?"

"They have a water tank here!" Kurt said excitedly.

Cali perked up, "Really! That means we can-"

"Yup!" Kurt nodded rappidly.

Cali held out her fist, "Pound it!"

Kurt touched fists with his sister, "Explode it!" Their hands sprang open and appart as soon as they touched.

"And Zap it!" The hands rested on eachothers heads before spazzing out, squeezing and drumming against the scalp.

Alice laughed.

"It's so cute!" Alice laughed, "Gott, why can't our siblings be that  
>awesome?"<p>

"Because they have Herr Sticks shoved up so far up their esel(asses)," Henrich  
>said bluntly.<p>

Alice snorted.

"Well, they`re made up if they can do a P.E.Z. shake." Kyle commented.

"So the question now," Kurt started.

Cali continued, "Is wether we use paint,"

"Or Dye." Kurt finished.

"While you all plan a prank, which I'm sure will be awesome, I'ma go grab some  
>food," Alice said, walking off.<p>

Henrich waved and turned his attention back to Kurt and Calvin.

"We`d need water to make it less thick." Cali said.

"I have Italy, so it wouldn`t be suspicious if i asked for paint." Kurt said.

Kyle shook his head and pretended not to hear.

"What color?" Cali asked.

"Pink?" Kurt supplied.

"With a bit of green." Cali offered.

They shuddered, "Ew." Then grinned, "We agree."

"So how wide a rang?" Cali asked.

"School wide-" Kurt started.

"We can`t mess with the green houses." Cali interrupted.

"Alright. They might be on entirely different tank." Kurt said.

Cali nodded, "So a limited rang."

"No areas with plants, so all P.E. classes out and with heavy electronics." Kurt mused.

"Are you planning on paining the whole school?" Henrich asked suspiciously.

Cali opened her mouth and imediantly Kurt covered it with his hand, "If we tell you that'd make you an acessory."

Henrich shrugged, "So are you?"

Cali said "No" at the same time Kurt said "Yes"

The two blinked and looked at eachother,

"Probably," Kurt said.

"Possibly," Cali amended.

"It all depends." They admitted together.

"Richie, what is your view on fire alarms?" Cali asked.

"They're loud and good for distractions," Henrich replied, "And Ludwig uses  
>them to call the family to dinner."<p>

"Do you know how to set their sprinklers off?" Kurt asked.

"You're not." Kyle groaned.

"Don't ask, and we won't lie." Cali said.

"Ja, I do," Henrich said, "But what would you need them for?"

"So if you can do that-" Kurt said.

"We'd still need to figure out how to-" Cali interupted.

Suddenly they turned to Kyle, who was doodling flowers, "Big brother~"

Kyle looked up and shrunk back when he saw them looking at him with identical grins. "Ah..y-yes?"

"You love us right?" Kurt asked and continued when Kyle nodded, "Enough to get into the school's computer?"

"W-what! Why would you need me to?" Kyle asked startled.

"So we won't paint everything when the sprinklers go off." Kurt said.

"Hey, Richie, are you keeping up with us?" Cali asked.

"Of course I am!" Henrich laughed, "And since the principle is my Grandfather,  
>we wont get unto as much rtrouble if we're somehow caught. I think I can get<br>the keys to all Thd teachers only doors."

"Nice." Cali grinned.

"So..?" Kurt asked.

Kyle sighed, "I need have access to a school computer, or find an outlet to hook up mine to the school's wiring.

I'd prefer the second though."

"Richie, do you think you're brother will let us into his office?" Cali asked.

"Ludwig, not likely. Prussia will of course," Henrich said.

"That'll do." Kyle nodded.

"Kurt, i want you to draw a map of where you found the tank." Cali said.

Kurt nodded and gave a mock salute, "Aye! Mister Calvin Sir Ma'am!" Cali did the mature thing and kicked him,

Kurt muttered before taking a notepad from his pocket and pencil from behind his ear.

"Henrich, can you make a list of classes and area's to exclude?" Cali asked.

"Ja. I'll start," Henrich said, pulling a pencil from behind his ear and  
>pulling loose paper from in his back pocket.<p>

"What time can we do this..?" Cali hummed, "Can we all get out Second period?"

"I got Geometry." Kurt offered.

"History." Kyle said.

"And i have Tennis." Cali said.

"Aww, I got Football," Henrich said sadly, "But fine. I will."

"Ok, so this is how we'll do this." Cali said, "Me and Kurt-"

"Kurt and I." Kyle corrected.

"Whatever. Kurt and I will set off as soon as the bell rings to find the tank and alter it's contents. We'll go back

to class late. Kyle will go to Prussia's class and re-arrange the sprinklers according to Henrich's list. He'll text you then Henrich, so find a way to keep your phone on you. Once you get his text, you go to the bathroom. Can you have them go off at a delayed reaction?" Cali asked, "If so do that and return to class. Then we sit and wait."

"Ja," Henrich agreed, "I finished the list. Here." he handed the finished list  
>to Kyle.<p>

"Thanks." Kyle said before carefully folding it and putting it in his pocket.

"Done!" Kurt said, presenting his drawing to his sister.

Cali frowned as she stared at it. "That's clever.." She mumbled, "No one would suspect that..We'll need extra clothes...we should put them in place today. Keep the dirtied clothes in our back pack and wash them during break." Cali nodded, "We're going to look for different exits also."

"Well they serve Wine, but not beer," Alice huffed, coming back munching on a  
>wurst, "Not fair."<p>

"Protest." Kyle offered.

"Start a riot, overtrow the faculty." Kurt shrugged.

"Hey Alice." Cali greeted distractedly, "Boycots work.."

"I like Kurt's idea," Alice said, "So whatcha doing now?"

"At least do it later in the year." Kyle said.

"Conspericy theories." Kurt chirped, whining when Cali and Kyle tug both of his ears.

"Getting ready for tomarrow." Cali said, "Wanna go? There's something under the school."

"Ooh~ Wee~ ooh~" Kurt sang, earning another tug.

"Fine I will," Alice huffed, "Well, I'm going to bed. Gotta get up early and walk Drake."

"I'm surprised he didn't destroy your room in boredom," Henrich commented.

"Who knows," Alice shrugged, "Night guys!"

"Good luck." Kyle said.

"Good bye." Kurt waved.

"Good night!" Cali called, "Now?"

"Guten Nach," Alice called over her shoulder, "And Henrich, don't forget to say your prayers!"  
>Henrich rolled his eyes, muttering something in German.<p>

**-Hetalia!-**

"Ve~ yay! It's suppertime! Now I can get more pasta!" Italy cheered while he walked through the hallways to the cafeteria with his brother.

"Yeah, after you just got done stuffing your face with it a while ago." Romano muttered and rolled his eyes.

"But fratello! You were eating a lot of tomatoes! Oh, and I asked Ludwig and Big Brother Spain if they wanted to eat with us! Isn't that cool?"

"PERCHE 'IL DIAVOLO HAI FATTO CHE? NON C' È MODO IN INFERNO MI MANGIO CON QUEI DUE BASTARDI!"*

"Per favore non essere così fratello! Grande Fratello Spagna piace davvero! E Ludwig davvero cercare di essere tuo amico!"**

""ZITTO GIÀ DANNAZIONE!"***

But just before Romano stated to strangle Italy a voice they both knew said, "Whoa you two! What's up with the battle of the Italian?"

Romano glared at a grinning America and said, "none of your damn business burger bastard. Go back to crying over you love affair with that damn clown."

Italy immediatly got in the middle of the two. "Ve~ fratello please don't say that! That really made America sad when he found out!"

America shrugged them both off, "nah, it's no big deal. I'm heroic and awesome enough to not let stuff bother me!"

In his mind Romano thought 'then why the hell did you pass out on the damn floor when you got told that?'

Out loud he said, "Don't you have something better to do? Go bother brow bastard."

"Actually I was going to hang with Iggy as soon as I got more hamburgers. OH! And when you two get the chance can you pass along a message to Spain for me? Tell him a found this AWESOME game for him to play with Iggy! They'll both love it!" America said with a cheerful grin.

"Si! We'll tell him! It sounds like fun!" Italy nodded.

"Cool! Later dudes! Then America ran off towards the cafeteria.

Then Italy turned to Romano and ask, "ve~ I wonder what kind of game is it? America seemed really happy about it!"

"Don't fucking care. Knowing him it's some lame-ass video game of his. Come on Feliciano let's just go get the damn food now." Romano said as he started walking towards the line.

"Si! Coming fratello!" Italy chirpped as when to go catch up with his brother.

((Translation: "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR DUMBASS? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL EAT WITH THOSE TWO BASTARDS!"*

"Please don't be like that fratello! Big Brother Spain really likes you! And Ludwig's really trying to be your friend!"**

"SHUT UP ALREADY DAMMIT!***))


	182. In which WestBerlin Plans

**Firey-Nii-Wolf**

_**as West Berlin**_

**Me**

_**as Kansas, California, and Arizona**_

**Konigsberg'sArchangel**

_**as Nova Scotia**_

* * *

><p>Kyle muttered under his breath before nodding and getting up.<p>

"Yosh!" Kurt cheered, popping up from his seat.

Cali got up also, carefully folding the map before putting it in her pocket, "You coming Richie?"

"Ja," Henrich agreed, getting up and streching before following them.

"We're gonna get clothes!" Kurt said before dragging his sister away.

"Ack! M-meet us at the six hundred buildings!" Cali called to them.

Kyle shrugged and looked at Henrich, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Yup," Henrich sighed, watching as Kurt dragged Cal off before turning to Kyle.

"Hey now, don't look like that." Kyle said, ruffling his hair. "You look like a pup who's master tossed him out the house and chained up."

"Was(What)? I do?" Henrich blinked.

Kyle just laughed and patted Henrich's shoulder, "Let's get going. With how hyper active those two are they might already be waiting for us."

"Sure," Henrich said, following Kyle.

Kyle glanced at Henrich, "So, do you have anything in mind?"

"In mind for what?" Henrich asked.

Kyle grinned, "For wooing my sister of course~"

The pass a convenient sign that had a list of future activities.

"The dance," Henrich said with a blush, "I was gunna ask her to go to the dance with me. M-maybe get her some flowers too."

"Score one for advertisements." Kyle droned, but shook his head. "I love Cal, but she's a bit...well i don't think she'd get it from just that." Kyle shrugged, "What does she remind you of?"

Henrich stared at the wall before smiling warmly.

"She can't be defined by one thing. Every day she's something new," Herich said softly, "She's never the same, and she keeps me on my toes. I guess, for argument's sake, she reminds me most of sunlight. Always warm and bright, chasing away the shadows and fears of night."

Henrich blinked and scratched his head. "Did I make a rhyme?"

Kyle looked thoughtful, "Maybe a seranade is your best bet."

"You think?" Henrich questioned.

"Maybe," Kyle said, " or what way could you express what you think of her."

"I guess I could..." Henrich blushed but forced himself to continued, "I guess I could write a poem or song for her."

Kyle smiled, "I think that'd make it mean more, how 'bout presentation?"

"I'll think about that," Henrich replied sheepishly.

"Well, don't need to know right now.." Kyle shrugged.

Henrich shrugged and scratched his head.

"What are you two doing?"  
>Henrich tensed and turned to see his grandfather, Germania, behind them.<p>

"We're going to pass by my Dad's class, when he er..had his..incident and i draged him to the hospital wing i forgot my stuff." Kyle said sheepishly, scratching his nose in embaressment."I er-..also forgot exactly where i was going, luckily Henrich offered to show me the way."

Germania nodded at Kyle and raised his eyebrows and stared at Henrich.

"So your my other grandson, ja?" Germania asked.

"Ja," Henrich replied, "We weren't causing trouble Opa. I swear to it."

Germania ruffled both boy's hairs and walked on. "Cerfew is at 10," Germania called over his shoulder.

Kyle waited until Germania turned a corner and his footsteps faded away before speaking, "We gotta work on that. Not the best time to tense up."

"Yup," Henrich agreed, "When Alice told me he was a no ** type, I didnt think it would be to that magnitude!"

Kyle grinned, shook his head, and pulled Henrich into a one-armed hug, "What am i gonna do with you?"

"Hopefully not toss me into the nearest body of water," Henrich replied, "Do you think I should add him as sane, insane, or between on my list?"

"It's the other direction," Kyle said, shaking his head in mock dissapointment. "Well, you've only seen that part right? Can't judge someone on one encounter, s'not right."

"Hmm. Sadly, you can always tell with us Beilschmidts," Henrich sighed, "I'll leave him as Between."  
>"You do that~" Kyle laughed, "We're almost there, got the time?"<p>

"It's 7:55," Henrich replied, "We got about 3 hours before they lock us up in  
>our rooms."<p>

"What a pleasant way to put it." Kyle drawled, "It's a wonder you aren't swarmed with girls maybe even guys. I, myself, would fall to my knees before you if it weren't going to ruin my new pants." He teased, ignoring the fact his jeans were faded, ripped and patched.

"Well thank you for noticing my charming personality," Henrich said  
>sarcastically, "Aren't I just the greatest?"<p>

"Truly," Kyle nodded, " even the sun pales in comparison to you."

"Oi! What are you two up too?" Vincent said, bounding up to them when he  
>noticed them.<p>

"Right now?" Kyle asked, "Talking about Henrich's greatness."

"Wha? Henrich is as great as the capital he represents," Vincent said.

"I feel like you insulted me," Henrich said.

"Depends in your POV," Vincent replied, "So, how ya been Kyle? I haven't  
>spoken to you in awhile."<p>

"Same i guess, most interesting this is that Yakko scared the feathers off a Hen." Kyle shrugged, "Kurt and Cal have called a truce to pull a prank. We're on our way to meet them. And you?"

"Huh, well Newfie & Labrador though itd be funny to make my home smell like  
>vodka," Vincent said, scrunching hus nose, "BC made me late, Alberta made a<br>fit because he got confused for Texas, and PEI taught me how to make a Bloody  
>Cesar."<p>

Kyle blinked and patted Vincent's shoulder, "What an eventful..time you've had."

"Hurry up!" Kurt whined as soon as they came into view, both were bouncing in place excitedly.

"We're coming," Henrich laughed, speeding up a bit, hoping to see Cali.

"Does he seem a bit eager for something?" Vincent asked.

"Ahh..the excitement of young love." Kyle sighed wistfully, elbow resting on Vincit's shoulder as they made their way over.


	183. In which Ontario is Lovesick

**OntarioOC**

_**as Ontario**_

* * *

><p>To put it simply, Miranda had a crappy day. She was mad at herself for pulling the fire alarm, guilty after seeing how mad her normally happy roomate, Tristan, was after the fire alarm incident, and worried about the fine she would have to pay. So it definetly cheered her up when she checked her email and found one from her boyfriend, Jonah. The email read:<p>

Hey Miranda  
>Hoping you had a good first day at your new school. Who's your roomate?<br>I have good news. I'm going to Germany with my older bro's team for this hockey tournament in Europe. Would have taken you if you were here. Love you, Mimi  
>Missing you,<p>

Jonah

Miranda's heart fluttered. His little name for her was Mimi. It was only sort of related to her actual name but she didn't care. She really missed him. The only somewhat bad part- Her dad told her that she couldn't date humans. She knew lots of her siblings did anyways, but she did not want Matthew to find out. Jonah didn't know she was a province either. Can't tell any human who wasn't a governent worker. She really wanted to tell him, but she would be putting them both in trouble . But.. the way he cheered her up, the way he was proud to tell his friends that she was his girlfriend, the way he cuddled her when she was crying and told her that he loved her and it would all be okay... She really loved him. She wrote back:

Hey Jonah  
>First day didn't go too well. I accidently pulled the fire alarm. I have to pay this big fine and I think my roomate's a bit mad at me. Speaking of roomates, mine is my sister, Tristan.<br>You're going to Germany? I'm so jeleous:). Have a good time their. I miss you so badly.  
>Love you,<p>

Miranda.

She looked over it and hit send. She sighed. She was lovesick. 


	184. In which They Explore

**Firey-Nii-Wolf**

_**as West Berlin**_

**Me**

_**as Kansas, California, and Arizona**_

**Konigsberg'sArchangel**

_**as Nova Scotia**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Cali!" Henrich greeted, a smile on his own face.<p>

Kyle laughed. "Oh hey Vin!" Cali greeted, running to give Vincent a hug.

"Bonjour Cali!" Vincent said, "Bonjour Kurt."

"Hey." Kurt greeted, "Let's go."

"Kay~" Cali laughed, "So apparently this school was built over something, but right now that's not our main concern."

"It's not?" Vincent asked.

"Where'd you here this from anyway?" Henrich asked

"Brother." Cali chirped.

Kurt shrugged, "It was an accident, i got lost and fell in a PE supply closet. I knocked something over and there was a small trapdoor-ish thing. And, curiousity got the best of me."

"So are we gunna go explore it?" Henrich asked.

"'Course!" Cali cried.

"One step at a time." Kyle said.

Kurt sighed, "Today though the water tank is our first priority."

"Awesome," Henruch said.

"It's be cool if we see a ghost!" Vincent said excitedly.

The three winced, though Kyle notably less then his siblings, as the west was more ghosts and the east more aliens.

"Let's hope not," Henrich said, patting Vincent's shoulder, "Ghosts are creepers."

"Wha? Fine," Vincent huffed.

"Ghosts are sad," Cali said mournfully, "not being able to move on."

"Here." Kurt said.

"Dad`s? You found it in dad`s?" Kyle asked.

"Well, he`s the most likely not to notice." Kurt shrugged.

"There might be doors in every locker." Cali sugested.

"The doors locked." Kyle said after trying to open the door.

"Honestly?" Cali asked, digging into her pants before pulling something out. She crouched before the door and inserted two thin needle like metal sticks, one had a more rugged end, she twisted and moved them around until she heard a click. Pulling the tools out and returning them to her pants, Cali opened the now unlocked door.

Henrich nodded and followed them through the doors.

Vincent followed too.

Kurt made his way to the supply locker and Cali picked that lock as Kyle closed the class door. They went in and Kurt dragged a crate containing helmets to the left to reveal an almost unnoticable trapdoor. He glanced at them before pulling it open and jumping down, Kyle following then Calvin.

Henrich immediately jumped through after Cal.

Vincent hesitated, but jumped through too.

Cali muttered in the darkness as she dug into her boots, pulling glow sticks out. They weren`t much but it wat better then nothing. "We`re leaving a trail so we don`t get lost. I only have one flashlight on me so try to stay close." She said, digging into her pants again to pull out a flashlight that she flicked on, revealing stoned walls.

"I got another," Vincent offered, taking out Anotger and flashing it's light  
>in the same direction Cali's was pointed at.<p>

"We can go in two groups, a group of three and four." Cali said, handing half of her glow sticks to Vincent. "Who wants to pair with who?"

"I'll go with Cal," Henrich said.

"Cool, Kyle, wanna come," Vincent asked, "And how we gunna have three with  
>four when there's only 5 of us?"<p>

"Hm? Oh, my bad i ment two. I was thinking, sorry." Cali apoligized.

"Cal has a map so i`ll go with Vin and Kyle." Kurt said.

"I want us heading to the dorms by 9:30, planing it outas you had will be useless if we`re caught so easily by lack of sleep." Kyle said.

"Kay," Vincent agreed, "See ya all at 9:30!"

"See you guys later," Henrich agreed, waving.

Cali waved before turning to Henrich, "We need a hole, or crevice for my clothes. Any direction you prefer?"

"Any direction is good Cali," Henrich replied.

"Mk." Cali hummed as she snapped and clicked a glow stick into a circle and hung it on a rock to the left. "Left?" She asked.

"If your instincts say left, then left it is," Henrich agreed.

"Left it is~" Cali said, grabbing Henrich`s hand before leading them to the left.

Henrich blushed a bit when they held hands, but he smiled.

"Am i tripping?" Cali asked, refering to how the hall they were going down twisted and turned like a funhouse hallway.

"If you are then I must be too," Henrich replied as he almost bumped into a  
>wall as the hall made a sharp right.<p>

Cali laughed, "Wanna run down it?"

"Sure, just hope we don't crash into anymore walls," Henrich replied.

"Aww that's half the fun!" Cali said before sprinting, tugging Henrich along.

Henrich laughed and ran alongside Cali.

Cali laughed as the hall curved left suddenly.

Henrich dodged the wall and followed Cali, a smile on his face. He suddenly  
>stopped, cracked a glow stick, shoved it into a small crack on the wall, and<br>continued running after Cali.

Cali stopped running when they came to an open area, "Big~"

"Wonder if there's anything here?" Henrich mused.

"Maybe we're above a graveyard." Cali said.

* * *

><p>"You did that on purpose." Kyle said.<p>

Kurt blinked, "What?"

"Telling Cal `bout all this in front of Henrich, you knew she`d include him." Kyle acused.

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe. Good place to get closer though, dark so they have to stick close."

"Devious little bastard." Kyle muttered.

Kyle ignored him, "This could be a project. What do you think of an underground club house Vin?"

"Sounds epic!" Vincent laughed.

Kyle frowned, "We`d have to know which areas, if any, the adults go to."

"It`ll take alotta work but i think it`d be pretty much worth it." Kurt said, trying to persuade his brother. He glanced at vincent to silently ask for help.

"Yeah, if the school is starting to get to you, don't you want a Haven to  
>escape to?" Vincent added, "It'll be worth it in the end for a place of<br>relaxation."

Kyle glanced at both teens on either side of him before sighing.  
>"Yes!" Kurt cried punching the air.<p>

"It will not interfear with class work. And any student is allowed." Kyle said.

"Terrific!" Vincent laughed, also celebration the fact that they got Kyle to  
>agree.<p>

Kyle groaned and shook his head, "You do know we have to find a large enough place for this `haven`."

"Of course!" Vincent said, "But we can't get anywhere just standing."  
>He flashed the beem of light around before asking, "What direction you two wanna go?"<p>

Kyle said "Left" the same time Kurt said "Right".

They looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Right/Left" they said, switching directions. They blinked.

Vincent snorted.

"Maybe you should pick." Kyle said scratching his nose.

"Forward then," Vincent said with a shrug.

"Always the best choice." Kyle said.

"Better then going astray or backwards." Kurt agreed.

"Tha'd be counterproductive." Kyle nodded.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Vincent laughed. He had already gone a couple steps  
>away while his cousins were talking.<p>

The brothers blinked before following after.

"Hey, there's a light!" Kurt cried.

Kyle flicked him, "It's probably Cal."

"Let's check it out," Vincent decided, "It could be a ghost or spirit!"

Kurt winced, "Whats with and ghosts?"

"Alright." Kyle said, walking forward, dragging his brother along.


	185. Li'l Rhody and the Vanishing Lobster

**GillyflowerCalfuray**

_**as Rhode Island**_

* * *

><p>After her final class, Rachael tiredly went to the dining hall and ate whatever they were serving for supper. She sat down at a table and pored over her new chemistry textbook. Her teacher, Russia, absolutely TERRIFIED her! So, she dared not slack even the smallest amount on her studies.<p>

After a while, she decided to look for someone to vent to. But, for some reason, she couldn't find Kyle, Cali, or Kurt anywhere. And since she hadn't made any new friends yet, she decided just to go back to her room. Her lobster Ned was still sitting angrily in her bathtub, brooding in his travel tank.

"Hey, sweetie." She sighed, sitting on the side of the tub. "I'm sorry for leaving you here all day. But at least it's better than being on somebody's dinner plate, eh?"

The cranky lobster just clicked his claws at her, antenae twitching back and forth.

Rachael got up, suddenly noticing a giant box sitting on her bed. "Hey! That must be your tank, mi langosta*!" (My lobster) She opened it up and extracted the glass box, putting it gingerly on the floor and then untangling all the necessary tubes and wires. She hooked everything up and placed the empty tank on top of her dresser. She removed Ned from his travel tank, put him on the bathroom floor, and dumped the water from the little tank into the big tank. As she filled the little tank again, she began dumping gravel and rocks into the bottom, making it look as similar to a lobster's natural habitat as possible.

When the tank was finally ready, Rachael wiped her forehead and went back to the bathroom. "Well, your new home is ready!" She announced…only to find that her lobster had vanished. "Ned? ...Ned?"

She had left her door open. And her lobster had scurried right out.

"Help! HELP! MY LOBSTER HAS VANISHED!"


	186. In which Decisions are made

**Firey-Nii-Wolf**

_**as West Berlin**_

**Me**

_**as Kansas, California, and Arizona**_

**Konigsberg'sArchangel**

_**as Nova Scotia**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Cali!" Henrich greeted, a smile on his own face.<p>

Kyle laughed. "Oh hey Vin!" Cali greeted, running to give Vincent a hug.

"Bonjour Cali!" Vincent said, "Bonjour Kurt."

"Hey." Kurt greeted, "Let's go."

"Kay~" Cali laughed, "So apparently this school was built over something, but right now that's not our main concern."

"It's not?" Vincent asked.

"Where'd you here this from anyway?" Henrich asked

"Brother." Cali chirped.

Kurt shrugged, "It was an accident, i got lost and fell in a PE supply closet. I knocked something over and there was a small trapdoor-ish thing. And, curiousity got the best of me."

"So are we gunna go explore it?" Henrich asked.

"'Course!" Cali cried.

"One step at a time." Kyle said.

Kurt sighed, "Today though the water tank is our first priority."

"Awesome," Henruch said.

"It's be cool if we see a ghost!" Vincent said excitedly.

The three winced, though Kyle notably less then his siblings, as the west was more ghosts and the east more aliens.

"Let's hope not," Henrich said, patting Vincent's shoulder, "Ghosts are creepers."

"Wha? Fine," Vincent huffed.

"Ghosts are sad," Cali said mournfully, "not being able to move on."

"Here." Kurt said.

"Dad`s? You found it in dad`s?" Kyle asked.

"Well, he`s the most likely not to notice." Kurt shrugged.

"There might be doors in every locker." Cali sugested.

"The doors locked." Kyle said after trying to open the door.

"Honestly?" Cali asked, digging into her pants before pulling something out. She crouched before the door and inserted two thin needle like metal sticks, one had a more rugged end, she twisted and moved them around until she heard a click. Pulling the tools out and returning them to her pants, Cali opened the now unlocked door.

Henrich nodded and followed them through the doors.

Vincent followed too.

Kurt made his way to the supply locker and Cali picked that lock as Kyle closed the class door. They went in and Kurt dragged a crate containing helmets to the left to reveal an almost unnoticable trapdoor. He glanced at them before pulling it open and jumping down, Kyle following then Calvin.

Henrich immediately jumped through after Cal.

Vincent hesitated, but jumped through too.

Cali muttered in the darkness as she dug into her boots, pulling glow sticks out. They weren`t much but it wat better then nothing. "We`re leaving a trail so we don`t get lost. I only have one flashlight on me so try to stay close." She said, digging into her pants again to pull out a flashlight that she flicked on, revealing stoned walls.

"I got another," Vincent offered, taking out Anotger and flashing it's light  
>in the same direction Cali's was pointed at.<p>

"We can go in two groups, a group of three and four." Cali said, handing half of her glow sticks to Vincent. "Who wants to pair with who?"

"I'll go with Cal," Henrich said.

"Cool, Kyle, wanna come," Vincent asked, "And how we gunna have three with  
>four when there's only 5 of us?"<p>

"Hm? Oh, my bad i ment two. I was thinking, sorry." Cali apoligized.

"Cal has a map so i`ll go with Vin and Kyle." Kurt said.

"I want us heading to the dorms by 9:30, planing it outas you had will be useless if we`re caught so easily by lack of sleep." Kyle said.

"Kay," Vincent agreed, "See ya all at 9:30!"

"You did that on purpose." Kyle said.

Kurt blinked, "What?"

"Telling Cal `bout all this in front of Henrich, you knew she`d include him." Kyle acused.

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe. Good place to get closer though, dark so they have to stick close."

"Devious little bastard." Kyle muttered.

Kyle ignored him, "This could be a project. What do you think of an underground club house Vin?"

"Sounds epic!" Vincent laughed.

Kyle frowned, "We`d have to know which areas, if any, the adults go to."

"It`ll take alotta work but i think it`d be pretty much worth it." Kurt said, trying to persuade his brother. He glanced at vincent to silently ask for help.

"Yeah, if the school is starting to get to you, don't you want a Haven to  
>escape to?" Vincent added, "It'll be worth it in the end for a place of<br>relaxation."

Kyle glanced at both teens on either side of him before sighing.  
>"Yes!" Kurt cried punching the air.<p>

"It will not interfear with class work. And any student is allowed." Kyle said.

"Terrific!" Vincent laughed, also celebration the fact that they got Kyle to  
>agree.<p>

Kyle groaned and shook his head, "You do know we have to find a large enough place for this `haven`."

"Of course!" Vincent said, "But we can't get anywhere just standing."  
>He flashed the beem of light around before asking, "What direction you two wanna go?"<p>

Kyle said "Left" the same time Kurt said "Right".

They looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Right/Left" they said, switching directions. They blinked.

Vincent snorted.

"Maybe you should pick." Kyle said scratching his nose.

"Forward then," Vincent said with a shrug.

"Always the best choice." Kyle said.

"Better then going astray or backwards." Kurt agreed.

"Tha'd be counterproductive." Kyle nodded.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Vincent laughed. He had already gone a couple steps  
>away while his cousins were talking.<p>

The brothers blinked before following after.

"Hey, there's a light!" Kurt cried.

Kyle flicked him, "It's probably Cal."

"Let's check it out," Vincent decided, "It could be a ghost or spirit!"

Kurt winced, "Whats with and ghosts?"

"Alright." Kyle said, walking forward, dragging his brother along.

"Ghosts are awesome," Vincent said, heading toward the light.

Kyle, getting tired of Kurt`s whining and squirming, picked his little brother up and held him like a child as he followed after Vincent.

Vincent laughed.

"First thing is to get lighting down here." Kyle sighed as Kurt latched onto him, he patted his brother as he continued walking with Vincent.

Vincent handed a few glow sticks to Kurt in silent comfort.

Kyle smiled a thank you as Kurt took the glowsticks.

"Oi, anyone getting colder?" Vincent asked, a chill passing him.

"No, but it might be `cuz of Kurt." Kyle said shaking his head.

"Creepy," Vincent said.

"Want to back track and find the others?" Kyle asked.

"Oui," Vincent said.

Kyle nodded and nudged Vincent back the way they came, glancing back to see the light shimmer before winking into darkness like it was giving a playful goodbye. Kyle shook his head and decided against mentioning it as he guided or carried for Kurt, them back. Following the the others glowstick markers to find them.  
>"You saw that, oui?" Vincent whispered softly so that no one but Kyle could hear.<p>

Kyle glanced at Vincent, "I`m not sure what i saw."

Vincent looked back and sighed before continuing forward.

**[Henrich and Calvin]**

"See you guys later," Henrich agreed, waving.

Cali waved before turning to Henrich, "We need a hole, or crevice for my clothes. Any direction you prefer?"

"Any direction is good Cali," Henrich replied.

"Mk." Cali hummed as she snapped and clicked a glow stick into a circle and hung it on a rock to the left. "Left?" She asked.

"If your instincts say left, then left it is," Henrich agreed.

"Left it is~" Cali said, grabbing Henrich`s hand before leading them to the left.

Henrich blushed a bit when they held hands, but he smiled.

"Am i tripping?" Cali asked, refering to how the hall they were going down twisted and turned like a funhouse hallway.

"If you are then I must be too," Henrich replied as he almost bumped into a  
>wall as the hall made a sharp right.<p>

Cali laughed, "Wanna run down it?"

"Sure, just hope we don't crash into anymore walls," Henrich replied.

"Aww that's half the fun!" Cali said before sprinting, tugging Henrich along.

Henrich laughed and ran alongside Cali.

Cali laughed as the hall curved left suddenly.

Henrich dodged the wall and followed Cali, a smile on his face. He suddenly  
>stopped, cracked a glow stick, shoved it into a small crack on the wall, and<br>continued running after Cali.

Cali stopped running when they came to an open area, "Big~"

"Wonder if there's anything here?" Henrich mused.

"Maybe we're above a graveyard." Cali said.

"Wanna check it out?" Henrich asked, moving farther away from Cali toward the  
>empty lot.<p>

"Sure." Cali said following after, making sure to keep the light before Henrich`s feet so he wouldn`t trip.

Henrich carefully stepped around a couple of cracks.

Cali glanced around, watchin the light make shadows dance around the room. It was flat and had a few cracks in the floor but it didn`t seem to be anything special.

"Look at the walls," Henrich said, lighting a glow stick over the walls. There  
>were faded writing that looked like blood. "I think it's Latin," Henrich said,<br>"Maybe Hebrew."

Cali shined the flash light onto it, "Can you read it?"

"Either it says get out, or it says enter with caution," Henrich said  
>unsurely, "It's too faded." Henrich took out his cell phone and snapped a few<br>pictures of the wall.

Cali stared at the wall for a moment, "It`s not right, " she frowned, "it`s been messed with." She pointed to how it smeared in a diagnal way. "It could be wet and dripping and something brushed against it..o something was pressed against it and fell or collapsed, smearing it at that angle."

Cali nodded still staring infront of her, brow furrowed, "We`ll need to get this room lit up properly." she said, "i think its more then that."

Henrich took out a few more glow sticks.

"No, proper lighting.."Cali mumbled, "so we can see everything."

"Got any real lights then?" Henrich asked, "Or are you planning to bring some later?"

"Later.." Cali replied, "i..think it would be best to see it like that."

Henrich nodded and took a few more pictures of the wall and sent the pictures  
>to Alice.<p>

"Why would it have somany different languages.." She mumbled before turning at the slight scuffing on the ground, shining her flashlight to reveal the other three.

"Hey guys," Vincent said happily.

"I dunno," Henrich murmured, he turned to wave at the others before turning  
>back to the wall.<p>

"Come here." Kurt said, calling to the two by the wall and Kyle shifted him so he was giving his brother a piggy-back ride instead of holding him. "Vin, Shine on the wall they were at, You too Cal."

Vincent nodded and shined his light on the wall.

Cali shined her flashlight in the same direction once she made her way over, so the entire wall was bathed in light.

Kurt nodded, "See. It`s a form of art, to creat a picture by writing words. This one doesn`t seem to have a definate shape though, so i think it`s more `eye of the beholder` illusioned picture. And the words themselves, they are imperfections." he said.

"But why in ancient languages?" Henrich murmured, "Why?"

"For dramatic flair?" Vincent suggested with a shrug.

"Imperfections?" Kyle asked.

Kurt nodded, "They are at varying heights, with different degrees of thickness and darkness. They are also..written differently. It has to be more then one person to have done this. And the strokes aren`t smooth, so it`s not done by a brush, you can tell by the starting and ending smugges of each letter that it was done by hand, wthose who did this did it via finger painting. You know that for sure from the miniscule scratching on curves or down strokes." Kyle had walked closer so Kurt could inspect it better. "Different people, by styles and their physical attributes, from hand size and height and their motivation. Some are barely seable and very rough while others are precise and dark."

"Still doesn't answer why they're here," Vincent said.

Henrich looked around and took Vincent's flashlight. He flashed it around, the  
>light showing a few desks scattered about. "I think this used to be a class," Henrich said, "Or something of the kind."<p>

"You think nations had to go to school also?" Kyle asked.

"Let's ask the one who might actually know," Henrich said, "My annoying older sister."

"Why don't want the nations to know we where here?" Vincent asked.

"It`s hidden for a reason." Cali said.

Kyle turned away, "It`s late, let`s go back."

Henrich nodded and handed Vincent back his flashlight as the group started walking back.

"This is kinda nice. I should have you give me more rides." Kurt said.  
>Cali giggled the same time Kyle groaned.<p>

"Quick, carry me Henrich! I wanna play chicken!" Vincent said excitedly.

"What the? But your taller!" Henrich protested.

Cali perked up, "Ooh! I wanna play! It`s so much fun! Exspecially in the water!"

"Cali can get on my back," Henrich offered.

"Nice to know chivalry isn't dead," Vincent huffed.

"Really?" Cali asked excitedly, staring at Henrich hopefully.

"I could carry you also." Kyle offered Vincent.

"Of course, get on," Henrich said.

"Epic!" Vincent said happily.

"Yay~" Cali cheered before climbing onto Henrich`s back, arms and legs wraping around him, though the arms more loosely.

Kyle smiled and shifted Kurt to his right side before picking up Vincent and holding him on his left side.

"Brings back memories, brother?" Kurt asked.

Kyle nodded, "Only you were a lot less fat." he teased.

"Hope I'm not too heavy," Vincent said.

"Comfy Cal?" Henrich teased, "Your so light."

"Nah, your good. " Kyle laughed, Kurt was currently sulking muttering about him not being fat.

"Maybe your stronger then you think." Cali teased back but nodded, restin her chin on his shoulder, "This is nice you`re really warm Richie~"

Henrich blushed, but smiled, "Danke Cal."  
>Henrich suddenly grinned and spun around.<p>

Cali squeaked and started in suprise. Kyle raised an eyebrow at him, trying to ignore Kurt who had gotten a hold of more glowsticks and started trying to creat multi-colored `light` puppets, which were apparently the opposite of shadow puppets.

Henrich laughed as well, suddenly stopping.

Vincent watched the puppets, trying to copy Kurt.

Kurt smiled playfully at Vincent and swiped his glowstick against the other`s, trying to initiate a `sword fight`.

"You ok Henrich?" Kyle asked as Cali nuzzled the juncture between Henrich`s shoulder and neck.

Vincent happily started a glow stick sword fight with Kurt.

"Was? Of course!" Henrich laughed, almost forgetting they had been there.

Kyle popped both teens up when they accidentally hit his head, a warning against that lest they wanted to be dropped. Cali squeezed Henrich briefly, sighing contently as his warmth gave her an almost lethargic feeling.

"Let's get to bed then, it's almost curfew," Henrich said a little sadly.

Kyle nodded and lifted one teen then the other up before pulling himself up also.

"Sad?" Cali mumbled softly.

"Just realize today is the first day of all of us here finding an identity," Henrich sighed, "There'll be no doubt drama, fights, and anger. Almost makes me want this day to last forever."

Henrich smiled and climbed up, Cali still on his back. They fit through easily.

Cali hummed, "Every sunset is a gateway for a brighter dawn."

Henrich made a noise of agreement.

Kyle had picked Kurt and Vincent up again, the two having apparently continued their sword fight. "Imma take these two to their rooms." Kyle said as a goodbye, "maybe even tuck them in and give them a goodnight kiss." he teased, earning a snort from Kurt.

"Our rooms are down the hall from eachother, huh?" Cali said, wanting to stay like this for as long as possible.

"Nuit(Night)!" Vincent said tiredly.

"Let's get you to your room," Henrich said, setting off for their building, "Did you have a fun day today Cal?"

"Mmhm, so much happened." Cali said, "So many new people, it was nice. And you? Have a good day Richie?"

"Ja," Henrich replied, "I think it'll be a good year."  
>Henrich opened the door to their apartment building.<p>

"It wont be boring." Cali agreed.

"That's for sure," Henrich mumbled passing his room and stoping in front of Cali's. He swallowed; it was now or never.

Cali breathed a silent sigh before climbing down.

"Hey Cal, a-about that dance you mentioned at Break," Henrich said, his face flushing deeply as Cali stared at him, "W-well, u-um...Will you go w-with me? A-as my date?"

Cali smiled, "Yes,do you really have to ask?" she pecked his cheek before opening her door and stepping into her room, she bit her lip as she hesitated on closing it, waiting for his reaction.

Henrich smiled widely and quickly kissed her forehead.  
>"Gute Nacht mein Sonnenschein(Good night my sunshine)," Henrich said happily before heading to his own dorm. He gave a final wave before entering his dorm.<p>

Cali stepped back, allowing Blue to leave and closed her door before changing. With the lights off and no one able to see her as her face was snuggled into her pillow, Calvin allowed herself to break out into an idiotic but europhic grin.

In his bedroom, Henrich was greatful that his roomy was asleep as he took off his shirt and crawled onto his bed. A grin practically plastered to his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**[Vincent and Kyle]**

Kyle nudged Kurt`s door open and shifted the two, so Kurt was being carried in the front and Vincent riding PiggyBack brother was already snoring softly so he left after tucking him in. Kyle moved Vincent again so he was now cradled against his chest as he walked away from his brothers room, being sure to close the door.

"School was epic" Vincent mumbled.

"It was an interesting, if not a little hectic, first day." Kyle said softly.

"Twas still epic," Vincent mumbled stubbornly.

"Alright," Kyle laughed lowly, "how awake are you ?"

"Alive and kicking sir," Vincent said tiredly, "3 out of 10% count?"

Kyle laughed, "Go to sleep, you can just take my bed for today."

"Just want a pillow," Vincent mumbled, "Used to floor."

"Go to sleep." Kyle said as he found his room`s hall.

"Oui Papa," Vincent mumbled.

Kyle didn`t reply as he went into his room and layed the teen on his bed, tugging off his shoes before tucking him in. Yakko barked softly before curling up into Vincent`s side. Kyle kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before laying on his back with his hands linked behind his head on the floor. "Night."

"Nuit," Vincent yawed before falling asleep.

Kyle sighed softly through his nose before eventually falling asleep to the other`s deep breathing.


	187. St Petersburg & East Berlin meet

**Firey-Nii-Wolf**

_**as East Berlin and Older Moscow**_

**Yuki Hatashi**

_**as St. Petersburg**_

* * *

><p>Anastasiya got up and walked toward choir, her cousin's last class.<p>

"Innokenti?" she called quietly, overwhelmed by the amount of people there. She was starting to hyperventilate as sheer shyness started overtaking her.

"Innokenti?" She called a little more desparatly, but still quietly.

The Russian boy turned his head toward his cousin, and smiled in her direction. He walked toward he from the corner he'd been sitting in.

"Anastasiya, how are you? How was your classes," He asked, his eyes darting around the room. He himself was very antisocial, so being in this class was a little unnerving. He's eyes glued themselves to his cousins.

Anastasiya let out a relieved breath as she found het cousin. She felt a little calmer now that a familiar face was here.

"They were good, I have Папа as one of my teachers," Anastasiya said happily, "How about your classes?"  
>Innokenti's face stretched into a soft smile.<p>

"That's great! Next time you see him, give him my love OK?" He asked, "Come on, let's go," he offered.

"Da," Anastasiya agreed. Nervously, she outstretched her hand and slipped it into her cousin's.

"I think the cafeteria is giving out dinner," she said, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Innokenti said, "Do you want to eat with your friends?" He subconsciously swung their hands, before smiling softly at her.

Innokenti smiled softly, not having human interaction made him sort of awkward around people, but these were his dear cousins friends they wouldn't think of him odd. He shook his head of these thoughts and smiles softly.

"Anya!"

Anastasiya turned to see a familiar curly haired silverette.

"Alice!" Anastasiya said happily.

Alice blew a lock of her bangs out of her ruby eyes and smiled mischiefly.

"Hey random guy!" Alice said happily, "I'm Alice Beilschmidt! The awesome capital if Königsberg! How ever, I'm East Berlin now."

"Innokenti, this is my friend, Alice," Moscow said sheepishly, "Ali, this is my cousin, Innokenti White."

"Hi, Miss. Alice," He waved from behind Anya his head peaked out from behind and smiled at the new girl.

"Anya, he's so cute, where've you been hiding him from the awesome me?" Alice giggled.

"I haven't seen him in a long time," Anastasiya admitted, "This is my reunion with him."

"Well then this calls for a celebration!" Alice said happily, "Come on Innokenti! You remind me so much of Anya when I met her."

"Of course, you were chained," Anastasiya said with a small smile.

"And almost broke Latvia's leg," Alice said with a larger smile, "The Baltics couldnt handle my awesome!"

"She's a bit much, but she's got a golden heart," Anastasiya whispered to her cousin, "She helped me establish speaking terms with other capitals."

He smiled at his cousin a light blush was dusted across his face," She seems nice," He chuckled, "I wish back when I was a capital everyone was on speaking terms, but, we weren't, I never met a capital before."

"So tell me a bit about yourself Inn~!" Alice said, giving him a nickname as she slung her arm around Innokenti's neck and another around Anastasiya's.

"By the way, where we going?" Alice added.

"Cafeteria," Anastasiya said as they continued walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

Innokenti smiled and explained in cliff note form his history to the German, frowning at certain places and grinning softly at others.

"Hmm. No one you meet ever has a happy one," Alice said with a soft smile, "But I suppose that's what makes you stronger."

"Alice was born during the time of the Germaniac tribes and the Roman Empire," Anastasiya said.

Alice nodded and told the Russian her own long history, giving only a few details about how she had ended up as the Prussian capital to the German one.

Innokenti hesitently wrapped the Germanic girl in a hug, "A women I once knew said that life is full of obsticules so that we as people can go through them, the weak ones give up and try to forget, the weaker ones end it all, the strong ones keep on going but want to forget, the strongest of the people remember and accept their pasts and keep on living, I don't know if you agree or not but I believe that," He smiled at the two girls.

"Wise words," Alice said, "I agree whole-heartedly."

"Life is but a river of doubt that tries to knock you off your boat of yourself," Anastadiya said agreeing.

Alice's cell phone buzzed. She checked it to see 5 texts from her brother.

"Henrich sent you something?" Anastasiya asked.

"Pictures," Alice said, frowning at the screen, "Of a wall. With red...is that blood?"

Anastasiya took the cell from Alice. Pictures of a wall dimly lit with red writing on it that looked like blood. The language looked like ancient Latin or Hebrew.

"What the Hell?" Anastasiya mumbled showing it to Innokenti.

"Святое дерьмо(Holy crap), what does it say?" Innokenti said his eyes widening, his chest constricked and he took three heavy breaths to calm down, he place a comforting hand on both of the females.

"I dunno," I can only understand the Germanic and Ancient Latian ones," Alice mumbled, "It says Die, Go Away, and ocationally it says, I think, Join Me."

Alice flicked through a few other pictures of the same wall with different ancient languages.

"Doesn't that look like Russian?" Anastasiya asked her cousin, pointing out a picture with Ancient looking Russian.

"It does some of the reconize but it to jumbly, papa made me learn some just in case," Innokenti told them, "Can you read it Anya?"

Anastasiya shook her head.

Innokenti snapped his fingers "Vhat does it say then?"

"Hey, don't sweat the small stuff," Alice said, taking back her cell, "I can ask my Bruders later. When I find out, I'll tell you guys, deal?"

"Da," Anastasiya said, "So dinner?"

"Sure," Alice agreed, pushing open the doors to the large almost empty cafeteria. Alice lead them to the line to wait for food.

"Where did Henrich get those pictures from anyway?" Anastasiya asked as they waited.

Alice shrugged.

Innokenti stuck close to the two females but his mind went back to those pictures, he shook his head and turned to the girls.

"It's 9:30, you all have half an hour to get to your rooms!" Germania called as he entered the cafeteria.

"Hey Opa!" Alice called loudly, "Why can we have wine, but no beer? Not awesome!"

Germania face-palmed and left.

"Guess we'll just order and take it to our rooms, da?" Anastasiya suggested.

"Ja," Alice said, "I can camp out with you, ja Anya?"

"Well Innokenti is my roommate, so if he says da, then da," Anastasiya said.

"Whaddya say Inn?" Alice asked, "Can we just get food, eat it at your dorm & let me camp out there?"

He smiled and nodded to them. "I'm fine with it."

"Let's go then," Alice said as they finally got up to the line.

"I'll have Kartoffelsuppe," Alice ordered, "With Italian wine."

"I'll have Boeuf Stroganoff," Anastasiya ordered.

"Dont tell me you packed vodka?" Alice teased.

"But of course," Anastaiya said happily.

"beef stroganoff, please," Innokenti ordered, "vodka? Really dear cousin."

Anastasiya shrugged sheepishly.

They were given their foods and Alice her wine.

"Lead the way Anastasiya," Alice said.

"Da. Our dorm is in the B Section," Anastasiya said, "So it's not far. Come on."

Anastasiya led the way to her & her cousin's dorm.

They eventually made it to the dorm. Anastasiya opened the door and saw a white blur pass her legs.

Innokenti fallowed after the girls, only for a small russian bear cub to barrel into his legs. "hello little one, what is it"

Alice blinked, then cooed over the bear.

"It's so cute!" Alice said gleefully.

"Privyt Dmitri," Anastasiya said happily, opening the door to their dorm a little wider.

"Whitewing," Alice greeted as the owl landed on her shoulder.

"anya." Innokenti called into the dorm and the baby eagle flew to its perch in the white-blonde hair of her master. "alice this is Anya and" he pointed to the russian brown bear, "he is Dmitri,"

"They're adorable," Alice cooed.


	188. Exhaustion

**GillyflowerCalfuray**

_**as Rhode Island**_

**Me**

_**as Kansas and California**_

* * *

><p>Rachael stayed up throughout the night, searching for her precious lobster.<br>She couldn't find him anywhere, and could only pray that he hadn't made his  
>way into the kitchen and become someone's meal.<p>

In the stages of her despiration, she took out her phone and sent a mass text  
>to each of her siblings: "My lobster has escaped! If you find him, first dunk<br>him in some water, and then call me ASAP!"

She slumped to the ground in exhaustion, tears streaming from her eyes. She  
>couldn't believe herself, allowing Ned to get away and disappear. He was a<br>lobster, for Pete's sake! Where could he have gone?

She cried herself to sleep in the hallway.

Kyle was startled awake by his phone, seeing the message he got up and headed outside. He sent a text back; "I'll help you look, where are you?"

Calvin groaned and looked at her phone, she typed a reply before falling back asleep; "My dog, Blue, should be in the park area. He could probably find Ned for you."

The buzzing in her pocket awoke Rachel from her light sleep. She read Kyle's text, and she had to wonder where she actually was. Using her phone as a flashlight, she read the closest room number and responded, "I'm outside dorm room 202." She checked the other message, and continued, "Cali said that Blue is at the park, so could you please meet me there?"

Kyle jogged outside, mentally cursing himself for not putting shoes or even a shirt on before leaving his room, and once he reached the park he replied.  
>"I'm here." Kyle whistled twice to call Blue.<p>

Rachael got to the park at almost the same time as Kyle. "Kyle!" She shouted, running to him and grabbing him in a tight hug. "I'm so scared! I was setting up Ned's tank, and he got out of the bathroom and into the hallway! He might be dead, someone might have eaten him, and I'm crying again!" She sobbed into his chest.

"H-hey now," Kyle said picking his sister up and rubbing circles on her back. "Ned is a strong bugger, nobody could kill him easily. And you lost him after dinner right? So they wouldn't cook him because they'd get all the food ready before dinner." He looked down to see Blue padding over, hesitant because someone was crying. "He probably just went to find a larger pool of water."

Rachael curled up in her brother's arms like a child. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Still sniffling, she answered, "Yeah, he got away after dinner..."

She trailed off, thinking. Were there any large bodies of water on campus? America had promised to build a giant shark tank on his football field...if he needed salt water, then why wouldn't he go there? "I have an idea. Maybe he went to Dad's football field. He promised to build a saltwater tank there for my shark, so why wouldn't Ned go visit it?"

"Alright, you know Ned best." Kyle said before walking towards their father's class, still carrying his sister, leaving the puzzled dog behind.

As they approached the football field, Rachael spoke softly. "Thank you for getting out of bed at his hour and helping me find my pet...I feel like such a bad owner. I wasn't watching him, and he just walked right out. And I don't blame him—I left him in my bathtub all day, for Pete's sake!" She hung her head and tried not to cry again.

"I don't mind, it's my job as your brother." Kyle grinned, "Even if it means getting out of bed in the middle of the night, i wouldn't trade it for anything." He patted her head, "No one's perfect, you can't always be watching him."

Rachael ran at the movement, stopping briefly only to dive at it wth her hands outstretched. After a brief struggle full of harsh snapping noises, she emerged victorious, holding aloft a massive, pissed-off lobster. "I got him! I got him! He's okay!" She hugged him close to her, ignoring the large claws dangerously close to her ears. "I'm so glad he's okay!"

Kyle blinked but obayed the comand.

"Yes, that would be really great. Ned needs some water before he suffocates." The lobster in question snapped at Kyle, causing Rachel to yank him backwards and begin to scold him. "No! He's not going to eat you, silly. Calm down. How many tines have I told you not to do that? Bad boy. Even half-dead, you're still grumpy! Sheesh. Let's get you home." She took Kyle's hand and gave it a squeeze before starting the walk back to her room. "Thank you, Kyle. I don't want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't helped me out."

"Thats great!" Kyle cheered, "But lets get you two to your room, you should get some sleep." he said.

"Yes, that would be really great. Ned needs some water before he suffocates." The lobster in question snapped at Kyle, causing Rachel to yank him backwards and begin to scold him. "No! He's not going to eat you, silly. Calm down. How many tines have I told you not to do that? Bad boy. Even half-dead, you're still grumpy! Sheesh. Let's get you home." She took Kyle's hand and gave it a squeeze before starting the walk back to her room. "Thank you, Kyle. I don't want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't helped me out."

Kyle moaned before walking to his room and falling asleep on his floor again.


	189. Morning

**Breakfast/Morning**

* * *

><p><strong>Firey-Nii-Wolf<strong>

_**as East and West Berlin**_

**Me**

_**as California, and Arizona**_

* * *

><p>Alice opened her eyes. Vodka that the three had been drinking still coursed<br>through her. However, she was used to the hangovers. The girl got to her feet  
>and carefully slipped out. She headed toward the kernels, glaring at it.<br>"Damn cage," Alice hissed before going and freeing an anxious Drake.  
>Drake barked happily and jumped on her, licking her face.<br>"Down boy!" Alice laughed, hugging her dog, "Down!"  
>Soon they were running around the grass together, happily playing tag.<p>

The sun was not even up. Henrich yawned and rolled out of bed, up by habit.  
>Unable to sleep anymore, the capital looks out his window. Alice was prancing<br>about with Drake, still in her clothes from yesterday. Henrich smirked and  
>started getting ready. After showering &amp; changing, Henrich walked down out of<br>the building toward his sister.  
>"Guten Morgen Henrich(Good morning)!" Alice laughed.<br>"Guten Morgen Alice," Henrich replied, "Did you get my pics?"  
>"Ja, and I translated the ancient Germaniac ones," Alicd said, "Freaky stuff Bruder."<p>

"Danke Schwester(Thank you sister)," Henrich replied.  
>Drake bounded over and licked Henrich.<br>Ratchet slipped out of Henrich's jacket and hopped on Drake's back.

**-Break-**

Kurt woke to Wakko attacking his face with his tounge, not unpleasant but still unwelcomed due to the siliva. After a quick shower and getting dressed, Kurt was ready to set out with Wakko accompaning him on his shoulder. Calvin was first.

Calvin, having been woken by her cat Jay, was on her way out with Jay when she was attacked. She did the most sensible thing at the time for her and punched her attacker in the jaw then kneed him in the gut.

"OW! What was that for!" Kurt whined as rubbed his jaw, scowling at Wakko, who had jumped off in time and was now laughing at him.

"You shouldn't just jump people! What if i stabbed you!" Calvin growled, Jay hissing in agreement.

"'No Weapons Allowed' remember?" Kurt siad, now walking along side his sister, Wakko returning to his previous perch.

"That, my dear brother, is a general reference to _conventional _weapons. As purchased, none of mine are purchased. I made them, they are uniquely _mine_." Calvin said.

Kurt sniffed, "You're just showing off now."

"To who," Calvin snorted, "you? I don't need to show off to you."

"Oh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Jay and Wakko hopped down in union, deciding the ground would be safer for them.

"Yeah," Calvin smirked, "you're just Arizona. Bellow Vegas and beside me, it's a wonder you're remembered."

Kurt snarled before tackling her.


	190. AN: Tues

**_ok so sorry for ignoring, _**

**_but i don't really ave an excuse _**

**_'cept it was the fourth/ leading up to_**

**_Anyways_**

**_As the schhol day is 'Tuesday' _**

**_only even periods_**

**_so only_**

**_Second, Fourth, and Sixth will_**

**_be written._**


	191. P2 91

**Rhythm15**

_**as Valencia**_

* * *

><p>'I spent some hours trying to find my room. I didn't sleep more than 4 hours.<br>But now I'm confident that I'll be able to find anything in a record time.  
>Let's see. First class is Spanish. Great! I won't have to think how to say<br>everything in English~' Valencia thought.

Valencia entered the Spanish classroom saying happily "¡Buenos días a  
>todos!" <p>

* * *

><p>¡Buenos días a todos! - Good morning to everybody!<p> 


	192. P2 648

**Canada - hockey (648) **

* * *

><p>"Alright, for roll call just say your name. You can get your gear on after." Canada said, calmer since he has yet to set foot on the ice, sitting on the benches with his students before him.<p> 


	193. P2 54

**France - home economics (54) **

* * *

><p>"Due to minor..complications..we are going to be watching a film about kitchen safety, your required to write ten things down. Turning in the paper will show if your here or not." France said before turning off the lights the turning on the video.<p> 


	194. P2 15

**Dogsrule**

_**as Italy**_

* * *

><p>Well we didn't get a chance for battleship yet. but here's Italy's period 2 class<p>

"Ve~ Buon giorno a tutti!* I hope that everyone had a fun day yesterday!" Italy cheerfuly said as he stood up from his desk.

* * *

>Translation: Buon giorno a tutti!* : Good morning everyone!<p><p> 


	195. P2 37

**Dogsrule**

_**as Italy**_

* * *

><p>Well we didn't get a chance for battleship yet. but here's Italy's period 2 class<p>

"Ve~ Buon giorno a tutti!* I hope that everyone had a fun day yesterday!" Italy cheerfuly said as he stood up from his desk.

* * *

>Translation: Buon giorno a tutti!* : Good morning everyone!<p><p> 


	196. P2 140

****Czech - Physics (140) ****

* * *

><p>Czech grinned at some of his students' bewildered looks, they obviously weren't expecting this. "Yes, the door <em>is <em>broken. Just come in and take a seat. I am kinda glad that it's broken." He decided to elaborate at the confused looks, "With no door, i can get a new one of any color and with any..patterings..i want."

Czech waved his hand, "Due to..circumstances..we are going to do something different, so you wont be a head of the other classes, as you currently are." He grinned, "We are going to have a Stupid Day."


	197. P2 472

**China - geometry (472)**

* * *

><p>"Can anyone tell me how you get the answer from polynomials?" China asked once the students sat down.<p> 


End file.
